Ever Fallen in Love With Someone?
by Emono
Summary: Once Steve thought Howard Stark was the "living end". Now he's been thrown into a future where the only person he can trust completely is Howard's son, Tony. Tony's everything his father wasn't, maybe everything Steve needs. SLASH, Daddy issues, unresolved feelings, past Steve/Howard, Nat/Pep, rewrite Ironman 2 w/ Steve, pre-Avengers. Slow bloom love story, lemon. Ever Fallen Ver
1. Chapter 1

Steve had never seen anyone like him. The man was practically leaving a sparkling trail of charisma behind him as he moved across the stage, his suit black as pitch and matching his slick hair. His voice was as smooth as silk and as captivating as shining honey on a spring day. All in all, he was quite the attractive man. Steve wasn't above admitting he could find the beauty in a man, maybe even to go as far as to appreciate it in a rather unwholesome way.

He blushed and lowered his eyes for a moment, then back up at the inventor.

A flying car. Oh, what an idea that was. This man must've been a bonafied genius, his device as brilliant as it was unfinished. A mind ahead of its time! The man certainly looked the part. He wasn't overly muscled, but slim and tight and sheathed in a suit that probably cost more than a year's tuition at the art school. Dark eyes, slick hair, and a grin that made all the girls in the audience flutter. And maybe, just maybe, his own heart gave a little lurch when the man's smile passed over him.

"That Howard Stark" the girl he was supposed to be with sighed "What a man!"

Howard Stark...so that's who this was. He hadn't caught the name earlier. Yes, Stark, he'd heard of him. A local genius, a ladies man, a regular Casanova who could rattle off science jargon like it was a folk song.

Steve was startled out of his silent worship when the man's hover device failed, sending the car slamming back upon the stage. Howard smiled and laughed it off, but the moment the spotlight slid away from him a rather disappointed look came over his face. In that moment, the small blonde had made a decision.

* * *

Steve abandoned Bucky and the girls at the spun sugar stand, slipping back between the crowd towards the futuristic stand. He knew it was a long shot, but he couldn't stop himself. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was aching from the pounding of his heart, the nerves almost too much for him. He dragged his inhaler out of his jacket, taking a quick pull off it to ease the pain in his lungs.

This was why he didn't get excited about a lot of things, he tended to just agitate his condition.

Steve ducked himself close to the exit door, keeping his eyes down and his form out of the way. He blended in perfectly, an unassuming skinny boy like him could usually disappear anywhere. All he needed was a minute, maybe two, that's all he needed. He didn't have to wait long before the girls started trailing out, giggling amongst themselves and smelling real sweet. He pressed even closer to the wall, making sure he didn't catch any unwanted attention.

"How-_ard_" one of the girls had an accent thicker than margarine "You promised you'd come back wit' me."

"Scram, Mandy, I don't have time for ya" there was that voice, agitated now. Howard came out of the trailer, scowling and straightening his tie. His pants were a bit more wrinkled than they were before and there was a flush to his cheeks, but otherwise looked unphased. He wiped at his mouth with his handkerchief, shrugging the raven haired woman off him with an impatient huff. Her lipstick was smudged and gone, and that's when the boy realized just what had been going on.

And just like that he was sure this was a bad idea. Instead of giving up, he pushed ahead and trailed behind the older man. The genius was eating up the distance with great strides, getting away from broads as fast as he could.

Mandy gave a cry of frustration, then threw up her hands and stormed away, "I swear to goodness, Howard, you can be the devil!"

Howard was unphased, giving her a scowl when she disappeared, "Don't have a cow, doll, you ain't that good!"

Steve looked around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them, then spoke up, "Mr. Stark!"

Howard turned around, raising an eyebrow at the lanky boy.

"Mr. Stark, I don't mean to bother you, but..." Steve swallowed nervously, ignoring the tightening in his chest "What you did back there, what you created, well...it was crazy, a real thrill. I've never seen anything like it."

The man's dark brows twitched, as if he was trying to keep himself from giving too much away, "You and everyone else, flutter bum."

Steve felt himself flush all the way up to his hairline at the compliment, he'd never been called that particular name before.

"I think you're just the _living end_" he couldn't keep the light swoon from his voice "To create that is nothing short of a miracle. I've always wanted to see something like it, but I never thought I'd be alive when it happened."

"Really now?" Stark pulled out a pack of cigs, toying with the plastic idly "What else have you dreamed about, kid? Got any thoughts up in that head o' yers?"

"Plenty, sir" Steve found his eyes straying to the large _We Want You_ sign for the army, it was hanging just a few streets away "Mostly about the country, about the future."

The man quirked an eyebrow, "You want to make a difference? Is that it?"

"Yes, sir" Steve felt like he was talking to a superior officer, a fantasy of his for some time "I keep trying to enlist. It'd be swell to serve the country, to take down some Nazis and serve over sea. I love this country, sir, and I think you do to."

"Really?"

Steve's smile was positively glowing, "Why else would you work so hard to make technology to improve it?"

Howard finally ripped open the package, tapping it hard against this palm, "Listen, kid, if you're giving me a line-"

"No line, Mr. Stark, I promise" Steve could barely look the man in the eyes, it felt like he was being burned "I'm sorry for taking up your time. I'm gonna get back. I just wanted to tell you that I think you're crazy smart and...I believe you'll change the world one day."

Steve turned on his heels, already fishing his inhaler out. His cheeks were practically on fire, he felt like a total nerd. Only a real dummy would go up to this brilliant man and just ramble on about how amazing he was. Where was his subtly? This was Howard Stark, ladies man extraordinaire. Was he _trying_ to get himself killed? He was practically throwing himself at the man's feet, and that was grounds alone for a thrashing or worse. Showing your affection for another man...it just wasn't done.

Thoroughly disgusted with himself, he breathed in the sweet relief of his medicine.

"Kid, stop!"

Steve stopped, turning on his heels to find the genius heading toward him, a serious look upon his face.

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't move" Howard commanded, a smirk slowly pulling at his lips "Let me get a proper look at you."

The blonde obeyed, biting the side of his lip while the older man started a circle around him. He could feel every inch of his body assessed and scrutinized, feeling like a gazelle in the killer gaze of a lion. He could feel fingertips brushing across the length of his shoulders, down the backs of his arms...it sent goosebumps across his skin.

"A little slim" Howard clicked his tongue, though he didn't sound disapproving "I didn't catch your name."

"Steve Rogers, sir."

"Steve" the man tasted the name on his tongue, coming back around to face the boy. His stare was lingering and thorough, taking in every detail. The blonde dropped his head, breaking eye contact and concentrating on the gravel. Strong, calloused fingers grabbed his chin and forced his eyes back up again. Howard held his face firmly, thumb daring to trace the lower curve of the smaller man's lip. Steve felt a shiver of fear and desire work through his spine, and for a dangerous moment he was afraid he was going to black out from the dizzying sensation.

"You damn near have the prettiest set of eyes I've ever seen" Howard confessed, brow furrowed "And I've seen lots."

"Th-Thank you" Steve could feel the heat in his ears now, he was sure he looked akin to a tomato.

"What's wrong, sweet cheeks?" Howard pulled him forward, the blonde practically swaying into the older man's body "Never had another man shine a light on you?"

Steve brought his hands up, touching the man's wrist in an attempt to make him let go. There was something in those eyes, a raw lust and a capacity for cruelty that frightened him. He couldn't pull away, something inside him begging to be pinned down and ravished by this man. And _that_ particular feeling scared him more than anything else. He knew he'd always been a bit off, but this was something else all together. He swallowed down his arousal, lowering his hands and counting the seconds until he was released.

"Such a good boy" Howard let go of the boy's chin, bringing his cigarette pack up and tearing the top off with his teeth. The blonde followed the movements, pink tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. The older man pulled out a cigarette, letting it dangle between his lips as the pack disappeared back into his jacket.

"You follow orders."

"Yes."

"How well?" Howard produced a matchbook, but didn't make a move to light up yet "How far will you go for this country? For your fellow man?"

"As far it needs."

Howard broke off a single match, "I like you, kid. You've got something in that heart of yours. You got a brain to match?"

"Yes, sir, if I'm given a chance to prove it" Steve nose scrunched up for a moment "Not many people listen to someone like me."

"Well, I'm listening to you now" Howard replied, dragging the match against the book to produce a flame "How many times have you tried to enlist?"

Steve was thoroughly baffled, "How did you know-"

"I'm a genius, remember?" Howard took a drag off the cigarette, smoke pouring from his lips "Don't clam up now, answer the question."

"Five, I think" the blonde wasn't sure "You only get told 'no' so many times before you stop counting."

"Well, I think it's time for a 'yes', don't you?" Howard tossed away the match, pulling the cig from his lips and releasing a small cloud "I saw you eyeing that recruitment office. You want to try again, don't you?"

Steve nodded, thinking there was no point in arguing. Of course Mr. Stark knew how to read people, he was practically famous for his weapons and futuristic work. If he couldn't figure a person out he would have never gotten this far in the world.

"Well then you're going to need an _in_, and I happen to know someone who will actually give you their ear" Howard's gaze swept over the crowd around them, making sure no one was paying them any attention "His name is Erskine. Dr. Abraham Erskine. He's the recruitment doctor three blocks from here, and he happens to be in today. I think he'll give you the chance."

"You really think so, Mr. Stark?" Steve was rocking on the balls of his feet "How do you know? Everyone says no."

"If you tell him I sent you, he'll say yes" Howard reached out again, giving the boy's pale cheek a light pinch "Just talk to 'im. Let him see what I've seen, and I'm sure he'll give you the go ahead."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark" Steve clasped the man's hand, giving in a firm shake "Thank you so much. If I get in...if they let me, I'll owe you so much!"

"Alright, eager beaver, don't bruise the merchandise" Howard joked, pulling the boy ahead of him and pointing down the road "Get outta here, straight that way. Remember Erskine, and if anyone gives you any lip tell them you've got a message from Howard Stark. Don't let 'em tell you no."

"Yes, sir!"

And just like that, Steve was gone into the crowd.

* * *

_Months Later_

Through training and bootcamp and the loveliest soldier he'd ever met (there just wasn't another like Peggy), Steve made it to the facility that would change his life. He was stripped of his hat, tie, and shirt, and was asked to lay out on a device that looked like it wanted to eat him. He'd never seen anything like it, that was for sure.

"Comfortable?" the good doctor came up, resting his hands on the side of the machine.

"It's a little big" he was proud of how steady he sounded "Did you save me any of that schnapps?"

"Not as much as I should have" the doctor pulled a face, then smiled "Sorry, next time."

Steve gave a slight nod, breathing in noisily. His chest was aching from the flutter of nerves, but he managed to suppress it. This was what he wanted, this was what he had been waiting for.

"Mr. Stark" Erskine spoke up, looking down at his chart "How are your levels?"

Steve looked back sharply, cheeks catching a bit of color at the mere sound of the man's name. He hadn't thought about Howard in a while, boot camp had kept him too busy to indulge in such fantasies. He suddenly realized how exposed he was, his arm twitching up to cover himself but being subdued at the last second.

"100 percent."

Yes, that voice.

"Good" the doctor stepped away, only to be replaced with the handsome inventor. He looked just as good as he had months ago, his crisp white contrasting with his dark vest and slick hair. Even in this stressful environment, Howard managed to look immaculate.

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we're ready" Howard's eyes were only for him "As we'll ever be."

Steve cracked a smile, "Mr. Stark."

"Don't look so nervous, kid" Howard laid a hand on the boy's neck "You keep this up and your heart's gonna jack rabbit outta your chest."

"I'm trying" Steve took a deep breath, but the rasp there was pathetic.

"You think I'm going to let them hurt you?" Howard winked cheekily "Between me and the doc, you'll be fine."

"Thanks."

Howard pat his cheek, "It'll be over before you know it."

Behind them, the doctor was talking Peggy into leaving. Steve caught her eyes as she walked away, giving her a smile as well. She smiled back, a silent 'good luck' hanging in the air between them. Stark saw this and raised an eyebrow at the blonde, getting another blush out of him.

"You carrying a torch for that dame?" Howard teased, bulking a strap across the blonde torso.

Steve looked around, raising his head a bit, but no one was really listening, "Maybe."

"Aw, baby face, you're breaking my heart" the genius's hand returned, this time pinching his cheek "And here I thought you were sweet on me."

"Stop it" Steve brushed the man's hand away, but there was a smile on both their faces.

"It's almost show time, kid, I gotta go" Howard pulled away, starting to turn.

"Mr. Stark" the raven haired man looked back at him "She's real pretty and all...but you're still the living end."

"You better believe it."

* * *

Howard was the first voice Steve heard when he woke up, "Steve! Can you hear me? Jesus, look what we did to him..."

The first thing Steve felt was the genius's hands on him, smoothing over his neck and arms to ease him out of the machine, "It's gonna be okay, kid, just breathe."

He heard the doctor and Peggy, and he appreciated the applause of the staff, but it came down to one thing. Howard grabbed his face and made him look at him, concern etched into his dark eyes.

"How do you feel?"

Steve felt a million things in that moment, but only one was relevant, "Taller."

Howard laughed and scrubbed a hand through his hair, "Perfect."

* * *

The moment Howard Stark heard that Steve Rogers had taken a dive into the ocean, he'd dropped to his knees. His fingers had dug into his pants until they were bone white, breath labored and lips pursed tight to keep from screaming.

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch."

* * *

**AN: There'll be more flashbacks in future chapters. But remember, this is a Stony (Super Husbands) fic all the way. I just wanted to put some background first. Tony's in the next chapter. And I know there's the whole Peggy/Steve great big love of the century...nyah. But! This is slash-world, and in slash-world Steve still 'carries a torch' for Howard**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Steve did when he woke up was run for his life.

Disoriented and scared out of his mind, he blasted through the 'recovery room' he was in to find an even larger room outside. He didn't dare take in the details, he didn't want to know any of that. All he wanted to know was the warmth of the sun and the breeze on his face. If he could get outside, he could escape. All he needed was to see his surroundings, to have the lies stop. There were so many people, so many people in black suits following him on foot...where was he?

Barefoot and frightened, he managed to find the doors to the outside.

And he regretted the moment he did.

Bright. Everything was so bright. Everything was so large! Buildings higher than he'd ever seen, all stacked with screens producing hundreds of different images. And...cars? Were these cars? Sleek and colored and quick, it was disorientating. He moved as fast as he could...but the black cars swarmed fast, more than a dozen starting to block the street.

Steve gave a sharp right, disappearing into an alley. It was too narrow for a car, he had a chance to get away. His ate the distance in great leaps, pushing aside trash cans and whatever else got in his way. His feet stung from bits of glass and rock but he refused to slow down.

That is, until a man made of iron dropped in front of him.

Steve startled out of his run, flying back and skimming across the brick ground. The thing was man-shaped, colored red and gold and gleaming in the sun. It flew like a rocket, blasts of...some sort of power coming from it's palms and feet. It looked magnificent, whatever it was.

"Captain Rogers."

The thing spoke to him, landing smack in the middle of the alley. In his hysteria, Steve couldn't help but notice just how nicely built the suit of armor was. If there was a man it was modeled after, it must have been one fine looking one.

"Woah, buddy" the suit held up it's hands, as if in surrender "It's okay. I'm not going to bop you or anything."

" 'Bop' me?" Steve's voice was still husky from sleep. And just how long had he slept? He sat up and started rubbing his arms, never taking his eyes off the machine. There was a soreness laid deep in his body, as if he'd been still for much too long.

"Wait, here" the suit raised it's arms above it's head, suddenly pulling off the helmet to reveal a familiar face. Deep brown eyes, a bit of facial hair, dark hair – not slicked back with product, but loose and mussed up. His grin was charismatic and arrogant. More handsome a man than he'd ever seen, and his heart was doing leaps and bounds in his chest at the sight.

"Howard?" the name slipped from his lips without his permission, brow wrinkled.

The man's smile faltered, but he bounced back, "And that was your one pass. You've been a Capsicle for a long time."

"Listen here, buddy" Steve got to his feet, shifting his shoulders "I don't know who you are-"

"The name's Tony. Tony Stark" the man held out his metal hand "And I'll be your guide for this century."

"I..." Steve looked down at his hand curiously "Is the rest of you in there?"

"Well I certainly didn't leave it in the kitchen" this 'Tony' tisked, waving his hand a bit "Come on, Dimples, don't be rude."

Steve stepped forward, grasping the warm metal and shaking it firmly. Slowly, the tension began to leave his body.

"Are you with those men chasing me?" Steve inquired.

Tony pulled a face, looking over the blonde's shoulder, "Considering they look angry to see me, not really."

"How did you know I was here?"

"JARVIS sent me an alert the moment you woke up" Tony replied easily, ignoring the suited men moving into formation around them "I've been waiting for this moment since you were fished out of the ocean."

Steve was thoroughly confused, "JARVIS? The ocean?"

"Yeah, Cap, we have a lot to talk about" Tony threw an arm around the man's shoulders, turning him around "But for right now, put on your game face, here comes the Cyclops. Smile."

Steve obeyed, but it was forced.

With Tony's touch, the captain found the strength to get some real answers.

**xXxXx**

Steve dropped his face into his hands, swallowing down his groan of frustration.

After that whole incident with Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D was over, Steve was ready to smash cars with his fists alone. It wasn't really their fault, but the fact that they'd tried to trick him had gotten under his skin. Tony had offered to let him cool off at his home. Hell, at his _skyscraper_. It had been hours since he'd busted through that wall and breathed his first breath of fresh air, and now his mind was so swamped all he wanted to do was crawl in bed and go back to sleep. He'd done enough sleeping, hadn't he? Nearly 70 years worth of it. It was so much to wrap his mind around. The de-thawing, the missed years, the war they'd won, the other wars they'd lost, the rise of technology...phones, televisions, morals, society...

All the people he'd lost. Bucky, Peggy...Howard...

"You're his son" Steve tried the words out, brow creasing briefly.

"Yeah, 'fraid so" Tony circled by the captain, offering him a glass "Here, take it."

The blonde picked up his head, "I can't get drunk with that, Mr. Stark."

"I hope not, it's ice water" the other teased, swirling the drink in front of his gaze "You need to eat and drink. They've been pumping you full of liquid vitamins for months, you need something real in your body. We'll work your way up to solids later."

"Thank you" Steve accepted it "I won't be here that long. Director Fury said he'd set me up with an apartment here in the city."

"Bull" Tony sat down on the chair across from him, legs crossing in front of him and arms thrown over the sides "I told you I'm going to be your guide, and that means you'll be staying here."

"I couldn't possibly impose."

Tony's smile showed amusement, "There's no 'imposing', have you seen the size of this place? I'm getting a room set up for you as we speak. You'll practically have a floor to yourself. I never really have guests."

"Never?" Steve took a sip of water, it was wonderful after so long without "With all this...entertainment?"

Tony was confused for a moment, "Oh! Gadgets like TV's and games are more commonplace than they used to be. They're not so special."

"So it's not a family thing anymore?"

"Afraid not" Tony shrugged "Dinner's more the family thing right now."

"Oh, okay" Steve kept sipping at his water, he'd been told to go easy on consuming for the next few days "I suppose if I had all these things, I wouldn't want people trampsing in and gawking at it either."

"There you go" Tony sipped at his own drink, one much stronger than the other's "I have the facilities where my employees work, and then there's the upper five floors. Those are all for my personal use. Right over there, down those stairs, is my super awesome science lab. Go up from here and there's my suite. Kinda cool, right?"

"It's one swanky palace you've made for yourself."

Steve knew he'd never live that down, because as soon as he said it the billionaire started chuckling behind his hand.

"I can't believe you just said 'swanky' in a sentence" Tony's eyes were clenched shut, he really was trying to restrain himself "I...I think the word you want is 'ritzy' or 'cool'."

The blonde's ears were burning, "Thanks. I guess I have to catch up on language too."

"It won't be hard" Tony finished off his drink "I talk enough for five people, you'll be on par before you know. And stop blushing, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Steve finally collapsed onto the couch, throwing his arms over the back of it and letting his head rest on the cushions completely. He couldn't keep up the 'stiff upper lip' for much longer, he was just too tired. Tony didn't seem to care, he was already back at the bar to pour himself another drink.

"Are you quite sure you wouldn't mind me staying?" Steve inquired softly, the thought of getting an apartment through S.H.I.E.L.D disgusted him "I can't exactly..._work. _I'm not qualified to do much outside the military. Besides that, no one will believe I'm 90 years old. The Director said I wouldn't be going on any missions for a while, between that and how new everything is-"

"I understand" Tony took a sip, then added more ice to his glass "You won't want to leave. The world is weird and new, people are different, and everyone you knew is gone. I completely understand, it's scary out there. You can hermit here, well – technically – down _there._"

Tony tapped on the floor with his foot, "Your floor is two down. It has a kitchen, two bathrooms, a big ass bedroom – everything a legend needs. Pepper will get you some groceries. JARVIS?"

"_Yes, sir?"_

Steve jumped up, looking around for the man he heard.

"Send a memo to Pep, tell her to pick Cap up some food. Healthy stuff, at least for now."

"_Of course, already sent."_

"Good, there's that" Tony raised the glass, but froze when he noticed the startled blonde "Hm? ...oh! Oh, right, that. Uh, Cap, this is JARVIS. JARVIS, Captain America."

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Rogers."_

"Who's that?" Steve whispered, slowly turning in a circle with his eyes on the ceiling.

"He's kind of like my...butler" Tony still didn't like calling the AI that "He's a little something I created. It's what they call AI, artificial intelligence. Imagine...imagine a digital person, a computer who can really think for itself. At least, most of the time. He can control everything in this house. He can be a phone, a music player, a computer, a memo book, a check book, anything!"

Steve was wide-eyed with wonderment, "And you...made him?"

"Yes" Tony flashed a smile "He's with me in my Iron Man suit. He's just a little less awesome than me, which is impossible."

"Hello, JARVIS" the captain's voice was slow, but he wasn't really sure what he was doing "It's...nice to meet you too."

"_An honor, really. If there's anything you need, you must only speak up."_

"I'll keep that in mind" Steve made a face "You won't be watching me _all_ the time, will you?"

"Well, Cap, let's just say that if you fall in the shower and break an arm – I'll be there in under a minute" Tony shot the blonde a wink, which made him him flush "Do you know how easy it is to make you blush? Is that the whole '40's sensibility' thing?"

Steve rubbed his hand over his heated cheek, willing the blush away, "No, you just caught me off guard."

Tony let it go for the moment, "JARVIS knows all and sees all. He goes on quiet mode when I fall asleep, which is rare, and doesn't record any video or audio unless he's asked. He's _here,_ all the time, but not really. Don't be embarrassed, he's not programmed to judge or criticize."

"_No one but you, sir."_

Tony shot a glare at the ceiling, "Cram it."

"Now who's being rude?" Steve teased back, eyes falling closed.

"Just drink your water, Dimples, and be happy."

"Don't call me that."

"What do you prefer?" Tony walked back around, sitting on the arm of the chair this time "Cap? Captain? Dimples? Blondie? Woobie? What?"

"How about 'Steve'? I'm partial to that" Steve cracked open an eye, flashing a smile at the older man.

"I guess that will have to do" another swig, another wince "But no more of that 'Mr. Stark' crap. It's just 'Tony' from now on."

"Deal" Steve sank deeper into the couch, he had never felt anything better "I don't know how I'm this tired after so much sleep."

"Passed out and asleep are two different things, trust me, I'm an expert" Tony stepped off the chair, coming closer and holding out his hand "Let's go."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm going to show you your floor, Cap" Tony waved his hand up and down "Come on, _up."_

Steve took his hand, surprised when he was pulled to his feet. There was strength in this man, his appearance did nothing to portray it.

"Wow."

It was Tony's turn to be confused, "What?"

"I just-" Steve bit off his reply, remembering how he used to fawn over Howard like a girl "You're strong, Tony."

"Well the suit doesn't fly itself" Tony snorted, but there was a second-long look on his face that betrayed his pride "To the elevator, let's go."

Steve let Tony lead him, neither noticing that their hands stayed clasped nearly the whole way.

**xXxXx**

"Remember" Tony called from the doorway, watching the blonde sit down on the bed with a heavy sigh "If you need anything, JARVIS will get a DUM-E or me up here. I'll just be in the lab."

"Doing what?" the blonde sounded tired, but curious.

"Oh, you know, the usual science experiments" Tony rattled off "Baking soda in a volcano, bottle rocket, effects of different toothpastes on stained eggs, teaching lab rats to juggle – nothing out of the ordinary."

Steve laughed through his yawn, pressing the back of his hand to his lips, "You really are _something,_ Tony."

"I'll catch you up on all my cool gizmos once you get some real food and water in your stomach" the genius promised "Just take a Cap-nap, then I'll show you where the gym is."

"You have a gym?" Steve's brows raised in genuine surprise "Here in the building?"

"It's a rather...new addition..." Tony mumbled, looking down at his glass and swirling the ice there "Not really impressive, but it's something to help get your body going again."

"Thank you, Tony."

"No problem."

"No, really" Tony looked up to find the most brilliant smile beaming at him "Thank you for everything. This room – which is too much, by the way – and updating me...you didn't have to. I'm sure Fury has a thousand people at his command who could do it."

"But none of them would look half as good doing it" Tony smiled back, though he was sure it wasn't nearly as radiant "Sleepy time. JARVIS, lights and curtains."

The lights dimmed, the blinds suddenly drawing themselves across the windows to block out the light. Steve was half-cast in shadow, jaw trembling for just a second. His shoulders went tense, his fingertips digging into the bed.

Tony noticed, how could he not, "Uh, JARVIS, turn the blinds in a bit. I think the good captain would enjoy some natural sunlight."

And just like that, Steve relaxed. The blinds turned 45 degrees, cutting slants of light throughout the room. The captain was probably still twitchy about the whole 'been buried in ice for 70 years' thing, the dark a rather unwelcome guest at the moment. Who wouldn't be? It was a terrifying notion.

Steve opened his mouth, probably to thank him again, but he couldn't do it.

"Laterz!"

Tony shut the door behind him, darting off down the hall like the door handle had burned him. He took quick steps to the elevator, gulping down the rest of his drink with a pang of shame. It wasn't until he was in the elevator and the doors had shut before he dared release the breath he'd been holding.

"Stupid!" Tony tossed the glass away, letting it crack and spill in the corner "Stupid, stupid...of course, the first thing you do when you get him alone is _drink_ and act like an ass."

"_Sir, I think you're being too hard on yourself."_

Tony massaged his thumb into his temple, "You think so?"

"_Sir, if I may be so bold – you made him laugh. You made him feel very welcome. He seemed quite excited about the gym. It was a brilliant idea on your part."_

"It's like the _one_ thing I don't have here" Tony flicked his fingers in the air, the door whooshing open to reveal his floor "Did he really sound like he liked it?"

"_Indeed, sir."_

"Hn" Tony grinned to himself, striding across his living room "Set up an alert for his room. If he shows distress at all, I want you to notify me."

"_Already done, sir."_

There was a length of silence as Tony headed downstairs, going for the lab. He was typing in the password when the AI spoke back up.

"_I believe you really kept your nerve back there, sir, considering you met your childhood hero."_

"He's not-" Tony cut himself off, huffing loudly "Don't you ever say that with him around."

"_Should I lock your memorabilia room?"_

"It's not _mine_, it all belongs to my jackass dad" Tony grouched, shoving himself through the glass door "And _yes_, alert me on my headset if he gets within ten feet of it. And for the love of all that is shiny and electrical, do _not_ tell him about it."

"_Yes, sir. Are there any other restrictions I should follow with my responses to Captain Rogers?"_

There was a pregnant pause, the genius scrubbed a hand over his face, "No...yeah. _No_, just tell him whatever he wants. Fuck...use your best judgment. If it's embarrassing or personal or – geez – involves _feelings_, just tell him to ask me."

"_As you wish, sir."_

"Ugh" Tony slammed his hands down onto his work station, casting his eyes around "I need to weld something."

* * *

**AN: Just so everyone knows, this story takes place right before Ironman 2. Trust me, you'll know once we've hit the movie-verse**


	3. Chapter 3

_Two Weeks Later_

Steve awoke with a hum, sunlight crossing across his eyelids. He buried his face deeper into the pillow, arms skimming across the cool sheets to tuck beneath his head. Everything was perfect, he loved waking up here. _Here_, in Stark Tower, where nothing was demanded of him. No one gawked, no one snapped pictures, no one asked or wanted anything of him.

Tony certainly didn't want anything from him.

Steve hummed again, this time laced with desire.

Tony didn't want anything Steve wasn't willing to give.

The blonde's cheeks reddened at the thought. He only allowed these kinds of thoughts in the morning, those minutes when his mind was still foggy from sleep and everything seemed possible. He rolled over onto his back, giving a small yawn and stretching his arms above his head. His body curved up, each muscle flexing and giving him a low endorphin rush.

"Oh" Steve gave a husky laugh, looking down "That's _not_ the stretching...at least everything still works down there."

It seemed like a certain part of him had woken up first, and that part of him was very interested in the thoughts of Tony. The blonde let a hand drop down to his chest, biting the side of his lip and giving the room a look over. No robots...and JARVIS wasn't paying attention...what was the harm? This wouldn't be the first morning he'd indulged in this particular activity. And how could he resist with the hardy fuel of last night's dream?

Steve's hand slid down his chest, lashes fluttering closed at the sensation. He slowly sank back into the dream, filling in the bits and pieces he was already forgetting. It wasn't hard, the whole thing had seemed so real. He imagined fingertips trailing across his hips, fanning along the curve of his thigh and oh-so-close to the most intimate part of him. Warm breath on his knee, his inner thigh, the rasp of stubble along the sensitive skin.

He grasped his hard flesh, gasping and rocking his hips up into the imaginary mouth. Oh, that talented mouth. tongue and teeth had worked across his flesh so carefully, so knowingly...it had driven him mad. A head of dark hair between his thighs, face hidden as he lapped at all the sensitive spots. When he touched that hair, heard that deep moan...he'd nearly jolted himself awake. He couldn't live with himself if this was Howard touching him, if this was his old crush's mouth on him.

"_Wait, s-stop."_

"_Shhh, Cap, I got you."_

Steve moaned out loud, flushing deeply as he remembered how much harder he had gotten at the sight of Tony's face. The man was grinning, lips shining with pre-cum, as he grabbed the blonde's thighs and spread them further.

"_I'll take care of you."_

"Please" Steve murmured out loud "Tony...please..."

And only after he'd made the man beg had he finally swallowed him down, overwhelming the blonde with sensations he had never felt before. He couldn't stay still, it just felt so _good_.

With an embarrassing groan and arch of his back, Steve spilled over his hand. He could clearly see Tony's smoldering eyes gazing up at him, mouth filled with his cock, as proud and lusty as an alpha lion. He worked himself slowly, letting the last bits of pleasure seep through his body. As he came down from his high, his cheeks became flushed more out of shame than anything else.

And it was shameful. He'd come so quick and hard from just the thought of another man's mouth on him. And not just any man, but the man who'd been nice enough to open up his home and life to a stranger. Even if the times were different and these feelings were considered more normal than before, it was terrible to think about Howard's _son_ like this. Hell, it was awful to think of _Howard_ like this.

Steve rushed to the shower, thoroughly disgusted with himself. What would people say if they knew their Captain America, their super hero, was pleasuring himself to the thought of another man pinning him down and completely ravishing him? He ran into the shower, ignoring the intense heat, and made sure to scrub all the evidence away.

That dream...Steve ducked his head beneath the spray, wiping the sleep from his eyes. It had started off so innocently, as it always did. A man with dark eyes and hair would touch him, kiss him, lay him out on the bed. They'd whisper and touch, let the heat build up between them. Usually it ended before anything could really happen, but this time was different. Most of the time it was faceless, but those few times when he was too deep in sleep to control it – that face would be Howard. It would be Howard touching him, Howard nipping his neck and kissing his chest and touching his-

Steve shook his head sharply, knocking away those thoughts.

But for the past few days that man had been Tony, from start to finish. The touches had gotten hotter, the kisses deeper, and the actions had become much more incriminating.

The worst part?

Steve enjoyed every single moment of it.

How could he not? To have someone so powerful, brilliant, and handsome pay attention to you? To give you all their devotion? All their passion? He imagined it would be more than intoxicating. Those few times when Howard had just _stared_ at him...it had taken his breath away.

Steve smacked his fist against the tile, hanging his head to let the water beat down onto his shoulders.

He really needed to stop comparing Howard to Tony. It wasn't fair, it was downright rude. Howard was...gone now. Tony was the one bringing him into his home, he was the one giving him food and board and company until he adjusted. The only thing the two of them had in common were those smoldering dark eyes and the ability to make Steve's heart flutter in his chest.

Slowly, Steve took all those developing heart-breakingly-tender feelings and packed them deep down inside his heart. He suppressed them, hiding them, and set a wall around them. He couldn't let this little infatuation ruin his growing relationship with Tony. That man was his lifeline, his greatest connection to this new world, and he didn't want to destroy it over a few fleeting feelings.

Steve tipped his face back into the spray, screwing his eyes shut.

At least, he hoped they were fleeting.

**xXxXx**

"There you are!"

Steve popped out of the elevator, following Tony's voice towards the kitchen. They'd developed a meal routine, they shared breakfast together and (if Tony wasn't busy) they would order in dinner and eat it in front of the TV. It was one of the best times for the genius to catch the captain up on the world around them, flipping between the news and tv movies between bites.

The mini-TV on the counter was currently on the news, the perfectly coiffed blonde on there giving a report of a tragic mining accident somewhere in California.

"I had sausage omlettess brought up" Tony put the box on the counter "Did you manage to keep the pizza down?"

"Oh yeah" Steve slid onto the stool, taking up the fork already placed there "I think I'm ready for all the good stuff now."

Tony's smile was hidden behind his mug of coffee, the reactor light growing briefly.

Steve paused with a bite of egg halfway to his mouth, "Tony...does that make you happy?"

"Hm, what?" Tony snagged a bite from his own box, passing by it to get to one of his wall panel screens "JARVIS, we're going to test portable suit #089 today."

"_Very good, sir."_

"Did you know your..." Steve bit off his reply, smiling to himself when the man turned around and gave him the most bewildered look "Nevermind."

Tony raised an eyebrow, but didn't push it. Steve started chowing into his dish, keeping the small smile the whole time. He had a little suspicion that the arc reactor (Tony insisted he stop calling it a torch) glowed a little when the genius was pleased. He'd seen it a few times before, but mostly about science-y things. This was the first time there had been a little glow about _him_, and it made him feel good. He was sure if he had a light in his chest it would practically blaze whenever Tony gave him that toothy smile.

Steve ducked his head and shoveled more food in his mouth, pushing away those thoughts.

"So!" Tony stopped on the other side of the counter, his second cup of coffee in his hand "I have a meeting, then I plan to bury myself in the lab for the next two days. Do you think you can handle being alone for that long?"

He swallowed, "I won't see you at all?"

Tony looked surprised, "I didn't mean _that._What I meant was I'll be down there if you need me."

"I'll try not to bother you" Steve promised "You're an important man, I can't keep you to myself all the time."

"You could" Tony tightened his grip on his cup, chest heaving with his slip-up "Your...reintroduction into the world in a lot more important than some silly toys of mine. JARVIS, cancel #089's testing phase-"

"_Yes, sir."_

"No" Steve cut him off "JARVIS, reschedule it. Tony, it's alright, I'll find something to do."

Tony downed the rest of his coffee, tossing the dish into the sink so hard it snapped the handle clean off, "Good, that's settled. If you'll excuse me, I have to go put on a suit that cost more than the lives of anyone I'm going to meet today."

And with that, Tony disappeared behind the fountain and up the stairs to his personal area.

Steve took another bite of omlette, watching the man go with a sigh of regret. He wished he was smarter. The more he hung around with Tony, the more he wished he was a genius like him. The man didn't exactly make him feel stupid, but he was involved in a world Steve could never hope to keep up in. He'd never been down to the lab, but he assumed it was filled with everything _Tony Stark_ and state-of-the-art. It was Tony's favorite room, that much was true.

He finished up his breakfast, deciding a trip to the gym was necessary.

**xXxXx**

Steve kept himself occupied for hours. It was wonderful to just roam about, doing what he wanted, having whatever he wanted. He hadn't felt so free in...well, since _ever_. When he was younger he'd fought to survive, scraping together whatever money he could, using his wits to keep food in his belly. Before the project, poverty had been his jail. After, the government. Who was his jailer now?

Steve went through a light work-out, raided the fridge for more food, explored the flight deck outside the tower, found the picture-and-picture device on the TV, counted and boggled at how many types of alcohol Tony had, and then went back to the fridge.

It was wonderful.

**xXxXx**

It wasn't until three days later that Steve realized something. He had been sitting on the plain tan couch of his living room when it happened, shoveling raspberries into his mouth while watching some type of monster hunting show with angels and demons and whatnot. Though completely far-fetched, it was rather entertaining. It was only when he ran out of berries did it start.

"Swell" he sat the bowl down, licking the juice from his fingers "JARVIS, can you ask Miss. Potts to get more berries next time she grabs Tony's groceries?"

"_Certainly, Captain Rogers."_

"Thanks" Steve sat back, pleased by his progress. He was getting more and more comfortable with technology. He winced, remembering the incident with the ice dispenser in the fridge. Maybe he should amend that: He was good with a TV and JARVIS, but that was only because Tony had spent about an hour teaching him about the remote control.

The moment Steve's fingertips touched the remote to turn up the volume, he remembered the genius.

"JARVIS?" Steve stood up "Where's Tony?"

"_I believe he's still in the lab, sir."_

"It's been three days!" Steve was baffled "Hasn't he eaten?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"JARVIS" there was _captain _written all over his voice "Answer me."

"_Master Stark gets very busy, sir, and sometimes he forgets he's only human."_

"Is that a very nice way of telling me he's been down there for three days without surfacing?" Steve stormed toward the elevator, practically punching the button "I knew it, I knew he would pull something like this. JARVIS, I'm going to need access to the lab. Can you get me in?"

There was another long pause, then, _"Yes I can, sir."_

"If Tony's angry, I'll take the blame" Steve assured the AI, pushing the button for the floor above him "He's probably up to his eyes in...metal bits. Howard was focused like that too."

"_I don't suggest mentioning that in front of Master Stark."_

Steve's brows knit together, "Did Tony have an issue with his father?"

"_I believe Master Stark is the one to ask about that."_

"Just more for us to talk about" Steve muttered, the doors sliding open to reveal the bachelor pad "What will Tony eat?"

"_There's raw steak in the fridge. Miss. Potts brought it this morning from the butcher down the street."_

Steve pulled a face, but he was determined, "Can you...can you help me, JARVIS?"

"_It would be my pleasure, sir."_

**xXxXx**

"Stupid thing" Tony was prying the metal off his arms with thick pliers, the blood on his cheek making it itch "JARVIS! Recalibrate the measurements for the suit for about an inch and a half. It nearly took my arm off this time."

"_Right away."_

Tony grunted, face scrunched up as he tried to get the metal out of his arm. It wasn't quite cutting into his skin but he was getting worried by the paleness of the limb. It had been stuck on for almost ten minutes and he wasn't sure how long he could go without circulation before he was in the red zone.

When he'd stuck his arms into the portable suit, it was _not_ supposed to clamp down this hard. The bite of the metal into his elbows had surprised him so much he'd jerked back and caught himself in the face, the edge of the forearm cuff splitting the skin across his cheekbone.

This portable suit thing wasn't going nearly as well as he'd hoped.

"Tony?"

Tony paused at the sing-song tone, whipping around to face the stairs. He quickly moved in front of the portable device, curling his arm behind him to hide the mishap. He couldn't stop the smile that stole his lips when he saw Steve pushing his way into the lab, carrying a tray with a bottle of water on it along with a covered platter.

"It's been three days" Steve offered as explanation "I was getting worried. JARVIS told me you hadn't eaten anything."

"Traitor" Tony muttered, then raised his voice "Whatcha got there, Cap?"

"Uh, food" Steve set the tray down on the cleanest surface, turning to face the scientist "What are you working on?"

"Oh, this?" Tony kind of gestured behind him "Nothing. Just, you know...tests and stuff" he grinned and half-leaned back on the table, easing the pressure on his arm a little "Hey, shouldn't you be watching the news or something? Or working out? Or just generally not being right here?"

Steve looked hurt, and that just broke the inventor's heart, "Not that I don't love having you down here with me, I'm just-" he pulled a face "_-kind_ of busy."

"_Master __Stark has gotten his arm caught in his suit."_

"JARVIS!" Tony snarled, cheeks tinged red in more than discomfort.

"What?" Steve walked around the man, pulling him aside to reveal his arm trapped in the metal of the suit's arm "Why did you call for help? Give me just a moment."

"Steve, don't" but Tony couldn't really stop the blonde from grasping the metal joints, looking for a weakness "It's nothing, I'm getting it right now."

"Oh be quiet" Steve grasped what he was sure was making the panels clench, and with one twist he broke it in half. Tony gave a groan of relief when the panels fell away, the whole arm unit folding back into the shell of the portable suit. Strong, sure fingers worked across the genius's arm, encouraging blood flow and looking for any breaks.

"Does it hurt?"

Tony couldn't answer, he could barely breathe. He was practically plastered against Steve's side, his arm held helplessly in front of the blonde for his inspection. For a moment, Tony let his head rest against the man's thick arm as his other hand came up and touched the wide plane of his shoulder blade. And a glorious moment it was. He breathed in the man's clean scent as deeply as he could, allowing him to massage the life back into his limb.

"Thanks" Tony's voice was almost too low to hear "Feels good."

"You need to be more careful" Steve scolded lightly, fingers quite firm along the underside of the man's arm "JARVIS, from now on I want you to alert me if Mr. Stark here goes on for more than five hours without eating. I don't care what I'm doing."

"_Sir?"_

"You heard the man" Tony replied lazily, enjoying the special treatment.

"_Alert system in place, Captain Rogers. Should I extend that to sleep as well?"_

Tony cracked open an eye, "Don't push it."

"Yes" Steve insisted "I want to know if he goes more than twenty five hours without a nap."

"Twenty five?" Tony picked up his head, giving the man an incredulous look "I can do thirty five, easy."

"Twenty five" Steve gave him a serious look "I know you're amazing, Tony, but you can't run like this forever. A nap and a meal now and then will _not_ slow you down."

Tony grinned, "You think I'm amazing?"

"I think you're brilliant, but insane" Steve corrected him, releasing his arm and taking a step back (a bit more red on his cheeks as well) "I think it's time you sat down and ate something, don't you?"

"Depends what you brought me" Tony flexed his fingers, strong hands leading him over to the table where the tray was "I'm not really hungry. I need to get this-"

"I know what you need" the blonde sat him down, pushing the man down twice before he would stay still "Food, and then a nap."

"I don't _nap_" Tony scoffed, but his protest died when the cover was removed to reveal two huge steaks that look positively sinful "But I do eat food."

"It's all yours."

Tony grabbed a fork and knife and cut a small piece, "Just a little..."

One bite and he was done for, dropping the knife and spearing the meat in the middle with just a fork. He bit and tore through it with just his teeth, barely breathing past the mouthfuls of food. It was ridiculously good, he couldn't believe the damn-near-perfect captain had managed to make these all by himself. He was down to the last bites before he looked up, finding the solider looking around the lab with a wide-eyed puppy gaze. He smirked in triumph, polishing off the steak.

"Impressive, huh?" Tony waggled his eyebrows at the blonde who was currently trying to keep from gaping "You like?"

"It's really something" Steve was breathless "You built...all this? These robots and gadgets...all yours?"

"Oh yeah, all me" Tony started in on his second steak like a human being, practically hacking it in half with his knife before shoving it into his mouth.

"You're a mad scientist" Steve peered at the specs on one of the computer screen, recognizing it as the blueprints for the portable hunk of suit on the table "A real life mad genius."

Tony gave it a moment of thought, "Thank you!"

Steve took a turn about the room while the other ate, quickly finding the queen sized cot off in the corner of the lab. It was packed thick with blankets to make it comfortable enough for a billionaire used to Egyptian cotton sheets.

Tony took the time to stuff his face and admire the soldier's rounded backside in those jeans. He was pretty proud of himself, he'd managed to order Steve's wardrobe simply on eyeball measurements and all the clothes fit perfectly. This was much better than having Pepper mother at him, she'd never brought him such tasty meals in the lab before. If Steve wanted to be his nanny, then by God he'd buy the man a lace apron and a pair of french panties to go along with it.

Or was that a maid? Semantics.

Whatever it was, it would fuel his next personal shower session.

"You know...if running around upstairs doesn't do it for you, you could always come down here with me" Tony offered, keeping his eyes on his plate "If you're going to take time away from JARVIS's _actual_ use, you might as well watch me yourself. I could always use an extra tool, and you're _quite_ strong, Cap."

"You're lucky" Steve called, reaching out to touch the virtual board but pulling back at the last second "If I didn't know you were always like this, I would say you were being mean."

Tony back-peddled, going over what he just said. He dug his knuckles into his head for a moment, then flashed a smile.

"It's my charm, Spangles, don't knock it" Tony crammed the last of the meal down, taking a pause to swallow it down "And nutrients achieved! Now that I've leveled up, I'm going to get back to-"

"Nope" Steve came over, putting a hand on the man's back "You're taking a nap."

Tony dug his heels into the floor, "I'm going back to work."

"You're _going_ to sleep" Steve pushed, but the man wasn't budging "If you don't nap, I promise to stand here and stare at you in a disappointed manner."

"Oh, you're so scary" but Tony couldn't really find the strength the fight the solider off for very long "Stop it, I'm not taking a nap like a kid!"

Steve forced the slighter man over to the bed, forcing him to at least sit down on it. He dropped to a kneel in front of the man, daring to rest his hands on either side of his hips to keep him in place. Steve searched the inventor's eyes, finding them tired and bloodshot.

"I'm worried about you, Tony."

The honesty in his tone shocked the other, he couldn't help but look up to willingly meet the captain's gaze, "You can't be serious?"

"I am" Steve assured him "But I'm only going to say this once, so listen close."

"You've got my attention" Tony replied, crossing his arms defiantly.

"This is your norm, I understand that. You've always skipped meals and sleep to keep your attention on your work. Your focus is admirable" Steve's smile was tender, kind "But I'm here now, and I can't help but be concerned for your health. I want things to be different. For the better, I promise."

"I don't need change" the brunette insisted "Pepper already tried that."

"Well I'm not Miss. Potts, now am I?" Steve's hand strayed, laying lightly on the man's thigh "Is it so bad that I want you to eat and sleep more?"

Tony let the silence linger longer than he should have, "What do you suggest?"

"I suggest me" the blonde pulled back, sitting on his heels "I can come down here with you. Give you company, watch the time while you work. I think it would be good for both of us. But if you want me to leave you alone, I will. I'll go upstairs and I won't bother you down here ever again. If you think you need a little help, then take a doze and I'll go sit across the room and watch the television."

" 'Take a doze' " Tony relented, easing further back onto the bed "You are precious, you know that?"

Steve's cheeks colored, but he didn't waver. Tony huffed and plopped down on the bed, rolling over onto his stomach.

"You see this? You see me? I'm napping."

Steve sighed in relief, "Thank you, Tony. Sweet dreams."

Tony buried his face in the pillow, hiding his smile.

What an old-fashioned sweetheart he had for a nanny.

**xXxXx**

Steve was thumbing through Tony's books when he heard JARVIS at a whisper.

"_It's been two hours, Captain Rogers."_

"Thanks" Steve started toward the other side of the lab "I can't believe he stayed down for two hours."

"_An accomplishment, I assure you."_

"Okay, Tony, time's up" Steve came around the order, cutting himself off at the sight in front of him.

Tony was sprawled out on his belly, one of his arms hanging off the edge and face half-buried in the pillows. His dark hair was sticking up all over the place, a little greasy from days of not showering. He was snoring contently, completely relaxed and deep within the world of sleep.

Steve touched his chest, feeling a deep throb there where his heart was. The sight of the billionaire so vulnerable made him...it brought up those feelings he'd tried so hard to suppress this morning. Those icky complicated emotions were making his heart swell. Going with his gut feeling, Steve walked over to the bed.

He started at the shoes. He slowly unlaced and worked off the inventor's shoes, pushing the under the bed. He grabbed one of the softer looking blankets pushed up against the wall, unraveling it before gently laying it over the sleeping man. Steve's fingers trailed up from the blanket, letting them skim across the dark locks. He leaned in, heart fluttering like a trapped bird, and found himself wanting nothing more than a kiss.

Tony hummed and rolled onto his side, completely facing the blonde. He tugged up the blanket, arms tucked up beneath the pillows. The temptation grew with each second, Tony's open look only fueling the fire. At the last second he raised, dropping the kiss on the man's warm brow instead.

"Goodnight" he choked out, standing up quickly and getting as far away from Tony as possible "JARVIS, can you dim the lights over there?"

"_Yes, sir. But not too much. He is prone to excitement when he awakes in dark places."_

"Oh" Steve brow crinkled "Why? Does it have something to do with how he got his arc reactor?"

"_Indeed."_

"I've been afraid to ask him about that" Steve sat down at the work station, grabbing the blank sketchpad he had found in one of the spare boxes lying around. He flipped it open in front of him, stealing one of Tony's pencils as well.

"_May I speak of a personal matter, sir?"_

"Yes?"

"_If Master Stark were to talk about it to anyone, it would be you. It's not something he shares with the commonwealth."_

"Not even Miss. Potts?"

"_No, sir, I'm afraid not. He's dicatated the details to me, but I'm a poor substitute."_

"He trusts you" Steve tapped the pencil on the table "And you think he trusts me that much?"

"_I do."_

"Okay, I will" Steve stroked the lead on the paper, a few ideas in his head "Let's be quiet for a while."

"_Yes, sir. All phone calls and messages will be sent directly to Miss. Potts for the next four hours."_

"Make it five."

There was amusement in the AI's voice, "_Five it is, sir."_

* * *

**AN: So, this story is really slow going, I know. But I feel like I need to make them earn it. If I just jump in it's really unrealistic. I don't really know what's stopping me from just getting into it. But! I am going to make an outline tonight, give myself a few scenes to look forward to, and get this story where it needs to be. I didn't just want to throw Steve onto Tony, I wanted to make him apart of his life. An essential part. I have a feeling I'm going to just dump all my Steve/Tony feels into one story and get it over with. So look to this being a large story, or it'll have a sequel, or something. **

**That's neither here nor there.**

**Remember to look me up on tumblr as 'emono-omae', I get most of my ideas from the photosets there of Stony**

**PS: I'm not begging for reviews, but I promise you that every review I get drives me to update even faster and better than before. I look forward to your feedback more than I do my next meal. Again, not begging, but it really makes me happy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inconsistencies, I have them!**

**I Manhattan Ironman 2 and realized that most of lab that I've based this story in is in Malibu. So let's pretend like everything I write is canon, because I want this all based in Manhattan. The living and bedroom area is based on what I saw in Ironman, and the lab is based on what I saw in both Ironman and Ironman 2. **

**This is pre-Ironman 2, so Tony is still in charge of the company. Tony already knows about S.H.I.E.L.D (obviously) and he and Coulson have already met.**

**Any other plot holes you see, just tell me in the reviews and I'll fix it**

* * *

Tony grunted, waking himself up. He blinked rapidly, clearing the fog of sleep from his brain. He'd actually fallen asleep?

"How about that?" he sat up and wiped at his mouth, wrinkling his nose at the drool there "Ew."

He drew his legs up, surprised to find his shoes gone and a blanket tucked around him. He smiled, it must have been his pretty new nanny. His smile pulled at his cheek, something stuck to his skin. He gingerly touched the cut on his cheek, assessing the damage. There was no blood and the wound had been dressed with butterfly bandages.

Tony's heart melted in his chest. The thought of Steve kneeling here, being quiet and careful...cleaning the cut, trying so hard not to wake him up while putting the bandages on...

Tony practically jumped off the cot, "Lights, JARVIS, Daddy's awake."

"_I hope you enjoyed your rest, sir."_

"You know it" Tony spotted his soldier, the man hunched over his sketchbook "What's up, Cap?"

Steve sat back, smiling shyly, "Hi. Listen, I'm sorry about the shoes and the bandages, but I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible."

"You're so sweet" Tony cooed in a baby voice, coming over and pinching the blonde's cheek "Thank you, Nanny."

Steve crinkled up his nose, batting the man's hand away, "Stop!"

"Hn" Tony circled around him, snatching up his sketchbook "What's this?"

"Wait!" Steve grabbed at it, but it was too late. The inventor flipped between two of the pages, a look of genuine surprise taking over his face. The sketches were good, really good. There were a few sketches of his arc reactor, the most vague being a torso sketch of himself with the device proud and bright in the middle of his chest. There second page was a full-detail sketch of DUM-E, nearly perfect.

"Look at this" Tony whistled, walking over the bot "Hey, look, it's you."

The bot whirred in approval.

"Sweet, right?" Tony patted it "Back to work. Those gauntlets won't reattach themselves."

It gave a disappointed sound, then went back to fixing the portable suit arm Steve had snapped in half.

"Tony" Steve tried and failed to keep the whine from his voice "Just...give it back."

"I had no idea you could sketch like this" Tony stood on the other side of the desk, laying the pad out in the light "Can you draw anything?"

"Pretty much" the blonde wet his lips nervously "I'm still re-stretching the muscle. It's been a while since I've picked up a sketch pencil."

"Why not, this is cool?" Tony tapped the paper "You're even more useful than I thought. My sketching isn't half a good. I'm bringing you to every stupid meeting and fundraiser I go to, because from now on you're sketching all the ideas I get. You'll be on-the-go JARVIS."

"You're impossible" Steve took back his sketchbook, but it wasn't a 'no'.

"It's a deal, then!" Tony smacked the table, then went over to his computer desk "Okay, bring up the specs on #089. I want this thing running by the end of the day."

"_Specs are up, sir."_

Steve let the genius go on for a while, listening to him bark orders at his bots and demand measurement tests (accurate ones, this time!). He went back to his sketchbook, slowly drawing an eye. He'd always been good with eyes, they were one of his favorite features on a person and one of the first things he'd wanted to know how to draw.

The eye started looking more familiar, deeper...

Tony laughed. Steve winced as another laugh echoed in his ears, one he hadn't heard in so long.

"How did he die?"

"Sorry?" Tony cocked his head, but otherwise gave his attention to his suit. He took a pointer and dragged the specs out of the screen and onto the virtual board, giving it form.

Steve was momentarily stunned, "How did Howard die?"

Tony slammed his hand down, shattering the image. He turned around, jaw clenched so tight his teeth ached.

"Why?"

"He was my friend, I want to know" Steve insisted "I don't want to ask Fury."

"Well, you should" Tony turned back to the virtual board, but made no motion to restore the image "Rule One of Stark Tower: We don't talk about _him_."

"Do you hate him that much?" Steve got up, confused "Your father was brilliant, just like you. What did he do to make you-"

"I'm nothing like my father!" Tony barked, bracing himself on the table "He didn't do anything, I didn't do anything – so shut up. We're done talking about this."

Steve sat back down, beaten. He picked up his sketch pencil, dragging it across the paper until he reached his second sketch of the reactor. There, right in the middle, he drew a star.

**Xxx -Flashback- xxX**

"Psst, kid!"

Steve had been trailing behind the droning general, bored to tears, when he heard it. He turned, finding Howard peeking out of one of the side rooms. He gave him a wink and ticked his head, then disappeared inside.

"Permission to leave, sir?" Steve inquired, already inching toward the door.

"Granted" the general replied boredly, going through a thick file.

Steve went straight for the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He turned around, eyebrows raised at the sight of the rack of shields in front of him.

"You said you wanted a shield, right?" Howard threw his hands out "Ta-da! Take your pick."

"Geez louise" Steve exclaimed "There must be a dozen here. What do they all do?"

"What do they _do_?" Howard scoffed "What _don't_ they do?"

Steve circled the rack, wrinkling his nose at the high-tech look of them. Howard went on-and-on about the features, a relentless string high-tech words that the soldier had just learned to tune out. If he'd learned anything about Howard in their time together, he'd learned that the man could talk over you and listen at the same time. That, and he never stopped just because you didn't understand.

"What about this one?" Steve pulled out a slim silver shield from the bottom.

"Ehhhh" Howard pulled a face "That one's just a prototype.

"It's really light" he chuckled, waving it around a little "What's it made of?"

"Vibranium" Howard explained, watching the other slide his arm into the shield and heft it "It's stronger than steel and a third the weight. It's completely vibration absorbent."

"How come it's not standard issue?" Steve gripped the inside handle tight, liking it more and more.

"It's the rarest metal on earth" the inventor shoved his hands into his pockets "That there? That's all we got."

"Huh" Steve held it in front of him, giving him a winning smile "How do I look?"

"Lookin' good, Dimples" Howard teased him, walking over and giving him a critical eye.

"Thanks."

Howard looked behind him at the locked door, then pulled his hands out of his pockets. Slowly, he fanned them palm-down across the shield.

"It's a good look on ya" Howard's eyes held some heat "The uniform and the shield. Very heroic."

Steve lowered his gaze, "I'm not a hero, Howard. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn who got lucky."

"Don't start that again" Howard pushed at the shield, knocking the blonde off balance "You're a bonafied hero! You went in there without any help, saved those men, and brought 'em all back in one piece. You make a fella proud."

"Oh, do I?" Steve teased, pushing back a little.

"Yeah" Howard pushed again, getting a laugh out of the blonde "Ya big knucklehead."

"Who are you calling knucklehead?" Steve feinted at him, getting the ravenette to jump "You scared? Huh? Bring it on, tough guy. What are you going to do? Bulid a robot to kick my ass?"

"You bet I will" Howard went to shove him again, but at the last second the captain moved his shield. Howard stumbled forward, hands landing against the man's broad chest. They both gave a little gasp, the contact like an electric shock through their limbs. Steve lost his breath at the proximity, trying to smile it off and make it a joke. He would've, but his voice was gone.

"We sure made you_...thick_" Howard's fingertips dug into the firm muscle without his permission.

"Yeah" Steve couldn't help but flex under the touch "Mostly because of you. They couldn't of done with out you."

"Oh, I know, trust me" Howard ran his hands down the soldier's chest, thumbs finding the swell of his abs and pressing down "We couldn't change the inside, though."

Steve was blushing now, "Would you have? Changed the inside, I mean?"

Howard gave a low chuckle, dropping his hands, "Nah. Not a thing."

**Xxx -Flashback- xxX**

Steve shook off the memory, dropping his pencil. An intricate sketch of his old shield now dominated the page, even the shading was spot on.

"Tony?"

The inventor yanked himself away from his computer, an electric pin tucked between his teeth, "Hm?"

"Do you think you can get my suit and shield for me?" Steve bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his voice as soft as possible.

"The suit's a no-go" Tony's smacked his fist with his open palm, his hands as busy as his mind "It's outdated and probably on display somewhere. Everyone was sure you were dead so they glorified you to an American icon."

Steve's heart ached, he hadn't meant for his dive into the ocean to mean anymore than that – an attempt to save some lives. He'd never wanted all that attention.

"But the shield..." Tony couldn't stand to see that look on the soldier's face "Yeah, it's doable. I can have it here in a few days."

Steve's smile was endearing, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"While we're on the subject... JARVIS! Video files, Captain America #244" Tony brought up a screen with his fingers "And open."

An old video came up, grainy and in black and white. It was _him_, Captain America, but at that horrible USO show. Steve groaned and dropped his head into his arms.

Tony smirked, "Oh, this is priceless."

"Shut it off, _please_" Steve begged, voice muffled "I never want to remember that again."

"But you're all sweet!" Tony chuckled "It was back when you were a show poodle."

"I _know_."

"So this isn't a suit idea?"

Steve's head shot up, "No!"

"Okay, okay" Tony flicked the screen and it collapsed, disappearing "I want to make something one-of-a-kind. Any color preferences?"

Steve gave a hopeful smile, "Can you make it like my last one?"

"Steve, really?" Tony threw up his hands "What good is all this technology if I can't make you something that doesn't scream 'Pomp and Circumstance'?"

"It's old-fashioned, but..." he looked down at sketch, remembering Howard's reaction to his suit idea being quite similar to this "I like old-fashioned."

Tony bit the inside of his cheek, but nodded.

"Fine. But I'm going to shoot for American badass."

"Deal" the blonde hesitated "But no leather...or studs...or chains."

Tony gave an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes, "Well there goes that idea!"

**xXxXx**

Two days later, a crate arrived by helicopter. Steve and Tony went out to meet it, but the inventor stopped the other before they stepped outside.

"They've probably sent Coulson" Tony informed him, watching the copter land "He's a fan of yours."

"Really? That's nice."

Tony tisked, "No, not nice. He's going to ask you a thousand questions and fawn all over you. It's going to be disgusting. Brace yourself."

"There's nothing wrong with fans" Steve scolded lightly, going first and holding open the door "Now go be nice. For my sake."

"Fine" he put on a 10 cent smile "Happy?"

"Mm-hm" Steve nodded his head "Now go."

Tony broke down and went through, going straight to the helicopter as it powered down. Out stepped Agent Coulson, looking as eager as a kid on Christmas.

"Mr. Stark" he held out his hand.

"Agent Coulson" Tony nodded, but made no move to touch him "May I introduce my good friend, Steve Rogers."

Steve smiled to himself. A good friend...yes, that was wonderful.

"Captain America" Phil breathed, looking star-struck "It's...it's really you."

"Yes, pleased to meet you, Agent Coulson" Steve took the man's shaking hand in his, giving it a firm shake "I heard you're a fan of mine."

Phil shot the billionaire a filthy look, "I see Mr. Stark has already spoke about me."

"I'm just glad someone remembers me" Steve assured him "Any fan of mine is a friendly face. I hope to become friends."

Phil looked as amazed as Steve had a few minutes ago when Tony had referred to him as a 'good friend'. The soldier was glad he could still impress people, he was beginning to think he'd lost his touch.

"I brought the shield" Phil reached inside the helicopter, grabbing the crate with both arms and hefting it with a grunt "Usually we'd tell you to shove it, but since you've been _kind_ enough to lodge Mr. Rogers I pushed to have your request accepted."

"That was very kind of you" Steve started, but was cut off by his friend.

"Thank all the stars for that because it would've taken me _hours_ to hack into your system and had it shipped to me anyway" Tony smirked, waving away the crate "I don't like things handed to me. Steve."

Steve nodded and took the crate, his smile more apologetic now.

Phil glared at the billionaire. "You think you can have anything you want, don't you Stark?"

"Well, let's do a count" Tony held up fingers for each item "I have a tower, a fortune, a dozen robots to do my bidding, a shield, and a pretty soldier boy to cook me breakfast."

Tony punctuated his point by running his knuckles across Steve's cheek, never once looking away from the agent, "So yeah, I can have _whatever_ I want."

Steve could feel the heat blooming through his cheeks and up to his ears, he hated and loved how the man could throw him off balance like this. He really needed to work on his ability to stop blushing, it was becoming rather embarrassing.

Coulson was obviously uncomfortable, ducking his head and clearing his throat.

"Thanks for the shield" Tony turned with a flourish "Come on, Spangles, let's go check out the merchandise."

"It was great to meet you, Agent Coulson" Steve easily balanced the heavy crate with one hand, holding out the other to shake "I hope to see you again soon."

"Yes, you too" Phil shook his hand, a smile on his face. He pulled a card out of his pocket, handing it over to the blonde. "Here's my card. If you need anything, just call."

"Thanks" Steve slipped the card into his jeans "I'll keep that in mind."

Coulson watched the soldier walk away, something bothering him. _There_ was the first super hero, dressed in jeans and some kind of threadbare t-shirt, carrying a crate for an egotistical ass.

What had Stark done to him?

Phil sighed, getting back into the helicopter.

Whatever it was, Steve looked happy.

**xXxXx**

"Here, put it down" Tony kicked the low table in front of the couch "JARVIS, I need a mini-DUM-E with a crowbar."

Steve plopped the wooden crate down onto the table, wincing when he saw the "**Property of H. Stark**" stamped across the top. He trailed his fingers across the name with a pang in his heart.

"Ah" the low-to-the-ground bot whizzed by Tony's feet, he snatched the crowbar out of his hands "Alright, here you go."

Steve took it, easing it under the tip of the lid and cranking it open. He put a little too much into it, the lid popped off so hard it smacked into the hearth across the room. Tony didn't say a word, he was too focused on the soldier's reaction to care about the new chip in the stone.

And there was the shield. It caught the light beautifully, reflecting it back on the captain's face. The paint was a bit faded but it looked magnificent. Steve splayed his fingers across it, closing his eyes and remembering how Howard had done the same once upon a time. How Bucky had put it on his head as a joke, how Peggy had shot at it and declared that it worked perfectly.

Steve sat down on the couch, breath catching in his throat.

/_It's real_/ Steve couldn't take his hand off the shield, he could feel the tears trying to well up in his eyes /_They're all...really gone. This is it_./

"We're all that's left" Steve tried to smile, but it was weak "Me...and this shield."

Tony went behind the bar, looking over the bottles with a heavy mind, "He...he used to talk about you. All the time."

Steve sniffed, rubbing a hand over his eyes to push back the tears, "I'm sorry, what?"

"My dad" Tony's fingers trailed over the bottles, deciding on the scotch "He used to talk about you, but only when he got drunk. It was like...the memory of you was too painful to bear sober. When he sobered up, he refused to even say your name."

Steve stayed silent, unsure if he wanted to hear anymore for fear his heart would break.

"But, boy, when he had a few drinks" his chuckle was bitter "It was non-stop. 'Steve was a hero' and 'This country didn't deserve him'."

Tony turned, scooping a few cubes into the glass with a clink, "Oh, and my favorite. 'Steve died so you could live, you ungrateful son-of-bitch'."

Steve gaped, "Did he really-?"

"Yeah, he said it" Tony slowly poured the drink, wondering how much courage he'd actually need for this conversation "I really wish I was exaggerating."

The soldier took out the shield, pushing the box off the table to smack onto the floor. He caressed the metal, tracing the edge with his fingers. He needed an anchor, he couldn't stand to think of Howard like that. How could a man so brilliant sink so low?

_...stale whiskey breath on his lips, fingers clawing into his shoulders..._

"My dad drank for as far back as I can remember" Tony stopped the bottle, tucking it back into the shelf "And not just a 'at dinner' thing. As soon as he was done fixing or inventing whatever he was on, he would celebrate with a three day drinking binge. He didn't take it out on my mom, but he sure as hell voiced his opinion loud enough for us all to hear. When he couldn't find you-"

"He looked for me?"

Steve's voice was broken, soft. Tony looked up to see his childhood hero looking more vulnerable than he'd ever seen a man look. He decided to tone down the angst, his heart couldn't take it if the soldier started crying or something else equally as tender.

"They told me it was two years before they made him stop" Tony replied "He found the tesseract that way, but even then he kept going. That's when the drinking started."

/_No, it started before that_/ Steve thought bitterly, but didn't voice it.

"After that, his attention was divided three ways" the inventor took a drink, grimacing at the taste "The company, the bottle, and you."

Steve set the shield down on the table, reluctant to let go, "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?" Tony snapped, downing the rest of the drink and slamming the glass down with a gasp "I asked myself that same question every night my dad drank himself to sleep."

There was a pregnant pause. Tony poured himself another glass, this time a sweet rum, but he didn't drink it. He stared down into the clear liquid, contemplating smashing the glasses and just chugging from the bottles. He grabbed bottom, lifting it up to his lips.

"I'm sorry."

Tony stopped, setting the drink down, "What?"

"I'm sorry for not sticking around" Steve wet his lips, hands steepled in front of him "I'm sorry for dying. I wish things could have been different...for both of us."

Tony walked over to the couch, sitting down beside the hero. He reached out, hand hovering in the air for a moment before it landed atop the captain's own. Steve looked up at him, tears making his eyes positively glisten.

The inventor spoke slowly, afraid to show the true nature of his heart, "If you hadn't taken that plane down into the ocean, I wouldn't have you now."

Steve glanced at the shield, then over at the bar where the glass still sat, "But is it worth it?"

Tony stroked his thumb over the soft skin of the man's hand, his smile more genuine, "Yeah, Spangles. It's totally worth it."

Steve gave a rough laugh, blinking back the tears, "Don't call me that"

Tony leaned forward, bumping their heads playfully, "Get over it."

**xXxXx**

"_Captain Rogers approaches."_

"Yeah, like I can't hear Captain Heavy Boots" Tony replied loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get down here already" Tony spun the digital pen between his fingers, his heart hammering in his chest at the excitement. He rapped his knuckles across his arc reactor, willing the glow to die down.

"Would you chill out?" Tony hissed at the device "I can practically guide boats to shore."

"Okay, I'm here" Steve walked past the computer desk, standing beside the inventor "What's going on?"

"What we say now is: What's up?" Tony corrected him "And what's up, dear captain, is your new suit."

Steve was shocked, "It's barely been a week and you already have something."

"Well" Tony flipped the digital pen again "Nothing solid. But! I do have this!"

Tony tapped out a number on the screen, the blueprints for a suit coming up. He pressed a hand to Steve's chest, urging him back as he clicked the pen and drug the specs to the virtual board. It sprang to life, a reflection of Steve's old suit.

"So this is what I'm thinking" Tony tossed the suspenders into the virtual trash can "See, easy, right?"

Steve was standing there with his mouth open. He'd seen Tony bring up something there only once before and that's when they were fighting, he didn't really have much a chance to absorb it. It was amazing, and with a flick of his fingers the helmet was gone to reveal virtual Steve's blank face.

"No helmet, no strap, no wings" Tony looked over the outfit "JARVIS. I want a hood, velcro. Add the slimmest, strongest pads on file and smooth it out. I want flexibility and form. Give him a utility belt."

"_Yes, sir."_

"What about this?" Tony brought the blonde closer, licking his thumb and dragging it across the virtual bodies torso to reveal stripes "What do you think?"

After watching the virtual suit morph itself to Tony's command, Steve was almost speechless. He reached out to touch the suit, but pulled back.

"No, go ahead" Tony insisted "Just tell him what to add."

"I want an _A_ right here" he touched the flexible hood, it appeared "And a silver stripe here and here, along the shoulder. And a silver star...right here."

He touched the middle of his chest, smiling when the perfect sized star materialized.

"Wow, that's one jazzy outfit" Steve looked to the inventor "Is this what you use when you make an Iron Man suit?"

"And any other invention I come up with" Tony replied, glad he could make the blonde so happy "Give it a spin."

Steve moved his fingers across the suit, getting it to spin. He couldn't stop the sound that escaped him, covering his mouth after.

"Was that a giggle?" Tony teased, prodding the soldier with the blunt end of the pen "Did the great Captain America just giggle?"

"Can I do anything else with it?"

"You can make it bigger" the genius replied "Or smaller, if you want."

Steve nodded, standing up straight, "How?"

"Just put your hands above and below it" Tony instructed, miming the actions "Then raise or lower them. Easy."

Steve nodded, then put his hands in place. He moved them apart, marveling when the suit followed. Taking a risk, he threw his lower hand down. The suit extended to full height, giving him a good view of how it would look on him.

"This is just the ritz" Steve exclaimed, slamming his hands together and cupping the now-tiny suit in his palm.

Tony thought about that one a second, "Thank you?"

Steve put it carefully back on the virtual board, managing after a few tries to bring it up to full size.

"Save" Tony commanded, the image flicking red before returning to it's blue color "Wanna see something really cool?"

"No way" Steve watched the image disappear "There's nothing you can do to top that."

"Watch me" the inventor waggled his eyebrows "JARVIS, bring up the blueprints for the flight stabilizers."

In an instant, the specs came up in 3D. Tony tugged Steve in front of him, bringing his arm up under the soldier's.

Steve started to get flustered, "Tony-?"

"It's ok, just do this..." Tony threaded the man's arm through the simulation, curving it up to show the stabilizer cupped in his palm "Pretty sweet, right?"

Steve was enjoying the contact much more, but he tried to keep his cool, "That's amazing."

They were pressed chest to back, breathing in the warmth of the other. They kept their eyes on the stabilizer, but they both knew exactly what they were doing.

"Tony" Steve whispered, leaning back into the man.

"Yes, Steve?" Tony replied, lips just barely touching the blonde's ear.

"I..."

Someone cleared their throat rather loudly.

They jumped apart, the simulation dissolving. Pepper was the one standing there, a stack of papers in her arms and a smile on her face.

"Hey, Pep" Tony flashed a smile "I was just showing the good captain the virtual board."

"I know what you were doing" Pepper replied, holding out the stack "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need you to sign these."

Tony waited for her to lay them out on one of the empty counters. He grabbed a real pen and headed over, put his name on whatever she pointed to. He met her eyes, and in that moment he knew that she knew. She knew it all, she knew his heart.

When Tony turned around, Steve was gone. He was left alone with his secretary, the one staring holes into the back of his head. He gave a sigh, scratching a hand through his hair.

"Shut up, Pep."

Her smile grew, "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking" he snarked, casting her a glare "It's annoying."

* * *

**There's another chapter down. I sat down and planned out the next six, so we're good to go on that front. This is the longest yet, and I'm sorry I didn't get it out sooner. It's going to be about a chapter every two days, and here soon probably just on the weekends or once a week because of summer classes.**

**Again, reviews make me write faster! Love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony hated being summoned almost as much as he hated being handed things. But he knew Pepper would just hunt him down in his lab if he didn't answer her, so here he was at her desk. Er, _on_ her desk. She had one of those stupid ball devices that smacked at each end. He followed it with his eyes, scowling at it for simply existing. He hated those things but he loved destroying them.

Tony reached out, ready to snap one of the ends off, when the door opened. Pepper came inside, all smiles and sugar to the woman following her.

"If you'll excuse me..." so polite, so nice, so fake.

As soon as the soundproof door was shut, her fire blazed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tony glanced at her, "What do you mean? I do lots of things."

"You know perfectly well what I mean" her stride was long and powerful "I demand to know what you're doing to him."

"I'm not doing anything to him!" Tony defended.

Pepper came up beside him, arms crossed over her chest, "But I know what you want to do to him."

The genius relented, "You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do" she hopped up on the desk beside him "He's handsome, isn't he?"

Tony twisted one of the strings, dangling the stone in the air, "More than."

"Handsome enough to tempt you" Pepper huffed, making her bangs dance across her forehead "Does he know how you feel?"

His laugh was bitter, "What do you think?"

"I approve."

Tony looked up, "What?"

"I approve of you two" Pepper raised her hand, resting it on the man's forearm "I think you'd be great together. He's good for you. He makes you smile."

"Lots of things make me smile" Tony grinned, but she grabbed his jaw and squished his face "Ow, ow, Pep, face, merchandise."

"Listen up, bub-"

"-you break it, you buy it-"

"I'm serious" Pepper made him keep her eyes, her gaze intense "Don't break his heart. I don't care how good of a leader he is, how heroic, or how strong. No one who smiles and blushes like that is hard on the inside. He's a sweet man, and he likes you. If you're just playing with him-"

"I'm not" Tony's voice was still garbled by her hold, but he was sincere.

"-then prove it" Pepper let go, flicking his nose "You're both stupid and deserve each other. And from what I've seen, he can take much better care of you than I ever could."

"That hurt" Tony rubbed his jaw "I think you bruised me."

"Get off my desk" her tone was still tender "I don't have time for your love life, Mr. Stark."

Tony hopped off the desk, still working his jaw, "I date whores, you get mad. I date no one, you get worried. I show a small interest-"

"I think you mean: Fall hopelessly in love."

"-with one super soldier, and suddenly I'm not worth your time" Tony feigned hurt "I'm wounded. I'm bleeding. You do this to me."

"I'm sorry, let me make it up to you" Pepper pulled out a sticky note from her pile of papers, waving it in the air "How about a gala?"

"No!" he pointed "No, no, no, Pep, no! You promised me no more galas this year."

"Oh come on, Tony" Pepper whined "It's a great charity-"

"-is there ever a bad one?"

"-_and_ it's great PR."

Tony groaned, throwing his head back and leaning before straightening up, "Which charity is it?"

"Does it really matter?" Pepper drawled "You're going. Happy has the address, he'll be waiting to leave at eight thirty - sharp."

"Fine" Tony snapped, then paused "_But_...I'm only going if Steve agrees to be my date."

Pepper's eyes lit up, "Perfect."

Tony hissed, rubbing his hand over his eyes, "I walked right into to that one."

"Yeah, you kinda did" Pepper eased off the desk, checking her watch "You have six hours to get ready. I suggest getting a move on. You have to convince Steve to go, get yourself ready, and-"

"A suit" Tony perked up, a grin slowly curling his lips "I get to force Steve into a suit. Pep, you're a genius."

She laughed, "I know."

"Not as much as me, obviously, but-"

"Just go while you're ahead."

Tony was already out the door.

**xXxXx**

Steve was barely dressed when Tony barged into his room. The soldier was freshly showered, he'd been walking around in his boxers just minutes before. He snatched his shirt off the table and covered himself, willing the red from his cheeks. He could feel the inventor's eyes burning into him, and if the man saw him blushing again, he'd surely have something smart to say.

"Yes, Tony?" Steve turned around, catching the way the other man's eyes lingered on his damp chest and the way his white shirt clung to it "Is there something I can-?"

"Get undressed" Tony demanded.

Steve gaped, "What? Tony...that's...that's inappropriate."

The brunette blinked himself out of his stupor, plastering on a grin, "In a stall. You were going to ask me if there's something you can do for me, and that's it. I want you to come with me, get undressed in stall, put on a suit, and come with me."

Steve was already digging into his sock drawer, his mind not quite keeping up, "Where?"

"To the prince's ball, where he'll pick the fairest of them all and we'll all live happily ever after" Tony snarked "Where do you think? You're coming with me to a charity party thing, it's called a gala now. It's for a good cause and you're going."

Steve sat down his bed, slowly pulling on the socks, "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not good at parties. I'm not very social outside the military."

"Nonsense" Tony waved his hand "I'm social enough for three people, or so I've been told. I'll do all the talking and you can keep me company."

"I'll be going as...?" Steve let the question hang, he pulled his shoes out from under the bed.

"Not Captain America" the inventor assured him "I don't think the world's quite ready for that."

The blonde tugged on his shoes, "And I'll be your-?"

"Steve" Tony was as truthful as he could be "Pepper will be there earlier than us, she's relying on you to get me there. We need to make an entrance, considering it's my money and all. Now come on, Nanny, shouldn't you be the one hurrying _me_ up?"

Steve hurried, taking the man's arm, "Then let's go. What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter" Tony pulled the blonde down the hall, biting back a devious smirk "But first we need to get you a suit."

Steve dug his heels in, "Wait, what?"

"None of that" Tony dislodged his stance, getting him to move "Your dress blues – okay, green/brown things, whatever – are fine and all, but this is a suit thing. We're going to stop by my tailor and get you to shine."

"I can't let you buy me a suit" the soldier tried to protest, but he was manhandled into the elevator "It's too expensive. Let me just wear what I have, or I could just stay in the limo?"

"And keep all this from the crowd?" Tony gestured at the man "Come on, Nanny, where's your since of adventure?"

"Okay, that's it" Steve put his finger in the genius's face "You call me 'Nanny' one more time, and I'll bop you."

"Oh, now you know what 'bop' is?"

They both broke into laughter, shoving at one another until the doors opened.

"It's not a big deal" Tony led them out "I have plenty of money. It's not going to kill me to get you a suit. I already ordered you a whole new wardrobe, I just haven't told you yet."

"What?" Steve was pulled through the door to the outside, overwhelmed.

"Because this is how I knew you'd react!" Tony linked their arms, keeping them towards the short limo "Now, are you going to get in this car, or are you going to call Pepper and tell her that I couldn't make this super important charity just because you're afraid to squeeze into a suit?"

Steve pulled a face, "No...no, I guess not."

"What's wrong?" Tony stopped, looking up into worried blue eyes "The thought of accompanying me to one party is that horrifying? I'm not going to make you go."

Steve crumbled, "No, it's fine. Of course I'll go. It sounds...fun. It'll be fun, right?"

"I'll be there" Tony gave a nod to Happy, opening his own door and gesturing Steve inside "I'll make it fun."

Steve eased into the car, sliding to the other side so his friend could sit too. Tony hopped in and slammed the door, locking it.

"Onward!"

Happy scoffed but complied, and in an instant they were tearing out of the drive.

Tony put his arm along the back of the seat, leaning into the captain, "By the way, a little detail I forgot to mention – you're my date."

"WHAT?"

**xXxXx**

Tony sat in a plush chair beside the raised stand that held his super soldier, fingers to his mouth. Maybe he shouldn't have chosen a tailor so handsome. He'd meant to give Steve a sense of ease, choosing one of his personal suit fitters instead of anyone in the store. But the blonde looked more nervous than ever, standing stiffly and letting the man take his size.

Tony's fingers tapped against his knee in a heavy rhythm, practically eating his lip. His nerves were getting the best of him, something he usually tried to avoid. Steve hadn't reacted as well as he'd wanted him to. It had taken the whole car ride here to calm him down, and even then it took an extra half an hour to convince him to even get measurements.

Thankfully he'd called as soon as he'd known about the gala, giving his tailor some time to pre-prepare for a very broad shouldered man with a trim waist.

"Steve?" Tony called "Would you rather I get a female tailor?"

His tailor, Raj, looked put off by this.

"No, it's fine" the blonde replied, looking down at the man kneeling next to him "You're doing wonderful. I know I'm a little large."

Damn the soldier's charm, Raj was easily swayed back into his good graces.

Jealousy sizzled through Tony's veins, he hated the way Raj got to touch his soldier. He wasn't sure when he started to think of Steve as his, but he sure as hell loved the way it sounded.

"All done" Raj stood up, urging the blonde down the runway "Come, come. I have the perfect thing."

Tony dropped his head into his hands, groaning in frustration. He peeked down at his street clothes, then covered his eyes again. This was going to be a disaster. Steve was uncomfortable, he felt like an ass, and he hadn't brought anything with him. This place was nice enough, but he'd hoped to find something form fitting to impress the soldier.

"Not that he'd care right now anyway" Tony sat back, kicking out his feet.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Hn?" he didn't raise his head, he could feel a headache coming on. There was a long silence, Tony could feel the first bass rift of his favorite Black Sabbath song starting in his temple.

"Tony?" this voice was softer, closer. He lifted his head, looking up and putting on a smile. He was instantly floored, hands dropping heavily onto the chair.

Steve was born to wear a suit. His long form was fitted into a simple black suit. It hugged his waist perfectly, not a single pattern there to distort his impressive frame. The plain black actually made him...smaller, less intimidating. It was like a glamour. Beneath was a crisp white shirt, a ebony silk tie knotted at his throat. He looked nervous, his ruddy cheeks dimpled in an anxious smile. He held out his arms, giving a slow spin.

"What do you think?" Steve inquired, walking the rest of the catwalk to stop in front of the mirrors. He adjusted his tie, straightening the jacket a bit. He looked back to the inventor, finding that same strange look on his face.

"Not good?" his voice broke, he felt like an exposed nerve "This was the best they had in my size.

There's always my dress blues at home, Tony, we don't have to settle on this."

Tony got up without a word, climbing up onto the platform. He circled the blonde, brain on overdrive as he memorized the soldier. He stopped in front of him, looking him right in the eye.

"Tony?" Steve tried again "What's wrong?"

"You look dazzling" Tony replied honestly, reaching up and tugging off the tie "Lose this."

Steve's lashes fluttered at the feel of the silk whipping off his neck, but his gasp was from warm fingers working open the top buttons of his shirt. The first three were forced open, a calloused palm sliding inside the folds and forcing them apart. He unbuttoned the suit jacket, revealing the black vest that was almost melted against his firm stomach.

"Perfect" Tony stepped back, gesturing at the man's body with just his fingers "I want you like this. Everyone there will want you."

"Again, inappropriate" Steve scolded.

Tony shooed him back to the dressing room, "Go take it off. I'm sure Raj wants to alter those pants. I'll go tell him and get myself something."

Steve nodded, eating up the distance with long strides. He hid his smile, shutting the door behind him.

Tony's smile was even broader, thoroughly pleased with himself. He couldn't wait for their little date, his belly was tight with excitement. He hopped off the stage, calling Raj over with a curl of his fingers.

"Would you like me to fetch your suit, sir?" Raj inquired eagerly.

"What?"

"You left a suit with me last time and no one's come to retrieve it" Raj assured him "It's in the back. It's very fine suit, sir, just as fine as Mr. Rogers."

Tony put his tongue in his cheek, "What color?"

"A rich purple."

"Nice" Tony nodded his approval "Yeah, go get it. And get ready to alter pretty boy's pants, will ya?"

"Yes, sir."

As Raj disappeared, there was a smack from the dressing room. Tony raised an eyebrow, grinning when he heard a muttered curse.

"Language, captain."

There was a pause, "Tony? Can you come in here?

Steve sounded too pathetic to refuse. That and the promise of seeing him naked got Tony there twice as fast. He closed the door behind him, leaning on it heavily. This was the second time Steve had floored him, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Steve had shed his jacket and vest, his white shirt unbuttoned down the front and revealing the tan skin of his abs and chest. It was beautiful, to say the least. He wet his lips hungrily, drinking in every detail. This was much better than a suit. Steve was definitely blushing now, the flush creeping all the way up into his hairline.

"Can you help me with the zipper?" Steve bit the side of his lip, moving his hands to show the stuck device "It's stuck, and I'm going to rip it if I try to move it."

Tony sent up a little prayer, there was no way he could pass this up.

"Move" Tony pushed him against the wall, crowding into his space "Is it stuck right here?"

"Y-Yeah" Steve breathed in the scent of the inventor, his cologne intoxicating. He could feel Tony's fingers fumbling with the zipper, grabbing at the material around it as if to try and dislodge it. He felt the inventor's hand brush against his cock, giving it a jolt of life. He surged against the wall, eyes wide.

"Be careful!"

"I can't seem to get it" Tony made a face "Here, give me a sec."

Steve covered his mouth with his hand, swallowing down his groan as the genius dropped to his knees in front of him. Every fantasy he'd ever had about Tony taking him in his mouth came to the forefront of his mind. His cock hardened in his dress pants, straining for the brunette's mouth of it's own volition.

"You know, I _always_ have the hottest dates" Steve had no idea how Tony was talking, he could barely breathe "But I don't think I'll be able to top you. I guess you'll have to be my date from now on."

"Tony" the soldier tried to strengthen the tone, but it came out more as a low whine than anything else "Just fix the zipper. Please."

Tony dislodged the material, standing up and getting an inch from the man's face, "You look distressed. Can I help?"

"You've never wanted to help someone a day in your life" Steve teased, trying to lighten the tension in the stall.

"I can help with this" Tony's fingers danced across the blonde's pants line. He pressed fully against the soldier, brushing his nose against the strong jaw. Steve whispered something that sounded like the genius's name, but he couldn't be sure. Tony sighed against the sensitive neck, restraining from kissing the golden flesh.

"You're going to knock 'em dead" Tony hummed "Now take off your pants."

Before Steve could gather enough blood to his brain to reply, the inventor was gone.

**xXxXx**

"Tony" Steve grabbed the man's hand.

Tony paused. They were about to go outside the limo, up the steps, and into the...was it an art gallery? Not, it was a party room. Real nice, real swanky, just like that charity ball all that time ago with Pepper in that beautiful backless dress.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be your date?" Steve's voice was shaking "I've seen on the television that's it's more acceptable now, but back in the day you couldn't even touch a fella without giving the wrong impression. Won't they, I don't know...think bad of you? Won't they think we're strange?"

"Spangles, what have I told you?" Tony leaned in, patting the soldier's cheek "Just follow my lead and nothing bad will happen."

Steve smiled and nodded, "I trust you."

"I know" Tony grabbed his hand "Now come on. Once they get a look at that mug of yours – they won't care about anything else but getting your picture."

With a great breath, Steve let himself be lead out of the car. It was bright, that was for sure. Even in early night, the camera flashes were blinding. There was a red carpet up to the door and everything. He'd never been to something so ritzy, at least not at this standard.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!"

Tony waved, but didn't make a move to do any interviews. A leggy blonde ran up to him, a high tech recorder in her hand. She seemed overly familiar with the billionaire, her eyes gleaming with a lust for power. Steve felt the urge to get in front of Tony, protect him, but the inventor had this handled.

"Tony" she purred "It's great to see you again."

"Great to see you too...uh..." Tony snapped his fingers a few times "_You_. Now if you'll excuse us..."

"Who's this handsome gentleman you're with?" she wouldn't be deterred, moving in front of him when he tried to dodge "A name, that's all I need."

"He's my date" Tony waggled his eyebrows at her, skirting around her "Pretty, huh?"

Steve followed, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

Steve spent the next hour following Tony around. He was a little slack-jawed at the splendor of the place. Between the tables of food and the elegantly dressed people, he felt out of place. Everyone knew each other, mingling like water amongst one another. Tony talked a little to everyone, mostly asking if they were having a good time and keeping drinks in their hands. It was unlike the Tony he knew. He was actually doing what he was supposed to, but one look across the room told him all he needed to know.

There was a Pepper in a dress as brilliant as live flame, glaring daggers at the billionaire.

"Don't overdue it" Steve whispered in his friend's ear "You'll come off as insincere."

"Look who's giving me tips" Tony rolled his eyes "I've got this, Nanny, calm down."

Steve reached up and pinched the billionaire's ear, holding on tight. Tony gasped and leaned down, batting at the blonde's hand.

"Stop! Stop!" Tony couldn't get the man to loosen "Okay, I give, I'm sorry. No more calling you 'Nanny', I promise."

"Thank you" Steve smiled proudly, releasing the man.

"You people..." he rubbed at his ear "Between you and Pepper, people are going to think we're having a domestic."

"Who could have possibly trained you, Stark?"

They both turned to face a man in dress blues, a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Rhodey!"

The two shook hands, but it quickly turned into a hug.

"It's been a while" Tony pulled back, extending his arm "Rhodey, this is my new best friend, Steve. He calls, unlike some."

"Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes" Rhodey corrected, holding his hand "A pleasure."

"Captain Steve Rogers" Steve nodded, shaking his hand firmly "Sir."

"A military man boxing your ears?" Rhodey gave a smirk "What is the world coming to, Stark?"

"Oh, you know, the usual inevitable end" Tony shrugged "Nothing new. Captain Rogers has been staying with me for a while. He's on a vacation of sorts. He's like a Pepper who doesn't do paperwork. Only I like spending time with him."

"Sounds like a sweet deal" Rhodey nodded in approval "You get put into place and actually attend your events, and Pepper gets to actually breathe. Nice."

Tony made a face, shaking his head at Steve, "I've never smothered Pepper. _Never_."

"How about after you came back from Afghanistan?" Rhodey took another drink of champagne, he seemed to be on one too many "You let her run the company for months."

Tony's mirth was gone, "I was busy."

"No, no, I get it" Rhodey gestured at the billionaire "This man is amazing. Let me tell you, if it had been me – I wouldn't have made it. To get captured, beaten – brutal. This son-of-a-bitch-"

"Shut up" Tony insisted, glancing at Steve's shocked face.

"-he fought his way out in nothing but a metal trash can with flamethrowers" Rhodey chuckled, downing the rest of his drink "I have no idea how you do it. I don't know if I could even _sleep_ if I knew I had enough scrap metal in my chest to make a sniper rifle."

"Scrap metal?" Steve turned towards the inventor "Is that why you have the arc reactor? Were you attacked?"

"No, I was born this way" Tony snarked, turning and facing Rhodey "You will walk away right now or I'll have you thrown out on your ass."

Rhodey had the the decency to look ashamed. He nodded and walked away, face red. Tony turned back to his date with a winning smile, taking his arm and leading him towards the bar.

"Tony! You never told me you were hurt horribly" Steve was actually upset "You just said it was an accident. Why didn't you tell me it was a deliberate attack?"

"It doesn't matter" Tony assured him, eyes on the booze.

"Yes it does" Steve broke the grip, turning the inventor around and looking him in the eyes "What did they do to you?"

"It. Doesn't. Matter!" Tony snapped, getting some strange looks from the party-goers.

"Yes. It. Does!" Steve growled back "I'm tired of you shutting me out."

Tony took a deep breath, touching the blonde's arm, "Can we just calm down for a moment? We're at a party, there are people, and we can't just scream at each other like a deranged couple."

Steve took his own calming breaths, ducking his head and getting back his composure.

"Let's go talk to Pep" Tony insisted "It'll chill us both out."

Steve agreed.

**xXx**

The gala was in full swing now. The room was packed, the money flowed, and chatter was friendly and insistent. Pepper was tell Steve a story about Tony's binge in Southeast Asia, the one he couldn't remember for anything.

"I swear on my life" Tony held up his hand "I woke up beneath a coffee table with one green sock on and a pair of sunglasses. It wasn't my house, I'd never met those people, and I couldn't find a single stitch of men's clothes in the entire house."

Steve was almost wheezing with laughter, "Where were you?"

"Fifty miles from the house he rented" Pepper laughed behind her hand, touching the blonde's shoulder "And you know what the first thing he said to me was when he managed to find a phone?"

"What?"

"Pepper, where's my pants?" Tony quoted in a whining tone, trailing off in a chuckle. The three shared a laugh about it, Steve mostly in disbelief. Then the band started playing a heavy violin piece, catching the soldier's ear.

"Wow" he smiled, cocking his head "This is nice."

"Good" Tony handed off his champagne to Pepper, holding out his hand for the blonde "Then you and I can dance."

Steve's eyes widened, "Tony, we shouldn't."

"You should" Pepper nudged the soldier into the billionaire's arms "Go dance, it's fun. Trust me."

"Two fellas can't dance" Steve insisted, fighting the insistent billionaire "People will stare."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "If they stare, it will only be because they're jealous."

Steve found himself led by the hand out to the dance floor, brushing past intimate couples to reach the very center. Tony swung the blonde into his arms, putting a hand on his waist while the other threaded with one of Steve's own. The soldier fumbled, nearly falling into him as he tried to get in position.

"Stop that" Tony tisked, holding the blonde still for a moment "Relax."

"I've never danced" Steve tried not to look around, he could feel the stares on him.

"Just relax your body" Tony swayed them gently, pressing them close "You're a little taller, but follow my lead. It's nothing complicated, just keep ahold of my hand and trust me."

Tony led them in a soft dance, smiling when Steve kept his eyes lowered, "Hey, none of that. Didn't you say you trusted me? Hm?"

"Yeah, I trust you" Steve replied, finally raising his head "Okay...this...this isn't so bad."

"There you go" Tony raised their hands a little "And, spin."

They spun slowly, the blonde never once loosing his footing.

"Very good, I'm proud" their faces were close, their breath sweet with champagne "Who knows, Spangles, maybe one day you'll lead me in a dance."

"Maybe" Steve took in a shaky breath "I have this feeling these people are talking about us."

"People do little else, trust me."

Steve looked down at his feet, afraid to stomp all over his friend's shoes.

"What are you doing? Stop that" Tony pulled him closer, their cheeks sliding against one another "Keep your eyes on me. Don't look away."

Without that smoldering gaze on him, Steve found the courage to whisper back, "Never."

They kept at it through the rest of the song, Tony giving him points the whole time. Steve was a fast learner and this wasn't a hard skill, so by the time the next song came on he felt confident.

"Your turn" Tony switched their hands "Lead me now."

"Uh-"

"Just do it" Tony laced their other hands together now, putting the blonde's spare hand on his waist. The dance flowed smooth after a few moments, their feet keep their distance.

"Perfect" Tony praised "You're a natural."

"I know" Steve replied cockily, this time spinning them. Tony pulled closer, afraid he'd lose his footing this time. But the blonde kept a firm grip on him, he didn't even sway.

"Good boy."

"You know, Tony, I didn't think I'd like it" Steve replied, finally getting over his nerves "But I'm actually having a good time."

"That's what I was aiming for."

They pressed close for a few moments, breathing in the scent of the other without making a show of it. Nothing this perfect could last forever.

A broad hand stroked up from Tony's hip, covering part of his chest.

"There's little bits of metal in there" Steve breathed in a whisper "Isn't there?"

Tony looked away, giving the wall his attention, "Yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

"Every damn day" Tony went to glare, but the look of pure concern crumbled his resolve "It's not just metal in there. It's regret, and death, and the hopes of a very intelligent doctor. His life...it's in there."

Steve's smile was sad. He took Tony's hand off his shoulder and put it over his heart, holding it there firmly.

"I have the same thing...here, in my heart" Steve's voice rasped with emotion, he could still see the man's bloody face in his mind like it had all happened yesterday "An exceptionally kind yet overambitious doctor named Dr. Erskine lost his life in front of me, sheer minutes after I was transformed. The last thing he did was tap me here..."

Tony's hand flexed against the blonde's pec.

"I knew then that he wanted me stay true to my heart" Steve fought back the blush, clearing his throat "I know it sounds silly, but he...he was one of the few people to realize my potential. He's the second man to actually listen to something I said."

Tony knew he'd regret this, "Who was the first?"

"Your father" Steve forgot himself for a minute "You know, I kind of lied about that whole 'never dancing' thing. There was this time in your dad's lab where someone had left the music playing, and he was talking non-stop about some broad he'd taken dancing the night before...he never shut up. He asked about a double date, his friend had a friend...and I blurted out that I had never danced..."

**Xxx -Flashback- xxX**

Howard pulled away from the microscope, giving him a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"What?" Steve wrinkled up his nose, though he could barely meet the man's eyes "I've never been out with a woman, not really. I've never even kissed one."

"Never even...?" Howard trailed off, rubbing a hand over his eyes. They were alone in the lab, it must have been one or two AM by now. He'd asked the soldier to stay for company, but he had never given a thought to learning this.

"Kid" Howard shed his lab coat, tossing it to the floor "How the hell are you ever gonna impress a woman if you don't even know how to dance?"

"I don't know" Steve whined "Why does it matter?"

"It matters, trust me" the inventor strode over to the record player, finding something a little more jazzy in the pile and putting it on "Stand in the middle of the room."

"What?"

"Just do it" Howard snapped, and the blonde listened. He set the needle perfectly, then turned it up a little. He smiled, perfect.

"Alright" he turned and walked over to the captain "I'm going to teach you a little something. Now I'm only going to say this once, so listen close – I'll...be the girl. Ready?"

"Wait!" Steve was beet red, fluttering his hands in front of him "Howard, we can't! What if someone walks in?"

"Clam up for a minute" Howard scowled, grabbing the blonde's hand and putting it in the dip of his back "Now you need to hold a woman like this. Real close like, they go crazy for it. The other here-" he laced their hands "-and hold loosely, but keep a grip. Got it?"

Steve shook his head 'no'.

"Just move like this" Howard tried once, but met resistance "Now, kid, _move_."

They tried it a few times, Howard instructing him the whole time. Nothing.

Howard started laughing, tearing himself away from the captain, "No way, no more. Ah, jeez, kid...you crack me up."

Steve's ears were red, "I told you I was bad."

"I'm declaring you unteachable and hopeless" Howard laughed, but stopped when he saw the hurt look cross the soldier's face. He sighed and got close, touching Steve's cheek tenderly before giving it a light pinch.

"In the best way possible" Howard assured him "Don't worry. One day you'll find a dame you're real dizzy for and she'll put you on the dance floor. That's when you need to worry."

**Xxx -Flashback- xxX**

"I was an utter failure" Steve pulled away, smile fading at the sour look on the inventor's face "Tony? What's wrong?"

Tony pulled away mid-song, "I need a drink."

Steve realized his mistake too late.

"Wait, Tony" Steve went after him, managing to catch his sleeve "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up. I didn't mean to, I swear. When I'm nervous I just talk and-"

"Shut up" the command was cold, shocking him to the core. Steve let go of the man's jacket, helpless to do anything but watch the genius had straight for the bar. He started toward him again but thought better of it. Instead he went to find Pepper, she'd know what to do.

And she did. Steve lost himself in conversation with her, letting her use him as an arm to lean on so some of the drunker men would back off. It gave Tony the time he needed to cool off and Steve the time to come up with a perfect apology speech.

"Your dance was very sweet" Pepper led him toward one of the halls away from the party "And don't worry about Tony, he'll eventually get over his daddy issues. With you around, he has to."

"What if I really screwed it up this time?" Steve scratched at the back of his neck "What if he's really mad?"

"Drunk? Yes. Mad? No" Pepper let go of his arm, patting him on the shoulder blade "Now be a love and go fetch Tony for me. He's in one of these rooms. They're used mostly for guests who need a little bit of 'privacy', but I'm sure he's just barricaded the door and is drinking himself to death. Tell him I'm ready to go."

"Will do, Miss. Potts."

"Pepper, please."

Steve flashed her a smile, then went down the hall in search of his friend.

**xXx**

Steve moved as quietly as could from room to room, easing the doors open to peek inside. Most of the time he didn't see anything, but he made sure to always listen for a minute before he dared look. There were a few couples in compromising positions, but none of them were Tony.

Steve went over his apology in his mind, hoping it wa good enough. He needed to let Tony know that he didn't think of him as a substitute for Howard. The two were separate in his mind, he loved them in completely different ways.

The soldier lost his footing for a moment, bracing his hand on the wall. No, not love. It couldn't be love, there was no way. He'd just met Tony, and after what happened with Howard-

That was it. Steve decided right then and there he was going to tell his friend about what had gone on between him and his father. Maybe it was the best thing for them. Maybe if he told Tony about the confrontation, the missed message, the frustration and regret shared between him and Howard...then maybe then Tony would understand why he kept bringing him up. The man was on his mind, he couldn't stop it. He stayed in a house with 'Stark' plastered all over the place, how could he not?

His search renewed, he pressed his ear to the next door.

"Another drink!"

Yeah, that was Tony.

Steve put on a winning smile and pushed the door open, "Tony, Pepper sent me to get you. Do you need help...?"

The soldier trailed off, mouth going dry at the sight. The curvaceous blonde waitress who had served them champagne earlier, the one Tony hadn't even spared a glance, was there. Her little black dress was laying across the carpet along with an empty bottle of win, leaving her in some very expensive fire red lingerie that hugged her body just right. Blonde curls fell down her back, her hips moving in tandem to some dirty club music pouring from the speakers.

Where was she? On Tony's lap, one of his hands splayed across her tan thigh. The billionaire was busy accepting what was clearly his third or fourth drink from a thin brunette, one who clearly didn't mind if her chest was practically hanging out or not. He gave her a slap on the ass when she turned, then downed most of the drink. The blonde never stopped, tossing her head back and giving a showy moan.

"Tony?" Steve turned his head, resisting the urge to shield his eyes "Miss. Potts wants to leave. She wants you to accompany us home."

"Look who it is, ladies" Tony raised his glass, never once taking his eyes off the lovely woman grinding away on his lap "It's the captain out of time!"

The blonde gave a cry of delighted surprise, her full lipped smile as appealing as it was crimson, "He should join us, Tony...I love blondes."

"Please, he wouldn't know what to do with it" Tony mocked "Isn't that right, Rogers? Never seen a rack in his life."

Tony grabbed her jaw, pulling her down for a heated kiss, "He can't satisfy you like I can, sweetheart."

Steve's jaw clenched, embarrassed and ashamed beyond belief. He'd never spoken to Tony about his innocence but the scientist had always just known, one of those understood things between them. Tony had never taken a shot at his ignorance like this before...he found he didn't like it.

Steve dared to look over, finding the billionaire's glazed gaze on him and him alone. For a moment, Steve was sure it was all going to be okay. Tony would push that girl off his lap, come home with him, and they'd forget all about it. The inventor smiled...a slow, passionless gesture.

"Get out."

Steve's brow knit, he opened his mouth to protest to this sinful behavior and demand the man come back with him.

"Scram, doll" Tony drawled, mocking the soldier's dated speech.

A voice from the past slithered past his ears, _Scram, Mandy, I don't have time for ya._

Steve rushed out, never once looking back.

**xXx**

"Steve?"

The soldier didn't even flinch.

Pepper sighed, sitting back in her seat in defeat. Steve hadn't moved since he'd gotten in the car nor had he spoken. He was just sitting there...hands folded as if in prayer, fingers pressed to his lips. Elbows braced on his knees, eyes set firmly out the window. She had no idea what had happened to him to make him so introvert. He hadn't been gone twenty minutes before he'd raced back to her side, eyes glistening and cheeks ruddy.

He'd only said that Tony would be leaving later, so she'd instructed Happy to return once they were dropped off.

"Steve, please" Pepper pleaded, reaching out and touching his knee "Did Tony say something? You know he can get snippy when he's drunk."

"It's nothing" Steve's voice broke, fingers clenched tightly to keep ahold of himself. His chest ached like he'd been shot and he wasn't exactly sure why. Was it because Tony had made fun of him? Or because of that wench? Or was it that tone, that same nasty tone that Howard had used? That biting, malicious note in his voice...it had sunk into his heart, tearing it up. But _why_ did it hurt so much?

Pepper scooted closer, "You can trust me. If you don't want me to tell him-"

"How spectacularly ignorant am I?" Steve was on the verge of tears, his smile self deprecating "Be honest. How stupid do you all think I am?"

The woman was taken aback, "I've thought you many things, Mr. Rogers, but 'stupid' is definitely not one of them."

The soldier scoffed, "If I told you I'd never been with a woman, would you think differently of me?"

"No" her curls swept by her face as she shook her head "Never."

"What if I told you..." Steve bit down hard on his lip, lowering his head so his knuckles brushed his forehead "I loved someone very dearly. And that person hurt me so deeply..." he heaved in a breath, his lungs shuddered "I'm not sure I can ever trust another human being that completely again."

Pepper moved her hand away, mouth agape, "...did...did Tony...?"

"_God, that noise...that voice was made to moan."_

"_D-Don't use His name like that."_

"_Shh, pretty boy..."_

"No" Steve looked back out the window, thumbing away the tear that had escaped "But he's not helping."

* * *

**AN: Love your reviews. Special shout out to: la fleur d'or, Shara Raizel, sregnevA , Miss Marion Ette, anglhededhpster, alycat21, Rogue1221, and all my other wonderful readers and reviewers. And thanks to you special people, I now have more ideas for this story.**

**The story won't rely on it, but if you think something should happen or you have any ideas for flashbacks with Howard, now's the time. The next chapter will be it for the nice!Howard flashbacks, soon you'll see how he screwed up. **

**Actually, if you have any ideas at all for the story, leave them in your reviews – I'm actually using some of the ones you've already given me. **

**LOVE YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick thanks to Half Demon Lunia, your suggest was wonderful - but I believe I'm going in a different direction with it. Thank you so much, I love your reviews. As well as the reviews of everyone else :)**

* * *

Steve slammed the door behind him, but didn't quite get enough satisfaction out of it. He drove his fist into the wall beside it, growling when his hand went through the plaster and cracked the board on the inside. He pulled it out, ignoring the cuts he'd earned. He shed his jacket, pausing when his hands touched the vest. He had the childish urge to rip it, to destroy each piece of clothing on his body in spite of the billionaire.

But he couldn't. He could still remember the way Tony had looked at him when he was in it. The raw stare, the heat turned up full blast in those dark eyes. The way he'd pressed up against him in the dressing room...the broad palm brushing across his hard length...

Steve slowly removed the suit, folding each piece and laying it on the dresser. He hung up the jacket, fingers lingering over the expensive material.

That was the last party he'd ever attend.

Naked as the day he was born, Steve collapsed on the bed. He crawled beneath the covers with a groan, taking one of the pillows and pressing it over his head. He took deep breaths, taking in the sweet scent of freshly washed sheets and the subtle smell of Tony's home. It was...comforting.

"_Shut up."_

Steve winced, biting down on his lip. That cold tone had sliced through his heart, and though he was trying to forget it – he couldn't.

"_Get out."_

Tony was his lifeline, his greatest friend. His whole existence focused on Tony right now. He gave him a home with everything he could ask for, food, and friendship. Tony was the window he saw the world through, bit by bit so as no to overwhelm him. The man was brilliant and witty...even kind, when he wanted to be.

"_Scram, doll."_

Steve pushed the pillow harder into his face, the material damp against his skin.

He fell into a fitful sleep, denying his tears until the last moment.

**xXx**

Steve could barely move, earning each breath he took with a mighty heave of his chest. Lips and teeth worked at his neck, hands splayed across his shoulders. They fanned down over his collarbone, nails scratching the sensitive skin. He couldn't see, but he could taste the ice in the air.

It seeping into him from the hands on him, spidering across his chest. The mouth on him was freezing, slowing his blood flow to a crawl. He was freezing to death, he already couldn't feel his fingers and toes. He tried to push away, but he was trapped.

It was so cold...

Ice crept up his legs, curling around his wrists, across his back...

"You're weak" Steve could smell the alcohol on his breath "Too weak to survive this...too weak for anyone to save..."

Not real, it's not real. Steve couldn't let himself fall for this, these tricks. The ice was growing faster, swallowing up his limbs. This wasn't Howard, this wasn't the sea, the plane crash was over...this couldn't be happening, not again.

"...stop..." that one word cut his throat, frost pouring past his tongue.

"You're the reason he's like this" there was that tone, the one filled with spite and hate "If you'd been smarter, stronger...better..."

The man gripped his neck, ice cutting through his flesh like knives.

Whiskey...everything stank like cheap whiskey...

**xXx**

"Wake up...it's okay, just open your eyes."

A hand landed on the blonde's chest, startling him awake with a cry of terror. He started clawing at his body, pushing at his neck, trying to dislodge the hand he could still feel there. Warm hands grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back down on the bed.

"Cap, stop! It's me!"

Steve forced himself to calm down, scrubbing a hand across his eyes as he tried to wipe the dream from his vision. He slowly realized there was no ice, no clawing hands, only two solid palm resting against his shoulders. A few deep breaths later he lowered his hand, blinking into the darkness. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the glowing blue light, but when he did he knew he was okay.

Tony was sitting beside his bed, the glow of the arc reactor casting light over his haggard face. He looked guilty and hungover all in one, it must have been hours since the party.

"There you are" Tony tried to smile, but it failed.

"What...?" the soldier looked around, but he couldn't tell what time it was "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to come check up on you. Apparently not in time though" Tony's fingers brushed against the blonde's cheek, grief lining his face "You've been crying."

"What?" Steve snapped, pushing the man's hand away as he sat up against the headboard "No I haven't! I just...I had a bad dream..."

Steve rubbed at his cheeks now, hoping to erase the tear tracks there.

"I'm sorry" Tony scooted closer, touching the man's forearm "What was it about?"

"There was this monster" the blonde explained, a bit breathless "All I could smell was cheap whiskey, and there was so much ice..."

Steve cut himself off. He really didn't want to make himself any more vulnerable than he already felt. Tony had hurt him enough tonight, he didn't need to give him any more ammo.

"It's over now" Tony's hand moved up, curling along the blonde's bicep "Do you need anything? I can have one of the DUM-E's go get you some water or-?"

"No, no" Steve waved him off "Why are you in here? You made it very clear earlier that you wanted me to get lost."

Tony put his tongue in his cheek, lowering his eyes for a moment, "I wanted to talk about that."

Steve shifted further up against the headboard, the blanket falling past his hip. He saw the inventor look, he followed the gaze to find his groin nearly exposed. He quickly covered himself up, a flush slowly blooming from his cheeks and working it's way down his neck. Damn him! The man had hurt him and that heated stare still made his heart pound.

"I wanted to..." Tony tisked loudly, the words coming hard to him "I wanted to apologize. I never wanted you to see me like that. I was..._really_ drunk. I didn't mean what I said. You don't deserve to be talked to like that."

The scientist dropped his hand from the soldier's shoulder, his breath shallow as he tried to keep his words from sounding insincere or rushed. It was hard for him to say these kinds of things, at least...to actually mean them. He was telling the truth and he wanted Steve to know that. Ninety percent of what he said was written off as insult or jest, but this was just too important to be misinterpreted.

"I really am sorry" Tony insisted, reaching out once more and letting his fingers skim the blonde's wrist. Steve turned his hand and grabbed the other man's wrist in return, holding it firmly. After a few moments, Tony dared to look him in the eyes. All he found was compassion and it broke his heart.

"You are above all this, Tony" Steve began, his words chosen just as carefully "You don't need to keep putting on this act. The women, the drink...you're better than all that. You're a genius, do you understand what that means?" the blonde's chuckle was weak, his other hand coming up to touch the inventor's cheek "It means you can do anything. You can make or break this world...and I don't want you to waste _all_ your talent trying to prove to all those people that you're too cool to care."

"Steve-"

"You can't fool me, Tony Stark" the soldier's voice was like steel "I know you care."

"You have no idea what I'm worth" the bite was gone from Tony's voice, a note of self deprecation marring his usual confidence "If you knew what I've done over the years...how many people I've screwed, _literally_ and figuratively. The weapons I've made, the people I've fired, the things I've just _let _happen. If you knew how many lives I've destroyed with my selfishness, you'd be shocked, Your wholesome apple pie would _burn_."

"None of that matters to me" Steve shoved the man hard in the shoulder, his glare as fierce as his skill with a shield "You are worth way more than a string of one night stands with a bunch of dumb Dora's who don't know the difference between a flight stabilizer and an egg cooker."

Tony pursed his lips, but couldn't stop the obnoxious laugh that escaped him. He leaned forward on the bed, laughing so hard his stomach cramped up. He smacked the bed with his fist, getting the blonde to smile. He looked up at the ceiling, swallowing down his own laugh.

"Tony, I'm serious" Steve touched the man's back, glad to find it shaking in laughter "Tony!"

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Tony sat up, breathless and grinning "You just...the things you say!"

The blonde started to glare, but Tony gestured wildly, "No! No, it's really..._cute_."

They shared a last chuckle, the silence soon creeping back up.

"I didn't mean what I said about you now knowing what to do with a woman" the man rubbed his fingers over his arc reactor, nervously tracing the edges "Every woman at that party would've had you, some of the men too. I'm sure you're awesome in bed."

Steve drew the cover up higher, "Tony, you know I've never...been with a woman like _that_."

"Really?" Tony ran his tongue over his teeth, mind filled with images of the good captain in the dressing room and just how he looked now "No one's ever tried to slip it to you?"

"No."

Tony leaned down, making sure their eyes met, "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Steve's pause was uncomfortably long, "Yes."

Tony knew when he was beaten, "You hungry?"

Steve was relieved, "Yeah, I could eat."

"Good, come on" Tony clasped the blonde's hand, pulling him up out of bed "I'm starving and if I don't eat something I'm going to have a bitch of a hangover. I need a gallon of water and some fried chicken – right now. How about you?"

"Tony!" Steve pulled back sharply, sitting back on the bed and yanking the sheet around him. He forgot his strength, forcing the scientist forward and over the bed. Tony landed on him with a grunt, covering most of the soldier's body. They flailed, trying to get away, but they ended up just tangled together further.

"If you wanted me in bed, captain..." Tony trailed off, clearly teasing. He braced himself on the bed and sat up, practically in the blonde's lap. He cocked his head at the soldier, finding the man panting and look positively ravishing.

"What's up, Spangles?"

"Please get up" Steve begged, swallowing thickly when he felt his cock stir beneath the sheet and the inventor's firm ass "Just _move_."

"Why?"

"For goodness sake" Steve grabbed Tony's hips, trying to move him but failing from the man's strong thighs on his waist "Tony! I'm naked!"

Tony's eyes went wide, looking the captain over, "Really?"

"Yes, _really_" Steve sat up on his elbows, flushed from the curve of his cheekbones down to the plane of his chest "Can you move so I can get pants on?"

"I'm sorely tempted to decline" Tony wet his lower lip "But okay, just this once."

**xXx**

The two recovered quickly, laughing off the tension from the bedroom in favor of the warmth of a shared dinner. They stuffed their faces with this amazing fried chicken Pepper had delivered earlier in the day, they hadn't even bothered to warm it up. They turned on some terrible Scyfy movie in the rec room and set up camp, Steve with a huge mixing bowl full of chicken and the scientist with two heavy bottles of water and a bottle of aspirin. The rec room was made for nights like this, the long couch lining every edge of the room wide and plush. The screen was huge and took up most of one of the walls, the room large enough to give it a near-theater quality.

One of his better choices.

They ate like they'd never seen food before and laughed at the absurd graphics. Steve wouldn't admit to being scared of sandworms, so Tony flipped it to a show about artificial intelligence.

"It's got this hunky guy named Jude Law, you'll love it."

Steve had actually managed to crack a joke, "He's not really my type."

They stayed up with the moon, falling asleep somewhere around the witching hour.

**xXx**

Tony snored so hard he woke himself up, giving a little groan. No! No, he was too warm and comfortable to wake up. Eh, and there was _sun_ and everything.

Wait, warm and comfortable?

Tony cracked his eyes open, wincing at the fresh sunlight that was bathing his face. There was a weight on his stomach, heavy and comforting. He looked down, a stupid smile breaking his face when he saw the soldier there. They'd fallen asleep side-by-side last night but they seemed to have moved around a bit during the night. He was flat on his back, one of the couch pillows pushed under his head, with a sleeping Captain America between his thighs.

Steve had his arms curled under Tony's torso, using his belly as his pillow. His blonde hair was really mussed, a rare occurrence. There was a hint of stubble of his chiseled jaw, the hero having been startled out of his normal shaving routine the other day because of the gala.

Tony sighed heavily, feeling the way the captain's arms tightened around his torso. Oh the things this man could do to him through sheer show of strength...all of them naughty and every one of them perfect. Tony raised his hand and threaded it through Steve's hair, humming at the texture. It was just as soft as it looked, he wondered if the good captain would considering styling it. Maybe some spikes...cut it a little shorter.

The locks twisted through his fingers like water, clinging to the digits.

Tony's smile grew. Nevermind, his hair was perfect.

"Did I tell you how good you looked in your suit last night?"

Tony gave a little start. He'd been so sure Steve was sound asleep, but the low murmur proved otherwise. He removed his hand, letting it fall to his side.

"Mmm" Steve shifted a little, never opening his eyes "Don't stop, felt nice."

"Sorry" Tony replaced his fingers, going back to his gentle massage "No, you didn't say anything."

"Purple looks nice on you" Steve opened his eyes for just a moment "I didn't think it was appropriate with Raj standing there...but it looked good. Very handsome. 'Course..." Steve yawned "You look good in everything."

"I try" Tony pushed his thumb under the blonde's chin, tilting it up for a moment to look him in the eyes "I didn't sleep with either of those girls last night."

Steve's smile was lazy, he buried his head back into the other's firm stomach, " 'M glad. You can bed whoever you want, not my business..."

Tony toyed with a particular hay colored lock, "Dumb bimbos aren't my type."

Steve made a happy noise, still half asleep.

Tony found he wanted to test the waters, "You said before that Jude Law wasn't your type...what is your type, Dimples?"

"Dark hair, dark eyes" Steve whispered, already drowsy "Respectful...above all else."

"Go back to sleep" Tony massaged down to the blonde's neck, digging his fingers into the firm muscle there "It's early."

But Steve was already there, his breaths shallow and even.

Tony laid his head back, letting his eyes fall close as well.

Dark hair and eyes, huh?

**xXx**

"I have no idea how those things work" Steve said past a mouthful of pancakes.

"It's easy" Tony went for one of the strawberries on the soldier's plate, getting stabbed with a fork for his trouble "Ow! At least, I _think_ it is. I haven't done my own laundry in years."

"Let me guess" Steve put on a thoughtful voice, pursing his lips for a moment "You've got a DUM-E for that?"

The genius actually got the strawberry this time, "Laundry's just so tedious when you're trying to save the world. I'm Iron Man, I don't _do_ laundry."

The two were sitting side by side at the counter, heads together and voices hushed. It was quite the intimate setting for two super heroes to be in. Tony kept stealing bites off the man's plate, getting reprimanded with sweet smiles and blunt stabs with a fork.

Pepper peaked around the corner, catching her boss practically burying his nose in the soldier's neck. Steve laughed and playfully pushed him away, but the man refused to be moved.

"Tony!" it was a sweet whine.

"That cologne is amazing, is that mine?" Tony was insistent, his teasing smile and soft tone putting the soldier at ease "It's nice. No really, it's nice. I'm sorry, let me smell again."

Steve bumped shoulders with him, "Okay, one more."

Tony inhaled deeply, getting into his personal space. Steve gave a few more "stop that"'s, but kept a pleased smile on his face between bites.

"Good morning, boys!" she called a moment before she stepped around the corner, giving them a moment to pull away (but not by much) "The gala last night was a big hit. Once the press got wind of Iron Man being there we couldn't get them to _stop_ giving."

"It's all for show" the genius assured the other, sharing an eyeroll with him "Those people only care about themselves and being seen with me."

"The burden of being famous, I'm sure" Steve countered, raising his plate to the main DUM-E behind the counter "More pancakes, please!"

DUM-E whirred happily, taking the full plate of fresh pancakes off the stove and swinging it over to the counter. Steve gave it his empty plate, sliding the full one over to himself. He poured on the syrup with a grin as Pepper gave Tony a few papers to sign on her clipboard, scolding him lowly on his behavior last night.

"You had us worried" Pepper flipped the page, point to the next line "And here."

Tony swiped his finger through the pool of syrup, ignoring the question.

"I'm glad to see such a happy breakfast" Pepper looked over the papers, deeming them satisfactory "Did you know you made the gossip mags again?"

Steve chewed a bit slower, worry began to nibble at his heart.

Tony dropped his head to the counter, "Pepper..."

"No, I think you'll like it" Pepper snapped his fingers, the digital screen on the wall lighting up "JARVIS. The headline _Stark Seen With Beautiful Blond_, if you please."

_"Yes, ma'am."_

Steve swallowed loudly, fork clattering on the plate. He ignored the screen, scooting back his chair and nearly knocking it over. He walked over and kicked the trash can, it's lid flipping open. He dropped the plate, dish and fork and all, and slammed the lid close.

"Steve, please" Tony got up, going to the man "I'm sure it's just some trashy article, these reporters love to hate me."

"I told you, I don't care who you roll with" Steve washed his hands, lips tight.

Tony was ready to apologize again when he saw the screen, biting back a shocked laugh, "Steve, look."

"What?" Steve snapped harshly, turning around and bracing his hands on the sink. He looked to the screen, jaw dropping open rather suddenly.

"JARVIS" the soldier picked up the jaw "Can you...bring up just the pictures?"

_"Of course. Pictures coming now."_

The pictures splayed themselves across the screen, each one better than the last. The first was one of Tony and himself getting out of the limo, the clasp of their hands rather intimate. Not as bad as the next one, the one of them dancing. It was when Tony was teaching him, he remembered that moment well. It was a a side-by-side. One panel was Tony whispering in his ear, a tender look on his face. The other showed Steve smiling softly and leaning his cheek against Tony's, their bodies pressed close.

_"Shall I read some exerts?"_

Pepper was smiling behind her hand, "Yes, please. Pick out the best bits."

_"The man identified as only 'Steve' is shyer than any former companion of Mr. Stark. Donators were quoted calling the young man charming and sweet. The blonde was at Mr. Stark's side all evening. The two were inseparable. It was a rare occurrence indeed to see Tony Stark's complete attention focused on anything but himself."_

Steve managed to keep his blush away, but something warm bloomed in his chest. He bit the side of his lip, looking down at the tiled floor. He felt as if he had some sort of claim over Tony, those exerts giving him a power he didn't think he had before. The compliments were just icing on the cake.

Tony came over, slinging an arm around the captain's shoulders, "We make a handsome couple."

Steve nodded, "We kind of do, don't we?"

Tony squeezed him tightly, resting a hand on his shoulder and shooting a wink at Pepper, "Our children will be smart _and_ beautiful."

* * *

**Thank you all for your lovely suggestions. I will using some of them, one more so than the others. I was going to add on the next big step in the story onto this chapter, but I felt like we needed to savor the fluff at the end. The next chapter is the big angst-fest, where Tony finds out Steve's relationship with his dad wasn't completely platonic and where Steve tells Tony everything that happened between him and his dad.**

**I won't spoil everything, but it's the REAL next level to their relationship. It'll be long, and chapter 8 will be the start of the re-write – and I'm sure we're all excited for that. But I must warn you, summer classes start next week so I'll be updating either once every weekend or randomly throughout the week, it just depends how things go.**

**I can't promise the next chapter up tomorrow, but I will have it out as soon as it's done.**

**I love you all, and remember – I _will _skip homework or slack off at work if you review and stroke my ego (not begging for reviews, but it really just makes me happy and motivates me to write more.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Tony woke up coughing.

He pressed his fist to his mouth, rolling over onto his side and trying to ease the roughness. There was a low burn in his gut, spreading through his abdomen, aggravating his lungs. He removed his fist and flicked his fingers, the lights going on at his silent request.

"_Sir?"_

"I'm okay" Tony cleared his throat "Can't I just..._wake up_?"

"_You are one for the dramatic."_

"Thanks" Tony whistled "Yo, chair me."

One of the smaller bots caught a hold of a rolling chair, bringing it over silently. He stretched and rolled out of the cot, plopping into the chair. He rolled himself over to his desk by the heels of his feet, snapping his fingers and summoning up half his computer screens. He rubbed at his eyes, swallowing back a yawn.

"Time, JARVIS."

"_It's six thirty-four."_

Tony dropped his hands, "AM?"

"_Unfortunately, yes. You only slept four hours."_

"Jeez" Tony got up, glancing at and smashing a spare plan for Steve's boots "That's the only things I hate about working late, it always comes back to rocket boots."

He poured himself a cup of coffee, taking in just the smell before taking a gulp. He touched his chest, nose wrinkling up.

"I've got heartburn from hell" Tony grumbled, going back to his seat and collapsing "I think I've caught something. Wonderful."

"_Would you like me to run a blood test, sir?"_

"Yeah, kick it" Tony flexed his hand, watching one of the small drives on his computer pop open. He grabbed a pen knife out of his drawer and tapped his fingertip, a dollop appearing on the skin. He tossed the blade aside and reached for the extension, pressing his finger into the groove there for a few second before withdrawing. It slid back into place, going straight to the system.

He almost never used that slot for blood, but hey – why use a doctor when you have a JARVIS?

Tony sipped at his coffee and stared at the clock, seething at the time. He liked being up early but not after a long night. He'd started off the night finishing up his portable suit, but the sensors had been off and from there he'd started a blueprint for an underwater suit and then-

"Rocket boots" Tony set down his coffee mug, bringing his hand back to rub at his eyes "It's _always_ rocket boots."

Tony smiled to himself, then started laughing, "Oh, man, JARVIS – can you imagine Steve flying around in his new suit with _rocket boots_? Just think: What would I come up with if I worked and drank?"

The genius raised his head and paused, "If I worked and drank _anymore_."

Tony got up for another cup of coffee, he felt the swell of another yawn in his gut. He poured it, still smiling at the thought of his soldier up in the air. Rocket pack, rocket boots...apparently when his mind was sleep-deprived he just wanted to strap a rocket to that man.

"He'll be going on missions soon" that thought was enough to wipe the smile from the billionaire's face.

"_Sir..."_

"Make a note on that" Tony gestured, pouring his mug into a thermos before emptying the rest of the pot in there as well "I need his suit up and running as soon as possible. I know Coulson's probably chomping at the bit to get back here and take him away."

"_Sir, please." _

"Do you have any idea how hard I fought to get them off my back?" Tony sat down again "S.H.I.E.L.D is so overprotective...it's like they think they own him or something."

"_I really need to-"_

"Did you know they wanted to stick him in some apartment in New York?" the genius scoffed "Steve wouldn't do well alone, I know he wouldn't."

"_Sir, your blood toxicity level is at 5%."_

Tony pauses, thermos to his lips. He sat the cup down, a heavy breath rocking his chest. A sense of dread was boiling in his gut, infectious like the cough had been. He pushed it down, raking a hand through his hair and forcing himself to get a grip. He had a bad feeling about this.

Tony laid a hand over his reactor, forcing his mind to shut up.

"It's too early to worry" he announced, his mind threatening to go into hyperdrive with this new problem "I think I need to unwind for a few minutes, if you know what I mean."

"_Sir, I don't think that's the best idea."_

"We'll talk about the toxins later" Tony snapped "Bring up the camera 56."

_"Captain Rogers is-"_

"JARVIS!" Tony snapped, nails digging into the skin around his reactor "Will you just do what I ask? For _once_...don't argue."

"_I'm sorry, sir, of course."_

"Thank you" his agitation was clear "Fuck, JARVIS, it's not like this is the first time."

It was true. Since he'd actually started sleeping again his body wasn't sure when it was supposed to be up. When he got up this early he usually started his day with a mug of fresh coffee and about an hour of Steve-watching. He liked to pretend it wasn't creepy to watch the super soldier sleep. When he saw the man stretched out on one of _his_ beds, wrapped in _his_ sheets, wearing _his_ clothes...it satisfied a base desire inside his chest. Steve was so sweet when he slept, all flushed skin and soft sighs. It was in those secret moments that he would daydream himself into that same bed. He would make-believe they were in love and happy...in a different life.

Warm, lazy mornings curled around Steve with fingers in his hair.

That was Tony Stark's great want in this world

The screen came to life before him, crystal clear and adjusted to perfect size. What he didn't expect was the soft moan that crept through the air. He blinked at the screen rather dully, the lip of the thermos resting on his lower lip. Steve was stretched out on his bed, as usual, but this time was a little different. The sheets were kicked down, clinging desperately to his calves as if they could barely stand to let go. The blonde's cheeks and chest was ruddy pleasure, one hand stretched above his head and desperately clutched into the pillow.

Steve's other hand was wrapped tight around his proud flesh, taking his pleasure.

Tony set the mug down, mouth falling open. Steve was masturbating. His mind couldn't keep up with the idea, but it sure as hell could analyze it. Fuck, the way he touching himself combined with the clues of intense pleasure told him that the soldier didn't do this very often. And what a delicious thought that was. Steve had been dreaming of something so hot, so sinful, that he'd resorted to this base act. People back then were just so repressed.

Steve tossed his head, giving keening moan as he worked his own flesh. It was beautiful. There was the faintest sheen of sweat along his hairline but nothing more. His hips were rocking up into his own touch as if overwhelmed, eyes screwed shut. Yes, Steve was thoroughly enjoying himself in there.

Steve's voice filled the room, "_Please...oh, please..._"

Tony rubbed a palm across the seam of his pants, teeth raking over his lower lip. He was rock hard beneath his jeans, the sight of Steve wriggling in pleasure too much for any one man. Who starred in the captain's fantasies? Who was it who made him beg so?

"_I-I can't...give me..._" Steve was obviously lost in his fantasy, the muscles in his neck straining under what he was sure was his lover's touch "_More._"

"That's it" Tony whispered, a dark note in his tone "Beg."

Steve was finishing so quickly. His fingers and toes were curling, his back was bowing...those thick, powerful thighs were positively _trembling_. Was this Steve's little tick? If someone were to between those thighs, would they tremble just as badly?

And now Tony was picturing himself there, lips wrapped around the blonde's thick cock and hands gripping those shuddering thighs.

Tony bit down on his other hand, muffling his moan so he could hear every noise Steve made as he came. The blonde wasn't exactly raunchy but those low groans and breathless 'hnn-nn' noises escaping his pink lips were enough to bring any man to his knees. How could he not touch himself? He flipped the button open, eyes dancing between Steve's blissed out face and his still-hard cock. That serum must've given him stamina in all the right places.

Tony slowly ran his hand down the length of his cock, leaning back in the chair was Steve started round two. His eyes were still shut tight, mouth curling what seemed to be a name. He'd never been good with lip-reading, especially when his head was filled with cotton. The desperation was still there, lust etched into every inch of the soldier's muscles.

What a body his father helped create.

Tony banished that thought from his mind, focusing only on Steve. This time was a little slower, the build-up that much sweeter. The soldier begged and whispered to his imaginary lover, hand never once pausing on his hard flesh. Tony followed the movements, wishing desperately he could be there.

In that moment, Tony knew he'd do anything for this man – things he'd never done for anyone. He'd get on his knees, on his back, on his hands and knees...whatever the man wanted,d he knew he'd willingly give. If Steve ordered him face-down ass-up, he'd do it in an instant. Fuck! He wanted to go down there and offer his mouth. He could imagine how it'd feel on his tongue, in his throat, and could pretend those little noises the soldier was making were for him.

Steve came again, head thrown back and blonde locks curling across the pillow. His moan was low and drawn out, thighs trembling once more. It was beautiful, to say the least. He spilled over his hand only a few moments before Tony did, teeth digging grooves into the side of his palm. Pleasure flowed through is limbs, so good the tips of his fingers went numb.

Pain shot through his chest, stealing away any bliss he'd found. He hissed and banged his head on the table, impatiently shoving himself back into the pants. He grabbed the pack of wipes DUM-E held out for him, ignoring the fact that he'd just masturbated in front of his robots and JARVIS. That was the cool things about robotic friends, no judgment.

Once the pain faded and his hands were clean, he sat up properly again. The screen was still up. Steve looked like he'd just gotten back from the bathroom, a fresh pair white boxer briefs hugging his body. The soldier plopped down on the bed with a huff, burying his head beneath the pillow.

"_I can't believe I did that_" the blonde groaned, this time in dismay "_Stupid. So stupid..._"

Steve sounded miserable. Was he ashamed? Was the person in his daydream from his past? Someone who looked like last must have had at least one or two dames to court.

That gave Tony an idea.

**xXxXx**

"_You have chefs."_

"I know" Tony pulled a few of the cartons of fruit out of the fridge, tossing them all on the counter.

"_You haven't actually cooked anything in almost a year."_

"Again: Stating the obvious" Tony debated between the flavors of yogurt, deciding on strawberry.

_"There is the problem with your blood to deal with."_

"Later."

"_With all due, respect, sir-"_

"Where' s the granola?" Tony bumped the door shut with his hip "I'm sure we have some. We have to have some. I put it on a Pepper-list."

"_-it's in the cabinet. My point, sir-"_

"Good. If she starts ignoring my lists, we'll all starve" Tony fetched it out of the cabinet, along with two bowls "What else is there?"

JARVIS switched tactics, "_-is that you don't have to make a breakfast just to impress him."_

"And they say _I'm_ insensitive to human feelings" Tony scoffed, throwing everything down on the counter top and looking it over "It's not to impress. It's nice."

The AI was obviously not pleased, _"I'd thought you'd forgotten how to do that, sir."_

"You're getting sassier in your old age, JARVIS" Tony teased, finding a cutting board hidden behind a rather large pot and a potato-peeling-sling-shot device he'd thrown together last year. He fished a knife out of one of the drawers, nearly nicking his finger.

"Yeah, this'll work" Tony held up the knife "Steve eats these things, doesn't he?"

"_I don't know, sir. I'm not the one in love with him."_

"That's a low blow and yo u know it" Tony put down a strawberry to slice "This isn't so hard."

"_You need to wash those first"_ JARVIS paused at the genius's glare, adding on a curt _"Sir."_

"God-fucking-damn it" Tony pulled a face, but didn't even think of stopping.

**xXxXx**

Steve loves this crap, Tony can't stand looking at it. How is this a meal?

Tony had the tray balanced on one palm, giving it dirty looks once and a while. He could eat all this and still be hungry. But it was what the soldier liked, healthy-and-tasty. He was more of a savory-and-filling kind of guy. The elevator doors slid open soundlessly, revealing the guest floor. Just last year this had been filled with storage and office supplies for the staff, but the moment JARVIS had alerted him to Captain America's return he'd called on the plans for a guest floor. He wasn't letting the soldier leave his side and that meant keeping him as comfortable as possible.

Tony went straight to the bedroom, easing open the door as quietly as he could. He smiled when he saw the soldier fast asleep, having worn himself out earlier. His head was above the pillow now, only half his face visible. The blanket was pulled up across his back, his skin looking warm and soft.

The genius sat the tray on the nearest dresser. He walked over to the bed, slowly sitting down so as not to jolt the hero awake. Steve's brow creased suddenly, a frown marring his features. Tony reached out and pet through the man's hair, reveling in the softness. He tried his best to be soothing and it seemed to work, a contented hum escaping the super soldier. Steve turned on his side, curling the pillow further under his head. Thinking his job done, Tony started to pull his hand away.

"Mmm" Steve grabbed his hand, still dead asleep. Tony's heart started racing, now cupping the soldier's face. Steve was positively snuggling into his palm, holding it tightly as if afraid to let go. He let his fingers curl just under the man's chiseled jaw, the reactor glowing obscenely. He felt his cheeks heat as the azure light flooded the bed, highlighting every angle of Steve's face and arms as well as the shape of his body.

It wasn't even the touch, at least not alone. It was that sweet, innocently happy look on the man's face. He was making his childhood hero smile and hum like this, he was the one chasing away whatever nightmares dared infect him. It was intoxicating.

Steve made a sound that could only be called a satisfied purr, lips brushing against the man's inner wrist. His eyes fluttered open for just a second, long enough for him to see someone was beside him.

"Mmm...Howard?"

The light faded back to a dull glow in his chest, fingers curling into a claw. He pulled his hand away very carefully, keeping his breathing even and shallow. He stood up, smoothing out his t-shirt, then walked to the door. He got out of the bedroom as silently as he could, not wanting to disturb the blonde from his rest. As he walked to the elevator, he felt a few small stings on his palm. He ignored it, pushing the button for his floor.

Tony stood silently, eyes fixed on the floor. He lifted his hands, inspecting the new crescent shaped marks there. A droplet of blood or two hit the floor, but nothing to be worried about. He ran his thumb across the marks, smearing crimson into the lines of his skin. He cleared his throat, keeping his emotions in control for just a little longer.

When it finally spoke, it was at a whisper, "JARVIS?"

"_Yes, sir?"_

"Lock down the top three floors" Tony commanded, hands curling back into fists "No one gets in...and no one gets out."

"_Shall I extend an override to Captain Rogers?"_

"Under no circumstances are you to listen to a word he says" Tony spat "He will _not_ leave his room. Do you understand me?"

There was a long pause, the AI reluctant but obedient.

"_Lock down commenced." _

* * *

**AN: I know, I know – don't be mad. I promised you something really long and really fulfiling and this is what I gave you. I just didn't want you guys to forget about it :)**

**I wanted this to be the beginning of the really big chapter, but then it got this long and I decided I needed to feed you guys a little something. I thought this was a good cliffhanger and a good place to stop until this weekend. Class keeps me busy and I actually wrote this is one afternoon. **

**It was fun to write and I hope you liked it. Thank you for all the glorious reviews, I read them all during my breaks at math class and it made me smile. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So everyone knows, I do read over earlier chapters and current chapters once every three days or so and I edit them. I'm not changing any details but I do delete/change repeated words and spellcheck. So by the end of this story everything should be perfect :)**

* * *

Steve's eyes opened again, pulling himself from the depths of sleep at the muffled sound of his door shutting. He sat up on his elbow, scrubbing the back of his hand over his eyes to clear the fog. He remembered...there was someone in here. Not just in his dream. There was a tray of food on his dresser, loaded with fruit and vegetable and that new sweet oatmeal stuff he liked so much.

"Tony?" he rasped, wishing desperately the man had stayed. He sat up properly, smiling at the memory of the dream he'd had earlier. It had been about Tony again, this time they'd gone farther than ever before. It had started right in the middle of them necking like a couple of teenagers, hands roaming far beyond what was decent. His cheeks warmed as he remembered the way Tony's fingers had crept down his hip, across the swell of his cheek, and close to his entrance. He'd made all these horrible embarrassing noises, begging the billionaire for more. In the perfection that only existed in dreams he'd already been stretched and slick, accepting the man's fingers easily.

Oh, how he had ridden the man's fingers. They'd felt so good, rough and filling, the definition of perfection. He'd been in the process of begging for more when he'd woken up, jostled awake by the sound of bird pecking insistently at his window.

Steve made a face, recalling how early it had been. He'd been left hard and aching, annoyed at being interrupted and still aching for more. It had taken a minute to convince himself that it was natural and accepted now, but he'd finally decided to take care of himself.

It had been wonderful. In his passion, he'd taken the fantasy further and fantasized about how Tony would feel inside him. His mind the billionaire had been generous but teasing, making him beg for what he wanted. He'd given him everything, trusting him with his body as well as his heart. He'd never cum so hard before. That wasn't much of a statement, though, he'd barely gotten off a dozen times in his entire life.

Steve grabbed the tray and pulled it into his lap, promising himself he'd never tell Tony of _that_ little fact. He was sure the man would never stop teasing him.

Halfway through his breakfast he remembered the second dream, the one that came to him after he'd fallen back asleep. It wasn't nearly as fanciful or as sinful as he would've liked but it had that note of home he'd been yearning for. His mind had replayed the day he'd been transformed, right down to his embarrassing collapse on the floor. Howard had been the first one he'd seen and heard, the first one he'd felt. He remembered his face being grabbed, the touch gentle and warm on his new skin.

Steve remembered being elated. He'd felt worn out but strong, his lungs heaving in great breaths without an ounce of trouble for the first time in life. Howard had ruffled his hair and said 'perfect' or something.

"_Howard?"_

"_Yeah, I'm here."_

"_Did it go okay?"_

Howard's smile had been blinding, _"Like I said: perfect."_

Steve had been so happy in that moment, he could still remember how big his smile had been and how Howard had teased him later for looking like a goofball. Dreams were coming true that day.

Back in present, Steve dropped his spoon back into the bowel. Tragedy had followed that day, the death of the good doctor dampening his spirits. But the dream hadn't gotten that far, he'd woken up just now. Or...had he? He was pretty sure he managed to open his eyes just for a moment, seeing the dark figure of a man looking down on him. There had been all this light, just like at the lab back then, but different. The hand on his face had been calloused and familiar, that short dark hair...

Steve got up, heading toward the bathroom.

It had to have been the dream, there was no way Tony had been beside him.

**xXx**

An hour later Steve emerged from the shower, donning a powder blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans that looked quite old but were brand new and comfortable. It was one of the outfits that had arrived with his new wardrobe, each stitch of clothing hand-picked by Tony himself. They'd spent an entire afternoon going through the clothes, the genius holding up each item to Steve's body and even had him try on a few things for him. The few things Tony had decided didn't look as good as he had originally thought ended up strewn over DUM-E.

Steve felt special, he couldn't believe Tony cared so much about what he wore. He loved being the center of the man's attention, the focus of his world.

Steve sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping the TV on.

"JARVIS?" the blonde tilted back his head "Where's Tony?"

The AI didn't answer, the soldier smiled. Good, that must mean the genius is sleeping. The only time JARVIS didn't answer him was when Tony was fast asleep.

So the soldier decided to settle down for a little bit of TV, then he'd go find Tony for dinner.

**xXx**

The moment Tony reached his office he went for the liquor cabinet.

"JARVIS!" he barked, tearing open the door and pushing through the bottle for something hard "No calls. Disable Pepper's override to the apartment. I'm serious, don't let _anyone_ in here."

"_What am I to tell Captain Rogers when he inquires about your absence?"_

"Don't tell him anything" Tony tossed a bottle to the floor, it shattered and flooded the wood "If he's insistent, tell him I'm in a meeting. Don't you fucking dare side with him again."

Tony grabbed what he assumed was rum with the label ripped off, twisting off the cap and chugging. It burned hot down his throat, tearing the soft flesh, nearly making him gag. He drank in big gulps, refusing to give even an inch on the burn or the dizziness. He took half the bottle before he stopped, gasping loudly and wiping at his wet mouth.

The scream he emitted was inhuman, he took the glass door out with the blunt of his forearm. The glass scratched him up, barely enough to bleed.

It wasn't enough, he needed more.

He went for the bookshelf, manuals and classics alike feeling the blunt of his rage. He ripped them to pieces, tossing them hard at the wall and knocking off knick-knacks and pictures along the way. He went for the bottle greedily, taking down as much as he could.

All these thoughts! His dad, his wonderfully brilliant bastard of a father, was always in his life. Always looming over him, always showing him up. At the bottom of every bottle, in every wire in every circuit board, and in every smile from Steve – there was his father. A smug ghost, a reminder of an empty childhood, a nasty remnant of his soldier's past.

But how nasty? That was the real question, wasn't it? How close did the two of them get?

Tony started at a pace, scratching at his forearms as if to claw off at the skin. That hurt him more than anything else. He could see it so clearly in a hundred different ways, each more vivid and raunchy than the last. He was sure his father had been an unappreciative bastard, touching and taking without love like a common beast.

Tony swept everything off the desk, lips drawn back in a snarl.

But what if he had? What if that bastard had taken Steve with all the tenderness a lover could want? What if he'd done the things that Tony had only fantasized about?

And then it came full circle. The man he was throwing a jealous tantrum about was his father, the man who provided his life.

Neither Steve nor himself would exist without Howard Stark.

Tony roared, flipping the desk over with a satisfying crunch. It felt into several pieces, splinters spilling across the floor.

"No matter what I do-" the lamp was next, getting smacked over the desk and snapping in half "-it's all _his_! This fucking company, my life, my hero – it's _his_!"

The whole bookshelf was toppled, shelves breaking apart under the force.

"I just wanted this _one_ thing, you son-of-a-bitch" he paced, snatching the half-spilled rum off the floor and bringing it to his parched mouth "He was going to be the one thing I don't share. You've had everything first...why did you..."

Tony polished off the bottle, wielding it like a throwing star at the window. It smacked off the glass, thudding to the floor with a soft crack but nothing more.

"Why him?" Tony hissed, stalking to the cabinet "Why did you put your fucking mitts on Captain America?"

Every piece of his life that mattered belonged to his father. This company, the contracts, Pepper, and now Steve. The only thing he had was the Iron Man suits, now powered by a failing arc reactor. He glared at offensive object, catching the reflection in the glass of the remaining door. He grabbed the nearest thing and yanked the cap off, taking it down like water.

How could he be so stupid? Steve could never love him, not with his heart still in the past. His father had obviously played some big part in his life. All that talk about Captain America had been true, he had to give his old man that. He could remember half-formed rumblings of sweet smiles and soft hair, but he'd always assumed it was some lady friend. Maybe Howard had been talking about Steve all this time? Maybe his mother had just been a replacement...

No, not a replacement. A consolation prize for losing the sweetest man to ever live in the water.

Everything hurt and nothing would ever be okay again.

Tony slammed his back against the wall, nursing the bottle once more.

**xXx**

An embarrassingly two hours later, Steve turned off the TV. This box was addictive, one little history special and all sense of time was lost. He got up and stretched, wondering what his friend was doing. He could use some lab time, that was for sure. He loved watching Tony work, every act of genius making him fall even more in love with the man.

Steve paused, biting back a mental protest. No, he needed to let himself think about it. Maybe if he said it enough he'd get used to it. Maybe...

Steve went for the door, smiling brightly at the thought of seeing Tony. He grabbed the knob but found it didn't move, stuck in place. His smile faded, shaking the knob to dislodge. He pushed at the door with the flat of hi palm and turned the knob harder, scowling.

"Uh, JARVIS, unmute please" Steve requested "My door's locked."

"_Affirmative."_

Steve pursed his lips, "So...unlock it."

"_I'm afraid I cannot, Captain Rogers."_

"Why not?" the blonde pushed at the door again, frustration welling up in his chest.

JARVIS didn't answer. Steve backed up, recalling every sci-fi movie he'd watched about rogue AI's. The robots always turn, he learned that lesson quickly. He liked JARVIS, he trusted any machine Tony built, but he couldn't take that chance. Besides, if Shield couldn't keep him under wraps, what made JARVIS think this house could?

Steve took the door down with one blow, the door flying across the room to smack against the wall. He waited for an alarm to sound but nothing happened. So he took a chance and went for it.

He made it up to Tony's floor no problem, debating between the lab or the bedroom.

"JARVIS?" Steve spoke up, walking slowly across the room "Where's Tony?"

"_He's at a meeting, sir."_

"You're lying" Steve accused "Which means Tony made you lie. Where is he really? You know whatever's happened, I can fix it. You trust me when it comes to him, I know you do."

JARVIS took a moment to respond, _"Spare office."_

Steve knew how hard it was to disobey Tony's orders so he didn't push. He hurried to the side office, finding the door there shut as tight as his bedroom had been. For a moment he wished he kept his shield in his room instead of in the lab but he didn't let that discourage him. He braced himself and ran forward, landing against it with a sick thud. Pain shot through his shoulder, leaching down into his arm and chest. The door was made of metal but badly shaken, the hinges had rattled beneath the force.

Tony would be proud at the sudden thought that came to him. Steve braced one hand agains the door and curled the other into a fist, punching the surface only twice. Once by each hinge, snapping the metal. He broke the handle clean off, leaving the door (unbraced) to fall inside the room.

He almost wished he hadn't.

Steve ate up the distance of the office in seconds, tackling the genius and knocking both the pistol and the bottle of dark amber alcohol. Steve pushed the slighter man up against the wall, the hand that had wielded the pistol pinned high above their heads and his meaty forearm strapped across the man's damaged chest. Tony didn't put up an ounce of fight, slumping into the wall like a doll. The sour stench of alcohol clung to every inch of him, explaining so much. That drink was the devil's nectar and Steve hated it more than he'd ever hated anything else in his life.

Dark eyes cracked open, revealing a film of crimson and tears. It broke Steve's heart to see his charismatic best friend reduced to a lush mess. His arm slid up from Tony's chest to curl around his neck. He laced his fingers in feather-light hair, cradling the man's head in his broad palm.

"Tony, please" Steve wasn't sure what to say "Don't...don't do this..."

"I never do it" Tony hissed lowly "I've been here a thousand times before, Cap. I don't need _you_ to stop me."

Tony broke his wrist free, pushing at the man's chest uselessly.

"I was fine before you!" Tony ripped the fingers out of his hair, the soldier barely had time to let go "And I'll sure as hell be fine when you're gone."

"When I'm...?" Steve trailed off, grabbing the man's hand "Come on, Tony, you're drunk. Let's get you back to bed. I'll get you some water. You'll feel better in the morning and then we'll talk."

"You think a little nap will fix me?" Tony swung the blonde's hand off " 'd you fix my dad like this? That sweet fucking smile and a promise of bed?"

Steve looked ready to deny it, the genius cut him of, "Tell me the truth!"

"Tony..." Steve took a deep breath "Whatever your father and I did has nothing to do with you."

"And _there_ it is!" Tony glared fiercely, hands fisting "How many times?"

The soldier had no clue what was going on, his confusion clear on his face, "How many times – what? Tony, what are you going on about?"

"How many times did you let him fuck you?" Tony growled, crowding into the blonde's space "How many times did you let him bend you over and just fucking _take_ it?"

Steve flushed brightly, horribly disgusted, "You're drunk. Calm down."

"This is as calm as I'm going to fucking get!" Tony whirled around, grabbing another bottle and pointing it at the soldier accusingly "You were just another one of my dad's floozies, weren't you? You let him put his filthy hands on you and you never even bothered to tell me!"

Tony got close again, free hand reaching up to trace the pale blue collar.

"I let you sleep in my home, in my spare bed...dress in my pretty clothes..." the man's voice was like crushed velvet and gravel, fingers teasing the tan skin "And all this time you've just been my old man's whore."

Steve brushed his hand away, hurt weighing like lead in his chest. He couldn't believe Tony was saying these things. Where had he gotten these crazy ideas?

"I'm not. You have no idea what you're talking about" Steve assured him, trying to keep his voice steady "Howard and I weren't like that. Nothing happened."

"You're lying" Tony's smile was almost hysteric, the little laugh he gave bordering on a breakdown "I can see it in your eyes. He's the face you see when you look at your shield. Fuck, he's the face you see when you look at _me_."

The soldier shook his head, opening his mouth to defend himself.

"No! Don't you stand there and deny it!" he gestured wildly "You can't tell me you don't see him when you look at me. He was the first word out of your mouth when you saw me. Admit it."

"Maybe at first" Steve saw the man's jaw tense and his fists clench at his sides, his words coming out in a rush "But only because I'm alone here! Howard was my friend and I felt safe with you! I don't think you two are the same, I promise. You couldn't be more different!"

"You say his name in your sleep" Tony growled, hands itching to wrap around the soldier's throat and shake him.

"How did you know-?"

"It doesn't matter" Tony muttered "He tried to teach you dance, he gave you the shield, he made you a body – what else did my sainted father give to you, huh?"

Steve closed his eyes briefly, barely holding onto his calm, "We don't have to talk about him now. If you sleep and sober up, we'll talk it all out tomorrow. I promise."

"Did you fuck?" he pestered.

Steve huffed, ears blood-red now, "No, of course not."

"Then what did you two do!" Tony screamed, nearly out of his mind with the thought "Why is he always between us? What is so fucking special about him?"

Tony choked, eyes shining, "Why do you talk about him like you're in love with him?"

"Because I thought I was!" Steve shouted back, heart clenching so tight in his chest he could barely breathe "Because he kissed me and I thought he was everything I ever wanted."

Tony swelled with rage, teeth bared in a primal instinct to mark and bite this man until he swore he was his. In one rough motion he toppled the large liquor cabinet, spilling and breaking every bottle inside.

"Everything's going to hell, and now _this_" Tony punted one of the bottles, it shattered amber liquid all over the nearest wall "First Aghanistan, then this fucking shrapnel, Obi, the government and their damn weapons, and now my dad's back from the dead. He's there, in your head. He's always there..."

Tony trailed off, the gears in his mind working through the alcohol and over time on this new thought. Steve was rambling on about how it wasn't like that, how they'd never done anything.

"Tony, please don't be angry" Steve lowered his arms, his heart falling open in hopes to reach the other man "He's not the one in my dreams at night."

Tony surged at the blonde, grabbing him by the shoulders and pinning him to the nearest wall. Steve didn't dare fight back, he didn't want to hurt the other. Tony's grip was strong and sure on his skin, enough to hurt.

"Tony" Steve was breathless, the brunette was nosing behind his ear "What are you doing?"

"Claiming what's mine" Tony's fingers dug into his arm, keeping them pinned "Stark Industry created you. My dad gave you everything from your body to your suit to your precious shield. Right?"

Steve was silent, focused on the strong body pressed up against every inch of his own.

"Right?"

"Y-Yes" Steve nodded, warm lips brushing along his hairline.

"So you're property of Stark Industry, it made you" Tony trailed his mouth down, inhaling the addictive clean scent of the super soldier "That makes you mine."

Steve's body betrayed him at those words. Fantasies from earlier crept into his mind, reminding him how good the genius's fingers had felt inside him. Dream Tony had whispered over and over about how he belonged to him, how he'd be the only one to have this. He willed his arousal away but the way Tony touched him made it hard.

"He wouldn't shut up about you" Tony was hissing "As soon as he touched that bottle, it was your name. Steve, Steve, Steve...how you did this or that. The great Captain America, our hero...trapped at the bottom of the ocean, a Sleeping Beauty he couldn't find."

Tony pulled back, wetting his lips at the sight of the flushed blonde.

"I know why now" Tony's grin was just as sharp as his words "You're fucking gorgeous, you know that? You're gorgeous and you're all mine."

The billionaire went in for a kiss but Steve wrenched his head away, refusing to let their first kiss be like this. He'd pined for that kind of contact for weeks and he sure as hell wasn't going to waste it like this.

"Stop" he demanded, praying for it not to happen. He could easily defend himself but he didn't want to hurt Tony, he didn't want to ruin them. Damn that alcohol! Damn Howard!

Tony wouldn't be diverted, his mouth going straight for the golden length of neck laid bare before him. He sank his teeth into the skin, moaning at the taste, wanting more than this. He locked his jaw, satisfaction bathing his nerves as a tang of iron touched his tongue. Beneath his mouth he could feel a grunt, the little whine of pain that followed cut through the drunken haze.

Tony pulled away like he'd been seared, stumbling back from the blonde. He nearly tripped over his fallen desk but managed to stay upright. Steve slumped against the wall, bringing a hand up to his neck. He fingered the oozing mark, wincing. He pulled his fingers back to find scarlet painting the digits, he paled. Steve could feel the tears welling but he kept them back, he was tired of showing his weakness in front of this man.

"You're just like him" Steve spat, pushing away from the wall "No better."

"Steve..." Tony started, but the soldier was already storming out "Steve! Wait, please! I'm sorry, I just...I'm sorry!"

* * *

**AN: Wow, right? Nice. I had another like 7 pages to add to this chapter but I decided to give you a reason to come back. I realize the expectation are getting higher for this fic, every review makes me giddy but so worried I'm going to fuck it up. I pulled an all-nighter for this one, I really wanted to get something out because this week I'm sure I won't type much. I wrote all of this while watching Dr. Who, it was fantastic. **

**I know some of you absolutely LOVE how I portray these characters (and that makes me happy and squee-y) but I feel like I'm teetering on the brink of making Steve too girly. It's not that he's weak, he's just against using his strength against his friends. I just believe he'd never use his super strength against Tony or Howard.**

**PS: How I portray Tony? Mildly suicidal and reckless, like he was in Iron Man 2 (which this is the re-write of). My Steve? He's sweet, when he's not on the battlefield he's just that ignorant kid from Brooklyn who's vulnerable on the inside. Don't like it? Don't read. He'll have his masculine moments, trust me. But if you haven't read my fics before, there's always a slightly less masculine character. That and I want to see Steve all sweet and soft.**


	9. Chapter 9

**First off, I want to thank every single reviewer I've had. I love every one of you and I wish you nothing but love and cookies. Second, a special thanks to c2ndy2c1d for her awesome fanart of the story. That made me laugh.**

**I am sorry it took so long but I got behind in my math class because I got a really bad sunburn in the middle of last week then obtained a cold that weekend. It was rough, I missed about three days of class because I either couldn't physically get out of bed or I was too sniffly and feverish. My body is alll jacked up.**

**Someone asked me about this, so let's just do a quick clarify:**

/.../ mean thoughts

**Bolded words** mean radio transmission

"_Italics like this"_ mean JARVIS

_Italics like this out in the open_ mean old dialogue

**Onto the real story!**

* * *

Tony's head was throbbing, mouth dry and tasting like ass. He'd been sitting there for hours, his lower back was flashing signals of 'pain' and 'stiff' to the rest of him. Thankfully DUM-E kept bringing him water, but he didn't drink too much. The last thing he needed to do was vomit all over the carpet in front of the soldier's room. He was propped against the wall beside Steve's bedroom door, legs stretched out in front of him to ease the ache. He could feel every inch of his hangover creeping over him. He'd spent the first two hours begging until his throat was raw and his voice was gone. Begging for forgiveness, begging for Steve to let him in, begging for a second chance.

Eventually it was just a whine of Steve's name, and then they'd lapsed into silence.

Tony raised his fist, knocking lightly on the door again, "Steve...I'm not going to leave. I'll sit here until I starve."

Tony breathed deep, the air shaking in his lungs, "Do you think I'd be out here if you were anyone else in the world?"

The genius started to whine pathetically, praying he could play on Steve's softer side, "Come on! I'm sorry, I have a migraine, and I think I may have swallowed a sheet of sandpaper. You and I both know I'll sit here forever. All my projects, all the meetings, all my calls...my whole business just down the drain. You know I'll do it. I'm a selfish ass, remember?"

The door swung open, revealing a dark room and a rumpled Steve. Though the serum kept him from getting too exhausted or worn down, he looked rough. One glance into the room revealed a very mussed bed, it seemed as if the super soldier had tried to sleep and failed. There were faint shadows beneath those blue eyes and he was still in the clothes from earlier, though much more wrinkled now.

Steve looked as if someone had kicked his puppy but his jaw was hard.

"What do you _want_, Mr. Stark?"

"Don't do that" Tony slowly stood up, trying desperately not to fall over "I fucked up and I'm here to fix it."

Steve didn't move out of the way, "I don't listen to apologies from drunks."

"Well this drunk actually means it" he assured him, hoping his guilt wasn't written all over his face.

"It can wait until tomorrow" Steve went to shut the door but a foot stopped him, he glared "I suggest you go to bed. You've made an ass out of yourself quite enough for one night."

"Not nearly" Tony tried to grin but it came off as a grimace "And this is way too important to wait one more minute for. It's bad enough I did it...do you really want me laying in bed thinking about it for the next eight hours?"

Steve winced when he remembered the pistol, the one that had been dangerously close to Tony's temple, "Fine. You can come in."

Tony took the opportunity and darted inside, heart overflowing in his chest. He went for the bed, practically collapsing into the cool sheets. He rolled onto his back and splayed his arms out, taking great breaths of the super soldier's scent. He cracked open one eye, Steve was still standing in the middle of the room with his arms wrapped around his chest. The genius patted the bed beside him, encouraging the man to sit. The super soldier hesitated only a few moments before he uncrossed his arms and walked over, easing down onto the mattress.

"Go ahead" Steve's voice was tight "Whatever you came here to say, just say it and leave."

"I flipped out earlier" Tony began, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to get this out "I came in here to give you breakfast, I tried to wake you up and you...you said my dad's name."

Steve paled, "I had a dream about my change. He was the first person I talked to."

"Yeah, see, that's the problem" Tony scrubbed a hand across his eyes, every word like a tack on his tongue "I've been in that bastard's shadow since I was born. He's had everything first, including you. The way you said his name...the thought of the two of you together...it made me sick. That's why I said some of things earlier about you being his...you know."

Steve scooted closer, slowly lowering his hand to touch the man's knee, "Your dad didn't..._have_ me. First or otherwise."

"Let me finish" there was a note of relief of his voice, but the tone was stern "You wanted to know and I'm trying to tell you."

Steve swallowed down an apology, nodding.

"I started drinking, like _really_ drinking" Tony's fingers fell to his temples, massaging the ache out of both sides "All those stupid memories came back."

/All those old feelings/ he added silently.

Steve couldn't help but ask, one detail tearing up his heart, "What about the gun?"

"That gun has always been there" Tony dropped his hand, catching the bright blue gaze "One way or another, I've had a gun to my head my whole life. I'm reckless and greedy, ask any reporter. They're not wrong either. I grew up taking everything I could. I couldn't get enough."

He looked away when he felt the emotion start to choke him, glassing his eyes over, "I guess I was trying to fill up something inside me, some emptiness. I never knew what I was chasing, but whatever it was I replaced it with as many warm bodies and bottles of booze that I could find."

Tony sat up, blinking back the tears rapidly to keep himself from looking even more pathetic.

"I would never do it, I'm too narcissistic for that. What would the world do without me?" he pulled himself back together, trying to smirk it off "But there's never been a time in my life where I haven't thought about ending it all."

Ignoring the soldier's devastated look, he waved it off, "Anyway. I wanted to say I'm _sorry_ and I deserve to have you beat the ever-loving shit out of me. You want a punch? You got it. Here, freebie. Go ahead."

Tony presented his cheek, clenching his eyes shut.

"I'm not going to hit you."

Tony opened his eyes, brow knit, "Are you sure?"

Steve nodded, jaw locked tight. The genius couldn't get over how handsome the soldier was, even pale and miserable looking. The strong cut of his jaw, the curve of his mouth...he wanted a kiss so badly he ached. He knew he didn't deserve it, not after what he did. Instead he laid his hand over the one on his knee, giving it a squeeze. Steve yanked his hand away with a wince, scooting away again.

"I thought I could trust you" Steve spat "I thought you were the only one in this bastardized time that I could count on. You gave me everything and I thought...well, I don't know what I thought."

Steve stood, his shoulders hunched and his body screaming 'defensive'.

"You _can_ trust me" Tony insisted "I had a bad night, I have those. I tried to shut you out but you broke down my door! I didn't want to be around you when I was like that."

"I should've cleaned your clock" Steve tried not to growl, but his voice was rough "But I wanted you to stop on your own. I trusted you enough to stop and you-" he stopped short, fingers crawling across his neck to touch the bright bite mark "I haven't let anyone this close in a long time, and I wanted so badly to trust you."

"The great Captain America not trusting anyone?" Tony tried to joke but it came off as questioning "I can't see that."

Steve circled for a moment, hands going down to his hips. He breathed deep and low, forcing himself to calm down. He couldn't lose it, not now. Tony had hurt him much too deeply for him to open up again. But now was as good as time as any to share what had happened all those years ago. No matter how much of an ass he had been, Tony deserved to know the truth. Especially if the thought of Howard and himself tortured the genius that much.

"Do you want to know what happened between me and your father?" Steve asked quietly "Will you stop thinking about it if I tell you the truth?"

Tony wasn't sure, "You already told me you kissed him. You said you were in love with him."

Steve scoffed, "You never listen, Tony."

"Okay, tell me" the brunette leaned forward, clasping his hand in front of him "I'm listening now."

Steve took a few more deep breaths, praying for strength and peace of mind. He'd never told anyone about that night, not a living soul. He wasn't sure if his heavy heart could take the reminder but he had to try. He kept remembering it over and over, knowing it wasn't as bad as he used to think it was. There was a time when he thought no fouler play could've been made, but now...now it just seemed petty. A little thing like a drunken fumble was nothing compared to the death of all his friends and nearly 70 years in the ice.

Life was too short for grudges.

He learned that one the hard way.

"Howard was my first kiss" Steve began, shifting his weight restlessly "But he...he stole it."

**Xx – FLASHBACK - xX**

Steve knocked as carefully as he could, he still wasn't used to his new strength, "Howard?"

The townhouse was large, going up three stories. The blonde pulled his jacket tighter around him to block out the breeze of the night. He looked around, the neighborhood was just as nice as one would expect of Howard Stark. For someone so young he was wealthy, not surprising with as many projects as he had going on.

The blonde knocked again, wincing when the wood cracked a little, "Rats."

The door opened, revealing a rather drunk scientist. The man's clothes were rumpled, suspenders hanging limp along his legs. His hair was a mess, his eyes darker than usual, and a beer was clutched in his hand. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing the tan skin of his collarbone and a glimpse of his chest. There was a faint whiskey smell to him, he must've been drinking harder earlier.

"Steve?" Howard leaned up against the doorway, eyes narrowed "What're you doing here?"

"I had to get away from that stuffy base" Steve gestured behind him, a little uneasy now that he'd seen the alcohol "I'm sorry, I can come back later. I just wanted to stay the night somewhere normal, and I thought...nevermind. It's silly."

"I'm always on your mind, aren't I?" Howard teased, stepping to the side "Get in here, kid, I got plenty of room."

Steve finally smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Steve walked past the older man, his new body far more imposing now. He still wasn't used to this frame, it was strange to have height and weight on the inventor. The door shut and locked behind him, but he still didn't suspect anything off.

Howard settled him in what he assumed was a living room, stacks of books and boxes of papers all along the walls. He relaxed on the couch, waiting for the other to come back. He wa glad he came here. He'd be safe and warm, comfortable for sure. Howard was one of the few people he considered his friend so he'd been the obvious choice when he wanted to stay off-base. It was a change he'd needed.

Howard came back in with a fresh beer, already halfway through it.

"I didn't know you drank" Steve ran his teeth over his lower lip "Did something happen?"

Howard grimaced as he took another drink, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me" the soldier took off his jacket, folding it perfectly before setting it on the other end of the couch "You can tell me anything, Howard, you know that."

Howard strolled in, grabbing a chair and pulling it in front of the super soldier. He sat down with a huff, resting the side of the beer against his temple. He looked the blonde over with a critical eye, then gave a little smirk.

"You see this up here?" he tapped the bottle against his head "This is my greatest weapon and worst enemy. Oh, it never shuts up...it's always _thinking_ and _whirring_ and over analyzing every little thing around me. It's a blessing and a curse, flutter bum. The only way I can get a moment of peace is to kill a few brain cells. Turn down the capacity a bit."

"I wish you'd deal with it another way" Steve gave a little smile "You're far too brilliant to drink like this."

A dark brow rose, "You have a grudge against alcohol?"

"It's a sinful luxury" the blonde flushed, realizing how rude he sounded "I don't mean any disrespect, Mr. Stark! I just meant that I've seen a lot of men get ruined by liquor and I would hate to see you go down that road."

"Don't do that 'Mr. Stark' thing. I hate that" the older man tilted his head back, chest heaving with a sigh "You worry about me, huh?"

"Yes" Steve backpedaled, trying to keep his demeanor with a smile "You're one of my only friends. Isn't it my job to worry about you?"

"Friends, huh?" Howard got up, walking over to the couch "Yeah, we're friends, kid. Do drink a bit much, don't I?"

Steve nodded, heart picking up as the distance between them closed. Howard set his beer on the table, giving the blonde a complete once-over.

"How many friends do you have?" Howard inquired, a dark gleam in his eyes.

"A few" the super soldier rubbed his palms across each other "Bucky, and recently Peggy...some of those guys from the squadron."

"You don't have anyone from your childhood?" the inventor knelt down in front of the soldier,

Steve tried not to pull a face at the mention of it, "Not really. My mother isn't in the best of health, I spent most of my time with her or working."

"You're a real angel" Howard pat the man's knee "You know that? A bonafied saint."

"Howard" he lowered his eyes, getting a tisking noise in reply.

"No, no, I'm serious" the inventor grabbed the boy's chin very lightly, tilting his head back just enough to see those pretty blues "With those eyes...you had to have taken a sweetheart or two."

Steve shook his head a little, a soft 'no'.

"Come on, no one?" Howard teased, but there was an implication there that the soldier couldn't decipher "You've never danced with a dame, you've never got between the sheets with one...have you even kissed one?"

"There was a secretary on base that tried to kiss me" the soldier's nose crinkled up "It was a bad fumble."

"That's too bad" Howard's voice held a breathy note, a smile pulling his lips "You deserve a good first time, kid."

The older man's thumb smoothed over Steve's bottom lip, the blonde parted his mouth without a second thought. Howard's touch was commanding, he didn't think for one moment to put a stop to it. If Steve was honest with himself he wanted it to happen, he craved the touch more than he craved anything else. He'd gladly trade away every drawing skill he had just for one kiss from this brilliant man.

"That dumb broad didn't know what she was messing with" Howard slowly stood, starting to lean over the super soldier and bracing himself with one hand on the couch "You have to treat an angel right."

"I'm not an angel" Steve whispered, the fingers grasping his chin starting to fan across his cheek instead "I'm just a regular guy."

Howard's eyes had never been darker, "We both know that's not quite true."

Steve gasped when their mouths met, eyes wider than dinner plates. He could feel every inch of his face color bright red, the rasp of the man's facial hair against his smooth skin almost electrifying. His hands came up, one grasping at air while the other laid across a clothed elbow. Howard's touch on his face was actually gentle, cupping his cheek and tilting his head just a bit.

The kiss became firmer, more real, and he couldn't stop the rush of arousal that flooded his body. Steve moaned out loud, letting the other lead the kiss. A touch of wetness skimmed across his lips, tasting him much more sweetly than that girl had tried to.

"God, that noise" Howard pulled away for just a moment, trapping those scared azure eyes with his own smoldering gaze "That voice was made to moan."

Steve took in a shaky breath, "D-Don't use His name like that."

"Shh, pretty boy..." Howard hushed, stroked his thumb over the blonde's cheekbone.

"What are we doing?" Steve pushed harder into the couch, terrified and thrilled all at once "You know we can't, we're both...Howard, please."

Steve pushed into the palm on his face, savoring the touch.

"Do you trust me?"

The super soldier shook himself from his stupor, "What?"

Howard smiled indulgently, briefly bussing their noses, "Do you trust me, Steve?"

It was so rare to hear his first name on the man's lips, it shocked him. He gave a small smile and nodded, nothing but truth on his face.

"Of course I trust you" Steve replied without hesitation "I trusted you enough with my life in that machine, didn't I?"

"Then trust me now" Howard tilted his head for another kiss, lips just barely brushing the other's "Let me."

They kissed again, more passionate this time. Steve gave another little moan and kissed back, trying to keep his inexperience minimized. He let Stark do most of the work, leading him into what felt the best. Howard's weight was braced on the couch, bracketing the soldier, keeping them close. The inventor's hand went through his hair, down the back of his neck, nails scratching lightly across his pulse points. He wasn't sure how much time went by but it felt wonderful. Sinfully delicious, though he could start to taste some of the whiskey from earlier. That's when it hit him. This man was drunk and what they were doing could be from drink alone.

"Wait, Howard, you're drunk" Steve pulled back, still smiling and giddy from the kiss "We shouldn't do this while you're-"

Howard stole another kiss, shutting the blonde up. Steve mumbled a few more protests but didn't push him away. He couldn't control his strength at the best of times and now was not the moment to test it. He didn't want to hurt the other, and it was only kissing...

"Gonna make you feel so good, pretty boy" Howard purred, hand creeping down to the younger man's pants. He skillfully worked open Steve's belt, clawing through it until he got to the zipper. Steve yelped and tried to squirm away only to get backed up against the armrest, the older man hovering over him.

"No, stop" Steve pushed at his hands "Howard! What are you doing?"

"I said clam it" Howard's purr turned intoa growl, the other hand coming off the couch and grab the soldier's shoulder. His fingers dug into the muscle, flashes of pain going down the younger man's arm. Steve could taste the beer and whiskey now more than before, stale on his tongue.

"Stop!"

Howard growled against his mouth, hand wriggling into the other's pants. Panic flashed through the super soldier, setting off ever warning bell he had. The adrenaline pumped hot an fast into his heart, setting him into action before he could stop himself. He struck out with both palms, striking Howard in the chest so hard the man flew. He was tossed through the air like a doll, cracking against the far wall and falling to the carpet with a thump.

The drunk genius groaned and curled an arm around his middle, pressed up against the wall. Steve watched, horrified, when the man tried to get up and failed. His arms wouldn't support them, trembling from the pain of the throw and the weight of the alcohol.

"Fuck, my ribs" Howard hissed, head ducked to hide his face.

"I'm sorry" Steve whispered, slowly easing off the couch "I'm sorry...I can't...I..."

Steve grabbed his coat and made for the door, tears in his eyes and rage in his heart.

**Xx – FLASHBACK - xX**

"He wasn't in his right mind, he was too drunk to be himself."

Steve had to uncross his arms, nearly leaving bruises on his own skin.

Tony wasn't shocked but he was completely horrified. He sat stock still on the bed, jaw dragging a bit as the story came to a close. He knew his father was a bastard when he drank but this was a new low. He could see it as if he were there, the stench of alcohol and fear and lust mixed up in a room with two young men with everything to lose.

"I hate alcohol" it was a loaded statement out of the soldier's mouth "It ruins everything."

"My dad was a real bastard when he drank. I already knew that" Tony's voice was hoarse, his heart in his throat "If we're being honest here...he never made any time for me. It was _always_ the company, always the inventions and the meetings and the trips. All of that came before me. People always talk about how I built my first computer before I hit puberty or how I made DUM-E for a science fair project, but no one ever knew why. I guess..." Tony leaned back on the bed, tilting his head toward the ceiling with a heavy sigh "I guess I was just showing off. I thought that if I was amazing, he would pay more attention to me. I swore I'd never be like that, and that's how all this partying and weapons-dealing came around. I tried so hard to be different that I ended up going in a circle, right back into the bottle."

Steve started to come back to the bed but couldn't make himself sit down. Tony tried to catch his eyes but couldn't, both too lost in the past to really _see_ one another.

"I wish he hadn't been neglectful" Steve wet his lips, trying to come to terms with his old friend dropping the ball "I can't help but be angry with him. He let whatever demon was inside him rule his life, he made his choice, but he shouldn't have ruined your childhood like that. You would've been just as brilliant building DUM-E in high school as you would've playing ball in the park."

Tony gave a throaty chuckle, "You're so old fashioned."

"Everyone needs some old-fashioned" Steve replied, thinking of taking that as his slogan.

"Maybe."

"I wish he'd been a better father" the super soldier added after a pause "I wish he'd been a better man."

"At least I know why you keep thinking about him" Tony mumbled, then raised his voice "But now you understand why I _don't_ talk about him. I don't want to remember him in any form. Having you here is enough, and I thought if I did all these things with you...you would _stop_ thinking of me as him. Because I strive to be _nothing_ like him."

Steve scoffed, "You act so similar to him."

"No I don't!" Tony snapped, forgetting for a moment that he was the one apologizing.

"What about the drinking?"

"Maybe _that_, but nothing else."

Steve ran his tongue over is teeth, buying himself a moment to get his cool back, "Howard used to pinch my cheeks a lot. He called me a half a dozen nicknames, he rarely said my real one. It was his way of showing affection."

Tony glanced at him, "He did it to be annoying. I do it because I like you."

The soldier gave a soft glare, "He used to call me 'Dimples' too."

Tony gestured with his fingers, outlying the blonde's body, "Look at you. You scream 'Dimples' all over."

Steve just continued to stare pointedly until the genius gave up with a huffed "Okay, maybe a little" and stood up. Tony ran his fingers over his teeth, then through his hair.

"I feel like death warmed over" Tony scowled, managing to get to his feet with a groan "Can I-?"

"Go ahead" Steve gestured toward the door to the connected bathroom "It's yours."

"No, this floor is _yours_" Tony jabbed the blonde in the chest when he passed "I have no say here. Remember our deal? The things I give you are _yours_ and yours alone."

Steve actually smiled, heart lightening, "Then what as that whole you-sitting-outside-my-door thing for the past few hours?"

Tony went to pinch the blonde's cheek but stopped, "Okay, you got me."

The genius headed into the bathroom, turning the lights to the dimmest setting. He ran cool water over one of the washcloths, cleaning the sweat from his face and hairline. Steve watched the other closely, his little smile growing as the cream colored cloth glided over tan skin. That neck...something about the curve and muscle there fueled his fantasy. Every dream included him biting and licking every inch of that neck.

Tony was just too attractive to stay mad at, the adorable asshat.

"You know, being like him isn't a bad thing" Steve tried again, desperate to repair this new rift between them "I know you don't want to hear it, but...hear me out."

Tony dried his neck and chin, eyes locked on his own in the mirror. He looked haggard instead of his usual rugged, a shade paler than he would've liked. He didn't look like his dad. The eyes were close, maybe the shade of his hair was similar, but he definitely had looks and brawn over his old man. It could be argued they were equally intelligent, but he was sure he came out on top.

_You're just like him. No better._

Steve's words rang through his head like church bells, pestering his migraine. He winced and lowered his head, trailing the damp towel across the back of his neck. He took in a deep, shuddering breath.

"I'm listening."

"He was brilliant" Steve leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his broad chest "He could take a whole room with a few words and a smile. He was disrespectful and curt but he always won them back. He was very dedicated to his work. I mentioned a shield and he made me a dozen within a week. That was his flaw, Tony, he had too much going on up here."

Steve tapped his temple with his finger, "He didn't know how to deal with this. Not like you. He just went about it all wrong."

"Well his little coping mechanism made sure he missed everything important" Tony pulled open one of the drawers, fishing out the spare toothbrush "He was never around when I needed him. Every time I had something there was always an excuse. Something in the lab needed fixed or the government needed him, real convenient."

"Do you know how hard it is to hide something important from someone you love?" Steve closed his eyes, he could still remember his mother's face when he told her he was still eating three meals a day despite her medicine cost.

Tony rolled his eyes, mouth full of toothpaste.

"I'm serious" there was some steel in his voice now, the genius actually looked over to find the soldier completely straight-faced "Howard was probably involved with projects and people that he could never talk about. He was involved with S.H.E.I.L.D, right? Whose to say he didn't have other clients who wanted to keep their business secret? Your dad loved to dive right into things without thinking them through. What makes you think he didn't get mixed up with some people who's threats nearly outweighed their rewards? He might've been protecting you."

Tony conceded with a nod, trying to keep an open mind. This wouldn't be the first time he'd thought about his dad's behavior but it was the first time he'd heard it out of someone else's mouth. When he was younger he'd blamed himself, over the years he'd turned it around and slapped the blame on his old man. It still put the business before a child, but the sharp ache eased a little.

"He always was a shady bastard" Tony rinsed ot his mouth, feeling better on the outside now.

"Howard was secretive, yes" Steve corrected "He was worse than you with his feelings. He rarely let anyone in on what was going on inside his head...or his heart."

Stark gave a fierce scowl, "Sounds like you're still in love with him. Even after what he did."

Steve chewed on his full lower lip, guilt hanging like chains off his shoulders, "I didn't tell you whatever happened _after_."

Tony eased past the soldier, letting their shoulders touch a moment longer than necessary, "I just assumed you two continued to dance around each other like a two completely repressed catholic school children until he...I don't know, cried out your name to a stormy sky while you heroically drove your plane into a half-frozen ocean."

"Tony-"

"Am I close?" the genius needled, plopping back down onto the bed "I feel like I'm close."

Steve hissed through his teeth in annoyance, "If you could _not_ be an ass, I'd be happy to tell you."

"It's how I cope!" Tony snapped, impatient.

"Well your _coping_ sucks ass" Steve shot back, mocking the smartass tone. They both jolted out of their bickering when they realized what he'd just said. The soldier put a hand to his mouth, the genius gaped in astonishment.

"Gracious" Steve whispered, the very tips of his ears burning. He prided himself on being such a gentleman and here he was spouting curse words like they were common talk. He's spent too much time watching TV and listening to Tony talk to executives, he was sure of it now. If his mother could hear him now she would turn scarlet and swat him in the head.

Tony was still gaping like a fish, the soldier glanced up at him, "I shouldn't have said that. I apologize. That was inappropriate."

"No, no, it's fine" Tony gestured vaguely "Seems like I've taught you _something_ about the 21st century. Nice usage."

"It was wrong" Steve cleared his throat, brow furrowing "Let's forget the whole thing."

"Stop" Tony protested, reaching out his hand as if to grasp the blonde across the room "Come here."

The genius choked back the endearment 'pretty boy', reminding himself of the nicknames his dad had called the super soldier. Too bad, he liked 'Dimples'. Steve hesitated, starting to turn away.

"Steve" Tony was pleading now and he knew it, the other looked surprised at his first name "Sit down."

Steve rubbed two fingers between his brows, the headache there building, "There's no point in trying to share something with you if you don't care"

Stark glared, "You know I do."

Steve conceded and came over, sitting down on the bed beside him. A hundred different memories ran through his head at once, clogging it up like wet cotton and making him just as uncomfortable. A dozen faces he'd never see again flashed in his mind, a thousand things he'd never see. His mother's death, a potential marriage and happy life with Peggy, maybe even some sort of illicit affair with Howard...he would've fought in every war, he could've been a real hero.

But he lost all of it, he could never go back.

"There are a few things that make me regret taking that dive" Steve folded his hands in front of him, letting his shoulder brush the other's "There was this woman – one helluva a woman – who I had a real flame for. Peggy. She was beautiful and smart and brave and everything I wanted. We could've had a good life, I know it. I made a date with her before I...went down, and I regret not making it. My mom...I wish I hadn't left her all alone. I wish I could've said good-bye, maybe told her I would be alright...wish I would've told her I loved her more."

Steve sniffed, clearing his throat, "And your dad. I regret leaving him like that...I wish I had spoken to him."

Tony processed it all a little slowly, he could perfectly picture Steve with his mother. On bended knee, promising her he'd be back, and then never showing back up. It broke his heart. And Peggy? Steve had loved once? God, this man was perfect. He had an apple pie sweetheart, one who probably pined for him then moved on and married some other gentleman. Once he had a sweet mom who loved him, a mom who probably knit and sewed and baked and mourned her weak heart away when her baby boy didn't come back.

"Fuck" Tony breathed, brow furrowed "You...you didn't talk to him about what happened?"

"Tony" Steve chuckled weakly, amazed at what little Howard had told his son "Your dad and I never talked again after that."

"What?" the genius snapped out of his mom/Peggy daydream, thrown off-kilter "You never spoke after that?"

"Not once" Steve's voice cracked at the end, he sounded like he'd eaten handfuls of broken glass "After the incident Howard refused to apologize. I couldn't figure out what to say and he couldn't get past his pride. I felt bad about hurting him...I couldn't stop remembering his face, his pain..."

Steve dropped his head into his palms, face screwed up, "I wanted to apologize, but when I tried...he brushed me off. He told me to bug off and stop bothering him. If he could have his pride, why couldn't I?"

"He never said anything about a fight" Tony couldn't believe how messed up this whole thing was "He searched for you like a madman. Didn't you tell him he was wrong?"

"We were both wrong" Steve sat up, blue eyes wet and etched with despair "I shouldn't have thrown him so hard. He shouldn't have gotten drunk. We shouldn't have kissed in the first place. Everything was wrong!"

Tony scooted closer, touching the soldier's back, "Steve-"

"And then he went around acting like nothing was wrong at all" Steve turned his head, he couldn't look into those sable eyes while he confessed "Even when Bucky-" he stopped for a moment, the name bittersweet on his tongue "-died, Howard never said a word."

"Bucky?"

"Sorry" Steve closed his eyes, letting himself see those last moments of his life "Bucky was my best friend. For so long he was my only friend. He believed in me in his own way. He saved my butt in a lot of fights before I got the serum."

Tony let himself rub the other's back, going for comforting, "You really had a whole life before this, didn't you? I forget sometimes."

"It's okay. It seems like a dream sometimes."

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" Tony hated himself for his next words "You loved him, you should've just said something."

"But I didn't love him like that, not after what he did" Steve couldn't believe he was saying this out loud, but it needed to be said "He broke my trust completely, Tony. And when he didn't apologize...I knew he didn't care about me enough to have my heart. I threw myself into my next mission, forcing my mind and heart to believe I didn't love Howard. It was easy. When I lost Bucky and Howard didn't say anything...when he didn't look at me...it broke something inside me. Something I couldn't fix. At least, I thought I couldn't at the time."

Tony couldn't help but needle, "What did you do after?"

"I tried to drink myself into a stupor" he replied with a bite of bitterness "It didn't work, my body processes it too fast. I tried to drink away the ache from Bucky and from you father...but I couldn't. I couldn't get that numb that Howard talked about. It made me hate him even more. It wasn't fair that it worked for him but not me."

Steve found his jaw taken in a rough palm, dragged back into the smoldering gaze, "Tony...we were so cold to each other. It festered between us to the point where we were downright nasty to one another. When I finally realized how stupid we were being, it was too late."

"What do you mean?"

Steve winced, pushing away the hand when the memories forced their way to the front of his mind. The cold...God, it had been so cold. Tony's hand snagged one of his, lacing their fingers and laying their too-hot palms together. He grasped him tightly, using the touch as an anchor. The smell of the inventor was everywhere, stained with alcohol but comforting nonetheless. Close to spicy cologne and a tinge of iron, like metal and blood and oil...all Tony.

"It was in the plane...after I'd watched Red Skull get vaporized...I saw the ice and knew I was going to die."

**Xx – FLASHBACK - xX**

Steve gaped, watching in shock as the tezzeract burned through Red Skull and down through the hull of the ship. The stench of ozone and seared clothes assaulted his nose. His body ached all over and the taste of blood heavy on his tongue, his own blood. He shucked off his helmet and tossed aside his shield, strapping himself into the cockpit. He fiddled with the controls in hope of communication, stomach bottoming out when when he saw the destination.

That bastard.

"Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?" he called into the speaker, praying for an answer.

There was an electric cackle, **"Captain Rogers, what is your-"**

"**Steve, is that you? Are you alright?"**

"Peggy?" he couldn't believe his luck "Schmidt's dead."

"**What about the plane?"**

He huffed, trying desperately to override the controls, "That's a little tougher to explain."

"**Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing site."**

Steve glanced at the monitors, a silent curse on his lips, "There's not going to be a safe landing. But I can...try and force it down."

Those missile things were rigged to blow on impact, he'd take out a hundred mile radius with those things.

Peggy paused, **"I-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."**

Howard. Steve tossed his head back against the seat, picturing the genius's smug face. Yeah, he'd know what to do, he always knew what to do. That brilliant bastard...he wished desperately that the man was here with him. Even if he coudln't fix it, at least he could tell him...

Tell him what, he wasn't sure. I'm sorry? You're an idiot? We're both idiots? You're too stubborn for your own good? I wish you didn't drink so much? This is all your fault? I love you? I hate you? I wish we hadn't stopped that night?

"There's not enough time" Steve choked out "This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York."

Steve stared out into the sky, it was even more beautiful than from the ground. He couldn't quite catch his breath, he swallowed thickly.

"I gotta put her in the water."

The words tasted like copper and fear.

"**Please don't do this"** she sounded tearful, it broke his heart **"We have time. We can work it out."**

She was wrong. There was no time left, he had to act now. Oh God, no time. Time was slipping through his fingers, leaving him behind, forcing him to go. He was sorry, he was so sorry. He didn't regret kissing Howard, he really didn't. He wouldn't exchange it for thousand kisses with peggy. Fuck, he should've loved her instead, why did he have to give his heart away to the wrong person? Now he was panicking. He should've forgiven Howard. Even if it wasn't' his fault he should've said it, he should've been the bigger man.

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die."

Howard meant so much to him. Maybe he didn't love him so completely, but he sure as hell couldn't die knowing the man hated him. Maybe he didn't hate him? Maybe Howard was just a coward, like him.

There was no time left, they'd wasted it all.

"Peggy" the steel was slipping from his voice, more 'Steve' now than 'Captain' "This is my choice."

Howard's voice crept through his mind, _You want to make a difference? Is that it?_

Steve took a moment to touch his cheek, remembering all those not-quite pinches Howard had placed there. His hand dropped to his chest, covering the bold star. This uniform...his shield...this body...he had Howard to thank for it all. Howard made this possible, this was all his fault. To think it had all started because Steve couldn't stop himself from trying to comfort the genius.

_I just wanted to tell you that I think you're crazy smart and...I believe you'll change the world one day._

Damn that man for being brilliant...and damn himself for being so easy.

_You damn near have the prettiest set of eyes I've ever seen. And I've seen lots._

He never stood a chance against someone like Howard. From the moment he saw him he had his heart. When he heard that voice and saw that vulnerable moment of "why didn't this work?", fate clicked into place. He just hadn't known it. You don't get a choice who you love. What made him think he could stop?

He needed someone. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment, remembering her face. Her hair...shiny, chestnut, curled at the bottom into lovely ringlets. Her eyes mixed with Howard's, swapping back and forth and blending. He really did have a thing for dark hair and eyes, didn't he? He had a type. Under any other circumstances it would've been funny.

"Peggy?"

"**I'm here."**

The clouds parted, he could see the first bit of the ocean, "I'm going to need a raincheck on that dance."

"**Alright"** she was crying, he could feel his own eyes stnging **"A week next Friday at the Stork club."**

He smiled, "You got it."

"**Eight o clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late."**

Why couldn't he have just loved Peggy? They would've been so happy.

"**Understood?" **

"You know, I still don't know how to dance" Steve remembered his fumble with Howard, the man had deemed him worthless "I've been told I'm useless at it. You're going to have a hard time with me."

"**I'll teach you. Don't worry."**

"I'm not."

His smile faded when all he could see was the ice. Air whooshed in from the open window, the ship was rattling, everything was so _loud_. Why was it so loud? He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, his heart didn't know whether to stop dead still or explode. Peggy could tell him, Peggy would do it for him. He may go, but he had to get it out.

"Peggy?"

"**Y-Yes?"**

"I need you to tell Howard something."

"**Stark?"** she seemed surprised, sniffling thickly **"Yes, yes, anything."**

"Tell him" it was getting closer, he clenched his eyes shut and let the stray tears go (no one was here to see him, there was no shame) "Please, just tell him...tell him I for-"

**Xx – FLASHBACK - xX**

"And then all I can remember..." Steve rubbed his forehead more harshly, there was nothing really coherent after that "All that's after that is ice."

Tony's heart was bleeding for him, "You did try."

"I did" Steve dropped his hand "I wanted to tell Howard I forgave him. I wanted to set things right between us before I died. But I couldn't, I lost time. I lost everything."

Tony wasn't sure what to say. This was the reason Steve was his hero, childhood or otherwise. As self-sacrificing as he was handsome. A fearless leader if there ever was one.

"I didn't know if he'd care" Steve confessed "I wasn't sure if he was a coward or he saw me as just another conquest. I didn't know how much I meant to him."

Tony hesitated, then laid his arm completely across the blonde's back. He rested his cheek on his shoulder, feeling the man relax a bit beneath him.

"I'm glad you're here" Tony whispered "But I wish you didn't have to go through that."

"_Sir?"_

Tony raised his head, "JARVIS, this isn't the time."

"_I may have some insight to your father's actions."_

"What?" Steve straightened up, Stark's arm falling from his shoulders "How?"

"_I believe Captain Rogers' presumed death may have pushed your father over the edge."_

"What the hell are yo u talking about?"

"_There's a radio transmission from the day of the captain's dive."_

Tony's brow furrowed, "What? How did you get that? I've never heard it before."

"_I may have slipped into S.H.E.I.L.D's database in anticipation of your request for proof of Howard Starks's emotions involving the captain."_

"You sly bastard" Tony grinned.

Steve couldn't believe it, "He's much too smart for just an AI."

"You can say that again."

Steve paused, "Why?"

The brunette gave him an incredulous look, "Are you serious?"

JARVIS cut in, _"Shall I play the transmission?"_

"It's up to you, Cap" Tony nudged the blonde "It's probably about you. Would it be okay to hear him again?"

Steve nodded, he was sure he could take it. He may have brought all of the pain up to the surface but the thick emotional scars were still in place. He was healed, he could take it.

"Yeah" Steve nodded "I'm fine. It'll do us both good, right? That's the point of tonight...to..." he took a deep breath "I need to know what he really thought of me."

Their hands sought and found one another, fingers lacing once again without a word.

"_Radio transmission file name: Carter to Stark #380857, commence."_

"Carter?" Steve's eyes slid shut, remembering chestnut curls and dark eyes "Peggy."

There was a crackle, then a click.

"**This is Agent Carter. Can you read me?"**

It was so strange to hear her voice like this, it pulled at his heartstrings a little.

"**This is Dr. Reid, Agent Carter. I copy you."**

"**I need to talk with Howard Stark."**

"**Hey there, Peggy, couldn't stay away could you?"**

They both tensed up at the familiar voice, Steve's fingers tightened almost painfully into Stark's hand.

"**Stark, I have some grave news."**

She sounded worn out but strong, always the soldier.

"**What's wrong, sweetheart?"**

There was a tinge of worry in his voice now.

"**Captain Rogers is...gone."**

"**What?"** Howard snapped back.

"**Steve took a plane armed with explosives down into the ocean. They're sending a search team but...he couldn't have survived. They tell us to expect a body."**

There was a rough sound over the speaker, a smack of flesh on metal.

"**You stupid son-of-a-bitch"**, was the quiet choked response.

"**Stark? Howard, did you hear me?"**

There was a long bout of silence, then a smash. Both men jumped a little at the sound, a grating metal-on-metal.

"**Mr. Stark, please"** that was Dr. Reid's voice "**I know you're upset, but you have to calm down."**

**"Fuck off, Reid!"**

**"Mr. Stark-"**

"**He just died for us!"** Howard was practically screaming, sounding like he was fighting someone off **"Don't you fucking understand? A good man just sacrificed himself for the biggest bunch of ungrateful bastards ever to exist!"**

There were other people now, begging Howard to calm down or to stop. It sounded as if Howard was demolishing not one thing but everything in his path. Steve's breath was coming harsher, the slighter man never let go of his hand.

"**He was too good for your fucking army, Carter!"** Howard was right at the mic, his voice a growl **"Too good for this world or this damn war."**

Steve smiled to himself. Even after their fight, Howard had defended his worth. It was like balm on his heart.

"**Let go of me!"** Howard's voice was fading, like he was being dragged away **"You don't understand! You're all pathetic idiots! You have no idea what you've lost."**

"**I'm sorry, Mr. Stark"** it was Reid again, sounding upset

"**You people..."** Howard's voice broke **"The one person who deserves to be in this world is gone."**

"_End transmission."_

Tony and Steve sat there with their jaws gaping like fish, staring at the far wall and mulling over what they just heard. Their hands clasped, their shoulders touching, they both realized just what the captain had meant to Howard Stark.

Tony recovered first, "He was such an ass."

"A complete ass" Steve replied instantly, a nervous laugh escaping him "But I was wrong. He cared about me. I was afraid he...would be indifferent. I don't think I could bare it if he had been."

Steve realized how sappy that sounded and tried again, "Who knew your old man had a capacity to love anything that he didn't build himself?"

"He loved _you_" Tony pointed out.

The soldier shook his head, "I know he loved you more. You're his son and heir, his family."

"No way" Tony looked down at their clasped hands, trying to get his mind around the fact that Steve _wasn't_ in love with Howard anymore "My dad has always been and always will be my biggest competition."

"You're hopeless" Steve teased, bumping their shoulders firmly "But maybe that's all the Stark men. You're made of steel, but you're stubborn and are only genius's when you want to be."

They laughed quietly and shared smiles, a little embarrassed over both their reactions.

Steve sighed, heart feeling a hundred times lighter, "I should've told you all this when we first met."

"Well, I shouldn't have drank so much and kinda-sort assault you" the inventor replied easily. He watched the soldier's eyes flicker to his reactor, the cerulean light still bathing both of them. Oh yeah, the device, and his blood. That's why he'd seen Steve yesterday morning, why he'd made him breakfast and heard him say his dad's name. His blood...the toxicity was up.

"Now that I know why you hate is so much, maybe I could lay off the drinking" Tony conceded "It's a bad habit anyway. Pep's been trying to get me to quit for years."

Steve was surprised, he didn't expect any promises out of this, "Thanks, Tony. I appreciate it. Honestly."

Their hands fell apart, Stark scrambled for even a speck of that intimacy back.

"Can I see it?" the genius asked, flicking the tips of his fingers at the man's neck "The mark."

Steve flushed at the memory of how he'd gotten it, he could almost feel the hot mouth on his skin. He tilted his head to the side to expose the line of his neck, trusting the other hero enough for this. Tony scooted as close he could, inspecting the bite he'd left on the tan flesh. The mark was a dark violet, mostly healed during his little Cap-nap. He reached up and touched the discolored flesh as gently as he could, a little disgusted and aroused.

"Steve" Tony had a hundred different things to say, but all he could do was smile and brush his thumb along the hickey "You...look really good in this shirt. Have I told you that? This color blue suits you."

Steve laughed behind his knuckles, "Stop it."

"I'm serious" Tony leaned in, feeling bold "I'm always serious about how good you look."

Steve gasped when soft lips brushed the bruise, the rasp of his goatee making him tingle.

"Tony" the soldier almost pulled away, goosebumps breaking out on his skin "You don't have to."

"I want to" Tony whispered, brushing another kiss across the sensitive skin "If you just didn't look and smell so good..."

"You're such a flirt" Steve shoved at the brunette, warm breath huffing across his neck in a laugh.

"Why don't we have dinner here tomorrow?" Tony offered, nosing just under the soldier's ear "Whatever you want, just the two of us. We can watch CSI."

"Sounds great" the soldier agreed, breathing in the warm scent of the man's hair where it brushed his cheek "I get you for a whole night?"

"The whole night" Tony pulled back, catching the hopeful blue gaze "Promise."

Without a second thought, Steve threw his arms around his friend. The hug surprised them both. Steve buried his face in the inventor's neck, touch sure and firm. Tony gaped, hands hovering in the air over the soldier for a few moments before he settled them onto the strong back. He couldn't help but return the hug, who could refuse contact with the sweet captain?

"I could never hate you" Steve whispered in his ear "No matter what you do to me...I just can't."

Steve raised his head, they pulled apart just enough to bump foreheads. They were both smiling softly, warm flushes on their faces from the proximity and their racing hearts.

"I'm not my father, you know" Tony assured him, a teasing glimmer in his eye "I can never just _stop_ talking to you."

"You better not" the soldier tisked "I'd be worried if you did."

The humor faded as the heat rose, something akin to static electricity dancing between them. Tony pushed just a little, getting just that bit closer.

"Tony-"

Steve was cut off by the man's mouth, slanting across it and stealing his breath. He blushed all the way up to his golden hairline, realizing very quickly he was caught in a kiss. He found himself relaxing into the touch, sighing and tilting his head. Tony's hand laid over his neck, thumb touching just under his jaw. It was a tender touch to accompany the sweet kiss, putting him at ease.

Neither questioned it, enjoying the moment to the fullest. It was like two virgins kissing for the first time by the river, nervous and perfect and wonderful. Their hearts were swelling up in their chests, making each breath more difficult than the last. The pace was slow, simply enjoying the contact, until one of them dared to taste the other.

They pulled away, lips moist and eyes dark with lust and excitement.

"An apology" Tony smiles "For my dad. Everyone deserves a great first kiss."

Steve's smile fell, he quickly looked away. Shame lined the soldier's face, knocking some sense into the other super hero. No, shit, that was the wrong thing to say. They just fixed things and now-

"I didn't mean that" Tony babbled, wincing "No, not like that. I meant...I just meant. Fuck it."

Tony grabbed the blonde's face, stealing another kiss. This was was hot and hard, passion driving it instead of love. Steve moaned against his lips, grabbing the man by the forearms but didn't push him away. Smart teeth raked across full pink lips, coloring them blood red. Tony poured every fantasy, every hope, every drop of lust he had into this kiss. He showed Steve just who he was and what he wanted, refusing to give an inch.

They pulled apart, panting lightly for the breath they had taken from one another.

"That one's from me" Tony brushed their noses in a rare show of affection "Much better, huh?"

"Yeah" Steve was obviously dumbstruck "What are you trying to say here? Cause I'm just..."

Dizzy with lust and lovesick, Steve finished silently.

Tony could feel the ache in outline of his limbs, the weight of the reactor in his chest. He itched to touch it, rub over the hot surface, but resisted.

"Have you ever dated anyone?" Tony inquired suddenly, looking the man straight in the eyes "Your people would've called it 'courting' or 'going steady' or something equally as funny."

"No" the soldier replied "Didn't have time. It didn't help that I didn't find anyone willing. I wasn't popular with the ladies before the serum."

Tony smirked, "Would you like to be?"

Steve sputtered, forcing out a few words of vague protest and confusion. It was cute to see Captain America all flustered. Tony laid a thumb over the full lips, aching to have them on his own again.

"Sleep on it" the brunette urged "I don't want a yes or no, I just want you to think about it. There are worse men than me out there."

Tony shot the blonde a wink, dropping his hand from his mouth in favor of grabbing his hand. He stood and kissed the captain's knuckles, a kind of good-bye mixed with a see-you-later. Steve was ready to protest, but he broke down at the sweet gesture. He nodded and smiled, and in that tired moment he looked like every one of his ninety years.

Tony flashed him one more grin before he left the bedroom, shutting the door after him. He took the walk to the elevator at a slow pace, dread rising with every step.

There, it was done. Steve knew his intentions and he'd given him the tools to start this...relationship? Sure, relationship, yeah. They'd talked and he'd learned way more than he'd ever wanted to know, but he understood Steve so much more now. Why hadn't he made a move before this?

Tony stopped at the elevator, rolling his eyes. Oh, right, because he'd been so sure Steve was in love with his father. Well that had blown up in his face. Maybe Steve still had feelings for Howard, but if that crestfallen look after their first kiss said anything – it said that Steve had wanted to kiss _him_. Tony Stark. Howard was practically out of the picture.

As long as he didn't screw up as bad as his dad did, he knew he'd be fine. If there was anything Steve was big on it was trust. Howard destroyed it, but Tony swore he never would. At least...if he did, he'd grovel and beg until the super soldier agreed to take him back.

Take him back...that inferred that he'd take him in the first place. He needed to win his heart first, and that would take careful planning and some slick moves.

Tony watched the doors close to Steve's flat, left with his reflection in the doors and the steady glow of his arc reactor.

/Please/ Tony prayed silently, tilting his head back against the wall and touching the edges of the device in his chest /Don't let it be too late. Don't let this be the end./

* * *

**I hope that was worth the wait, I really poured everything I had into it.**

**As for the Iron Man 2 rewrite part (I know, chapter 10 will be the start of it, aren't we all excited?), I need a little help. If there's anything paticular you want to see from that movie, message/review me either here or on Tumblr. I seriously have little to no idea how I'm going to do it. Any paticular scene, anything you think would add to the story, anything at all – just throw it my way. Even if it's silly and small, I can work with anything. Sometimes I put your reviews in the word document and keep glancing at them to try and work the ideas into the story. I wasn't planning on re-writing EVERY bit of the movie, so it'll be a fade-in-and-out to include the bits with Steve. **

**I love your ideas, they're so good. Fanfiction isn't just about one person creating a world, it's about the whole fandom creating beautiful pieces of literature that we can all enjoy and agree with.**

**So yeah. Hope you liked it and I can't wait to hear from you!**

**PS: Since this chapter is twice the size of all the other chapters, the next thing I'm going to update is my Doctor Who omega!verse fanfiction. So you have plenty of time to think up all sorts of naughty Steve/Tony things**

**PSS: The next update should be the on the 14th of this month. I see that some people were giving up on this story or that they're checking every day for updates. I love you guys and I don't want you to worry, I'm not going to stop this fic. I'm just in class right now. So not this weekend but next weekend, I promise**


	10. Chapter 10

Tony woke up with a strange tightness in his chest. He rubbed at the reactor but it wasn't from that, not completely. He'd given Steve a choice the other night and he was anxious for the answer, a regular Schrodinger's cat that he just wanted to beat to death with a stick. It was bittersweet. If Steve said yes then he was setting them up for God knows what long-term, but if he said no then there went every wet dream he ever had as a teenager. He was sure his reactor would give out.

Tony reached for the mini-blood reader he'd invented, but stopped at the last second. No, he didn't want to know, not right now. He needed about a gallon of coffee before he could deal with this.

Tony made his way down the steps, running his hand under the glass waterfall there and scrubbing his face with it. He really needed to sleep more, he mind was starting to get a little dull. He could hear voices drifting in from the kitchen, he caught his name and paused. He crouched by the wall, tilting his head and listening intently.

"And you're going to say 'yes'?" Pepper didn't sound surprised.

"Of course" Steve replied, sounding just as serious "How could I say 'no'? He's smart, handsome...I trust him more than I've trusted anyone."

"Even after what he did?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

Tony eased off the wall toward the kitchen, keeping out of sight. Pepper knew. Of course she knew. How the fuck did she know about what happened yesterday?

"Steve" she sounded like she was giving that _Don't fuck with me_ look "You can't hide anything from me. At least nothing that happens in this building. I know Tony can be hard to handle, so I'm going to ask you again: Are you sure you want to start something with him?"

"People don't chose each other, their hearts do" Tony could hear the blonde's blush in his voice.

Pepper sighed, "He'll probably break your heart."

The super soldier laughed softly, "He's worth it."

Tony leaned against the wall outside the kitchen, laying his head against it and hiding his smile.

"Good" Pepper chirped, the clink of a spoon stirring a drink coming from the kitchen "So, you knew Howard?"

"Did you know him?" Steve was surprised.

"I was his secretary, kind of" Pepper laughed "Don't look at me like that! I'm serious. I wanted to know what he was like when he was younger."

"Just as arrogant and full of himself as Tony, trust me" Steve's voice was fond "When I first saw him he won a crowd over with a smile and a malfunctioning flying car."

"Huh" there was a pause "When did you see him?"

"I think it was 1943. It was at the World Exposition of Tomorrow, kind of a fair thing with rides and games. I was there on a fake date" there was a scrape of a fork on a plate "He looked sharp and had everyone's eye. He had these beautiful dancing girls. The whole thing was pretty flashy. He declared to the whole world that he was the next big thing."

"Yep, sounds just like him."

Tony picked his head up, a hundred different ideas running through his head. Pepper had been getting on him to plan out the Stark Expo for weeks now, it was still a few months off but it was significant. He'd kind of written if off as a 'PR and Pepper' thing, but there was a note of awe in Steve's voice that made him second guess his decision.

Bigger, better, brighter...oh yeah, he could get into this. Tony would outshine his father in every way. What better way to start his new relationship with Captain America than to show off his money and skill? If he could impress Steve like Howard had...

Tony got up, heading into the kitchen with a new swagger and a grin.

This Stark Expo would be one to remember.

**xXx**

_Three Weeks Later_

"Are you sure this will work?"

Steve nodded, setting down the stack of pizzas Pepper had flown in from New York just a few minutes ago, "Every evening he comes up to have dinner with me. It's our deal."

Pepper poured the wine, brow furrowed, "You made a deal? With Tony Stark? I hope you got it in writing."

"A couple weeks ago he told me I couldn't come down to the lab anymore" he replied "He said he was working on some secret project and I couldn't see it. I agreed not to bother him if he agreed to have dinner with me every night."

"How in the world did you convince him of that?" Pepper collapsed onto the couch, kicking off her heels.

Steve smiled sweetly, "I can be very persuasive."

There was the familiar _thump-thump_ of someone climbing the stairs, Tony appeared covered in grease and sweat. Oil slicked his hair and stained a few places on his cheeks and neck. There were dozens of electric burns along his hands and arms, a thin slice running up his forearm. He looked like he'd been hard at work for hours, on what they could only guess.

"You've been avoiding me" Pepper accused, startling the brunette "You've been hiring and sending plans out for the Stark Expo without bothering to include me. I thought you didn't want anything to do with it? I seem to remember a certain someone declaring that they wanted to concentrate on being Iron Man and that it was up to me to make this whole thing happen."

"You know me" Tony came over to the table, flipping open the lid and inhaling deeply "Everything with my name on it has to be awesome, and if I left it up to you it'd be totally lame."

"Well, what are you planning exactly?" Pepper handed over a glass of wine, which was waved away "Seriously?"

"I'm good" he mumbled around a mouthful of pizza, glancing at Steve to find the soldier smiling approvingly "You'll see the plans when I want you too. It'll all be fine. Trust me."

Steve got up to get the genius some water, and once he was out of earshot Tony leaned in to whisper to his Vice President, "I'll send you every plan I've made if you swear not to tell Steve about any of it."

Pepper got it, she smiled behind the rim of her wine glass, "Outdoing Howard isn't going to prove anything."

"Whatever you say" he kissed her temple "Promise?"

"Promise" she watched the soldier come back over "You owe me."

"Always."

"Here" Steve handed him a glass of ice water "Try to stay hydrated."

"I'm fine, Spangles, don't you worry your pretty little head about me" Tony gulped it down gratefully "But I'm going to have to skip tonight. I'm right in the middle of something and-"

Tony found a full pizza shoved in his hands, the super soldier still smiling despite the news.

"Here, take it."

The inventor paused, setting down the empty glass, "You're not mad?"

"I can't be mad at you when you're doing what you do best" Steve tapped the box "Try to eat all of it, alright? I don't want you wasting away."

"Yes, darling" Tony got up close to the blonde, tilting his head and planting a kiss on his cheek "Doesn't he make the best wife, Pep?"

Steve went red up to his roots, Pepper only laughed.

"Laters" the hero darted off towards the stairs with the pizza, disappearing back into the lab without so much as a look back.

"I told you" Pepper reached for a slice herself, plating it like a decent human being "Tony's very flaky."

"I don't mind" Steve touched his cheek, it had been the first proper contact they'd had in more than a week "He's busy. You saw how he looked, Pepper, he's working so hard...I can't really be angry, can I?"

**xXx**

"Are you one hundred percent sure the measurements are right?" Tony asked for at least the hundredth time, welding one of the shoulder plates to the new suit "I swear if they're off even a inch, I'm going to let DUM-E run your next tune-up."

_"I assure you, sir, the measurements are spot-on."_

"They better be" the billionaire scowled "If he can't fit..."

Tony didn't even want to think of it.

"Is the other one ready?"

_"Yes, sir, of course. You finished it last week."_

Tony barely shrugged, "I forgot, sue me."

He grabbed the bottle off the table, slurping down some of the contents with a scowl.

_"Are you sure you should be pushing yourself this hard? Your toxicity-"_

"Shut up" he snapped "This needs to be perfect. Everything has to be _perfect_. I don't need to explain myself to you."

_"Is this more of your plan to make Captain Rogers to fall in love with you?"_

Tony cringed, "If you could *not say that again, that'd be great."

_"It's rather obvious, sir. You're acting out of character."_

"Well..." he flicked off the flames, setting down the tool "Seriously, JARVIS, shut up. People are stupid, they do stupid things every day. Why can't I be stupid for once?"

_"Because you're not stupid, sir. I don't understand why you're trying so hard to-"_

"JARVIS!" Toy barked, cutting off the AI "You're a system, not a person, you're not supposed to understand!"

_"You programmed me well, sir. I am your companion. If you would explain."_

Tony rubbed at his chest, almost able to feel the toxic lines of reactor in his chest. How could he put it into words? He always knew what just to say and how to say it, but this was different. What he felt for Steve...this...devotion? Love? Affection? How did he say it? How the hell did people put these emotions into words?

"I'm trying my best" Tony forced himself to try and say something "I think about it all the time...about Steve and my dad and seventy years...about how he's going to be Captain America again...and _this_ is what's best. This is what I want to give him."

/This is how I want to show my love./

"So just let me do this" Tony pushed off his goggles, scrubbing the back of his hand over his eyes "Okay? Just...support me on this."

The AI paused nearly a full minutes, _"I always support you, sir."_

"About time" Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose "Pull up the plans again."

**xXx**

"_Wake up, Sleeping Beauty_."

Steve blinked awake to warm sunlight slanting across his chest, the blinds cracked open just a foot or two. He sighed and muttered, trying to clear the fuzz from his mind. He wet his lips and tried to talk, but his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Tony?" he raised his head to look around, then dropped it back into the pillow. He turned and curled up on his side, tucking his pillow up under his head. He must've imagined it.

"_Good morning, sleepy head._"

No, that teasing voice was disembodied and real. And it wasn't JARVIS.

"Mmm, Tony?" Steve was still having trouble keeping his eyes open "Where are you?"

"_Uh...I'm just...working_."

Tony's voice was coming in over the speakers, there was some background noise that he couldn't decipher. The soldier's brow furrowed, he stretched himself out and tried once more to wake up.

"You don't have to call me from the lab" he assured the other "You can just come up here."

"_Thanks, but I'm not there. I'm doing work...outside_."

There was the sound of metal on metal, then the mechanic cries of robots.

"What's going on?" Steve sat up "Are you in the suit? Are you fighting?"

"_I'm just doing a little favor for Fury_" Tony grunted, then laughed "_These things are nothing. They're like...mechanic dogs or something. Fangs, claws...made completely out of metal. You know, the usual. About two dozen of them. I've got them lower than half_."

Steve tossed back the covers, "I can help!"

"_You're not quite out of retirement yet, Cap. Chill_."

Steve slowly laid back down, the inventor sounded like he had it covered.

"_Don't worry_" Tony didn't even sound out of breath "_They're not the reason I called_."

Steve covered his face with his hand, repressing a groan, "You should be concentrating on the fight."

"_But you're more fun_."

"What is it?" Steve rolled onto his back, glancing at the clock "It's seven in the morning. I was planning on sleeping in today."

"_Well that sounds fun, but let me propose a better plan_."

A blonde brow rose, "I'm listening."

"_Eat, work-out, wash up, then get your sweet ass in your best suit_" he could hear the inventor's grin "_The Stark Expo's tonight and I want you to look sharp_."

Steve opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"_As my date, of course_."

"Your date?" Steve was surprised, lips slowly curling up in a smile "Your date...huh."

"_Do you have a problem with that?_"

The blonde rubbed his hand over his face, his smile morphing into a stupid grin, "No, not one. Dinner before?"

Tony scoffed, "Of course."

"Try to get back in one piece, okay?" Steve pressed his face into the pillow "I'm going back to sleep."

"_You'd think you'd had enough of that_."

The blonde chuckled lowly, "I'll never have enough sleep."

"_Alright, Sleeping Beauty, I'll leave you to it_."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, short chapter with nothing in it. But I'm real busy right now and I can't make it. I promise, in a week I'll be moved into my new apartment and be done with Math. So until then fanfic is at a crawl. Just throw an alert on me or the story and be patient with me, loves, I won't stop writing**

**I promise to try and make the next one longer and more fulfilling. PLEASE don't be angry**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the second half of 10, hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry I made you wait. But I told you I'd have something for you on the 14th, so consider all of 10 my promise fulfilled.**

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Stark Expo**

* * *

Steve had taken one look around and breathed, "Ritzy."

He'd arrived in a limo with Pepper, cameras flashing all around them. Every reporter wanted a scoop on the Vice President of Stark Industries and the blonde Steve that had been seen on Mr. Stark's arm for the past few months.

"There are so many people" Steve had whispered past his smile, leaning in so only the fiery haired woman could hear him. He held her arm like a gentleman but they both knew she was the one grounding him and keeping him from running back to the limo.

"Just breathe, Captain, it'll all be okay" Pepper replied just as softly, letting the cameras get their fill.

Pepper led him through the crowd and off to the side, going through a hidden entrance into the stadium the main part of the Expo was taking place in. It was a giant building with a huge platform inside, a screen bigger than two elephants taking up the wall. The words "Stark Expo" were glaring there, little balls like atoms swirling around it.

"You're gaping" Pepper slipped a finger beneath his jaw, closing it "I know it's a little more than you're used to, but the last Expo was so amazing that it left people talking about it for years. Howard never did another one after that, he passed away before he could even plan one."

Steve's heart ached at that, but he managed not to let it damper his excitement, "Is that why this thing is taking up _blocks_ of the city?"

"Try all of Flushing" she pulled him past the large crowd, rolling her eyes when she saw the novelty hand-lights that were made to imitate the suit "If you could see it from the air it would make you sick. _But_...it's good publicity."

"But there's fireworks!"

"Mm-hmm" Pepper looked up to said fireworks, a warm smile curling her lips "Tony's doing a good thing here. Scientists from all over the world are showing off their goods. Tony deserves to show off. He's got to show he's the best. Tony's been out to prove himself since Stark Industries stopped producing weapons."

"Okay. So it's a...technology fair" Steve nodded, trying to think of a way not to sound stupid, "He's doing _what_, exactly? I mean, besides running the whole thing and the Iron Man suits."

She greeted a man he'd never seen before, shaking hands with him before pulling the soldier away.

"Clean energy" Pepper whispered in his ear "Soon, Stark Tower. Then, the world. He's the leading pioneer with it."

Steve nodded again, feeling so ignorant, "And this Expo is to...what, exactly? I know the one in the 40's was to promote technology."

"Same thing" she assured him, patting his bicep.

Steve sighed, smoothing out invisible wrinkles from jacket, "I'm going to make a fool of myself, aren't I? I don't know why I let him talk me into these things."

"Awe, sweetie, it's because you love him" Pepper teased, the soldier blushed brightly "Don't worry. You just stand next to me and look pretty."

"The fact that everyone tells me not to worry _makes_ me worry" Steve ducked his head when a few pretty girls waved at him "Oh wow, they're pretty."

His companion's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, "So this little relationship between you and Tony is...open? That's so unlike you, Steve."

"No, no!" Steve blathered "I appreciate beauty in all forms, Miss. Potts. You yourself...w-well, you know you're...Tony even says you're, you know-"

"Steve."

The blonde took a deep breath, holding it in for a long moment before continuing, "No. I don't believe in these new 'open' relationships. If something were to happen between Tony and myself...it would be private and exclusive."

Pepper's chuckle was good-natured, "Nothing with Tony is private."

"There's no harm in trying" Steve tightened his grip on her arm "I'm hoping to keep my identity under wraps for as long as possible. Thankfully my face wasn't leaked to the public. Even when Captain America's reintroduced to the world, Steve Rogers will still be safe."

"Exclusive and private..." Pepper let the words roll off her tongue in a purr "Honey, you're going to rock his world."

**xXx**

"And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond – to tell you what it's all about – please welcome my father: Howard."

Tony walked backstage, disappearing behind the curtain. He grabbed his water bottle off the stool, forcing down a few mouthfuls of the nasty concoction JARVIS had made up for his blood. It tasted like grass but he needed something to buy him time. He pulled his counter of his jacket, pushing his thumb to it and wincing when the small pinprick took a sample.

_Blood Toxicity: 19% _

"Fuck" he breathed, stuffing the device back into his jacket pocket. Already?

"Tony!"

Tony looked up in time to see a bright smile and a flash of perfectly coiffed blonde hair before he was snatched in a hug, covered in warm super soldier before he could voice a protest. He smiled faintly and hugged back, breathing in deeply. Wow, vanilla smelled amazing on Steve's skin. He took a moment to congratulate himself on switching out all of the soldier's shampoo and soap for vanilla bean scented product. Perfect.

"Tony" Steve pulled back, still beaming "I can't believe you did all this! It's fantastic!"

Tony slapped on his signature smirk, "It was nothing."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, this is _everything_" Steve gestured around wildly "The girls were beautiful! The dancing, the lights, the people, the fireworks! Jeez, Tony...I don't know how you did it. It's too much. And that entrance? Your suit is amazing, have I told you?"

"Amazing, fantastic, unbelievable" the billionaire ticked off "I pretty much got it."

Steve pushed at the other's shoulder, "And what was that line about not coming across anyone man enough to go toe-to-toe with you? I bet I could take you."

"Sure, yeah" Tony rolled his eyes "The day I get beat by Captain Pomp and Circumstance is the day moon goes mint green."

"Alright" the super soldier cocked his head "Next time you make it to the gym, how about we go a few rounds?"

Tony's smirk was heated, "How about the next time we go home, we go a few rounds?"

That stopped Steve's cockiness short, he looked away and tried not to blush, "Tony..."

The billionaire belted out a laugh, "I take it you're enjoying yourself?"

"So much" Steve smoothed his jacket, obviously embarrassed by his outburst "Pepper is a great date, but I believe my arm was promised to someone else."

"Consider yourself mine for the rest of the evening" Tony dared to step closer, running his hand up the soldier's arm "You know me, Cap, I have to have everyone's attention...and what better to do it than show up in style?"

"It was flashy" Steve agreed, breath stuttering as the man got closer "You had everyone's attention, trust me."

The brunette ran his thumb just under the other man's strong jaw, "Did I have yours?"

Steve nodded, tilting his head as if to offer his mouth, "Always."

Their mouths met slowly, still so tentative even after the past few weeks. The captain's pale cheeks flushed at the thought of them doing this in public, but he had to remember that he was Steve – not Captain America. It was accepted now. And if nothing else he knew Tony would never put him in any real danger.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Steve pressed closer and slid his hands across the genius's hips. He moaned softly when his mouth was plundered, tasted thoroughly in a way that was almost _claiming_.

He loved it.

Tony ran his nails along the back of the blonde's neck, pulling him in harder, taking what he could. How did he live without this before? How did he resist for so long? Steve was so sweet and pliant, yet strong and sure beneath his fingers. There was so much power in this body...damn, this body. Once they got to that point he was sure they'd explode. Every position, on every surface, in every square inch of the tower. They could switch...

Tony kissed harder, driven by the thought of their dynamic. The solid hands on his hips could easily pin him down, he would easily give it up just to hear one dirty moan from that pink mouth. Or he could fuck Steve, part the blonde's thighs and force him to take every inch of his cock.

Tony pulled away, a bitterness tarnishing the fantasies.

/If I live that long./

"I will never get used to that" Steve sighed, running his fingers along the other's lapel.

Tony scoffed, "What? Kissing another man?"

"No" Steve dipped back in, taking the genius by surprise with the tender brush of lips "Kissing you, Mr. Stark."

A shot of heat ran up Tony's spine, fingers twitching as he thought of grasping the soldier once more and pulling him into a kiss. But his dad's video was wrapping up and he needed to get back, he needed to shoot this thing off right.

"Did you see him?" Tony nodded toward the screen "It must be weird seeing him this old."

"Tony, you don't get it" Steve tisked, grasping Tony's bowtie and adjusting it back in place from where it had slipped during their kiss "I came at your request to see your Expo and your work. I came for _you_."

Tony heard the video wrapping up, "You know what? Let's get out of here."

The blonde seemed surprised, "What? Don't you have to-?"

"It's my event, right?" he raised an eyebrow "Then let's go. I promised you dinner, didn't I?"

"Hours ago."

Tony checked his watch, pulling a face, "Close enough."

**xXx**

"This way, sir" Happy stopped in front of the double doors, giving Steve a once over "Captain Rogers? Pepper said you'd be staying to enjoy the Expo. She just texted me."

"I'm sorry if it's inconvenient" Steve sounded sincere "But Tony insisted."

"We need to get you a phone, Cap" Tony shot his driver a glare "Wherever I go, Steve goes. You know that."

Happy nodded, an easy smile coming at the sight of the flustered captain, "I'm just worried about him. There's a lot of people out there, and the girls-"

"Well let's go and deal with them" Tony put a hand on Steve's back "Ready, darling?"

He got an eye roll and a sigh in return, "I don't really have a choice. Besides, how bad could it be?"

Bad. Real bad. Steve was seeing spots just seconds into it. Tony's hand disappeared from his back for only seconds at a time, shaking hands and patting shoulders of colleagues and supporters. He tried to keep his smile on but he was getting dizzy, he could hear the whispers of his identity behind all the noise of the smaller crowd.

"Hey there" a young man in a jet black suit appeared out of the siding, grabbing Steve's arm and twirling him around to face him "You're stunningly handsome. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Steve blushed, the man's grin grew even more, "Well, thank you."

"I know being Tony Stark's arm candy is glamorous, but have you considered an alternate career?" he inquired, his perfect white teeth catching the light "You've been the talk of the fashion world since you appeared in that magazine. Dozens of magazines would grovel at your feet for the chance to have you on their cover. I so happen to work for a magazine that's willing to grovel _and_ pay you bundles."

Steve's brow creased, "Sir, I'm not sure what you're offering?"

"Sweet and cute" the handsome man mumbled, then pulled the blonde closer and leaned into his ear "What would you say right now for a cool million for a measly one year contract as a cover model?"

"Modeling? Like pin-up?" Steve was definitely red now.

"We wouldn't offer you anything less than a classy shoot, on my word" the man produced a card "Here's my name and number. Please don't hesitate, Mr...?"

"There you are, Dimples" an arm crept around his waist, pulling him from the snake's grip "Who's your new friend?"

The blonde looked at the card, "This is-"

"Tony" the man purred.

"Arthur" Tony's voice took a steely tone "He's not interested."

"Mr. Stark" Arthur tisked "_Please_. You can be so selfish. This face belongs on covers across the world! Look at him! He's the finest you've had since that leggy brunette last year. She was worth a few shoots, but _this_ is worth a year or more in the public."

Steve found his cheek touched with knuckles that felt entirely too smooth, he flinched. Tony smacked the recruiters hand away with a snarl, putting himself in front of the soldier.

"He's not for sale" he spat.

Arthur's smile faltered, "Every sweet piece you've had on your arm since you came into the scene has been for a price."

"Not this one" the recruiter was backing down under the inventor's fierce stare "You can tell the other vultures to fuck off. This face? It's mine."

Tony led the soldier away with a firm hand, leaving the other in the dust.

"You didn't have to do that" Steve whispered in the man's ear as Happy led them further into the madness "I would have said no. I can't imagine what they'd want me to wear."

"Next to nothing, I'm sure" Tony replied, trying not to snap "Like I want the public to see what I haven't."

Feeling rather bold, the soldier reeled him in to press his lips to ear, "If you wanted to see, you only had to ask."

Tony pushed down the rush of heat that came from those words, "Later."

At that moment a small blonde rushed into Tony's arms.

"Tony" she smiled and pushed a paper into his hand, leaning up as if to kiss him "Call me."

"Hey, hey, hey" Happy pulled her away by the waist, tossing Steve an apologetic look.

Tony turned and shrugged at the soldier, flipping the number away, "I'm irresistible. It's a blessing and a curse."

Steve laughed behind his fist, "I can see that."

Tony moved on with quick feet.

Steve watched with a secret smile as the genius knelt down and signed some pictures for some kids, one of the boys even had an Iron Man helmet. Tony grinned and patted him on the head, getting the little one to laugh. It made his heart melt. Who knew the flippant genius could be so sweet? That honest smile was...endearing.

Happy introduced Tony to person after person, all the names made his eyes cross. He kept close behind the pair, once and a while the other hero's hand drifted back to catch his wrist or touch his arm as if to assure himself the soldier was still there. After endless minutes Happy pushed open the doors for them both, a cool rush of night hair brushing across their hot faces.

"Wow" Steve sighed, straightening his jacket. Tony's own was draped over his driver's arm, looking sleek in plain black shirt.

"That wasn't so bad" Happy offered.

"No, no, it was perfect."

"Lookie here" Happy raised a set of keys, clicking the car alarm off "New model."

It was a small sleek silver corvette, beautiful. As was the woman who leaned against it, her smile just as fake and oily as the the modeling recruiter's had been.

Tony whistled, "Does she come with the car?"

Happy grinned, "I certainly hope so."

The super soldier sighed, /Here we go./

"Hi there" Tony reached out and shook her hand "And you are?"

Her name was sweet and easily forgotten, Tony circled around and pulled down the paneling, "I got the wheel, you mind? In the back, big guy."

Steve opened the driver's side door for his friend, gracing the woman with a smile, "Where are you from, miss?"

"Bedford" her eyes sparkled when she caught sight of the blonde "I wish I'd come sooner."

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked, gesturing for Steve to get in the passenger seat.

"Looking for you" she replied easily "I've got a little something for you, Mr. Stark."

Tony raised an eyebrow, shutting the door, "Do you now?"

"Mm-hmm" she handed him a folded piece of paper "You've been served."

"Yikes" he scowled.

"I'll take that off yours hands, miss" Steve leaned over and took the paper "He has a thing about being handed things."

"Yeah, I have a peeve."

"I'll hold onto it" the soldier promised.

Her smile was still deceptively nice, "You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at nine am."

The inventor looked her over, "Can I see a badge?"

"He likes the badge" Happy piped up, reclining in the back seat.

She pulled it out, flashing the star, "Still like it?"

He wrinkled his nose at her, then smiled, "Yeah, sure. Thanks."

Tony revved up the car, turning to his soldier, "I think tonight we try Thai food. You like Thai food? You'll love it."

Steve nodded, worry eating at his smile, "Something nice. You'll need the energy."

* * *

**Not super long, but I think it's good enough to satisfy a week of waiting. I'll have something up soon, the next part of the movie. It'll be long this time and in one piece. You guys know I love you :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember this: I'm forcing this whole story into Stark Tower. He still has his cool lab/garage.**

* * *

Steve sat cross-legged on the couch in the rec room, elbows braced on his knees and hands folded under his chin. He hadn't bothered to shower or change out of his sleeping pants yet, it was much too early for that kind of effort. He'd stayed up late eating dinner with Tony, and afterward they had relaxed on this very couch and watched the Expo coverage before the genius had to leave for DC.

Well, 'watching' was a loose term. They spent most of it enjoying each other's presence, his arm along the back of the couch behind Tony while the other let his hand wander. He'd caressed the soldier's thigh almost thoughtfully, searing the skin with his warmth and bringing out some very interesting feelings.

JARVIS had awoken him an hour ago telling him that Tony's conference was to be televised, excusing the early hour but sure the super soldier would want to watch it. Steve had thanked him and rushed down here, the remains of an orange scattered on the table in front of him.

Tony looked great (as always), though thoroughly annoyed at being there. He recognized Rhodey from that gala and the man seemed to be trying to do what he could for Stark. From what he understood they wanted to take the Iron Man suit from him and claim it as a government weapon. From a military perspective he could see where they were coming from, but as Tony's best friend he knew the genius would never let such a thing happen.

Tony had said he'd rather melt down the suit and rip the core from his chest than let someone else have it. And _that_ particular thought scared him more than anything else.

After Senator Stern and Rhodey tangled, Tony saw fit to assert himself into the situation. Steve watched in helpless anxiety as Tony commandeered the screens with his handheld JARVIS-like device. He'd tried to show Steve what it did a few times but it was still kind of a mystery to the hero. He turned the images from picture of supposed suit-camps into video clips of horribly failing robots. North Korea, Iran, and finally Hammer Industries.

From what Tony told him that Justin Hammer was a real snake in the grass.

The videos were full of failure and hilarity, some of the bots barely making it two steps before collapsing. Steve winced and almost looked away when the suit from Hammer Ind. twisted all the way around, probably killing the poor pilot. Even when the screen was shut off, the horror remained. The people in the courtroom were starting to rebel, chattering amongst themselves and getting out of their seats.

On TV, Tony spoke out.

"_You want my property? You can't have it!_" Tony was adamant, he didn't bother to filter his words "_But I did you a favor!" he stood, turning to face the crowd "I have successfully privatized world peace._"

Peace signs and the business-face. No one could say Tony Stark didn't put on a show.

"_What more do you want for now? I tried to play ball with these ass clowns!_"

"_Fuck you, Mr. Stark. Fuck you, buddy._"

Steve dropped his face into his hands, sighing heavily.

"Howard" Steve prayed quietly "Let Tony know what he's doing. God give me the strength to have trust in your son. He's so like you..."

"_And I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. And if there's one thing I've proven it's that you can always count on me to pleasure myself._"

"...but _so_ not."

**xXx**

Tony clapped his hands. At his command music started pouring out of the speakers and his computer screens started appearing. He gave a sharp whistle and snapped his fingers, more and more appearing, the preliminary scans starting up.

"Wake up. Daddy's home."

"_Welcome home, sir. May I properly congratulate you on the opening ceremonies. They were a such a success. As was your hearing."_

One of the screen split into YouTube and the stock app, showing the conference.

"_And may I say how refreshing it is to see you in a video with your clothing on, sir."_

Tony chuckled lowly, "I can only imagine how Cap took it."

"_As well as can be expected."_

Tony rolled his eyes when he heard the blender rattle around and spray, "Hey!"

DUM-E whirred around and knocked the blender over, flexing it's grips curiously.

"I swear to God: I will dismantle you, soak your motherboard, and turn you into a wine rack."

DUM-E seemed to pout, lowering itself.

Tony poured the contents of one of his thick water bottles into a glass, sneering at the dark color, "How many ounces of this gobbledygook a day am I supposed to drink?"

"_We are up to eighty ounces a day to counteract the symptoms, sir."_

Tony downed most of the glass, hissing a bit and snapping his chops like a dog with peanut butter. He tugged one of the spare medical scanners out of a drawer, setting it on the table.

"Check palladium levels" he commanded, pressing his thumb to it. The prick was sharp and quick, leaving a dollop of crimson on his skin.

"_Blood toxicity: twenty four percent."_

Tony's jaw clenched, he looked up at the screen that held the record of his vitals.

"_It appears that the continued use of the Iron Man suit is accelerating your condition. Another core has been depleted."_

"Tell me something I don't know" Tony grumbled, lifting his shirt and digging his fingers into the arc reactor. He cringed and turned it, disengaging it from his body. He pulled it out and put pressure on certain points, getting it to power down and reveal the fried palladium core. A few seconds without it and he was already feeling short of breath, the ache in his sternum deepening.

"God, they're running out quick" he tried to joke but it came off bitter, he pulled the core out to find it smoking and and seared all the way through.

"_I've run simulations on every known element and none of them serve as a viable replacement for the palladium core."_

Tony flipped open the wooden box that held the pre-made cores, snatching up the next one and replacing it. He rucked his shirt up again and eased the reactor back in, gasping lightly.

"_I'm afraid you're running out of both time and options."_

He tapped one of the screens to bring up the scan analysis, snatching the bottom between his teeth and holding it out with his hands to reveal all of his chest.

"_Unfortunately, the device that's keeping you alive is also killing you."_

Tony gazed at the dark lines spidering out from his reactor, going through scar tissue and nearly spanning his entire pecs. It made him nauseas, and the thought of Steve seeing it made him gag.

"_Sir, if I may, I suggest you tell Captain Rogers."_

"No way in Hell" Tony growled around his shirt "Speaking of which, how's the progress on CAP-100?"

"_Eighty-five percent."_

"You're slacking, Dum-bot" Tony snarked, getting a whine from the robot "I better find all those plates perfectly aligned and the joints secured when I check it next."

"_He would understand and want to help, sir."_

Tony released the hem of his shirt, tugging it back down, "Steve can't do anything for me. If I tell him and he's helpless...it'll drive him crazy."

"_He worries about you."_

"He shouldn't" he took another mouthful of that damn concoction "He shouldn't have to worry about anything ever again. I have to make everything perfect."

JARVIS had another pause, as if truly contemplating his next words, _"He loves you."_

"_That's_ why it needs to be perfect" Tony leaned against the desk, scratching across the back of his neck "If I can't stop this, if something happens...he needs to be protected. He's still alone in this world."

Tony hated how sappy he sounded, "And _you_ better not tell him anything or you'll end up the selection screen on my new DUM-E wine rack."

"_He deserves to know"_ JARVIS was silent for a long moment after that _"Miss. Potts is at the staircase. Will you at least tell her?"_

Tony cast a glare at the ceiling, "Mute."

**xXx**

Tony barely sipped his champagne, leaning in and brushing Pepper's shoulder.

"You really do deserve this" he assured her once more, her face still a mask of disbelief "Stop looking at me like that."

_"Sir, Captain Rogers is approaching."_

"Crap, I forgot about him" Tony half-lied. He threw his entire glass away in the nearest trash can, wincing when he remembered he hadn't called _or_ texted since their Thai food dinner before that little sham of a case.

"You need to leave" he grabbed his new CEO, pulling her off the couch and pushing her towards the door "Now. Seriously."

"Tony, wait, we have to talk about this!"

"Not now" Tony pushed her out the glass door "Go, shoo. Me and Junior/Grandpa need to have a chat and _you_ need to be gone."

Pepper glared at him, still standing on the steps, "What did you do?"

"Fire you from your new job if you don't _get out_" Tony gave her a dirt look "I'm dead serious right now, Pepper. He's going to be angry and you need to not be here."

"Fine" she downed the rest of her drink, taking the stairs two at a time "But I'm going to design my office however the hell I want and you can't butt in."

"Whatever you want, just don't say anything to him" Tony went back to his desk, running his hands through his hair in hopes to fix it. He smoothed down his shirt, checked his body for grease, then turned towards the stairs.

"How do I look?"

"_Positively rugged."_

"Good" he nodded to himself, then stopped short "Right? Good? No, I'm fine."

Steve appeared, quick to eat up the stairs and practically punching in the code. He shoved open the door, looking around until his glare found the inventor.

"You're giving Pepper the company?"

Tony dropped his head back, scartching through his beer, "Fucking hell, Pep."

"The conference was reckless enough" Steve stomped over, eyes ablaze "It was amusing until you called a senator a...a...well, I'm not sure what you meant by it."

"An assclown?"

"Yes! That!" the soldier gestured grandly "But then you disappear for two days and don't tell me or Pepper where you are. I find her at the top of the stairs and you know what she tells me? Hm?"

Tony tried to smile it off, "Well, I can only guess-"

"She says you've been down _here_! You've been hiding from me. You didn't even bother to tell me you were home" Steve accused "You made JARVIS lie for you again! One call would've sufficed. Anything could have happened to you."

"Now wait a second" Tony frowned "JARVIS is technically _mine_. Just because you two are buddy-buddy, doesn't mean-"

"And she says you've appointed her CEO!"

"-that he has to listen to every thing you say. He does that on my request, so you know."

"Tony!" he grabbed the inventor by the shoulders, searching his face "You're giving away Stark Industries. Your life's work, your father's work."

Tony's mouth twitched, "So it's about him again, is it?"

"No, of course not" the soldier was gritting his teeth, obviously holding back "It's about you. It's only ever been about you. _Everything's_ about you, remember?"

The brunette nodded, "Well, yeah."

"So why in the world are you giving Pepper your legacy?" Steve inquired "You love this company. You're single-handedly turning it around, truly making it your own, and then you want to just _sign_ it away? She's capable, but this is your baby. Have you lost your mind? Have you been drinking?"

"Actually, no" Tony grabbed the blonde's hands, lacing their fingers "Wanna see something cool?"

"What?" Steve tried to pull his hands away but the man had a firm grip "Are you kidding me?"

"Steve" Tony pulled the super soldier closer, brushing a brief kiss over his lips "Remember how we promised to start trusting each other? Well now would be a pretty good time to start."

Steve pursed his lips, mind whirling in hopes to come up with a defense. He couldn't think of any reason _not_ to trust Tony, at least not with this. He didn't really have a mind for business. But he damn well knew strategy and this didn't seem like a good one.

"Now, again" Tony let their cheeks touch, savoring the contact "Do you want to see something cool?"

Steve slowly wet his lip, dropping a kiss just below the scientist's ear, "Of course."

"Over here."

Tony led his friend over to a large silver suitcase, pushing him in front of it. Steve's brow creased at the strangeness of the situation but obeyed the silent command. He popped the tabs and flipped open the lid, jaw falling in shock. Slowly, as if afraid it wasn't true, Steve dipped his fingers past the curl of material and lifted out the first half. The material was royal blue and silver-white, red and white stripes and a zipper to hold it together over his stomach. It seemed to latch at the collar and across his chest, and just there...a great silver star. He shifted through the box, pulling out a cowl with a stark 'A' on the top. He pressed on the material, grinning when he found that was bullet proof as well.

The moment he found the boots he kicked off his shoes and started shoving his feet into them. He zipped them up, bouncing gently in them, then jumping lightly.

"These are perfect!" he declared, pulling out the rest and laying them out on the table "It's just like you said it would be. It's just...oh, Tony!"

Steve picked the scientist up by the waist, spinning him around. He slanted his mouth across Tony's like they were a gal and fella back in those cheesy black and white movies, dipping him and threading a hand through his hair. He kissed him long and hard, almost branding him with his touch. This brilliant man was all his. He couldn't let another have this. It hurt to think of another man holding Tony like, or a woman getting dipped and bedded by the billionaire.

No way, not again, not while he was here.

Tony's hands dug into his sides, groping for purchase and friction. The man groaned and arched into his embrace, kissing back just as eagerly. Steve only parted a moment for breath, then dove back in and tasted the scientist. This was his first time initiating a kiss like this and he didn't want to screw it up, being careful with his tongue and trying to remember everything Tony had ever done to him.

"Damn" Tony panted when they parted, getting back on his feet "That was...wow..."

Steve's smile was confidant, "I learned from the best."

"You bet your sweet ass you did" the inventor was actually breathless "So are you going to go down on me when I show you the other thing?"

Steve's breath stuttered at the mental image he got, "I-I...we're n-not there yet, are we?"

"My pretty soldier" Tony purred, pressing up against the blonde's chest and carding his fingers through soft tresses "We'll get there soon, don't worry. No rush, remember?"

Steve let their noses bump, "No rush at all, Mr. Stark."

Fuck, why did the sound of his name like that make him so hard?

"There's this over here" Tony kept a hold on the blonde's hand, leading him over to the only covered suit tank "Now it's not finished yet, but it's damn close. I've been working on it as much as could between plans for the Expo."

The soldier's brow creased, "Is this what you've been working on for the past few months?"

"Oh yeah" Tony placed him several feet in front of the convered container "Stand right here, don't move. I want to see your face."

Steve stayed still but he could help but try and hide his wide smile. It was refreshing to see Tony so excited about something, especially something that he wanted to share with _him_ of all people. Sure, they meant a lot to each other, but Steve still felt like he could fully appreciate the man's genius. And here he was about to see his new suit...and he wouldn't understand it in a million years. He could read every book and manuel in this room and never understand how one of these marvels worked.

Tony stood off to the side, eyes trained on the pretty soldier, "JARVIS. Reveal suit: CAP-100."

Tony tugged the sheet off in time to see the glass doors parting and sliding back in the wall. The platform under the suit moved forward, slowly rotating and radiating light to reveal it's display. The suit was a close copy of the latest Iron Man suit, a dark blue plate replacing the fire red. The face plate was silver, and when it turned completely around Steve could see a similar silver running down the back of it in arches.

Steve took a step closer, the rotation stopped once he touched the suit. It was cold beneath his fingertips, sleek. He ran his digits along the pattern, mind working on just what it reminded him of.

"Are these...?"

"Wings" Tony was almost reluctant to admit it "Modern...more robotic, abstract wings. It's just a paint job choice, we can change it."

"It's up to you, it's your suit" Steve replied without thinking.

"Actually, this is the CAP-100, the first line in a couple suits I'm planning out" Tony circled around the suit, eyes still locked on the soldier "And they'll all...be..._yours_, Steve. See how broad the shoulders are on this one? It'd be like wearing football pads for me."

Steve ran his hands along the familiar shoulder line, jumping a little when the suit lit up. Unlike the white light that radiating from Tony's suit, this light was red.

"I couldn't stand to think of you in a red, white, and blue suit" Tony confessed "So I gave it just enough to say 'Captain America'. It doesn't affect your vision at all."

The soldier was still speechless. He picked up one of the hands of the suit, extending it's fingers and showing off the flight stabilizer in the palm. It matched his palm, the arm the same as his own...the suit almost the exact shape of his body. Enough room for him to get inside, enough wiggle room, but a perfect suit nonetheless.

"I can't believe it" Steve was breathless "This is...Tony...I couldn't drive one of these things with all the training in the world."

"It's not that hard, trust me" Tony waved away his concern "Once I think it's safe enough to drive we'll test it in here, then on the roof, and then the city. It'll be another month, but I thought _now_ was as good as time as any."

"You can't just give this to me" Steve shook his head, trying to wrap his head around the day "This is...it's too much. I'm better on the ground."

"This is a Just-In-Case kind of thing" the genius gestured to the suit "Say if we needed you in the air. Here you go! I think it's one of my better ideas, don't you? Much better than rocket boots."

The other eyebrows shot to his hairline, but he didn't stop beaming, "You wanted to give me rocket boots?"

"For about a minute...once or twice" Tony replied flippantly "The thing that matters is...do you like it?"

"I love it" Steve couldn't stop smiling, dimples in full glow "You really are the..."

_I think you're just the living end_

His own words flitted through his mind, he faltered for just a moment.

"Well" he thought about it for just a moment "You're the most brilliant man I've ever met. Have I told you that?"

Tony looked damned pleased with himself, "Yeah, but I never get tired of hearing it."

Steve laid his hand across the man's shoulders, bringing him close, "So does this mean one day soon I'll be up there in the sky with you?"

Tony leaned into the touch, "You and me, Cap."

"Side by side?"

Tony pulled him into a proper hug, giving into the urge for once. Steve seemed a little taken aback was was pleased, holding him tight against him.

"As long as as I live and breathe" Tony promised, the light in the reactor fading to a dull glow.

Steve licked his lips, catching a taste of something, "Have you actually been drinking?"

"No, it's, uh, chlorophyll."

"Strange" Steve pulled back enough to kiss him again "I like it."

**xXx**

The work out room was the best thing Tony had ever done to the Tower. But having Happy be his trainer? Terrible idea. He and Steve hadn't even gotten in the ring yet when Happy had intervened, complaining that the two heroes wouldn't get anything done besides ogling and would hold back.

Steve had agreed, which was why the super soldier was at the punching bag and he was stuck sweating and boxing with his driver.

They took a quick break. Once he was sure Happy was distracted he leaned against the ropes and observed his soldier, grinning around the rim of the bottle that held his special drink. Steve was giving it his all, sweat slicking his skin and making his shirt cling like a second skin. He'd gone through two punching bags and his third round of tape across his hands, movements sharp and accurate. His focus was only on the motions, on the attack, and he didn't seem to notice the genius working.

Tony grinned, he couldn't believe how nice Steve's ass was. It bounced with every punch, giving the billionaire his own private show. Hair in disarray, broad shoulders on display, face scrunched up in effort...it was beautiful. He bit his lip and tilted his head, admiring the curves of that fit body almost shamelessly. These little grunts were escaping the soldier, only fueling his fantasies.

"Okay, lover boy, back to work."

Tony moved to stand in front of his driver but he couldn't quite tear his eyes away, getting a buff across the head with a mitt. He turned and glared, finding the other grinning.

"That's the first rule of boxing" Happy supplied "Never take your eye off your opponent."

Happy came at him. Tony reacted on instinct and dodged just enough to let the momentum take the other down a bit, and in response he drove his elbow right into his driver's forehead.

"Whoa!"

"Sorry."

"What the hell was that?" Happy barked, clutching his head.

"It's called mixed martial arts" Tony replied flippantly, bouncing on his feet to stay loose "It's been around for...three...weeks. Whatever, it's new."

Happy gave him a hard look, "It's called dirty boxing, there's nothing new about it."

Tony shrugged, "Same basic concept."

"The notary's here" Pepper called as she entered the room, pursing her lips when she found him working out instead of ready "Can you please come sign the transfer paper work?"

"I'm on Happy's time" he replied hastily "Not now."

Happy was still rambling, but the genius caught the tail end, "A nice ass is no reason to get _yours_ kicked."

"I'm sorry, _my_ ass kicked? I think I was the one who just gave you a minor concussion."

Happy rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Besides! You can't stare at _Captain America_ like that. Jesus, Ton', don't you have manners?"

"You know" Steve huffed, unraveling the ruined tape with an exhausted smile "You could stare at me all you want if we sparred together."

"Don't tempt me, gorgeous" Tony shot him a wink, watching with hungry eyes when Steve slowly ran a towel down his neck to wipe away the sweat.

"That's inappropriate" he scolded the genius, cheeks warm from more than the work out.

"No more inappropriate than those sinfully tight sweats" Tony gestured with his glove "Tell him, Pep. We should make a new house rule: No pants that show off your tight ass like that unless we're at a party or you're in my bedroom."

"Tony!" Steve's smile broke through his scolding "_Please_. I don't believe either Miss. Potts or Mr. Hogan want to hear about your less-than-Christian thoughts about my body."

"I wouldn't protest" came a silky purr.

Heads turned toward the shapely fiery-haired woman entering the room, full-lipped smile friendly and open. Her heels clicked on the stairs, the room quiet except for the soft panting of the exerted men.

"After all" she continued sweetly, flipping open her ledge book and handing it over to Pepper "Captain America's body is legend."

Steve flashed her a smile but then glared at Tony, "I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for somebody else."

"Isn't that what _he_ just said?" the woman seemed sure of herself, giving a pointed nod towards Happy "Please, I don't mean any harm by it...but I've heard the rumors, and the you fit the body type..." she blushed prettily "I'm sorry, I've overstepped my bounds."

"No, it's quite alright" Pepper was used to damage control "It's a little under wraps at the moment. One of those 'can't confirm or deny' kind of deals. You understand."

"I signed the privacy contract for a reason" Natalie bounced back, showing her white teeth in a smile "Speaking of contracts..."

Steve cleared his throat, "Back to work."

Both men went back to their work out, sneaking glances at the new woman for completely different reasons. She was talking quietly with Pepper, showing her where to sign on the contract that would give her control of Stark Industries. But once Tony caught a glimpse of smooth skin he got distracted, licking his lips while Steve stripped off his shirt and went back at the bag.

"This is the last time I'll ask you to sign over your company" Pepper was sure she was just talking to herself, but she was sure if she needled him long enough he would do it to shut her up. Or Steve would make him do it.

Happy's punch to the back of his head was firmer, rudely jolting him out of his fantasies.

"I told you" Happy grinned "You can't let your guard down for anything, including – oof!"

Happy staggered back and lost his breath from the heel kick that knocked him into the corner of the ring. A few more rapid strikes at his head got him down.

"That's it! I'm done!"

Tony turned to face the captain with a triumphant grin, finding his soldier had been watching him the whole time, "You like what you see, Spangles?"

Steve returned his grin with an edge, stepping back for just a moment before delivering a swift strike to the punching bag. It flew off the chain and smashed into the wall, cracking the plaster before falling to the floor with a dull thud. Tony found himself stunned. The genius was gaping openly, water bottle hovering near his mouth.

Steve kissed his fist, a rare sparkle of lust in his eyes, "I could ask you the same question, Mr. Stark."

Tony was about to reply when he heard the soft laugh, he looked over in time to see the red haired woman dropping her gaze and stifling her amusement. The super hero found him interest peaked, especially with the way she was staring at _his_ soldier. No one was allowed to ogle that serum-enhanced super-body but him.

"What's your name, lady?" Tony called, pointing at her.

"Rushman. Natalie Rushman."

"Front and center" he gestured "Come into the church."

Pepper's warning bells went off, "No. No, you're seriously not going to ask her-"

"If it pleases the court" he cut her off "Which it does."

Natalie smiled at the new CEO, "It's no problem."

"I'm sorry" Pepper rubbed at her temple, fighting off a headache "He's very eccentric."

Tony held the rope up for the notary, bottle clutched between his teeth. She eased in, showing off every curve of her body in the process. Her gaze was unwavering, he returned the stare while he took a heavy drag of the tonic from the water bottle.

"What?" he asked sharply, wondering just what this woman was thinking. She didn't answer, but her eyes lowered a bit.

"Darling!" Tony waved at the super soldier, who was in the middle of mounting a new punching bag "Why don't you give Miss. Rushman here a free lesson? She's a big fan of yours."

Steve's brow furrowed, but he was already making his way to the ring. He slid in gracefully, coming to the genius's side before he realized what a bad idea this was.

"Miss. Rushman" he held out his wrapped hand.

"Natalie, please" she slid a crimson ringlet behind her ear "Captain, it's an honor."

"It's just Steve right now" Steve's charm was in full blast, he glanced over to see his friend leaving "Tony?"

"Show her a few moves" Tony encouraged him "You two behave."

And just like that they were left alone in a ring.

Tony made his way over to Pepper, sitting down beside her on the small couch, "What?"

"Who is she?" his tone was serious, he sat the bottle aside on a glass table.

"She is from legal" Pepper flipped open her phone, scanning through her email "And she's potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit, if you keep it up."

"Or a pricey gag-order on Steve's identity" Tony countered "I need a new assistant, Boss."

She crinkled her nose, "Yes, and I have three excellent potential candidates that are lined up and waiting to meet you."

"I don't have time to meet up with anyone, I need someone _now_" Tony bit the inside of his cheek "And I think it's _her_."

"No it's not" Pepper sighed "You either want it to be here because: One, you find her attractive and want some eye candy around while you work. Or two, you want her close to you so she won't blab about or go after Steve. Who, by the way, is one of the hottest men I've ever seen. Miss. Rushman seems to like him a little too much."

Tony tried not to make a face, "Are you implying that I'm jealous?"

"I'm _implying_ that any competition for Steve's attention makes you jealous. Including sketching."

"That's not the point" Tony gestured toward the ring, watching the two of them talk "Look at them, they're getting along. Steve seems to like her, I like her, she qualified, what's the problem?"

Tony clapped, one of his baser computer system materializing in the glass table, "Search: Natalie Rushman."

Pepper snapped her phone shut, "What are you going to do? Google her?"

"It's only fair, she 'ogled' my property" Tony started to flip through the profiles that came up, actually impressed "Very nice. She's fluent in French, -"

"You're _so_ predictable, you know that?"

"Italian, Russian, Latin – who speaks Latin?"

"No one speaks Latin, it's a dead language."

They kept talking over one another, arguing in whispers about Latin and modeling, a lovely picture of Miss. Rushman extended on the screen. Tony was almost on autopilot as he looked down at the photo, a worm of worry wiggling into his heart. She was gorgeous, the kind of classic beauty Steve would really go for. Full lips, curly hair, pale skin...anyone's type. What if...?

Steve kept the small talk going with the woman, though there was a growing sense of 'wrong' building in his stomach. She held herself strangely, not quite like a soldier but certainly not like a civilians. She had a forced softness to her, a set to her jaw that he'd often seen in his own. This woman was on a mission. And though her flirtations were for him, her eyes kept drifting back to Tony.

Steve couldn't let this go on, he had to know.

The soldier threw a punch at the woman, slow enough for her to see it coming and light enough so not to bruise. Her reaction was quick and precise, she seized his wrist with both hands and twisted his arm back. He kicked at her knee, she dodged, he flipped her over his back with sheer strength. She landed, she tried to disable his arm, he swung his forearm like a club and let it land in her stomach. Natalie grunted and actually jumped, wrapping her strong thighs around his neck. He staggered but didn't fall, the lack of blood flow to his arm making it go numb while he choked for breath.

Steve fell forward, knocking the breath out of her when she slammed onto the mat.

"Oh my God!" Pepper yelled, the thump resounding through the gym.

Steve managed on pure muscle to pry her thighs apart, slipping out and covering her as quickly as he could. Natalie was quick and efficient, making it to the edge of the mat and grasping for the rope. He grabbed her by the ankle and yanked, pulling her beneath his broader body and holding her down with weight. She got a few good shots in, leaving bruises he'd feel for hours, but he managed to pin her legs down with his own and twist both her arms up behind her back.

Steve leaned in, lips brushing her ear, "You're different."

"So are you" she replied, a note of amusement in her voice.

"I know what you are" Steve watched Pepper and Tony approach, both worried "I might even know who you work for. All I care about is this..."

He twisted her arms harder, he could feel her bones grinding even if she didn't say a word, "Are you here to hurt Tony?"

She turned her head, catching his eyes. There was honesty there now, the persona of smart assistant gone in favor of something more real.

"No" her reply was firm, voice deeper "I'm here to help, Captain Rogers."

Steve immediately let her go, getting up and offering his hand.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Steve's smile was back, her mask was on when she rolled over "You're pretty good, Miss. Rushman."

"Thank you" she allowed herself to be let up, brushing off her pants and straightening her blouse.

"Whoa, whoa, what as that?" Pepper had her hands up, ready to either strangle Steve or break them apart "Steve! You can't _attack_ someone from Legal. Are you insane?"

"That's what I'm talking about" Tony was grinning, maybe even a little turned on (okay, a lot turned on) "We have a winner."

Steve got out of the ring, Pepper immediately grabbed him by the ear and drug him to the side to scold him. He tried to explain himself, saying it was just some fun, but she was having none of it.

Natalie slipped out of the ring like a cat, landing in front of the billionaire, "I need your impression."

That threw him off, "You have a quiet reserve, you were a ninja in a past life. I don't know, you have an old soul-"

Her flirty smile was on him now, she picked up the ledger she had sat aside earlier, "I mean your fingerprint."

Pepper slipped up beside them, "So...how are we doing?"

"Great" Tony gave his thumbprint "You're the boss."

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Natalie inquired.

"No" was swallowed up by Pepper's insistent, "Yes, Miss. Rushman, that will be all. Thank you."

Natalie nodded and walked away, hair bouncing quite enticingly across her shoulders.

"I want one" Tony looked to Pepper, pouting "Please?"

"No" she hissed, pinching his side "Do you realize how much money she could sue us for right now?"

"I think you should do it" Steve walked over beside the genius, busy unwrapping his fists "She's lovely, she's smart, she's strong – I don't see why you don't hire her."

Pepper's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, "Are you joking right now? Aren't you worried she'll be a little distracting for Tony?"

Steve grabbed Tony's chin, tilting his head a bit to take a quick kiss, "Tony's a big boy. If he wants Miss Rushman as his assistant, I don't see why I should protest."

"See? Totally fine with it" Tony turned back to the woman, head spinning a little "Get me one."

* * *

**So here's another chapter. Nothing too raunchy, but we'll get to that soon enough, don't you worry. They're still working on it. Did I mention the slowness? Yeah, that includes sex. **


	13. Chapter 13

**If you check the summary, we have a new pairing. It's a new ship for me and I decided to sail it here, it'll link well with my next two stories - sequels of this one. So if you have a problem with it, skim over it, it's fine. But if you don't have a problem with Tony and Steve rutting like bunnies, you shouldn't be afraid of a little fem-slash.**

**The boys take their next big step, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"God, you're beautiful."

Steve gasped when the rasp of a beard skimmed over his bare shoulder blade, warm lips and a man's deep voice bringing him from the blanket of sleep. He squirmed beneath the kisses, that distinct smell of ritzy cologne and grease telling him exactly who it was. No matter how hard Tony scrubbed he couldn't quite get all of the lab out of the creases of his skin, giving him a metallic smell no matter what. He stretched and turned, finding the genius hovering above him.c

Tony was kneeling over the soldier, trapping him between his thighs. The sheet was the only thing separating him.

"Hey" Steve croaked, throat rough "What is it? Something wrong?"

"Nope" Tony nosed at the blonde's jaw, getting him to laugh "Just admiring my favorite super hero."

"Why is it you do this on the days I want to sleep in?" Steve teased, reaching up and lacing his fingers in wild dark hair "And who said you could come in my bed?"

"Dirty talk? Why captain..."

"Tony!" Steve's cheeks tinged pink "I didn't mean it like _that_."

"I know what you meant" Tony growled, rearing up and taking the blonde's mouth with his own. Steve was surprised at the passion, responding as well as he could but he was almost eaten up by the force. Tony _devoured_ him, forcing a moan from his mouth before he could stop it. Tony released his lips in favor of the curve of his neck, dragging his teeth along it and tasting it for the first time. He lapped at the hollow of his throat, hands daring to skim across the sheet-clad body.

"Tony" Steve groaned softly, clawing at the other's lower back as if grasping for control "What are you doing?"

Tony shushed him, going even lower. He shifted down the sheet, exposing the smooth planes of the captain's chest to the cool air. Teeth scraped across a pink nipple, Tony smirked when it hardened beneath his mouth.

Steve sat up and pushed him away, breath coming faster and cock hardening beneath the blanket. He fisted the sheet and pulled more of it over his lap, face hot when he realized how aroused he was just from a few touches. It was no big deal to touch himself in the early hours of the morning with these thoughts in mind, but to actually get hard with Tony here to witness it...it was downright embarrassing.

"What's wrong?" Tony eased up behind him, laying wet kisses across the corded muscle of his shoulders "Too intense?"

"We shouldn't" Steve huffed, fingers still curled in the sheet as he tried to hide the evidence of his arousal. It was too much too soon, he was barely awake and they were going to-

"Lick" Tony commanded, holding his hand in front of the blonde's mouth.

Steve turned his head away, heart pounding thickly in his rib cage, "Tony..."

"I love the way you say me name" Tony grinned against the man's neck "Be a good boy for me. _Lick_."

There was something in the man's voice besides lust, something that reminded him so much of love that he decided to just do it. To cast aside his doubts and his inhibitions and just let the other hero take care of him. He grabbed Tony's wrist and pulled him in close, dragging his tongue across the rough palm to slick it. He could feel his ears burning hot with blush, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. Maybe Tony wasn't going to...

Tony hand dropped to snake beneath the sheet, finding the soldier's hard flesh and curling around it expertly. Blue eyes went wide before they clenched shut, body tensing as pleasure washed over him. Steve arched into Tony's touch, letting his head drop back on the other man's shoulder. The hand was slick with his own saliva, adding an extra layer of _naughty_ and _wrong_ onto the whole act.

"No one's ever touched you like this, have they?" Tony nipped at the soft skin below his ear, his pulse just as fast as the super soldier's "No one's ever dared."

Steve rocked into the touch, releasing the sheet in favor of clawing at the mattress. It felt a thousand times better with someone else touching, but maybe it was just because it was Tony. Tony made everything better, from terrible movies to horribly spicy food. Sex wasn't going to be any different. Why had they waited so long?

Tony's touch was expert, the pressure...the speed...he tried not to think about how many others the billionaire had done this to. He could feel the hard bulge of the other's length pressed up against his lower back, he couldn't help but rock back into it.

"How far can that super stamina get you?" the constant rumble of the billionaire's voice was driving him wild "I know your body must be _singing_ right now. How good does it feel? Tell me."

"I-I don't..." Steve trailed off in a moan, heat building in his groin with each stroke.

"Love how you sound" Tony increased his pace, glancing down once and a while at those powerful thighs for signs of tremor. He leaned forward and pressed them together completely, biting down on the bulge of his lover's neck. Steve's cry was sharp, rocking harder into the touch. Tony wrapped his arm around the blonde's middle, keeping him in place. The soldier was strong and could easily twist out of his grip, but instead he melted into it. He noticed those baby blues were still closed and he suddenly had the urge to see them.

"Open your eyes" Tony pulled his teeth away, glad that the mark there was clean "I wanna see you come."

There it was, the strong muscles in the other's thighs starting to shake. Tony could feel the growing tension, the increased pitch in moans, the tightness in his groin...oh yeah, his pretty soldier was going to come so hard. The fact that Steve had never had another man touch him like this only spurred him on, working to bring him off as fiercely as he could.

"T-Tony!" Steve was practically choking on air "I think...I'm..."

"That's it" Tony bared his teeth again "I've got you."

Tony bit down on his sensitive neck again, getting a moan that was almost a scream. He could feel the warm gush of seed over his fist, tremors rocking Steve's thighs. Tony moaned against the pale neck, nearly losing it himself at the sound and feel of the hero's orgasm.

"Beautiful" he sighed, holding the older man close "So fucking gorgeous..."

Steve slumped in his grip, panting not quite as hard as a run but hard enough. That orgasm had taken most of his energy, at least for the moment, leaving him boneless.

"Still got you" Tony promised, releasing the man's softening length in favor of holding him upright.

Steve murmured something, then turned and laid down on the brunette. Tony grunted when he was found himself pinned down onto the bed, the soldier sprawled all over him. He'd expected the soldier to freak out on him but that didn't seem to be the case. Steve was actually _cuddling_ him, pressing his face into the warm expanse of Tony's neck and breathing in his scent.

"How'd you know I sleep nude?" Steve drawled, sleepy all over again.

"You told me" Tony pet through the messy blonde hair "I take it that was good?"

"Really good" Steve slowly cracked his eyes open, a bloom of shame bubbling past the veil of bliss "Did...did we really just do that?"

Tony couldn't stop himself from smirking, "Oh yeah."

"Jeez" Steve was a little embarrassed under all that amazement "I'm sorry it was over so fast. I've just been-"

"Shut your pretty mouth before I fill it" Tony cut him off crudely, running his thumb across the other man's warm cheek "You can show me your super stamina some other time."

"You're vulgar, you know that?" Steve raised his head "Did you come in here just to seduce me?"

"Actually I came to tell you to get ready" Tony rolled out from under him, landing on his feet by the bed "We have a race track to get to."

"Wait, what?" Steve sat up, still confused "Don't you want me to...you know?"

"You're seriously precious" the genius teased, already striding toward the door "Rain check. Now get yourself all dolled up, we have a fun-filled day ahead of us. Chop-Chop, Spangles!"

The moment the door was shut between them, Tony lost his persona and did a little happy dance. He fist pumped in victory, sending a little prayer of thanks to no one in particular at his plan actually working. Getting in there while Steve was still complacent and sleepy seemed to work out just fine. He worked around the soldier's inhibitions with a little persistence and overwhelming stimuli.

He'd actually _felt_ Steve fall apart in his arms, he'd heard those moans in person.

Tony chewed his lower lip, swiping his palm across the bulge in his pants. It had been hard to resist the urge to take it the next step, the urge to make Steve scream with his mouth almost overpowering. The soldier had smelled intoxicating, irresistible. Fuck, if that's what it was like from just a handjob, he could only imagine how explosive the sex would be.

The sex! Okay, these pants had to go...

There was no time to lose, they had an event to attend in Monaco.

**xXx**

"This is just too much" Steve stepped into Tony's personal jet, jaw almost on the floor "This is all yours?"

"Oh yeah" Tony lead him inside "Ignore the poles. I don't think your morals would take the dancing flight attendants."

"Dancing girls?" Steve was red now, manhandled into his seat by the genius "Jeez, Tony!"

"All in the past" the brunette assured him, taking the seat on the couch beside him "Thirsty? Pep! Two of your finest waters!"

Pepper rolled her eyes and sat down with her tablet, looking as cool and lovely as ever, "Behave, Tony. This is a long flight."

"Where exactly are we going?" Steve inquired, getting up himself to get into the mini-fridge beside the woman "Tony didn't tell me."

"Monaco. It's in Western Europe" Pepper supplied, bringing up a picture of the race track and showing him "It's really nice. It's the first time we've had a leisure trip in years."

The soldiers brow drew, obviously curious and confused.

"Oh, you've probably never seen a race track" Pepper back-pedaled "Or know why there's one."

"Is it like that NASCAR thing on television?" Steve asked, pulling out two bottles of the mineral water "Miss. Potts, here you are."

"Thank you, Steve" Pepper glanced at the former CEO "See? _He_ knows how to treat a lady."

Tony gave her a face, then nodded, "Just like NASCAR, only fancier. It's just a big car race that everyone who's anyone will attend. Pepper's been begging rather cutely to go, so of course I gave in. She's the boss now."

Pepper mimicked a hysterical laugh, then glared, "Shut up. You want to go as much as I do."

Happy came in, locking in the door, "We're set to go. I'm going to go tell the pilot."

He disappeared into the front of the plane, leaving them alone once more.

"I've never flown in something like this before" Steve dug through the fridge, finding a dark bottle of liquid "Tony, do you want your-"

"Yeah, hurry up with it" Tony gestured, wanting the blonde back beside him as soon as possible. Steve brought over his water and the concoction, a strange smile on his face.

"I still have no idea what this is" he sat down, popping the cap and taking a sniff "Smells healthy."

A spark of panic flared in dark eyes, "Give it."

Steve went to take a drink but had it snatched from his hands, his hand grasping at air. He looked to Tony but he was smiling, shaking the bottle.

"Nu-uh, mine" Tony set it out of his reach, wrapping his arm around the man's shoulders "You don't want it. It's full of...evil, and communism."

Steve was about to protest when the hero took his mouth in a kiss, stealing his breath and his argument. Even under Pepper's amused stare, he melted into the kiss and relaxed into the seat. It was sweet, the passion from earlier a dull ember. It was something to placate him but he didn't mind.

But there was still that nagging sensation at the back of his mind, whispering that Tony was lying to him. He pushed it down, returning the kiss to taste the hero just as thoroughly.

Pepper went back to her email, still smiling to herself.

**xXx**

The car pulled up, Steve was already getting cold feet.

"Here" Tony handed him a pair of shades "It's easier to keep your cool with these."

"Thanks" Steve took them, fiddling with the ear pieces "There's a _lot_ of people here, Tony. Way more than at that party. I'm going to embarrass myself or you."

"This fake crowd-phobia you keep playing out is getting old" the billionaire teased, lacing their fingers like had that first night "Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"Depends" Steve felt a little brave "Is it going to keep all those pretty girls away from you?"

Tony pulled a face like he was thinking, "Probably not. _But_ it will get our faces back in the papers, most likely as a couple. Think you can handle it? Might be a little intense."

"I think I'll manage" the blonde squeezed his hand "Do you want me to stay next to you or...?"

Steve left it open ended, wondering if he was technically more than Tony's date this time. Were they lovers now? Still friends? He wasn't quite sure where they stood after their encounter almost two days ago. He found that Tony touched him a lot more now, braver and bolder each time. It was actually quite nice, but it left him a little confused. He'd agreed to a courtship...this was almost a real relationship.

It was terrifying and thrilling all at once.

"No way" Tony dug his fingers into the blonde's hand "Don't leave my sight. After that leech from the model company tried to get you, I don't want you more than five feet from me."

"Your face isn't safe" Pepper slipped her own shades on, giving him a wicked smile "It's just too pretty."

"Not you too" Tony threatened, pushing down his sunglasses for just a moment to shoot her a wink "Happy, you want to get in on the America bandwagon?"

His driver flashed them a smile in the rear view mirror, grabbing the red suitcase-object off the passenger seat, "No thanks."

"Good" Tony clapped his hands "Alright, crew, are we ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Steve took a few deep breaths.

"Go Team Stark" Tony pushed open the door, dragging the soldier with him. Steve stayed close to Tony's side as the cameras flashed, the crowd cheering not just for them – but it felt like it. He smiled and gave a little two-fingered salute while Tony flashed them the peace sign, he could almost feel the cover of the Manhattan lead magazine being made. The inside of the large hotel was full of people and simply breathtaking, the architecture mimicking the historical background of the city. Steve spun a little, trying to take it all in.

Pepper caught him by the arm, "Do you like it?"

"I could sketch this place for days."

While the artist marveled at the building, the second he removed his shades he counted more than twenty guards in suits lining the walls and posted at the doorways. The soldier was never far from the surface.

"By the way" Tony spoke to the CEO now "Whatever happens in the next twenty minutes, just...you know, go with it."

"Go with it?" she tucked her shades into her purse as Stark removed his own "Go with what?"

"Mr. Stark?" Natalie appeared before them, looking pleased "How was your flight?"

"Excellent, as always" Tony refused the drink that was offered to him by a waiter, Pepper gladly took it.

"We have one photographer from the ACM, if you don't mind?"

"No, not at all."

Steve and Natalie both moved out of the shot, clearly eavesdropping as Pepper and the billionaire argued about her obvious hiring.

"You look lovely, Miss. Rushman" Steve supplied.

"Thank you" her eyes didn't even flicker at his outfit "Blue is certainly your color. I see Mr. Stark decided a suit wasn't best for the occasion."

The soldier looked down at his powder blue dress shirt, buttoned almost to the neck, his white dress pants pressed and just as sharp, "I actually dressed myself today, if you can believe it."

She nodded, pleased once more, "I can."

Steve gestured, "After you."

"Thank you" Natalie gave him a look that spoke something like danger, then moved to her place at Tony's side "Mr. Stark."

"You look fantastic" Tony eyed her blatantly "But that's unprofessional. What's on the docket?"

Behind them, Pepper downed a full drink. Steve ignored Tony for a moment in favor of his only other friend, taking the glass from her and setting it on a tray. He took her arm, much like she loved to do to him, and lowered his voice.

"Don't worry" Steve assured her "Just take a deep breath and let it go. This isn't the end of the world."

Pepper glared, her voice a sharp whisper, "Steve! Look at her!"

He raised a blonde brow, "Should I be the one who's worried? Who cares how she looks?"

"I do" the ginger whined, reaching for another another only to have it taken away "She's gorgeous. And she's smart. And she's..."

Pepper dropped her forehead into her palm for a moment, sounding tortured, "Perfect. She's completely perfect."

"And?" he needled.

"Nothing" she blustered, a flush on her cheeks "Just...nothing. Drop it."

Steve backed off, "You know I won't judge any reservations you have about her."

"I wish I had more" she muttered, but he wasn't exactly sure what she meant. They found Tony heading toward the bar, Pepper pulled from the soldier's side to his own.

"Do you want a massage?" he offered like an olive branch "Cause I can get you on in minutes."

Pepper nearly took his head off with her glare, "I can't believe you hired her."

"I didn't mean to spring it on you" Tony swore "It was a thing. It happened."

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm not worried about _you_ with her?" Pepper was almost growling, his hand on her back leading her toward the bar for another drink "That there might be _other_ people who would be interested in her."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Because it's dangerous to get involved with a woman like that!" Pepper snapped, then reeled herself in when she leaned against the bar "She's too..."

/Absolutely perfect/ she grabbed the mojito Tony ordered for her, taking a long drink /Beautiful and wonderful and stupidly, temptingly perfect. God, I haven't felt this way since college./

"Green is not your best color" Tony teased, trying to get the real reason out of her.

"Anthony?" a man called from down the bar "Is that you?"

"My least favorite person on Earth" Tony seethed, turning around only when a hand clapped on his shoulder "Justin Hammer."

"Hey buddy" Justin was as oily as ever, Steve decided very quickly he didn't like him "You're not the only rich guy here with a fancy car. You remember – come here, darling – you remember Christine Everheart. From Vanity Fair?"

From Tony's mortified look and Pepper's eye roll, Steve could tell this was one of the floozies the billionaire had paraded through his bed.

Justin looked to Steve when the blonde woman approached, then back to his rival, "Have you two met?"

Oh yes, they'd all met.

"Christine here is actually doing a big spread on me in Vanity Fair."

"Miss. Everheart actually did quite a spread on Tony last year" Pepper glanced at Steve, then to the blonde woman pointedly.

"She did a story too" Tony added "Real nice."

"Yes, very" Pepper took another long drink, then set the glass aside "I'm going to-"

"Please don't leave me" Tony pleaded.

"-go freshen up" she began to walk away "Yeah. See you later."

From there everything went downhill. Steve watched in horror as Hammer hung off Tony and set them up for pictures, his friend shielding his eyes with his shades once more and protesting lowly. That horrid wench Christine had a tape recorder out and started badgering him, even as they started to walk away. Hammer tried to corner Tony at a table, going on about how he was going to present something at his Expo and was going to "really outdo him" this year.

"Mr. Stark" Steve intervened, standing behind the man and putting his hands on his shoulders "I believe Miss. Rushman has our table ready."

"Good, good" Tony slipped out of Hammer's grip, flashing his soldier a smile as he slid behind him instead "Have fun getting that slot, Justin."

"Now Tony-" Hammer tried to come at him, but the blonde was quick to get between them "Move, kid."

"I'm sorry Mr. Hammer, I must insist" Steve smiled broadly, holding his hands to keep the man back "You know more than anyone that Mr. Stark is a busy man. You cannot hope to keep his attention long."

Hammer wasn't happy to hear that, "Tony, get back here."

It was when Hammer made a physical grab at Tony, that action too much for the soldier to take. He easily grabbed the man's wrist and twisted him around, jerking the limb up his back and holding him in place. Justin gave a girly cry at the sudden pain, struggling weakly.

"Again, Mr. Hammer, I must _insist_" Steve stated calmly "If you put your hands on him, I will be forced to use harsher measures. You must understand-" he twisted harder, getting the man to yelp "-that one might interpret your come-on's as threats. So if you please."

Steve tossed him aside, the man stumbled into the table and knocked over several glasses. Steve gave a nod, another at the blonde woman.

"Miss. Everheart, Mr. Hammer" he turned, circling his arm across his friend's back and leading him away.

Tony was looking at him like he was made of steel, "Wow, Steve..."

"What?" the soldier inquired "You looked like you needed a hand."

"You didn't have to" Tony assured him, a note of awe in his voice "I had it under control."

"Well" Steve pulled him closer "I didn't like him. He was a bully and he needed to be shown his place. No one should ever put their hands on you again, Tony, and it's my job to keep that from happening. That includes that fleabag Hammer."

Tony was surprised but grateful, "I've got the sexiest bodyguard ever."

The soldier let his hand drop to the dip of the man's back, "Lucky you."

"Well if I have your permission, Captain, I'm going to hit the bathroom."

**xXx**

Tony checked the bathroom for any other patrons, but it seemed he was alone. He went over to the sink, running cold water from the tap and letting it puddle in his hands. He cleaned his face, trying to clear his head from his encounter with Hammer. That man was such an asshat. The way he looked at Steve...it made him burn.

Tony straightened up, looking himself over in the mirror. He shucked off his tie, throwing it on the sink carelessly. He blood was burning but he chose to ignore it, focusing more on the way Steve had stood up to him and how awesome he'd looked doing it. His super soldier...he'd taken Hammer down a notch in the space of three breaths. Sometimes he forgot that no matter how shy and sweet Steve was around him he would always have the heart and sharp mind of a captain, a soldier. Those muscles he admired were those of Captain America.

Tony slowly unbuttoned the first few clasps of his shirt, a smile coming to his lips. When he was younger and would get himself tangled with the assholes from his college, he'd always imagined Captain America swooping in to save him. Even younger than that he'd pretended the super hero was watching over him, keeping him safe, ready to step in if Tony couldn't handle himself. In those darker times it was the only thing that kept him sane. He would curl up in his bed, pull his covers his head, and wish desperately for the captain to come take him away.

It's not like his home life was terrible. But between his neglectful mother, his dad's drinking, and the company – there was little time for him. He was almost blatantly ignored, and the times he did force his dad to pay attention to him never turned out well. One time he smashed his dad's newest motherboard because he didn't come to one of his award ceremonies, and for that he received a quick fist to the mouth. He'd laid in bed, pressing ice to his lip, and pretended it was the captain holding it. He had closed his eyes then and pretended the captain was talking to him, whispering words of comfort and strength while soothing his wound.

God, he'd been one lonely kid.

Tony tapped the reactor once it was revealed, frowning at the dimmed light. He really needed to make a filter for this thing, it was getting a little problematic to have it glow brighter or dimmer with his stronger emotions. It made sense, the rate of his heart linked with the power of the reactor. The faster the blood flowed the harder it had to work. Speaking of 'work', it looked like it was doing a number on the skin around it. He touched the dark lines, wincing at how far the lines were extending. They were almost up to his neck, swamping his chest in a way that had stopped him from stripping the other day and climbing into bed with his soldier.

Tony pulled the med scanner from his pocket, taking a deep breath before pushing his thumb onto it. The nip was sharper than usual, making him wince and pull away. He shook his hand before popping the digit into his mouth, sighing around it when he tasted the strange new flavor to his blood. The display lit up red, giving him the results.

_Blood __Toxicity: 58%_

"Fuck" he muttered, teeth digging into his skin. That was ridiculously high for just a few months.

"Tony?"

"Steve?" Tony grabbed the device and shoved it into his pocket, turning around to see the super soldier entering the bathroom and locking the door behind him "What's up?"

The soldier's brow gained a crease, "What are you doing?"

"Just checkin' my little buddy here" Tony touched his knuckles to the glass in his chest "It's just a little hard to breathe in there."

"I know what you mean" Steve came to another sink, fixing the collar of his shirt "I haven't seen so many people in one place since I was on base. Some of them are quite handsy. A very lovely drunk woman at the bar tried to put her hands up my shirt. It was flattering but unnecessary."

"You're just too pretty, Cap" Tony washed his hands, cleaning away the evidence of blood on his fingers "Cougars should be right up your ally."

Steve leaned against the ledge next to him, one hand braced on the granite, "Is that another thing I don't get? Because I'm sure we're not talking about mountain-dwelling cats."

Tony smiled to himself but didn't bother to correct the soldier. There was almost a full minute of silence, the billionaire finally broke and looked at his lover through the mirror. Steve was staring at his chest with a fond smile on his face, inching closer as if to better inspect it.

He went to cover it up but the soldier grabbed his wrist, gently stopping him.

"It's fascinating, you know?" Steve turned him, blue light bathing his face as he leaned down "Can I?"

/Please don't./

Tony nodded despite his reservations, hoping the blonde didn't notice how bad the lines were with his shirt as covering as it was.

"I think it's your best invention" Steve breathed, gently trailing his fingers across the surface "Without this we wouldn't have met."

"Steve" Tony wet his lips, trying not to be touched by the words "It's a metal core in my chest that keeps shrapnel from shredding my heart."

Steve's eyes widened at the news, but he took it in stride, "Then it really is the best thing you ever made. Good thing you're so brilliant."

/Yeah, if I'm so fucking smart, why is it killing me?/

Steve pulled him closer, lowering his head more, "It's so warm..."

"Wait, don't-"

Steve kissed it softly, melting the playboy's heart. He let it full lips linger against the device, and when he pulled away they were tingling from the sheer power just beneath the surface. They both found themselves a little hotter under the collar than they would have intended. Steve's pants weren't exactly meant to hide such an incident like this and he quickly turned around, trying to breathe the problem away. Tony found himself a little breathless as well, struggling to button his shirt back up. He grabbed his tie and looped it around his neck but didn't make a move to tie it.

"I think it's almost time for the race to start" Steve stated, though he wasn't sure "I'll go find Pepper. I'll see you in a little while?"

"Yeah."

"Good, okay" Steve hurried to the door, a little embarrassed about his reaction.

Tony got the sudden urge to tell him everything, "Steve?"

"Yeah?" the soldier turned around much too quickly.

"Uh" he shook his head, dislodging the ridiculous thoughts "Nothing. Go ahead."

The blonde disappeared with a brief nod, closing the door behind him. Tony growled and scratched a hand through his hair, turning back to the mirror. He looked at his reflection, wondering when he had become such a coward.

He tried to grin but it looked more like a sneer, "Got any other bad ideas?"

**xXx**

Pepper braced her hands on the sink, letting her head hang. She needed to compose herself, she was starting to crack. She'd managed to keep these _feelings_ or whatever locked down since she'd met the woman, and no matter what she couldn't let it consume her like it had earlier. She was so sure she'd never see Natalie again, and now that she'd be Tony's assistant...

Pepper raised her head, pushing away from the sink. She dug into her small purse, pulling out her compact. She needed to put her game face back on, this was no time to lose it. She was swiping powder across her nose when the door opened, none other than Tony's new assistant slipping inside. Pepper felt her heart jump up a few notches but she tried desperately not to show it. Her eyes betrayed her, dancing down to the younger woman's chest to catch the glimpse of the lace bra peeking out from her dress. Pepper had never before been so turned on by the sight of lace against pale skin, but on Natalie it was almost too tempting.

The CEO cleared her throat and put away her compact, smiling through the sexual tension.

"Miss. Potts" Natalie approached, coming up beside the taller woman and offering a small bottle of water "You should stay hydrated if you're going to take drinks like that."

"Thank you, Miss. Rushman" she accepted the drink "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Natalie tucked a curl behind her ear, "I'm sorry if Mr. Stark's actions upset you. I told him I wouldn't accept the position unless you agreed. He lied, obviously."

"He does that, you'll learn soon enough" Pepper set the water aside, hands coming up to smooth and fix her hair "I promise you, I have no problem with you being his assistant. You're quite qualified."

Natalie watched her closely, cat-like green eyes sharp over her boss's figure, "You don't need to do that. You already look stunning."

Pepper froze, staring at the shorter woman with wide eyes. For just a moment a look of surprise passed over Natalie's face, as if she hadn't meant to say it. But it was gone as quick as it came, replaced with a calm smile and tilted head.

"Is there something wrong?" Natalie asked, covering her compliment with concern "I hope me being hired behind your back didn't upset you so much. Back there you seemed..." she bit the inside of her cheek as if struggling with whether to continue or not "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually" Pepper felt a little bold, she pulled some lip gloss out of her purse "You can answer a question for me."

"Anything" Natalie answered immediately.

"Have you ever dated a co-worker?" Pepper kept her tone casual as she supplied the sheen to her lips. Natalie was quiet for quite some time, enough time for the CEO to touch up all her make-up and wash her hands.

"Once" Natalie blurted out, reluctant "He was a nice guy...his eyes were...kind. He had a smart mouth. He kind of saved me."

There was a fondness in that tone, "You sound like you still like him."

"No" there was a raw honesty to her tone "We're just friends. We're still close, though."

The older woman raised a pale eyebrow, "You didn't work out?"

"Not in _that_ kind of way" Natalie admitted "We wanted different things."

Pepper turned, trying not to let her tone get flirty, "What did you want?"

"Domination" her tone was lower, lips curled in a wicked smile "I think we were both looking for softer things."

Pepper felt pure heat curl between her thighs, her knees threatening to quiver and give beneath her. She shifted her stance, trying to keep the blush from her face but failing. She could only imagine how good this woman was in bed, let alone how dominating she could be. It was a thrilling daydream she would have to indulge in later.

Emerald eyes saw right through her, surprise and heat filling them.

_Much_, much later.

"Would you ever do it again?" Pepper asked before she could stop herself "Date a co-worker, I mean."

"Probably" Natalie turned to look at the mirror, slowly smoothing her palm down the front of her dress "If the right opportunity comes along."

Pepper's smile came easier this time, pleased with the answers if not a little turned on by them. Who knew that Natalie had a kinky side to her? She'd always considered herself vanilla but she wasn't above trying new things.

Wait, what? No, no!

Pepper dislodged the thoughts, snatching up the water and downing half the contents to soothe her libido. There would be no 'trying new things', there would be no 'she'd probably into it', and there would be no _trying_, that was for sure. She didn't have the time or the nerve to go after her best friend's new assistant. No matter how perky or fiery haired she was.

The CEO tossed the bottle in the trash, grabbing her purse, "Ready? Let's go."

Natalie followed her obediently, staying close to her back. But inside that pretty head, the mind of the true assassin was racing.

Natasha scolded herself thoroughly. Not only had she flirted with the CEO of Stark Industries but she'd revealed personal information, giving up her past relationship with Barton like she talked about it everyday. Technically they'd been together undercover on a mission, they'd agreed to a physical aspect of it, but by the end of it they realized they were too dominant for one another. Damn it, she'd said that too! How could she tell her boss that? She was losing her touch, this _woman_ made her sloppy. Sure she found Potts attractive, how could she not? But to blatantly flirt with her and be suggestive? To flutter her lashes and flip on the charm? Why was she trying so hard to blow her cover?

On the outside, 'Natalie' pushed her curls back impatiently, fire in her eyes.

She needed to stay focused. She needed to concentrate on the mission and the objective, not the long-legged vixen in front of her. The looks Pepper gave her didn't help her cause, the woman was either unaware or very crafty with her heated looks. After observation, Natasha was sure Pepper was just conflicted about what she should do. If she wasn't actually a spy, this would a precarious position indeed.

Natasha knew she should stop now. If she started something with Pepper and then the CEO found out she was actually a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, it would break all trust and probably the woman's heart. She couldn't imagine letting someone hurt sweet Pepper, not even herself.

Natasha's steps faltered, damn near falling off her heels.

That sounded too close to 'love' for her liking. This was lust, plain and simple. Maybe some protective feelings at most, but only because the woman was strong minded but physically defenseless. She wanted to wrap the woman up in velvet and silk and just-

/Focus/ she hissed /Just...focus. Don't reveal anymore personal info. Don't flirt. Don't look at her./

But her eyes weren't listening, they found the outline of the woman's curves and followed them. Those legs went on for miles, her waist slim but no less sweet. She was sure she could fit her hands along those hips just perfectly, her thumbs sliding perfectly just under her hipbones. She could imagine the freckles that would decorate Pepper's skin, the sweet smell of her flesh, the warmth that would pour off her. Natasha had never been with someone that slim before but she was sure they would fit together perfectly.

The fantasy came to her before she could stop it, cheeks flushing pink and eyes glazing over.

Natasha could see them tangled together in silk sheeted bed, the slender woman pinned beneath her easily. She would pin her wrists high above her head and attack her throat with precision, assaulting the sensitized flesh until she got her to moan. She would tease her with sharp bites, commanding her to keep her wrists still while she focused on the rest of. Pepper would obey and keen so nicely, arching up into each touch like an eager virgin. Natasha could almost taste the hot flesh of her breasts on her tongue, the skin would be soft beneath her palms. Pepper would be responsive, thrusting and writhing and just _begging_ for more.

"Sit beside me."

Natasha blinked, slipping 'Natalie' back on like a glove. Pepper was sitting down at their corner table, hand held out to the seat beside her. She pulled out the chair and sat, smoothing her skirt down, ignoring the heat between her legs.

She added 'fantasies' to her list of things to stop doing.

Pepper grabbed the menu, folding it open and scanning the contents, "Are you hungry, Natalie?"

The switch from 'Miss. Rushman' to 'Natalie' was surprising but no unwanted.

"What looks good?" the CEO looked up, ready to take a suggestion, but her eyes caught the screen. There, on the TV, was Tony...dressed in track-gear...talking about driving the car. Her first reaction was to drop the menu and bristle up like a cat, the next to grab Natalie's hand and squeeze.

"Nat" Pepper rasped, unable to rip her eyes from the scene on the television "Natalie! What's going on?"

Natalie looked to the screen, wincing, "This...is the first I've heard of it."

"This cannot happen" she looked to her, desperation in her vivid blue eyes "This _so_ cannot happen."

"I understand completely" Natalie returned her stare "How can I help?"

"Where's Happy?"

"Waiting outside."

"Get Happy" Pepper squeezed the younger woman's hand, then let it go "I need Happy. Please, Nat."

Natalie was already up, "I'm on it."

* * *

**Remember, reviews make me stupid happy and write faster :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Tony!" Steve manhandled people out of his way, spotting the inventor as he strapped on his helmet "Tony! What the hell are you doing?"

Tony's eyes were the only thing visible through the helmet, crinkled at the edges like he was grinning. He flashed the soldier the peace sign before slipping into his car, disappearing among the crew that swarmed around him. Steve couldn't get to him fast enough, and soon enough the track was blocked off by a wall of people as the set-up started.

Steve got to the railing, bracing his hands on it and leaning over, "Tony! You can't do this! Get out of that car!"

Tony looked to him once more, giving him the thumbs up.

Steve's heart was in his throat, "Miss. Potts is going to kill me for letting you do this!"

The lights were flashing, and in moments the cars shot off down the track.

"Rats" Steve cursed, turning around and looking from face to face "Alright. Who let Mr. Stark do this?"

"Sir, do you think we _let_ Mr. Stark do anything?" the leader of the crew replied, looking haggard "He just showed up with a suit and kicked our driver out of the way. I'm sorry, we couldn't stop him."

The soldier scrubbed a hand over his face, "I know, I know. Just...can we stop the car? He can't do this."

"There's no way to get him out of there unless he stops it himself" the leader looked apologetic.

"Fine" Steve turned back to the track "But if he stops for fuel or whatever these cars stop for, pull him out. He's too valuable."

The man nodded, the authoritative tone in soldier's voice commanding attention. Steve pursed his lips, fingers wrapping so hard across the border he nearly bent the metal. He watched the track carefully, quick eyes following every single one of them when they came back around a few minutes later. He spotted Tony's blue and white vehicle, his blood boiling.

What in the hell was Tony thinking?

A few yards from him, one of the border doors opened and a man stepped out. He looked like one of the rival crew members, covered in an orange jump suit. Steve watched him carefully, people starting to chirp and chatter about the fact that someone was going out onto the track. The man tossed off his helmet, dropping his arms to reveal silver rods.

Steve's brows furrowed before shooting up into his hairline, whip-like extenders flowing from the metal rods. Electricity flowed over them like fire, burning up his orange suit from the inside out. A metal contraption was strapped across his chest, a glowing circle in the middle that reminded the super soldier of Tony's own arc reactor.

Steve spotted the car coming around the corner a moment before the man on the track did, a red beacon on the grey track. The man roared, reeling back before slashing forward. The soldier jolted when the extension sliced the car in two pieces, the hunks of metal and the poor driver flying around and through the air above the man. They skidded and crashed across the track, taking out the wall on the other side.

The people reacted instantly, starting to scream and swarm. The police there, stunned, started blindly herding the hysterical crowd to the exits. No one was going onto the track, no one was daring to confront the triumphant electrically-weaponed man. Someone needed to step in.

Steve lifted his eyes to the sky, giving a prayer for strength, before he vaulted over the wall.

So much for waiting to reveal Captain America.

He ate up the distance of the track at a run, heading straight to the broken car. In seconds he was grabbing the side of the race car and flipping it right-side-up. The man was unconscious, head hanging limp in his seat.

"Sir? Sir!" Steve ripped the seat belts off their hinges, picking the man up under the arms and lifting him out of the seat. He swept the slighter man up bridle style, carrying him a few feet away and laying him down next to one of the doors to the opposite wall in hopes the med team would get there soon. He carefully removed the man's helmet, checking his pulse to find it strong.

The man groaned, eyes barely open, "Un ange? Suis-je dans le ciel?"

Steve smiled, holding his hand palm down to indicate he stay still, "Sir, stay here. Don't move. You may be injured more than I can see. Someone will come for you."

The man just stared at him in awe, nodding a little to indicate he understood most of it. Steve got up and walked boldly toward the man on the track, keeping one eye on the road while he unbuttoned his shirt. The material was too constricting, he had no chance of taking this man in a fight with it on. He tossed it aside to reveal the simple white t-shirt underneath. He made a mental note to ask Tony to get him some sort of case to carry his shield and suit in at all times, it would really come in handy right now.

"Sir, you're causing quite a commotion" it was Captain America who addressed him, not Steve "I'm going to have to ask you to surrender yourself to the authorities for destruction of property, assault, and disturbing the peace."

"Not much peace to disturb" the man didn't even turn to look at him, eyes glued to the track as if looking for someone in particular. Steve kept his distance but didn't dare falter, his guard up.

"Sir!" Steve barked "You need to get off the track before someone gets hurt."

The man roared, raising his arms to strike. But Steve was quicker, ducking and rolling to the side in time to avoid the strike. The extension slammed across the ground where he once stood, another quick roll and he avoided the other as well.

"You're fast!" the man laughed heartily.

Steve stood, chin up and shoulders squared fearlessly. It had been a while since he'd stood up to a real bully, his adrenaline was hot and thrilling in his veins. He didn't dare let it cloud his judgment, his head clear and his muscles poised to strike or flee. They both saw it at the same time, the blue and white of the Stark Industries car.

"No" Steve growled, the man turned to completely face the track "Don't you dare!"

Steve knew in an instant he couldn't stop him, not with those extensions. Those things cut through cars, only his shield would help him now. His mind worked fast, sharp like one of Tony's computers and just as efficient. Steve worked out the distance and backed up, bracing his feet as firmly on the ground as he could. If he couldn't stop it, he sure as Hell was going to save Tony.

The bastard reared back and struck cleanly, slicing off the front half of the Stark car. Steve ignored the first part of the car, watching in horror as the section that held his potential lover fly over the villain's head and in the air.

Steve grit his teeth and did the inhuman, putting every drop of his serum to the ultimate test. He caught the vehicle head-on, digging his hands into the metal and ending up wrist-deep in in car. He felt the soles of his shoes burn beneath his heels as the momentum took him back several dozen feet. He earned every bit of glory his name came with when he managed to hold up the car, setting it down rather safely beside him. He looked to see if Tony was alright, the man seemed jarred but was conscious.

The soldier turned his attention back to the villain, eyes ablaze.

"What should I call you?" Steve inquired, making a slow walk toward the other section of the Stark car.

"You? You can call me Whiplash, if you like" the man called back, still yards away.

"Well, Whiplash, you've caught my attention" Steve grabbed the chunk of car, ripping off a piece of metal siding like a shield. More cars came around the corner, swerving to avoid the debris and people on the roads. At the high speeds, the good captain could only watch as the cars were destroyed by running into the wall and over one another.

Fire...there was so much fire, scrap going everywhere.

"Those are civilians!" Steve couldn't believe this heartless man, the one who was going toward the Stark car "Don't go near him."

Whiplash grinned but didn't stop. The soldier glanced at the car, finding the genius struggling with his seat belts and unable to get out. Steve didn't hesitate, he slung the metal with ease. He didn't need to watch to know where it went, he could hear the man slicing it in mid-air. Steve tore off another piece, heaving it at Whiplash before dodging. He judged it right, he avoided the second extension.

Tony pushed off his helmet, jerking at the seat belts that pinned him there. He watched helplessly as Steve put whoever the fuck that man with the electrical extensions was on the defensive. He could see the reactor in the man's chest, powering that little set up he had strapped to him. He was still kind of breathless from the fact that Captain America had just caught him mid-air and set him down like he was a bag of flour.

Steve was fighting like he did it everyday, not like it was the first time in seventy years. Tony pushed his helmet off, gasping in fresh hair jus as the soldier did a rather graceful flip to avoid an electric swipe. The whole thing was making him shake, he practically ripped the belts off to free himself. He lifted out just in time to avoid a downward slice that split his car in two more pieces, destroying the cockpit. He could feel the crackle of energy beneath the soles of his feet, reminding him just how close he was to death.

Steve could see the crews swarming the other cars, killing the fires and getting to the drivers.

"Hey!" Tony shouted, getting the man's attention. The super soldier heaved a chunk of broken door at the man, striking him across the head and throwing him for a loop.

"What are you doing?" Steve yelled, taking another chunk out of the Stark car door.

"What am _I_ doing?" Tony countered "What the hell did you do to him?"

The soldier could feel a panic attack coming on, "What did _I_ do to him? He's after _you_!"

Tony stopped, deadpan, "Say what?"

Whiplash struck out at him, the inventor lost his footing and skidded on the pavement. The next strike was aimed at Steve's hands, knocking the sheet of metal from his hands. He grunted and tucked his fists into his stomach, the skin across his palms burned from the sparks on the extensions. Whiplash turned back on Stark with a grin, aiming to slice the playboy apart. Tony was fast, rolling and crab-crawling just enough distance to keep the lashes from landing.

Tony managed to get to his feet, feet skidding on the pavement for just a moment before they caught momentum. He didn't have time to get very far before one of the extensions swiped at the back of his legs, sending him flying into the nearest car. He slammed his head on the siding, falling back to the asphalt with a groan. His vision swam and his arms were suddenly numb, his face wet.

"Tony?" he could hear the crunch of gravel in front of him, he could see all the new stains across his soldier's white pants. Broad hands hot with new burns skimmed across his neck, feeling his pulse and checking his head wound. It gave the billionaire a moment of clarity, his eyes focused in hard on the gasoline spilling from the car.

Steve's eyes were on the approaching villain but his attention was completely for his lover, "Are you alright?"

"Fuel" Tony whispered, the soldier nodded.

"How much?" Steve lowered his head, keeping his voice low.

"Not enough" the genius scowled "On three."

The barely had time to mentally count off before they sprung away, launching themselves over and past the car right before Whiplash struck. The car combusted when heat met fuel, setting off a veritable ball of fire. The pair of heroes managed to get themselves to their feet, glaring at the man through the flames. They startled when they saw some of the fire had stayed with them.

"Fuck! I'm on fire!"

Steve started patting down his lover's flailing arm, "Stop it! You're _barely_ on fire."

"Why are you yelling at _me_?" Tony gestured with his other arm toward the dark skinned man "He's the one fucking up this track!"

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes you are!"

The super soldier's eyes flickered to the road for only a moment before he grabbed the genius, pulling him toward the fence. Tony saw it almost a moment too late. The two of them flung themselves over the barrier and onto the protective fence, the super soldier barely feeling anything when the metal curls cut into palms and fingers. They'd barely gotten a grip before a car slammed into Whiplash, smashing him against the railing.

The two of them leapt down, Tony stalked to the side window.

"We're you aiming for me or him?" Tony barked, glaring at his driver "Because I couldn't tell! You could've killed me!"

"I was _trying_ for him" Happy countered.

"Maybe not Steve, but you could've crushed me!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Happy gestured "Let him zap you in half?"

Tony got to the back window, finding his CEO hyperventilating, "And you-"

"Are you out of your mind?" Pepper was hysterical, screaming at him "Get in this car!"

"You dropped the ball on security!" he pointed accusingly "I was attacked, Pep! I told you to buff security and you didn't listen!"

"Shut up and get in the car!"

"You're the CEO! You need to get better security!"

"GET IN THIS CAR!"

"God, it's embarrassing" Tony circled around the car, still grumbling "First vacation in two years-"

"Tony!"

"What?" Tony barely let go of the door handle before the door was sliced in two in front of him. Whiplash was awake and charged. Happy threw the car in reverse before slamming forward, hitting the guy again. Steve watched in horror as Happy used the car as a battering ram, the CEO still inside.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Steve held out his hands but the driver didn't stop "Hey! She's still in there! Miss. Potts, you can't be here right now!"

But the rest of Team Stark was too busy screaming at each other, something about that brief case that Pepper was clutching to her chest. He recognized the color, it was pure metal and looked a lot like...oh! It was the portable suit Tony had finished working on weeks ago. Whiplash struck, slicing off a side of the car. That was it, something inside Steve took over and before he could stop himself he was pushing Tony out of the way.

The super soldier reached inside and yanked the suitcase out of Pepper's hands, yelling an apology before he acted. He pushed the car away with all the strength he could muster, managing to keep the momentum low enough not to flip the vehicle with his friends inside. He turned, ready to confront Whiplash, but found an electrified extension soaring at his feet. He dropped the suitcase, jumping back, but it wasn't enough.

Tony couldn't get up enough breath to call out a warning. He could only watch as that bastard struck the chunk of car he'd sliced off, sending it flying at the soldier in four pieces. Steve could only dodge so many without proper footing, and two of them hit the target.

Steve hissed and grunted when a shard embedded itself in his shoulder, cutting through the muscle and lodging deep. The second piece shocked him, sending a paralyzing pain through his abdomen. He could feel the hot splash of his own blood down his side, the piece cutting through his body and skidding somewhere behind him.

The man got closer, aiming to cut him open.

Steve grabbed the nearest hunk of metal, what was left of another car's hood, and held it in front of him like a shield. The strike sent him flying, electricity shooting through him and seizing up his muscles. He collapsed in a groaning heap two yards back, tense and bleeding. His vision was blurry, asphalt and gravel cutting into his cheeks and arms.

Steve tried to get up, to keep fighting, but that shock had hurt a little more than he thought it would. He collapsed back onto the ground, clutching his shirt to his wound and hoping the serum healed him faster than his blood was spilling.

Tony watched his lover's blood flow over his hand, cherry red and too quick for his liking. Icy fingers gripped his heart, setting him in motion. He kicked the case on the ground, activating the sequence.

Steve could feel himself about to pass out, throat closing up and head going light. He managed to pick his head up enough to see form-fitting crimson and silver metal crawling up the man's body, the suit revealing itself and encasing him flawlessly.

"Hey jackass!" he heard Tony call, his eyes sliding shut "Quit breaking my stuff!"

Steve's head dropped back to the road, out like a light.

**xXx**

Minutes.

That's what his mind supplied him when he opened his eyes again, gasping roughly.

He'd only been out a few minutes.

Steve ripped the hunk of metal out of his shoulder, tossing it away. He couldn't quite sit up but at least he wasn't gushing blood anymore, every muscle still sore and stuff. He could still see Tony, wrapped up in Whiplash's extensions and surging with power. Steve clenched his eyes shut, gathering his wits, and by the time he opened them again Tony had the bastard pinned to the ground.

Iron Man ripped the reactor from the man's device, looking at it long enough to identify the technology before crushing it. The authorities and the med teams poured onto the track, the police swarming to take up the assailant and drag him away. The man was laughing and spitting insults with blood, but Iron Man didn't even bother to look at him.

Steve's arms trembled when he tried to sit up, half from nerve rather than actual pain. The sight of that sleek suit wrapped around the man's fit body...the power he held, the way he walked toward him...it made his heart pound in his chest. He sometimes forgot that Tony was more than a scientist, more than an inventor, more than Howard had been...he was a super hero. It was like he was a whole other person, the smart mouth exchanged for a solemn exterior.

Iron Man towered over him and he looked up with eyes full of reverence, swallowing thickly at the sight of the other hero against the sun. Like a choir boy to God, like a priest to an angel...a type of worship that came with love. The suit knelt down in front of him, silent as he scanned every inch of the soldier. Iron Man leaned in, reaching out and carefully pushing up the blonde's shirt. Steve hissed and looked down, the slice there was dried up and healing but still an open wound. Cool metal fingers touched the skin around it, careful but insistent.

Steve felt himself grow hard despite the ache in his bones, lust flushing his system.

Iron Man's hand came up from his waist to his arm, cupping his shoulder and pulling down the collar of his shirt to see the other heavy gash. It was still wet but it wasn't bleeding, a gaping hole that washed away most of the lust with blunt pain.

"You have to be more careful" the voice was Tony's but deeper, run through the mask's filter.

"I was" Steve couldn't quite catch his breath "He just...caught me...Tony..."

Metal fingers slid over his jaw, the warmth of the flight stabilizer flooding his cheek. Steve pushed into the touch, eyes falling shut as he allowed himself to enjoy it. He would remember this next time he tried to jump into a fight. Tony was Iron Man, a hero in his own right.

"You don't have to be Captain America all the time" there was affection in that deep tone "Especially when you're in over your head."

Steve nodded, eyes fluttering open in time to see the silver face plate flip up. He smiled when he saw warm brown eyes, wrinkled at the corners from the man's own brilliant smile.

"You were awesome" Tony's voice was clear and smug "Not as awesome as me, though. Did you see me take him down?"

"Missed some of it" Steve raised his arm, glancing down at his wound pointedly "But I got the highlights. Pretty decent for a man who flies around in a tin can."

Tony hesitated just a moment before he pulled the captain into his arm, hugging him tightly despite both their wounds and the suit. He planted a kiss on his temple, the metal of his helmet scraping across the soldier's skin. It had to hurt but Steve hugged him back, the weight of it assuring the playboy.

"You okay?"

Steve noted Tony's serious tone and nodded, "I just need some bandages,, I'll be healed by tomorrow."

The genius tightened his grip, Steve pulled back enough to place a proper kiss on his mouth. They both tasted like blood but they didn't care, taking a moment to feel one another so close and alive.

"Don't worry" Steve assured him, eyes tracking the squad that was taking Whiplash into custody "I want to be there."

Tony realized his lover had caught onto his plan, "No way."

"I just want to be in the room" the soldier pulled away "Let me get patched up and come with you. I'm not down for the count. If he tries anything-"

A metal thumb covered his lips, cutting off his protests, "Fine. But none of that band-aid crap, let them do their job."

Steve nodded, and at his agreement Tony stood up. He backed off a few feet, shooting a glare as Happy and Pepper approached before putting his arms out.

"JARVIS, stationary mode."

The suit started to collapse into itself, unhinging around his head and folding back into the body. It rolled up his arms, unhooking from his back, slowly but surely releasing every inch of his body. His legs were free first, and before he knew it Tony was bending over and putting the thing back on the ground. It released his fists and gave a low whirr, clicking back in place and becoming a suitcase once more. It left behind a roughed up billionaire, blood caking the side of his face.

"Are _you_ okay?" Steve asked, managing to stand up with only a little help from the other.

"Peachy" Tony whipped around, going straight up to a still-stunned Pepper "You and I need to have a talk about security in foreign countries."

She opened her mouth, gesturing between the two of them, but the only thing that came out of her was a high-pitched squeak. Steve came up to her, touching her shoulder and looking her over carefully for any sign of injury.

"Pepper?" Steve tilted her head to the side, scanning her hair for any sign of blood "Are you hurt? Did you knock your head?"

"Steve!" the soldier found her thin arms around his neck, her face in his chest as she gave him the biggest hug a woman of her size could give "You were so brave! You just – I can't – how can you do that? You're perfect! And you're _hurt_! Oh God!"

Pepper pulled back, almost crying as she looked at his wound, "Look at this! This is all your fault, Tony! If you hadn't gotten into that damn car this would've never happened. God, you're covered in blood."

Happy called for a medic, two of the blue-uniformed men breaking off and coming over to them.

Steve grabbed the woman by the shoulders, leaning down until she was forced to look at him, "Pepper, please calm down. I'm promise I'll be fine. You have to concentrate on yourself and your company right now. Someone just intentionally attacked Tony."

"Intentionally?" Pepper rasped, palming under her eyes for tears that hadn't quite made it down her cheeks "That, that...that jackass did this on purpose?"

Steve nodded, moving back to let the medics look him over.

"Quickly, please" Steve informed them "Clean and wrap it up."

"Sir, these injuries-"

"Trust me" the blonde smiled "I'll walk it off."

"Take your time, fellas" Tony called, brushing at his suit "I need to change."

**xXx**

Steve followed Tony closely, his brown leather jacket slid over his fresh white shirt. He wanted to express a united front so when he saw his lover in black leather, he grabbed the only thing he'd packed close to it. He kept his head high and his shoulders squared, every speck of dirt and blood scrubbed clean from his skin. He'd even brushed his hair back in place. If he learned anything in his brief stint as an officer it was that if he looked calm, his subordinates stayed calm. Tony seemed to have the same idea, cleaned up head to toe to look every inch the badass he thought himself to be. The cut on his head had been cleaned up, smaller than it had originally looked.

Though the men spoke only to Tony, they looked upon him with respect and even a little fear. Everyone had seen him take on Whiplash (or whatever his real name was) bare handed and unsuited, and he'd done very well if the praise from the other officers and the crowd were anything to go by.

The officers here spoke in French, he couldn't understand one word of it.

"They've got nothing on his ID" Tony supplied as they founded the corner "He hasn't said anything."

"Are we going to make him talk?" Steve inquired, a smile quirking his full lips "A good old fashioned interrogation."

"_I'm_ going to make him talk" the genius shot a glare over his shoulders "I don't want you more than two feet in the room. You're injured."

"I'm fine."

"You _look_ fine" Tony corrected him once more "But we're going to use that. Try to be less pretty and more intimidating. We kicked his guy's ass, but technically he took you down."

Steve clenched his jaw, "If I had my suit and shield I would've been fine."

"Everyone knows that" Tony scoffed, tapping the head officer's shoulder "You know that, don't you? Captain America _always_ needs his shield."

The officer's step faltered, he turned and looked at the super soldier with wide eyes, "Capitaine Amérique?"

Steve smiled, speaking through his teeth, "Tony, isn't that kind of a secret right now?"

"They're going to find out eventually if you keep lifting cars over you head" Tony gave a small chuckle "Hopefully I'm not in it next time. Much more impressive if I'm actually watching it happen."

Whispers of his name in French starting drifting back from behind them, officer to officer.

"For goodness sake" the soldier muttered to himself, but they'd stopped at the door. They slipped back into French, the door opening for them. The head officer seemed to give Tony a warning of sorts, but the inventor wasn't listening anymore. They slipped inside, the door slamming behind them. Tony had this fierce look on his face, the same one Steve was sure he got when he slipped into 'captain' mode.

This was 'Iron Man' mode, the one he had witnessed earlier.

Steve had to admit it was kind of hot.

Whiplash was sitting on a bench across the room in nothing but his undergarments, handcuffed hands resting between his legs. He had a litany of scars decorating his dark body, tattoos littering the flesh as well. His hair was streaked with grey, his muscle thick and imposing. Not so much for Steve, he easily had height and age on the man.

Well, maybe not age.

Tony nodded to the wall, mouthing the word 'stay' before shoving his hands into his pockets and striding further into the room. Steve leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, hoping his mere presence would be enough. But from Tony's calm tone and imposing figure as he scolded Whiplash on his arc reactor, the other hero had that covered.

Tony eased down onto the bench, a few feet from the other, "I don't get get it. A little fine tuning and you could've made yourself a solid paycheck. You could've sold it to North Korea, China, Iran...or gone straight to the black market. You look like you've got friends in low places."

"You come from a family of thieves and butchers" the man's accent was thick, his voice just as calm as Tony's but with a layer of amusement "And just like an old guilty man...you try to re-write your own history. And you forget all the lives the Stark family has destroyed."

Steve wasn't surprised that the man knew about Tony and his past. The way he'd targeted the genius on the track was enough to show he knew what he was doing. Steve had come to terms months ago with the new Stark name, no longer simply futuristic but blood-soaked. Tony was changing that but it was slow process, the lives of many on his conscious.

"Speaking of thieves" Tony was unfazed "Where did you get this design?"

"My father, Anton Vanko" there was a flash of sadness across the man's face.

"There's a proper name" Tony couldn't remember anyone with that name "Never heard of him."

"He's the reason you're alive" the his small smile came back "As for fathers..."

Vanko turned his head, eyes falling on the soldier by the door, "How is your shoulder, captain?"

"Just fine" Steve replied, face neutral.

"You move very quickly" Vanko's smile grew to a grin "For a man your age."

Steve's lips twitched in a tight smile of his own, "I could say the same for you."

"Don't look at him" Tony snapped, getting the dark skinned man's attention "Your fight is with me. It has nothing to do with him."

"Of course it does" Vanko's chuckle was low and throaty "He is Stark Industries greatest weapon, is he not? Do not tell me you have grown...fondness for your father's experiment?"

The brunette grit his teeth to keep himself from snapping again, "He's not an experiment."

"He is from a bottle" Vanko scoffed lightly "You've inherited one of the greatest biological weapons of the last hundred years. I can see why your pride shows on him."

It wasn't a compliment, there was bitter resentment in the man's face.

"You will never forget his true purpose."

Tony's smile wrinkled up his nose, faux-joviality in his voice, "Enlighten me, prison-britches."

"All Stark weapons are made to annihilate and burn" Vanko looked back over his shoulder "He is no different. I must admit, he protects your life with great efficiency. His healing rate is higher than I thought. Though he too is stolen work, he is a very impressive piece."

"The reason I'm alive is because you took a shot, on both of us and you missed" Tony hissed, blood boiling at the way the man spoke about his soldier.

"Did I?" Vanko leaned in just an inch closer "If you can make God bleed, then people will cease to believe in him."

Tony pursed his lips, the man seemed pleased.

"There will be blood in the water" that tone with that thick accent sent a shiver up Steve's spine, but he managed not to show it "And the sharks will come. All I have to do is sit here and watch...as the world will consume you."

Vanko shifted back, eyes flickering briefly to the captain once more, "And everything you love will crumble to ash at your feet."

"And where will you be watching all this consuming and crumbling from?" Tony made a show of thinking, then ticked his tongue "Oh yeah, a prison cell. I'll send you a bar of soap."

"Did you know..." Vanko spoke idly, knowing the billionaire was still listening "...that pallidium poisoning is one of the most painful ways to die?"

Tony stopped halfway to the door, fists clenching at his sides.

"Really?" the genius sounded mildly intrigued "Well how about that?"

Tony continued after a moment, raising a fist to knock at the door.

"Captain?"

Steve pushed off the wall, his lover put a hand on his chest and shook his head. _Don't_ he mouthed, putting pressure on his chest as a warning before he knocked at the door.

"You must be very skilled at losing those closest to you" Vanko turned a little more, flashing the gold of his teeth in a smug grin.

"It happens" Steve replied against his lover's judgment "I've grown accustomed."

"And your companion?" the man pushed.

Steve wasn't sure how to reply. He took in a slow breath, meeting the man's eyes with all the reserve he could muster. The man's grin grew, he could sense the soldier's nerves.

"Whatever game you're playing...you won't win" Steve was glad to hear steel in his voice "I believe in Tony Stark."

"Ah, Tony" Vanko turned back around, shoulders shaking in silent laughter "Your boy's heart is soft. He will weep buckets over your corpse."

Steve paled, looking to Tony with wide eyes. The genius scowled and grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door and letting it slam shut behind them. He had a quick word with the head guard but didn't stop, keeping the soldier right behind him. His heart was clenching painfully in his chest, he had to get the hell out of here.

That bastard, Vanko or whatever, fuck that guy. How the hell did he know so much about his reactor? And why the fuck did he have to say it in front of Steve? He'd wanted to spare his soldier of the knowledge, but at this rate-

"Tony-"

"Not now, Spangles" Tony shot over his shoulders, feet quick along the concrete.

Steve yanked his arm out of the man's grip, "I'm not a child. What was that man talking about? What's 'palladium'?"

"You wouldn't know if I told you."

Steve reached out the genius, touching his shoulder, "Tony, please..."

Tony spun on him, a scowl on his face, "NOT NOW!"

The bark was loud and harsh, freezing the hall. The other officers gaped at him, all eyes on the couple. The super soldier took his hand back, looking surprised and even a little hurt. He drew to his full height, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his coat.

"You don't have to raise your voice" Steve spoke softly, lowering his eyes "I can hear you perfectly."

"Then act like it and move your ass!"

Tony stalked away, only glancing back once to make sure the blonde was following him.

Steve followed obediently, keeping his mouth shut.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it. It takes me FOREVER to re-write movies for some reason. I've been more distracted lately, having a little trouble sleeping and my head's giving me some trouble. But! That doesn't mean crap, because I have the document for the next chapter up as I type. So I'm going to be working on that tonight. **

**Your lovely reviews feed my ego and make me super happy. I could have the next chapter out tomorrow night if I get enough reviews.**

**Okay, that sounded a lot like begging. You know I love you guys**


	15. Chapter 15

**You've been absolutely fabulous with the reviews. I post my favorite and least favorite on my Tumblr account, I like to share with my followers that I actually have people who like me :)**

**INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!**

* * *

Pepper sat back in her seat on the plane, hands laced on her lap. She watched the senator on TV with rapt attention, that jackass senator from the conference making a testimony against Tony. He wasn't asking for the worst, but he sure as hell was demanding the suit. She'd chosen a more secluded room of the plane, one off to the side. She really needed a few minutes to herself to watch her company fall down around her.

Pepper scoffed slightly, tilting her head toward the window for a moment. _Her_ company. Great, now her name was personally attached to the screw-up. She closed her eyes and rubbed two fingers over her forehead, the growing ache there threatening to split her head in two.

A throat was cleared rather delicately beside her, startling her out of her musing. She snapped her eyes open to find pale hands holding out a small glass of water and two Tylenol.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Miss. Potts" Natalie's voice was deliberately soft "You looked like you needed this."

"Thanks" Pepper managed to reply, taking the offered medicine and setting the glass on the railing beside her "But you know you don't have to do anything for me. You're Tony's assistant."

Natalie gracefully pulled one of the nearby footstools up next to the chair, smoothing her skirt down before she sat, "Mr. Stark is relatively low maintenance when it comes to the professional deals. You're the CEO, Miss. Potts...I believe you deserve as much of my attention as I can spare."

Pepper turned her attention back to the television, a small sigh escaping her lips, "And everything had been going so well..."

"Speaking of everything going to Hell" Natalie tried to smile but it faltered under the woman's worried look "Five different papers and three news channels have called and demanded a quote on what happened."

"Vultures" Pepper pulled out her phone "Give me names, I'll call and-"

"Don't you dare" the younger woman reached out, gently taking the phone from the CEO and setting it back in the fold of her purse "I already informed them that you'd be more than happy to give them a statement once we're back at Stark Tower. After you're well and settled, I'll set up a conference for you to deal with them all at once."

Pepper's sigh was one of relief, "Tony was right. You really are perfect."

"I try my best."

/For you/ Natasha added silently, but quickly shook it off.

"I should go" Natalie stood "I'll let you relax."

"No, sit" the older woman grabbed her hand, urging her to stay "I'll relax more with...a friend here. If you don't mind."

"Of course not" the red head found herself a bit breathless from the touch, slowly sitting back down beside her boss. Pepper didn't let go of her hand and she didn't dare say a word about it.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, watching the senator on the television bash Stark. Slowly, so as not to break the spell, Natalie turned her hand and let their palms slide together. Though she didn't look over, Pepper gave a little smile and laced their fingers. Feeling bolder by the second, the younger woman raised her other hand and covered their laced fingers.

"It'll work out, Pepper" Natalie smiled softly, running her thumb over the woman's knuckles "I promise."

"You know what?" Pepper leaned closer, squeezing the other soft hand with her own "I believe you."

Steve came to the door, looking between them and blushing. He ducked his head and cleared his throat, hoping to announce himself without ruining whatever was going on between them.

"Ladies, I hope I'm not interrupting."

The women pulled away, putting their respective hands back in their laps. Pepper was almost as red as the soldier but Natalie looked calm, if not a little ashamed at being caught. Steve walked in and sat down on the other side of the room, melting into the soft leather. He was freshly showered but tired, his bottle still sapping his energy to heal itself.

Even a super soldier needed a day or two to heal gaping holes left in his body.

"How's your side and shoulder?" Natalie inquired, looking the man over carefully.

"A night's sleep and I'll be back to normal" Steve replied easily "The bleeding has already stopped and they seem to be closing up nicely. I won't even scar."

"You took _metal_ to the _chest_" Pepper leaned forward, narrowing her eyes at the man "And you're not even going to complain?"

"I've been through worse, Pepper" Steve laughed softly, trying to smooth down his damp hair "I'm just glad that you and Happy weren't hurt. I saw him hit the car and...I snapped. I acted rashly, but I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting my family."

Steve closed his eyes at his choice of words, he smiled sheepishly at the soft sound the woman made.

"We're your family?" Pepper looked touched "Steve..."

"You're the closest thing I have anymore" Steve replied honestly "You and Happy, JARVIS, Tony...even you, Miss. Rushman. I feel it's my duty to protect you."

Pepper shook her head, soft ginger locks skimming her cheeks, "You know you don't _have_ to. We took you in. If anything, you're _our_ responsibility."

"I've never been good with that" the blonde smiled brightly "Being someone's charge."

"Volume down" came a deep voice, the TV lowered itself to an undertone. They turned to see Tony standing there, looking unkept and beaten. The bruise on the side of his face was more vivid than before, purple creeping down from his temple into his cheek.

"So this is where you all snuck off too" Tony walked in, sitting beside his soldier in the double seat "And that guy is full of shit. I should be getting a medal. He's not getting my suit, Pep."

"I wouldn't ask you to" Pepper leaned back in her seat, her hand cold without the assistant's touch in it "But this isn't going to be pretty."

"Jeeze, Tony" Steve reached up, running his knuckles just along the bruise on the man's cheek "Does it hurt? I didn't think it was that bad."

"It's nothing" Tony took his hand, lowering his voice "Listen...about earlier...Cap, you know I didn't mean it. That guy got to me a little and I took it out on you."

"You shouldn't talk to me like that" Steve ran his tongue over his teeth, looking for the words to say to fix this tension between them "But something's been going that's made you tense and I'll forgive you for it if you just tell me."

Tony gave him this heartbreaking look, saying a thousand things but nothing at the same time. He couldn't even muster up a smile, just a light-hearted tone.

"I don't want to go home" Tony confessed, leaning forward and giving Pepper a meaningful stare "Seriously, none of us do. Let's just cancel my birthday party and..._go_ somewhere. We're in Europe! Let's go to Venice, Paris, Sicily – Steve, you'd love Sicily. Remember our trip, Pep?"

Pepper closed her eyes for just a moment, remembering the sweet taste of the air there, "Oh yes."

"It's a great place to..." Tony trailed off, eyes going to the window "...be healthy. What do you say, Pep? I'm sure Natalie's up for it, Happy would enjoy it...we should just go, right now."

"I don't think now's the best time for a trip, as amazing as it sounds" Steve let his hand fall to the older man's thigh "We're kind of caught up in something right now. We can't really run away."

"Yeah, well, maybe that's why it's the best time" Tony countered "Come on, Pep, you've got my back, right? You don't want to face all that."

She smiled weakly, "As CEO, I kind of have to _show_ _up_."

"You're entitled to a leave. A retreat, you know."

"A leave?" her smile grew stronger as he insisted upon this stupid idea "A retreat during a time like this?"

"We just need to get away from it all" Tony couldn't stop babbling "We can just recharge our batteries and figure it all out."

"Tony" Pepper's tone was fond "Not all of us run on batteries."

Steve watched as the arc reactor faded just a fraction, enough for him to read Tony's mood. It was the only indicator he had to understand his lover's emotions, he certainly didn't show them on his face and he'd never say them out loud.

The billionaire sat back in his seat, scraping his teeth over his lower lip. He hadn't just been screwing around for the past three hours, he'd been recovering. That little stunt with the Mark V suit had not only fried another core, it had shot his toxicity up ten percent. The only reason he was walking around right now was because he chugged two full bottles of that base mix JARVIS had concocted for him and slept for two hours. Well, not _slept_, more like passed out face first into the pillow. He was still overwhelming exhausted but he knew if he stayed in bed much longer someone would come for him.

Steve grabbed his chin, pulling him up from his thoughts and into the bottomless pit of his eyes, "What are you not telling me?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" Tony whispered roughly, heart aching. Who knows how much time he had left with his soldier. And he was wasting it fighting. He needed to have more of Steve. If he was going to die, he sure as hell wasn't going to leave with the super soldier's virginity still intact. He'd desperately wanted to take things slow, to make Steve fall helplessly in love with him before they fell into his bed for a lust filled night.

But this wasn't a fairytale, not even a M-rated one.

He'd rather die with Steve still innocent if it meant he didn't hate him for pushing too hard too soon.

_"Your boy's heart is soft. He will weep buckets over your corpse."_

A flash of an image came to his mind: Steve in dress-blues, crying at his funeral, alone again.

Tony grabbed the man by the back of the neck, dragging him into a kiss. Fuck, he tasted like mint and light and goodness...like wholesome values and good morals. It was sweet on his tongue, washing away the taste of that awful junk he was forced to gulp down and replacing it with some oh so dangerously close to hope.

A surge of adrenaline shot through his body, giving him the push he would need to get what he wanted. He grabbed the soldier by the collar, yanking him out of his seat.

Steve stuttered, still light-headed from the kiss, "Tony, w-what-?"

"Shut up, pretty boy" Tony grinned, pulling him out of the room "We've got a future lesson for you. It's called: The Mile High Club."

"What's that?" Steve's voice held a timbre of innocence, one that sent a bolt of heat right up his hardening cock.

"Oh, you'll see."

Pepper watched them go with a little smile, "I'm glad the boys will be enjoying themselves."

"It's about time" Natalie's hand curled on itself, wishing they hadn't been interrupted so "Captain Rogers is good for him. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, actually" Pepper manually raised the volume of the TV "I think they're pretty perfect for each other. Steve is a better nanny than me. That, and he's got more time to actually watch Tony."

"Maybe if that super stamina holds up, you'll actually be able to run the company" Natalie's voice held humor, no malice.

"Maybe" Pepper grinned, the adrenaline of the day giving her some courage to flirt "You're naughtier than you appear, Miss. Rushman."

A dark brow rose, "And how do I appear, Miss. Potts?"

Pepper couldn't stop the way she bit her lip, a few flashes of fantasy dancing behind her lids. She blinked the lust away and parted her lips, putting on a smile.

"I believe you know."

**xXx**

Steve could barely breathe past his lover's mouth, strong fists at his collar pushing him backwards. Tony tasted like that clean chlorophyll drink he'd been making lately, the kind he assumed was for strength or protein or whatever it was these new concoctions did for the body. There was something off, though, something that was in the man's scent that hadn't been there when they first met. It was sharp and embedded in his skin, something like lemons...acidic...

Steve was pushed through one of the doors in the hall, he grunted when it jarred his shoulder. It didn't exactly hurt but it sure as hell ached. It didn't matter, though. Not as long as Tony kept kissing him like this. The pressure of his lips, the hard line of his body...it was enough to make his sap rise. He pushed back against him, getting a growl in response. He could feel the hard lines of the arc reactor digging into the firm muscle of his own chest, the thought turning him on even more.

It seemed that everything about Iron Man revved him up, including the feel of it's inventor.

Tony shoved him hard, his shins his the edge of the stylishly low bed and heavy hands forced him to sit down on it. He fell hard, the heavily threaded sheets like silken clouds beneath him. Steve watched with darkening eyes as the playboy knelt between his legs, parting them with demanding hands. The look on his face was almost swamped with lust, eyes glazed and dark like pieces of the night sky.

Steve started to pant as the man's hands skimmed up his thighs, fingers eager at the clasp of his jeans. Tony never looked away, not once, even as he parted his fly. The first touch to his covered cock had him arching into it, the skin pulling around the wound pulling painfully. The soldier hissed softly, giving an apologetic smile while he circled an arm around his waist to cup his wound.

"Sorry" Steve whispered "I'm fine."

"Shhh" Tony's hand crept under his shirt, spreading his fingers across the man's warm stomach. He pushed, easing the blonde down flat onto the bed.

"Stay still for me" Tony's voice was soft, but the soldier knew a command when he heard one. He allowed himself to be lowered, keeping his eyes locked on the other's, letting him know that he trusted him. Steve raised his hips at the silent request of calloused fingers at his pants line, breath stuttering when they were pulled down and off. His boxers soon followed, the elastic band grinding over his aching length.

"Don't hurt yourself" the brunette made it sound like a threat "If you start to bleed, I stop."

Steve wet his lips and tried to swallow down his lust enough to speak, "Stop what?"

Tony's grin was feral, "Close your eyes."

Steve obeyed, letting his head fall back on the back as he shut eyes. Now he could only feel the other hero. The hot fingers on his bare thighs, the faint breath on his skin, the heat of him between his legs. He could recall their morning together a few days ago, the encounter then had left him boneless and sated. Would he touch him like that again? The way he'd stroked him-

The inventor's hand circled his length, grasping him firmly enough to make his hips stutter. It was dry and raw and perfect. Tony worked him like he was made for him, bringing his lust to it's peak in almost no time. He was just getting used to the intensity when a soft wetness touched the head of his cock, dipping into the slit and making him scream.

Steve's eyes snapped his open, he lifted his head to look down the length of his body. A moan was ripped from his throat at the sight of the man's mouth on his cock, tongue curling around the head in a way that made his stomach quiver. He'd never felt something like this, he'd never had someone's mouth on him. It was fire hot and slick, more than he'd ever dreamed.

Tony hummed and he lost himself in the pleasure.

Tony watched his soldier fall apart, head tossed back against the mattress once more while strong fingers curled tightly in the sheets. He was letting out those sweet little 'hnn' noises he'd only heard over the surveillance videos, the ones he only made when he was touching himself. He smelled musky, deep, a completely masculine sent that was almost out of place on his shy soldier. The last time he'd done this particular act he'd been high on ecstasy and nineteen, and it hadn't been just _one_ guy. He was a selfish lover. But if anything good came out of it, it was that he knew exactly what to do to drive the blonde up the wall.

There was a flash of pain in his chest but he ignored it, parting his lips and taking the thick cock down with a little more difficulty than he remembered. He wondered if the serum had enhanced _everything_ or if his boy had always been this endowed.

The soldier groaned lowly, one hand prying off the bed to lace into the thick dark hair. The fingers flexed like a pulse against his scalp, telling how much Steve was holding back the urge to fuck his mouth. For some reason that wound him up even tighter, egging him on. He wanted to make the man lose his composure, he wanted to rough up the clean-cut captain.

The sucked him down hard, gripping the thighs along the back to hold them apart. How many times had he pictured himself here? How many times had he fantasized about giving the other this selfless pleasure? On anyone else this would've been seen as submissive, weak, but hearing his soldier enjoying himself so much fueled his passion. He felt powerful, almost as much as when he got in his suits. He worshipped the hard flesh, only drawing back to suck him down again. The man squirmed beneath him, crying out sharply.

And this was definitely a _man_ beneath him, there was no doubt about that. Though at times sweet and naive and shy, this was Captain fucking America filling his mouth right now. Overwhelmed and gasping, but still his childhood hero. He needed to do this right, he needed to be perfect.

_Perfect._ That's how Steve had looked upon him on the track. When he'd approached him in his suit he'd almost expected Steve to offer himself right there. The way he'd looked up at him, the reluctant lust in his eyes, it had been enough to tempt a priest. Even he had to admit there was something thrilling about wrapping his metal covered fingers along the soldier's jaw.

Suit sex...kinky but unrealistic.

"Tony" Steve felt like hot magma was welling up in his groin, face and chest flushed beautifully "Jesus, it feels good."

Tony's smug grin was tight around the man's length, hands drifting further down to trace the very bottom curve of the man's ass. He was hard in his jeans at the thought that at any moment, Steve could snap his thighs together and break his neck. It was kind of sick and weird, but he was never conventional when it came to the ways of the heart.

Or the way of the libido.

The hand in his hair tightened, nails scraping across his neck, "_You_ feel good."

There was another wave of deep ache in Tony's chest, the adrenaline and lust wearing away under the toxic flow of his blood. He doubled his efforts, not wanting this to end and hoping desperately his body didn't give out on him. He _needed_ this, he needed it more than he needed his next breath. He had to taste his soldier's seed, if just this once.

"Tony" Steve sounded like he was praying "You're perfect. Everything...everything you do..."

Tony raked his teeth up the shaft, the super soldier's words grinded to a hault.

Steve raked his teeth over his lower lip, lashes fluttering as the first wave of orgasm overtook him. He tried to warn his partner but he could barely breath let alone talk. He let go of the thick locks in favor of gripping the sheets again, afraid he'd hurt the man. He could feel his thighs trembling, groin tightening up. His pleasure spiked, he looked down at the last second to see Tony's eyes fixated on his face.

He wasn't sure whether it was the fact Tony couldn't take his eyes off him, the sight of Stark's smart mouth wrapped around his cock, or the fact that it was the man himself giving him such pleasure...but it tipped him over the edge.

Tony felt the his soldier tense and buck beneath his hands and mouth, thighs trembling and parting as if offering himself completely. Tony pulled back just enough to swallow down his release, taking every drop greedily. The taste was bitter but more than satisfying. Steve's thighs were still twitching, he squeezed until the muscles went pliant beneath his palms.

Tony wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gave it one long stroke, pulling every last drop from the super soldier. Steve shuddered, finally releasing those breathy whines he'd been dreaming about. It seemed he'd have to work much harder to get those particular sounds out of the blonde.

Tony eased off the man completely, giving it a last hard lick across the head.

"God" Steve breathed, melting into the sheets like he'd never have strength again.

"I prefer 'Tony', if you don't mind" Tony crawled up the man's body, managing to cover it quite well "Never thought I'd hear you praying in bed, Cap."

Steve laid a hand over his eyes, clearly ashamed, "I didn't mean it...you're just...I've never felt anything like that before."

"I get that a lot" Tony dropped a few kisses across the expanse of the blonde's chest "Did I make you see stars?"

"And stripes" Steve laughed softly, lowering his hand to peek at the brunette "I can't believe you just did that."

"I am a man of many talents" Tony sat up on the man's waist, grinning and licking the last of the essence from his lips "But I think my greatest accomplishment will be _this_. I got the great Captain America in my bed, and I got him to moan for me."

Steve's lips parted in a heavy breath, eyes falling to half-mast at the words alone.

"I did my duty, served my country" Tony licked his lips once more, just to watch the man followed his movements "What do you say, Cap? Did I let America down?"

"Stop! You're terrible!" Steve chuckled, grabbing the billionaire around the waist and flipping them over. He covered the man's body with his own, swooping down for a kiss. Tony wriggled beneath him, a hand threading through his hair while another curled around his bicep. He could taste himself on the man's tongue and that drove him crazy, it fogged up his brain and made him want return the favor.

"Tony" he murmured against the man's mouth, reaching for the buttons "Let me..."

Tony started to panic when the soldier's fingers touched his chest, right on top of the new spiderweb of black lines. He'd seen the new pattern earlier, it was starting to creep up his jugular and it completely encompassed his chest. Between Vanko mentioning the palladium and his fatigue, his super soldier would figure it out in moments. As much as he liked to think himself superior, Steve was no dummy.

"Handsy" Tony tried to tease, lacing his hands with the soldier's and pushing them. He kissed him harder, his lust fading to nothing as the pain in his chest spiked. He groaned, pushing and rolling out from under Steve. He pushed a hand over his reactor, bracing himself on his side and away from the other man. It was hard to breathe, it felt like lead sitting on his chest instead of the light-weight reactor. His heart was beating _so_ hard, his blood flowing like molasses in his veins.

Steve curled up behind him, the broad chest pressing up against his back and seeping warmth through his shirt. The soldier's hand came over his side, sliding up his chest to cover his heart. The touch was thankfully over his shirt. It was terrifying to have Steve so close to his secret, but reassuring to have him close enough to ground him. He smiled weakly and turned his head, finding the blonde's lips waiting for him. The kiss was slower, more comfort than passion.

"I'm okay" Tony rasped before the man could ask "I'm just...tired, I guess. Vanko really did a number on me in the suit."

"Damn it, Tony" Steve murmured, burying his face in the man's hair "And you told _me_ to be more careful."

"You know what sounds really good right now?"

Steve was fluttering light kisses over his hair, still buzzing from his orgasm, "Hmm?"

"A Cap-nap" Tony grinned, turning in the man's arms so they were face-to-face "What do you say?"

"Do your batteries need recharged already, Tin Man?" Steve grinned, pleased with his joke.

"Don't start, Grandpa" the billionaire pushed him onto his back, laying himself along his side. He pulled a pillow under his head before he threw an arm across the blonde's chest, getting as comfortable as possible. Steve gave a little noise of agreement, grabbing one the sheets and pulling it over his hips.

"No way" Tony pushed the sheet down to reveal the deep lines of the man's hip bones, smiling to himself "It's like you're air brushed, you know that?"

Steve rolled his eyes, curling his arm above his head and giving the genius all the room he needed to work. He smiled when rough fingertips drifted down his stomach, tracing the ridges of his hips. The touch was definitely sexual but Tony was treating him like a pacifier, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep without ever stopping the gentle caress.

Steve let his eyes fall to the arc reactor, memorizing the glowing blue pattern before letting himself slip off as well.

**xXx**

**A Few Hours Later**

_She was safe._

_She was warm, naked, sleepy...but above all, Pepper knew she was safe. The details of the room were blurry, the moonlight pouring in the windows like a spotlight on the bed. The sheets were as red as her partner's hair, like velvet beneath her bare back and legs. She turned her face away fromt the pillow, smiling at the sight of her bedmate. _

_Natalie was as bare as herself, laid out on her side like a display. Her head was cushioned by curls and Pepper's stomach, breath falling across her skin in soft puffs. Manicured nails skimmed over her side, counting each rib, then teasing the skin just below her breast._

_Pepper wanted to say something, anything, but she was too comfortable to ruin the moment._

"_You should be asleep, Miss. Potts" Natalie turned her head, skimming blood red lips across the older woman's skin "Not thinking about me."_

_Pepper managed a little laugh, bringing her fingers up to tangle in a crimson ringlet, "This is much better."_

Pepper yawned herself awake, blinking dully up at the ceiling. She scowled and clenched her eyes shut as soon as she realized she was awake, wishing desperately she was back in the dream.

"No!" she groaned, throwing the blanket over her head "Back to sleep, back to sleep-"

Pepper cut herself off, slowly lowering the blanket and looking at it like it had a head. She didn't remember falling asleep and she certainly didn't remember grabbing a blanket. It was cream colored and soft, matching the couch she had decided to rest on. A _rest_, though, she hadn't meant to fall asleep. She stretched her neck and sat up, raising her arms to work out the stiffness. The floor was cool beneath her feet, shocking her.

Pepper looked down, her shoes were gone. She found them sitting neatly by the couch, side by side like someone had set them there. She looked down at the blanket again, finger pinching something and bringing it up to her eyes.

A single scarlet hair.

Pepper couldn't help but smile to herself. She leaned back into the couch and crossed her legs, the smile morphing into a grin.

Soon, she was laughing to herself, giddy from the dream and the implications of one blanket.

**xXx**

_One Day Later – Stark Tower _

Pepper and Natalie had their hands on the pulse of damage control. They'd been on the phone constantly for the past four hours, dancing between stock holders and the authorities and those nosy reporters. It seemed that all of New York wanted a piece of Tony and they were chomping at the bit to get it, including waiting outside the tower itself.

Three screen were lit up on the wall. The two on the side showing opposing news broadcasts while the one in the middle showed the channel that Pepper was giving a statement to over the phone. The media was brutal to say the least, ripping the man's reputation to pieces after being on his side just a week ago. It was typical and expected, but nauseating nonetheless.

Steve stood off to the side, arms cross over his chest as he watched the feed. His brows were drawn, his expression that of concern. It was painful watching Tony's name getting dragged through the mud, but it was even more painful to be Captain America and not able to do a damn thing about it. His word, at the moment, was nothing.

"_Captain Rogers."_

Steve tilted his head to show he was listening, "JARVIS?"

"_Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes is requesting entrance to this floor. He says he wishes to speak to Master Stark."_

"No" Steve replied without hesitating "Tony's not up for it."

"_Sir, he is now attempting to force his way into the elevator."_

Steve brought his hand up to his mouth, running his teeth across his nails nervously.

"_I'm afraid he is now planning on climbing up the elevator cables."_

"For Pete's sake" Steve cursed "Let him up, then!"

The soldier took a deep breath, speaking softer now, "Thank you, JARVIS."

"_Of course, sir."_

Steve managed a smile, the AI had almost sounded amused.

Soon enough, Rhodey strolled out of the elevator.

"Iron Man has never stopped protecting us" Pepper's statement was solid, her tone unyielding "The events in Monaco just proved that."

"Captain" Rhodey greeted him with a nod "It's good to see you again."

"And you" Steve gave a little nod in return.

"I never really got to apology for our last meeting" the slighter man approached him with caution "I let Tony influence me a little too much, some of his bad habits rub off on me."

"I believe it was the alcohol that influenced you" Steve didn't even turn "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Colonel, this is a terrible time. I'm sure JARVIS has already told you and I'm certain you've seen the news, but Tony isn't up to company at the moment. He's researching that man who attacked us in Monaco."

"I need to talk to him" the ranking officer insisted "The government is threatening to bulldoze this Tower to the ground to get to his suits."

Steve clenched his jaw, then gestured the man closer. Rhodey approached without a second thought, grunting when he was seized by the collar and dragged face-to-face with a _very_ pissed of captain.

Steve's voice was stern, "If you upset him, I'll break you."

Rhodey's eyes hardened, "Captain-"

"Lieutenant Colonel" Steve snapped back jut as fast "Tony is under my protection. I will rip apart any tank that comes up to this Tower. If I hear one unkind word from JARVIS about what you're saying to him, I will personally throw you out the window. Do you understand me?"

The slighter man didn't reply, getting a single shake for his silence.

"Do you understand me?" Steve raised his voice, staring hard into the man's eyes.

"Yes" was the only reply he got.

Steve released him, lips pursed, "Thank you. He's in the lab. Try not to scratch the cars."

The soldier turned back to the screens, arms folding back over his broad chest. Rhodey straightened his collar and went for the stairs, a little shaken from the firm grip and the tone the hero had used on him.

Pepper turned toward Steve, raising an eyebrow at him, "No. I can neither confirm or deny the other man on the track's identity."

The woman on TV didn't let up, stating that it was the same man Tony had been seen with for months now. She was adamant about his ability to pick up cars and chuck rubble, even going so far as to bring up statements made by Monaco police officers.

"Stark Industries has no idea whether this man is or is not the fabled Captain America" her eyelid seemed to twitch, hand tightening on the phone. She wrapped up the interview, knowing she'd be back on the phone for another one in less than an hour. Once she hung up, the channel started playing the rough footage from the track. His face wasn't quite clear, but it was enough for body type and hair color. The next few clips were him with Tony at the gala, at the Expo, even out in public.

This was a nightmare.

Pepper hung up, immediately standing up and chucking the device back on the couch, "Who the _hell_ told them you were Captain America?"

Steve sighed, "Tony let it slip."

She clawed the air in front of her, glaring at her hands, "I'm...going to..._strangle_ that man!"

"Miss. Potts, please" Natalie reached up, taking the woman's arm and urging her to sit "Take a breath, calm down. You need to right the statement for-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Pepper sat down, breath quick but was evening out.

Natalie's look was understanding, "Pepper..."

The older woman sucked in her cheeks in an attempt to calm herself, then smiled broadly, "Calm enough?"

"Catatonic" Natalie smiled, then glanced at her watch "Forty-five minutes until the next phone interview. If you want me to schedule that conference-"

"No" Pepper waved it off "Thanks, but these sharks won't wait another minute."

Steve looked away, remembering Vanko's words, "...blood in the water..."

* * *

**This one's just a smidgen smaller than the last one, but I hope it's more satisfying. I believe right here is a good place to stop. **

**I think the next one will be pretty packed considering I'm going to cover the two week period I'm creating between right this moment and the birthday party. I'm going to throw in an original scene *le gasp***

**The muses are randy, but we must keep in mind that poor Tony is sick, so less sex for him. EVENTUALLY! ****Promise! **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews = love and puppies**


	16. Chapter 16

**Your reviews have made me extra happy, so I put lots of feels in this chapter**

**Is everyone catching my Tobuscus, Doctor Who, and Sherlock references? I'm glad**

* * *

Rhodey finally left. The whole thing had put a bitter taste in Tony's mouth, leaving him even more exhausted than before and guilty as hell. By rights Steve should've been the first to know. Fuck, _Pepper_ would've been a better choice. But Rhodey? Though one of his only friends, the man was still in the military. He'd practically collapsed on him, he'd shown him the depleted core...he'd told him almost everything. It had just felt so good to finally share it...fuck, why did it have to Rhodey?

Tony could barely think straight, he needed to seriously reconsider his plan of action. Or his _lack_ of action, as it was.

Careful steps sounded on the stairs, he raised his head from his folded arms. He smacked his fist on the desk, all the computers went to their classic car screensaver. He relaxed when he saw it was Steve but he was sure to keep his game face on. The soldier slowly typed in his personal password, still not used to the touch screen. He was pleased when the door opened for him, but he didn't come in more than a few feet.

Steve smiled gently, hands folded behind his back as if standing at ease, "Tony...is everything okay?"

"You know me" Tony leaned back in his chair, gesturing in front of him as if to brush away the concern "Still kickin'."

"Did he say anything to you?" the soldier's expression hardened at the mention of Rhodey "Because he's still in the building, I can still get my hands around his throat."

Tony covered his mouth, hiding his grin, "Did you threaten him, Cap?"

Steve had the grace to look a little ashamed, "Maybe."

"Don't worry about it. We were just having a little heart-to-heart" the inventor snatched his bottle off the table, snapping open the lid "Rhodey's a good guy, Cap. Don't be too harsh on him."

Steve nodded, looking to the suits for a long moment, "I'll leave you to your research. I won't let anyone else down, I promise."

"Good boy" Tony narrowed his eyes when the man went to leave "Hey! Don't I get a good-bye kiss? You military boys, always running off."

"Are you asking for something, Mr. Stark?" the soldier walked over, his tone teasing "That's rare. Don't tell me our little encounters lately have made you soft? Or better, _desperate?_"

"You are not as innocent as you let on" Tony turned his chair around, crooking his finger in a demand to get the man closer "You're a fucking tease, Captain. Now get over here."

Steve's cheeks were pink at the language, he leaned down skimmed a kiss over the man's cheek. Tony turned his head, taking a real kiss for his own. The soldier spotted something a moment before he close his eyes, he reached up and skimmed his fingertips across the other's warm neck.

"Tony" he broke the kiss, tilting Tony's head a bit to look at the dark lines on his jugular "What happened? It looks painful..."

"Road rash" Tony pushed the blonde's hands away, rolling back until his chair hit the side of the desk "Now go make sure Pep is fine. Make her some tea, she loves that."

Steve brow furrowed, "Are you sure? I can get you something for it."

"Go" Tony pointed to the door "Stop henning me, Nanny, I'll be fine."

Steve rolled his eyes but complied, obeying.

"And tell Pepper to stop hitting on my assistant!" Tony shouted, getting the soldier to scoff and hurry up the stairs.

Tony folded his arms on the table, resting his head on them once more.

He was so tired...

**xXx**

_The Next Day_

Steve was hefting the barbell almost idly, eyes set out the window to observe the darkening skies. The clouds were rolling in thick and heavy, promising a heavy storm to cleanse the city. He'd stopped counting at a hundred reps, letting the steady burn of his muscles ease his worried mind. The gym was abandoned and cool, giving a timeless illusion.

For a moment he shut his eyes and thought back. The old gym he used to practice in had been sepia colored and dank. If he concentrated, he could hear the grinding creak of the punching bags...the hum of the high fans...the scent of his own sweat and chalk dust flooding his nose...

"Captain?"

Steve didn't falter, the voice a familiar one in the Tower now.

"Miss. Rushman" he slowed his motions but didn't stop "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes" Natalie hefted the stack of papers into the crook of her other arm "Where's Tony hiding? I need him to sign off on some things and give me his statements on the Monaco event."

"Can't Pepper do that?" Steve glanced over at her, confused.

"Do you have any idea how much Pepper is doing right now?" Natalie sounded a bit strained "Tony needs to pick up some of the slack."

Steve dropped the barbell like it was nothing, letting it roll away. He turned to face the woman head-on, crossing his arms over his chest and showing off the curve of his muscle. He looked her over, taking in every inch of body language he could. She was good, whoever she really was. She could hide everything, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was _hiding_.

"You're pushing him, aren't you?" Steve accused "I don't know why...but you are."

"I'm just looking out for his best interests" Natalie replied easily "Tony can't hide from this forever. He needs to _deal_ with it."

"He is, in the best way he can" the soldier countered just as quickly "He's resting and figuring out who that man is. As soon as he knows his motives, he's going to root out whoever has this technology."

Natalie scoffed, "You have no idea what's going on."

"Enlighten me" Steve stepped closer, getting into the woman's personal space "What exactly is going on? Because if you don't tell me, then I'm not letting you into Tony's room."

Natalie dropped her stack of papers and her persona, "Like you could stop me."

The soldier's smile was tight, "You act like I won't hit a woman."

Her eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't."

"I've never had to before, but from what I hear this is a century of firsts" Steve's voice grew harder "Terrorists bomb towers in New York, every other country is overthrowing it's government, and Captain America will knock a beautiful woman flat on her ass for trying to disturb someone he considers _very_, very precious to him."

Natalie didn't back down, "I will break every bone in your arm before I touch the floor."

"And I will heal so fast that I'll be able to hunt you down again before the sun comes up."

Some of her resolve crumbled, "You know I can't tell you anything."

"I wish you would" Steve softened up his tone, realizing how harsh he'd sounded "I want us to be friends. And even if you can't give me your _real_ name, I know you're not bad."

"I don't do friends" Natalie pursed her lips "And I don't do 'good' and 'bad'. I'm a neutral agent, Captain Rogers. I do what my employer tells me to do. Nothing more...nothing less."

"Except fall for gorgeous CEO's" Steve turned toward the window, giving her a moment to hide the surprise on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not" he grabbed a towel, running it over his face and neck "I won't ask you to tell me anything else, but I will ask you this. Are we on the same side, _Natalie_?"

The woman bent down, picking back up her papers, "Yes."

"Good" Steve tossed the towel in the bin "Then you'll understand when I tell you that I'm on his side, no matter what. I won't have you waking him after I've spent so many nights trying to get him to sleep. When he's awake, I'll have JARVIS tell you."

"Deal" Natalie started to walk away, but stopped a moment at the door "Let me tell _you_ something, Captain. The people who fished you out of the ocean and gave you back your life wouldn't appreciate you getting in their way."

"Don't worry, Miss. Rushman" Steve assured her, sounding resigned "I'm sure I'll pay back my debt to them. One way or another, Director Fury will get his pound of flesh. I'm just here to make sure it's not from Tony."

Natalie's shoulders tensed, she knew she'd said too much, "We're not _after_ him, we're trying to help. He has the potential to be a valuable asset to our organization."

"Don't!" Steve barked, making the woman jolt and turn back to look at him "You people can talk about me like I'm a hammer or a gun all you want, but don't you _dare_ talk about him like that. Tony is not a _weapon_ and he is certainly not yours to wield or control. Tell Fury that if he wants a soldier, I'm right here."

Natalie let her hand trail across her blouse, revealing a small device hidden just under collar, "I'll be sure to do that, Captain Rogers, thank you."

Steve closed his eyes and listened to her leave. Great, that little thing must've been a sort of microphone. He'd been around Tony enough to recognize spy gear when it was staring him in the face. Director Fury, who he hadn't been in contact with in months, had probably heard that whole conversation. He clenched his fists, rolling his neck to ease some of the tension from the muscles.

He needed to hit something, _hard_.

**xXx**

An hour or so later, Steve knocked softly on Tony's door. He waited but no response, he tried again.

"Tony, I know you're awake" he spoke softly, just in case he was wrong "JARVIS said you hadn't slept yet. I'm worried. I'm coming in."

Steve forced the door open, finding the inventor tugging on a t-shirt, "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was, I am" Tony stuttered, smoothing the shirt down further "I _will_ be. I just needed to...you know..."

/Fuck, I am so bad at lying to him/ Tony scolded himself, still a little breathless from where he'd replaced the palladium core not a minute ago.

"What's up?" Tony decided on, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"I just..._really_ don't know what's going on" Steve slammed the door behind him, leaning against it "I just fought with Natalie, I want to strangle Rhodey, and I'm pretty sure I caught Pepper crying earlier. People are busting down your doors and I don't know how long I can keep them off your back."

"That's not your job" Tony informed him, sitting back down on the bed "You don't really have a job, actually."

"You only have days before Fury himself will knock down your wall, and you're _joking_?" Steve snapped "I'm dead serious, Tony. Your technology is out and everyone is going crazy. I may not understand how your reactor and your suits work, but I understand weapons and how _evil_ people can be! If someone is out there making Iron Man suits for themselves, I know they don't have your good intentions."

Tony scoffed, "You don't have a clue, Cap."

"I wish people would quit saying that" Steve grit his teeth in an effort not to snarl "I'm not stupid. I can tell when the world's going to hell. The way those people on TV are talking, this fire isn't going away anytime soon."

"You're so dramatic" Tony whined "What _fire_? There's no fire."

"The fire is in your chest" the soldier pointed "It's that device. Vanko had one too, didn't he?"

"I got rid of it" Tony swore.

"But it's too late, isn't it?" Steve hoped it wasn't true "The knowledge is out there. It isn't just in _your_ head anymore. And to be honest, if it's not in there, I don't trust it."

"You're just like them!" the billionaire growled "You think I'm losing it! You think I don't have control. Well I do, okay? I know what's going on and I'm doing what I think is best for me and-"

Tony was cut off by a deep yawn, he doubled over and shoved a fist into his mouth to help cover it. But it was obnoxiously loud and obvious, and it last a good ten seconds. He looked over at the soldier, the man looked just as guilty as he felt.

"You should get to sleep" Steve opened the door "Try to get at least five hours. I'll be down in the living room if you need me."

The brunette opened his mouth to say something but couldn't come up with anything that wasn't the truth, so he smiled and gave a little salute.

Steve narrowed his eye sfor just a moment, "This fight isn't over."

Once the door shut between them, Tony collapsed ontot he pillows.

**xXx**

_Tony was standing in the desert. It was cool and dark, and the sky...it was breath taking. He could have a hundred years and never count all the stars in that sky. His shirt was buttoned up his chest, his pants fluttering around his legs in the breeze. Sand skidded past him in waves, following the wind obediently. It was beautiful. Why hadn't he been here before? He should come here, wherever it was. Steve would love it._

_Something hard was beneath his heel. Tony looked down, shucking his foot across the sand until an edge of an object was revealed. He kicked it and shook it free, a curve of metal dancing over the sand. He squinted down at it, wondering what it was doing there. There was something else, something just under his toes._

_Tony knelt down, letting his knees and fingers sink into the ground. He sifted through the sand like a child, searching for whatever this place was hiding from him. He scooped grains away by the handful, soon revealing the smooth surface of a mask._

_Tony's breath and heart picked up the pace, his mind struggling to process just what the hell he was seeing. It was the mask of the Mark I, the first clunky suit he and Yinsen had built to get out of that God-forsaken cave. He brushed more sand aside, running his fingertips over it's surface to verify if it was real or not. He tried to pry it out but it was stuck, holding onto something._

_Tony edged his fingers under the rim of the mask, gritting his teeth and pulling up._

_It was a face...a man buried deep beneath the sand..._

_Yinsen's face, bloody and half-decayed._

_Tony well and truly screamed, pushing himself away and crawling back until he could dig his heels into the ground. He got to his feet, turning and fleeing as best he could._

_No, no, no, he couldn't do this. This wasn't real, this couldn't be real. Yinsen was gone, body left somewhere hundreds of miles away. Except..._

_Tony tripped and almost fell, he looked back to see an almost fully formed metal arm. It laid in pieces, fingers reaching up toward the sky. The man looked around wildly, taking in the surroundings more completely than before. They were changing, melding, a base visible in the distance._

_Tony swallowed down another scream._

_He was back._

_Tony's chest lit up with pain, the glow of the blue light growing even brighter beneath his shirt. He struggled to unbutton the material but his fingers were too numb, he couldn't get a proper grip. The light started to fade as quickly as it had grown, lessening...dimming...it was barely visible now._

_The moment he parted his shirt enough to see the device, the light started to change. The usual blue was gone to reveal a hot red, blooming like fire from the middle and growing by the minute. Tony hissed and dropped to his knees once more, the pain growing sharper. He ripped apart the shirt, gaping when little flames erupted around the device. _

_Fire. He had fire in his chest...it was eating at the arc reactor, frying it from the bottom to the top. Tony couldn't breathe, something was filling his lungs and choking him up. He coughed harshly. Whatever was inside him was bitter and acrid, curling it's way up his throat._

_He leaned his head back, exhaling thick black smoke._

Tony woke up beneath his comforter, sweat soaking his skin and plastering his hair against his forehead. There was a thick rumbling in his ears, deafening him, putting him back in the dream. He threw off the dark blanket, heaving desperately for breath.

He blinked to clear the tears from his eyes, finding himself just as breathless as he was in the desert but now in his room. A flash of light like muzzle flare, a crack like a gun. Tony shut his eyes and slammed his hands over his ears, drowning out whatever he could.

He wasn't there anymore, he wasn't there, he wasn't there...the cave was gone, he wasn't attached to a battery...there were no men with guns...

"I'm not there" Tony said to himself, voice raising with each word "I'm not there, I'm not there, I'M NOT THERE!"

The pain in his chest overwhelmed his delusion, bringing him back to the present. He lowered his hands to press over his reactor, prying open his eyes enough to see the rain spattering his windows.

Oh...it was storming. The muzzle flare turned into lightening flash. The gun shots twisted into thunder claps. With each labored breath he came back from that awful place. He raised up his t-shirt to find his reactor glowing just as steadily as always. No fire...no dimming. The black lines were thicker and darker around the edge of the reactor, they were crawling around the edge of his chest now. He knew they were up his neck but he wasn't sure how far.

Tony could remember how Steve had kissed him and touched the marks, so concerned about his "road rash" and wanting to help. They were getting more prominent, he needed to keep his distance from the soldier or he'd have a bigger problem on his hand than some imaginary fire.

Tony threw his legs over the bed, groaning and hanging his head. He still couldn't breathe. This room was too stifling, too small. He needed some fresh air and he needed it now.

He got up off the mattress and went for the closet, pushing open the doors and walking inside. The strode past the rows of suits and stylish clothes, going for something different. He was freezing, the sweat on his skin making him clammy and shaky. Tony pulled a navy blue hoodie out of the dresser in the back, bringing it to his nose and catching the scent of vanilla. He'd stolen this particular item after Steve had worn it, anticipating he'd eventually need the comfort without the man knowing. He grabbed a plain black knit cap next, pushing it over his hair and covering his head.

He needed fresh air more than he needed to be warm.

**xXx**

Tony hadn't been outside a minute before he was soaked all the way through. The rain was heavy and it ate through his hoodie, plastering the material against the blue glow of his reactor. He didn't dare go out on the street. With his luck he'd pass out and he didn't need some homeless jackass poking his unconscious body with his stick.

He still hadn't shaken off the terror of the nightmare.

Tony climbed up onto the walkway he used for launching his suit, the one to his garage/lab. He made his way up to the peak, tripping up on the creases in the ground that his removal-suit gadgets usually slid out of. The rain blurred up his vision, he pulled his hood further down his head to try and keep it out of his eyes. Not that he really cared anymore, he just didn't want to topple off the side.

Tony eased to the edge, sitting down on the platform and letting his legs dangle. There was a flutter of nerves in his chest along with the pain. He didn't have a problem with heights when he was in his suit but this was a different story. He was already dizzy from the nightmare and the pain from the poisoning, he didn't dare lean over any farther than this.

Instead Tony watched his bare feet swing back and forth, water puddling and pouring off them in thick rivulets. His eyes drifted to the street lights, the buildings, the cars...the hum of the city mixed with the thunder rang in his ears. It was better than gunfire or the rasp of his own lungs.

He breathed as deep as he could, the air so much fresher up here than in his bedroom. It soothed some of the ache in his body but not the agony around his reactor. He tilted his head back, letting the rain wash the sleep from his eyes and the tear tracks from his cheeks.

It was a strange sensation to feel cleansed and drowned all at once.

The rain stopped suddenly, leaving his face dripping with excess. He blinked the droplets away and turned his head, brow creasing when he was met with vivid blue eyes. Tony cleared his throat, trying to use his voice after hours of sleep.

"I thought we were fighting?" Tony croaked, hating how rough he sounded.

"We were" Steve's smile was blindingly white in the dark of the night "And now we're not."

Tony looked up to find it was the shield stopping the rain, the silver inside and the soldier's thick forearm hovering just over his head. The rain pattered off it, rolling down the sides to spill across his lap and the platform. Steve's casual clothes were saturated as well, his blonde hair plastered to his head and making him look even younger than he already did.

"Why are you out here, Tony?" Steve inquired, his arm curled around the genius. Tony looked miserable and tired, the bruise on his cheek only adding to the dark circles under his eyes. The slighter man leaned sideways, letting the soldier take the brunt of his weight. Steve didn't seem to mind one bit, scooting closer and letting him have as much room as he wanted.

"Just needed some fresh air" Tony replied "I thought you wanted to yell at me?"

"I think there's been enough yelling" Steve kissed the man's temple "Come on, we're getting you back inside and dry before you get sick."

"I'm fine, just sit with me" Tony could barely be heard over the sound of the rain.

Steve stood up, securing his shield on his arm before reaching down to scoop up the brunette. Tony protested and squirmed but it was useless against the man's strength. Steve held him to his chest protectively, carrying him back down the platform with great ease. He couldn't believe how light the man was, he made a mental note to get him to eat more in the next couple of days. He tucked the billionaire's face into his neck, shielding him

Tony's wet lips brushed his ear, "You're a good nanny, Cap."

"Tony" Steve sighed heavily, though his eyes showed amusement "Just shut up, will you?"

**xXx**

Pepper flexed her fingers over the keyboard, looking up at the screen hovering over her desk once more. The fat face of one of their biggest investors squinted back at her, displeased.

"Marley, I assure you, Stark Industries is not turning back to weapons" Pepper gave her sweetest smile "No matter what rumors you hear, we are not in the market of selling the Iron Man suits or their energy source."

"_I believe in what that jackass is doing_" the man slammed his meaty fist on the table "_Stark is an exceptional man! But I can't have my money tied into dirty business, Miss. Potts, you must understand!_"

"I do, sir" Pepper resumed her email "We are dealing with this problem as quickly and as efficiently as we can. The business is clean, the weapons are gone, and only Tony Stark will wield an Iron Man suit. Mr. Stark promises this for as long as he lives and breathes."

Marley went to say something else, but she cut him off with a swift, "End call."

The screen faded, she was left alone in the office. Pepper leaned back in the chair, flexing her fingers again. Her entire body was stiff and sore. She hadn't had more than eight hours of sleep since they got back two days ago and it was starting to wear on her. She glanced at the calendar, clenching her eyes shut in exasperation.

Make that _three_ days ago.

"It's Tuesday?" Pepper covered her eyes with her hand, letting her fingers dig into her temples "How long has it been Tuesday?"

Without being asked, JARVIS started up her favorite playlist of soft violin music. She smiled to herself but didn't lower her hand, letting the strings flow through her mind like water. There was a small sound but it sounded like the music so she didn't look, but she certainly jump when slim hands fell onto her shoulders.

"It's okay" that was Natalie's voice just behind her "Keep your eyes closed."

Pepper obeyed, praying this wasn't a dream. The woman started to massage her shoulders, expertly finding each knot in the muscles and rubbing them out. It felt spectacular. Pepper let her head drop forward, giving the woman complete permission to touch her.

Natasha watched the delicate ginger fall apart beneath her touch, eyes growing dark at the sight of the freckled neck bared to her. It was unknowing submission but intoxicating nonetheless. She knew S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't break into the Stark Tower security system to access the cameras but she was always careful. If Fury knew what was happening here he would probably try to pull her out and replace her, but this was too good to give up.

Natasha knew she was in too deep to let go now.

Feeling bolder, she slid the straps of the CEO's dress aside. Pepper didn't tense but from the rise of her chest her breathing rate had picked up, the pulse in her throat jumping up just a notch. Natasha slid the material down the curve of the other's shoulders, catching the bra straps and letting them slide down as well. Her fingers worked over bare flesh now, softer than she had imagined but just as pliant.

Pepper pushed her hair aside, letting her head fall back into the massage. She hadn't had someone touch her like this in...well, she couldn't exactly remember. That was sad. Here she was a grown woman and she couldn't recall the last time she'd had someone explore her body. That brought up new questions.

When was the last time she had sex?

Even better, when was the last time she _enjoyed_ sex?

"The papers have finally stopped calling" Natasha slipped back into her assistant persona, pushing back her lust "I think they've decided to make up their own stories and hope Tony does something else extravagant."

"Of course they are" Pepper could barely put conviction in her tone "I've just now got the investors calmed down...told them I had it under control. _Do_ we have it under control?"

Natalie laughed low in her throat, "Would I be here if we didn't?"

"I hope so" Pepper smiled warmly, reaching up and laying her hand over the younger woman's for a moment. Natasha took it as permission, taking a measured breath before letting her hands travel a little further. She got the older woman to gasp when her fingers slipped down past her collarbone, slowly rotating in circles to relax and sensitize.

Natasha was a pro at seduction, Pepper Potts never stood a chance.

**xXx**

Tony was sprawled out on his bed, shirt bunched up in his hand above his head. The other was busy drumming a low beat over his arc reactor, watching the way his digits distorted the light across the ceiling. It was the perfect nightlight, a constant reminder of how close he was to having shrapnel rip apart his heart.

It was almost noon but his room was pitch black, the curtains drawn close over the windows to prevent the damn sun from burning his eyes. That little episode he had last night had shaken up his soldier. It had left him unsettled and nauseated but a spark of clarity had broke through all the madness. Steve had forced him to go back to sleep and another nightmare had seized him, this one centered around his lover.

This time he'd dug through the sand to find pure ice, and deep beneath that Steve lay sleeping. He'd banged and scratched at the ice until his fingers went bloody but he hadn't been able to free the soldier. He'd woken up just as freaked out but at least flames hadn't burst from his reactor.

Fire.

Steve had spoken about fire just before he'd gone to sleep. The word had seared itself into his mind and eventually into his nightmare, leaving a lasting impression. The second nightmare had been filled with one constant sound...the ticking of a clock. And the ticking had come from inside his chest – from the very reactor itself.

"I'm done in" Tony spoke aloud "Aren't I, JARVIS? I'm stupid close to just being..._over_."

"_Your toxicity level is raising faster than we anticipated, sir."_

"I know" Tony made the shape of a barking dog over his reactor, getting the shadow on the ceiling to do the same "Is the CAP-100 done?"

"_Yes, sir. One hundred percent."_

"Good" he made a clawing bear motion in the light, smiling at the way the shadow looked "How about the Call-To Bracelet? Is it done? Does it work?"

"_The adjustments you requested after the last run were done. I believe it now works with ninety-seven percent accuracy."_

"That'll do" Tony started a lazy bunny across the light, chuckling softly "I don't think I can run a proper simulation right now. Do you think it's ready to give to him?"

"_You're asking me if your invention is ready? Isn't that a bit redundant, sir?"_

"Don't be a smartass" Tony sat up, pulling his shirt up and tugging it over his head "Unlock the memorabilia room. Send DUM-E up with the CTB."

"_What are you planning on doing?"_

"Well, I thought I'd give Steve the full tour" Tony stood, taking a look at himself in the mirror and smoothing down his hair "I think he deserves to know that his place here is secure, don't you?"

"_You want to let Captain Rogers know just how much he means to you without actually telling him you love him?" _

"Pretty much" Tony bit the inside of his cheek, peering at his marked neck "If I'm dealing my last cards here, I might as well tell him how creepy I am."

"_Considering most of the material was gathered by your father, I believe he is the 'creepy' one."_

"Yeah, but..." the man pulled on a jacket, zipping it up high and pushing the hood to hide his neck "Where's the good captain right now?"

"_Sitting downstairs."_

Tony rose a brow, "What's he doing?"

"_Brooding about you I can assume. Earlier he asked me to search 'palladium' and I convinced him there was nothing I could find. I've made sure to scramble any attempt he's made on the internet and I've had one of the bots hide all the chemistry books in the lab."_

Tony smiled to himself, eyes falling to the floor, "You're a good AI, JARVIS."

/I wonder why he didn't ask me?/

"_My first duty is to you and you alone, sir"_ JARVIS sounded resolute in this fact_ "I support every decision you make, no matter if my calculations consider it right or wrong. I am here to aid you and to make your life easier. No matter how long...or short it may be, sir. It is not my place to tell your condition, good or bad, to anyone without your express permission."_

"I programmed the best damn computer hacker, day planner, butler, and best friend a man could have" Tony made his way to the door "Whatever it is you're doing, JARVIS, you're the best at it."

"_If you built me a body, sir, I'd honestly be scared you'd molest me."_

Tony tripped, honest to God _tripped_, and started laughing against the door. The giggles erupted from his chest, loud and uncontrollable. He smacked the door with his fist, trying to reign it in but failing.

"_It's good to hear you laugh, sir."_

Tony pointed to the ceiling, letting out a wheezed, "Damn it, JARVIS."

**xXx**

"Where are we going?" Steve was being led by the hand down a hall he hadn't been sure had existed. The door to this hallway had been hidden behind a packed bookcase, locked with a keypad and everything. He had no idea what could be so protected that it needed to be hidden from _him_ of all people.

"A place" Tony said for the third time, tugging the soldier along "A secret place. It's kinda cool, you'll like it."

"But why?" Steve was thrown off kilter "Shouldn't we be looking for who else was involved with Whiplash?"

"No one" the genius shot back "He worked alone. He's a physicist with a grudge. It's actually all rather boring, so if you'll shut up about Vakov we can enjoy this right here."

Tony stopped in front of the only other door in the hall, putting his hand on the knob, "Close your eyes, Spangles."

Steve shot him a glare but obeyed, making a big show of putting a hand over his eyes, "Okay. I'm ready."

The genius grinned, "Oh no you're not."

Tony opened the door and grabbed the super soldier, pulling him into the room by the sleeve of his shirt. He positioned the man just perfect so he could see every inch of the converted walk-in closet. He stepped back to lean against the doorway, then cleared his throat.

"You can look now."

He sounded just as nervous as he felt.

Steve dropped his hand to gasp, eyes going wide as saucers as he looked around the room. The room was colored a steady fire red, kind of narrow but long and full of shelves. He wasn't sure what to say but he couldn't stop looking, eyes seeking more and more the farther he stepped.

It was a memorial to Captain America.

Clippings of newspaper articles, cards, books, comics...everything with his image plastered all over it. Certain things were framed but most were just placed on the shelves; red, white, and blue very prominent. He grabbed one of the frames and peered down at a smaller version of himself, a pre-serum Steve who looked tired and dirty. Every page of his military file was framed and placed in full-view. It seemed to be the original, which meant S.H.I.E.L.D. must have a copy. There were several pictures of him in his first uniform at the USO show, the ones of him with his squad more scarce.

There was one of him standing with them all in a row, and next to the great Captain America was-

"Bucky" Steve whispered, grabbing the frame and stroking his thumb over the glass. This image was all that was left of his best friend, one of the greatest men he'd ever met. He was handsome and rough, the memory of saving him still fresh in his mind.

The jewel of the room was the display case mounted on the wall at the very end. Behind the glass was his old suit, the one he'd gone down in the ocean with. Only it was restored, pieced back together and sewn very well in the places he'd known the wreck had ripped. Thick utility belt, straps, the cap – everything. There was another suit beside it, this one brighter and less functional.

"Those are my suits" Steve turned back to Tony, finding the inventor giving him a tender look "That one is my...my USO suit. I gave it to your dad, he said it was hideous and he burned it. And the other suit...Tony, you said it was locked up or in shreds."

"He lied" Tony shrugged, trying to pull off nonchalance "He did that a lot. And I lied too, I get that from him. He got most of this stuff, but I was the who obtained your original file."

"Why?" Steve was breathless, he gestured around him "Why all this? Why did you keep this stuff? Everyone thought I was dead."

"Everyone but me" Tony crossed his arms over his chest, pushing the jacket just a little bit tighter "Even my dad thought you were gone, but...I just _knew_ you were out there. I wouldn't have felt so attached to you if you weren't."

"Attached?"

"You started out as a story" the inventor began "You were footie-pajamas and posters and old specials on TV. You were the colors of my room, you were the stars hanging over my crib! You were...you were the hero in my old man's stories."

Tony dropped his eyes, "And one day when I was young and not paying attention, you were just..._there_. You were a hero, you were _my_ hero. You were as alive as any other person, at least to me. My dead mourned you, but I knew I couldn't worship somebody who was dead."

Steve's cheeks were flushed. He had no idea Tony's life had been so centered around him, that the man had even heard of him before they met.

"I didn't want you to think I was a crazy fan, so I waited" Tony half-lied, looking back up "I just wanted you to know about this."

The super soldier wasn't quite sure what to say, "I was your hero?"

"You still are, Captain Dumbass" Tony snarked "Why the fuck would I keep any of this stuff if I didn't still look up to you? You're a hero to a lot of people."

"What did I mean to you?" Steve gestured him closer "When you were younger, what did I mean?"

Tony couldn't bring himself to say anything too mushy but he did come closer, letting his hands come up to touch the captain's arms.

"You were...strength, and hope" Tony chomped down on his lower lip, watching his fingers trace the thick muscle instead of the man's bright eyes "American things. Truth, justice, honor, all that jazz. It's good for a kid, you know?"

"I can't believe this" Steve's smile was broad and bright "This is just...too much. I know you said you put an alert out on my discovery, but I didn't know I was important to you."

"See those sheets?" Tony looked to one of the shelves, a navy blue sheet hanging just over the edge to reveal little Captain America shields printed on it "I slept on those until...well, it's embarrassing how old I was when I finally took them off my bed."

"You slept on those?" Steve couldn't stop smiling, a tender warmth blooming through his chest "You actually...I can't even imagine you as a little kid."

"I could imagine you pretty well back then" Tony grasped the soldier's neck, pulling him down for a brief kiss "You were my first thought in the morning and my last at night."

Steve's eyes grew dark and heavy, a possessive palm pressing against the small of the inventor's back.

"I wish I had been there for you" Steve brought him closer, pressing him hard against the line of his body "If I had known you'd be around...I don't know. Maybe I wouldn't have sunk that plane."

"You _were_ there for me, Stripes" Tony tilted his head, offering his mouth.

Steve laced one hand through dark hair "You needed me."

"I needed something to believe in" Tony pressed harder, their lips bussing teasingly "Still do."

Steve groaned, pulling the man completely into his arms and taking his mouth. He couldn't believe this. It seemed like only a year ago that he was scrawny and sick with no hope of anyone spectacular ever loving him. It was like yesterday he met a brilliant man named Howard Stark, and now he had his perfect son in his arms.

Maybe not perfect in the normal sense, but perfect for Steve. Tony was loud, rude, straightforward, and could be downright cruel. He had the potential to destroy and remake the world in one day. Oh, but there was a sweetness beneath the hard exterior. Beneath all those walls was a passionate lover, a warm heart, a gentle touch...all the things people said he lacked.

And all that gooey inner-Tony was reserved for one person...his childhood hero, Captain America.

Steve didn't consider himself possessive, he didn't want to think he vulnerable to that kind of base desire, but he couldn't help but heat up when he thought of Tony on those sheets. He'd been in Tony's mind all his life, a constant presence in a delicate young man's room and mind. To think...amongst all those equations and brilliance, there was a part of his brain strictly for Captain America.

Using skills the genius had given him, Steve stole the man's breath. He tasted him completely, letting Tony know just how much he needed him. He backed Tony up until his back smacked into the shelves, his hands wandering down to grab the man's hips and keep him in place. Steve kissed him for all he was worth, parting their lips to nip at the rough jaw.

"You need to shave."

Tony's opened his mouth to snark but the soldier slammed his lips over it, swallowing down the muffled reply. The genius moaned and he was sure he was doing something right, but the sound turned into a protesting groan rather fast.

Steve pulled away hastily, easing his grip, "Tony?"

Tony's only response was a strained smile, "Do you know what all this is, Cap?"

The soldier frowned, "What do you want it to mean?"

"It's an apology" Tony rethought that, squinting "It's a _pre_-apology."

"Why?" Steve ran his hands over the man's hips again, his touch much more gentle "What did you do?"

"Nothing yet" the genius dug into his pocket, pulling out a semi-thick silver bracelet "But I'm an ass and I'll do something...and I'm going to need you to forgive me for it."

"I'm not going to promise to forgive you for something you haven't-"

"Steve" Tony cut him off, his stare more serious than his usual glare "Listen to me. I need you to forgive me one more time. Like a _Get Out Of Jail Free_ card.

"A what?" Steve pursed his lips "I don't understand that reference."

"A pass!" Tony insisted "I need you to give me a pass on one more stupid thing. Can you do that? Can you promise me one more 'Oh Tony, you're so quirky' type of pass?"

"Is this a gun thing?" Steve cupped the man's face, looking into his eyes as if to find the answer there "Because I can't handle seeing a barrel to your head again. I will break your hand, I'm not joking. There's no free pass on attempted suicide."

"I know you're trying to be serious, but you sound ridiculous" Tony huffed "I told you, I'm not suicidal, I'm just crazy. The gun is _a...thing. _Remember the quirky thing? That's one of them. If it makes you feel better, it's gone."

The soldier actually did look relieved.

"It's not a gun thing" Tony assured him gently "That was...stupid. It's always been a stupid thing. Can we let that go and move on to my free forgiveness?"

The soldier nodded slowly, "Sure, Tony. One more free pass. But I don't see why you need it. We've already been through the worst, there's not much else you could do now."

Tony dropped his head, hiding his self-deprecating grin, "Don't make it a challenge, Cap. I can't resist those and you know it."

Steve grabbed the man's wrist, raising it to peer at the bracelet in his hand, "What's this?"

"_This_ is yours" Tony held it up, the silver just the size for the soldier's wrist "I call it a CTB."

"I'm not familiar with that."

"I hope not, I just finished making it" he jiggled it "Wrist. Hold it out."

Steve obeyed, watching the genius secure the device around his wrist and clicking it in place, "So...what does it do?"

"It's Call-To Bracelet" Tony replied, turning the soldier's wrist to expose the inside "You slide your index finger along the inside, give the command to JARVIS to launch, and – in theory – the CAP-100 will launch in capsule form – ha, get it? - and come to your side. It'll spread, you step into it, and – TA-DA! Suited Captain America. Great for emergencies."

"Wow, you've got all the bells and whistles" Steve looked down at the bracelet with amazement "Does it really work?"

"Ninety-five percent sure" Tony pulled a face "You're kind of my beta tester. I tried it out and the second test was pretty good."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm your test animal. Otherwise every suit would have it."

"It's a new thing" the inventor gestured at the bracelet "You should be happy. That's _brand-new_ technology on your wrist. One of a kind Stark Industry property!"

"Then I'll make sure to take care of it" Steve took the man's jaw in the curve of his fingers, pulling him in for a sweet kiss "It won't leave my person, I promise."

"Good boy" Tony bit the pink lower lip, getting the soldier's breath to stutter "You'll know when to use it. I'll get you a better one once..."

Stark's words died on his lips, the realization hitting him that maybe he wouldn't live to perfect the Call-To technology. The idea had come to him in a late night session, somewhere before the inevitable rocket boots idea but late enough to make him dizzy. Maybe he wouldn't fix the kinks, maybe the solution would die along with him.

"When you perfect it?" Steve inquired.

The dark haired man wet his lips, trying to get his voice back, "Yeah. You'll be the first to have it."

"Can I try the suit on soon?"

Tony pat the man's broad chest, turning to entrance, "Whatever you want, Spangles."

* * *

**So if you check out the summary, you'll see the Avengers bit is out. Why, you ask? Because that will be a separate story.**

**On that note, I'm gonna throw a request out there. I have no idea what to call this universe. I'm thinking about it but I'm not coming up with anything cool. So if anyone has any cool ideas, throw it out there in your reviews.**

**Another thing: If you check out my Tumblr, you'll find plenty of Stony/Black Pepper photosets, hints at the next chapter, future quotes, questions, my fav reviews, fanart for this fic, stuff like that. Link to my Tumblr is in the profile. Anything to make this experience more fun, you know? I like my readers to have a more interactive part in the fic than to just watch, it's much more satisfying.**

**And finally, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to pack it full with original content so we can have a breather from the movie. But for the next chapter it's the birthday and the BIG REVEAL! I know, right? Awesome. How's Tony gonna break it to our precious soldier boy? You'll see, kids, so tune in**

**And as always: Reviews equal love/purring/kittens/puppies/cookies/happiness**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, guys, seriously – I'm not writing EVERYTHING that happened. That's kind of boring because we've all seen Iron Man 2 and if we haven't it's over on the YouTube. So check it out, because I'm NOT writing that whole party scene. It's embarrassing and terrible and awful...and I hate it. There, I said it, I hate it.**

**So I'm going to cut to the bit that has my changes in it. That and we're to about an hour into the movie and I want to round this story off at 20 chapters. Can I do it? Maybe. That means a little bit of a longer wait for the jam-packed chapters**

* * *

Tony held his shirt open to reveal his arc reactor to the screen he'd brought up on the window. He wasn't looking at the device at the moment. No, his eyes were only for the number of the toxicity count. Eighty-nine percent. No wonder he couldn't breathe, that number was stifling. He traced the patterned lines on his neck down to the thicker ones on his chest, twice as bold as they had been two week ago. The scar tissue was heavy around his reactor but it didn't seem to slow the poison down any.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, bringing back the memory from yesterday in the memorabilia room. Steve's face had been priceless, full of awe and tender-touching everything in the room at least once. He'd taken a risk showing him but the soldier had reacted favorably to it. He'd hoped to keep his childhood worship a secret but Steve seemed to think it endearing rather than pathetic, and that was soothing.

That room and the bracelet had been his private goodbye to Steve.

This party? This was his public send-off.

A few hours ago he'd goaded Steve into a harder work out than normal, pushing him through six punching bags before the soldier was ready to collapse. Exhausted and sweaty, he'd led Steve down to his own floor and urged him to shower. Tony had felt kind of bad for tricking the blonde but it had been worth it to see him collapse onto his plush bed in nothing but a towel. God, Steve could tempt a saint with the way he'd looked.

Towel hiked up his thighs, damp hair in his eyes, pale chest rising and falling in soft breaths...

"_Is it okay if I sleep through your party?"_

"_No, Spangles, go ahead."_

Steve had smiled gently and let his eyes fall closed after that, sinking into the pillows with the sweetest little sigh. It was wrong to deceive him but there was no way his pretty little soldier boy would agree to have the Tower's loft rooms flooded with beautiful women, contacts, reporters, and anyone else considered fashionable. It had been two hours since the party started and they hadn't stopped filing in. The drinking, the debauchery, the crowd...

No, Steve wouldn't like this at all.

There was an audible click of heels outside his door, he started to pull his shirt shut just a moment before Natalie appeared in the doorway.

"Do you know which watch you want to wear, Mr. Stark?" Natalie inquired, brandishing a wooden box with a clear glass on top.

"I'll give it a look" Tony hurriedly buttoned up the horribly expensive shirt, closing the view of his arc reactor. The statistics had dismissed on her arrival but the mirror-like reflection was still there. He used it to fix his shirt and collar, covering up as many marks as he could with the material.

"Start a drink for me."

Natalie didn't turn around but he could feel her tense, "I thought you'd given up drinking?"

"It's _my_ birthday."

"Indeed" she started up the martini, a note of displeasure in her voice.

Tony looked over at the woman, noting the form-fitting dress with the enticing print on the bodice, "I should cancel the party, shouldn't I?"

"Yes" Natalie replied without hesitation.

Tony walked over to her, holding out his hand to accept the martini, "It's kind of-"

"-the wrong time" she finished, handing the drink over.

He conceded, "It sends the wrong message."

"It's inappropriate" Natalie raised an eyebrow delicately "Captain Rogers would hardly approve."

"Well, the good captain is sleeping at the moment" Tony took a drink before collapsing in one of the chairs "And hopefully he'll stay asleep through the whole thing. Right, JARVIS?"

"_Yes, sir."_

"If you wake him up for any reason, I'll rewire you into a high-end toaster" Tony set the glass aside "Bring the watches over."

Natalie obeyed, brandishing the wooden box for only a moment before he took it from her to set it on his lap. Tony looked at her, simply _looked_ and _studied_ and found nothing in her eyes or her body language. She was beautiful but there was something off about her, something strange in the way she could take Steve in a fight and hold Pepper's hand...something different.

Tony tapped the discolored bruise on his cheek, she pulled out the small bottle of cover-up from her discreet pocket.

"You're very beautiful, Natalie" Tony stated, trying not to wince at the first touch of her fingers on his cheek "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes" she replied curtly, putting another dollop of cover-up on her fingertips.

The genius pursed his lips, "Pepper says you're perfect."

Natalie sighed lightly, her first human gesture, "Miss. Potts is a saint. I don't know how she puts up with you."

That was the last thing he expected her to say.

"You're hard to get a read on" Tony narrowed his eyes at her "Where did you say you were from?"

"Legal."

Oh great, now she was flippant.

"Let me ask you a question. Purely hypothetical" Tony watched her carefully shut the tube of cover-up and set it on the table "If this was your birthday – like, your last birthday ever – what would _you_ do?"

"Whatever I wanted to do" Natalie's gaze was unwavering "With whoever I wanted to do it with."

He smiled, "Who would you chose to spend it with?"

And that's when Natalie dropped her eyes, lingering on the leather chair for a moment too long. A memory flashed in her mind, one of her hands on soft flesh to massage the aches away. Natasha didn't have a birthday, not really, but she would certainly spend any kind of last day with Pepper. She snapped those thoughts away, shaking them off with a roll of her neck and a stiff determination. She needed to stop those kinds of thoughts, they were much too distracting.

'Natalie' was starting to feel more like a glove than a cover, "I thought you would want to spend this night with Steve."

"He wouldn't want this" Tony glanced at the drink, remembering the party crowding in his living room "Any of this."

Natalie slid off the arm of the chair, "Then maybe he's the smart one."

Tony watched her go, hating how _right_ she was. He snatched the drink off the table and downed it in one go. It wouldn't be his last tonight, that was for sure.

He was going to celebrate if it killed him.

**xXx**

The sound of shattering glass pulled Steve rather violently from sleep. He jerked off his blanket and sat up, the towel that had been around his waist on the floor and dry. He scrubbed his hand over his eyes, forcing away the haze and sleep and focusing on what was around him. Nothing was broken or out of place, the curtains covered the glass wall but he couldn't see an ounce of sun behind it.

"What was that sound, JARVIS?"

"_That was the sound of Master Stark's party."_

"The party?" he got out of bed "Of course. How can I hear it down here?"

"_I amplified the sound through your bedroom sound system. I promised Master Stark I wouldn't awake you. It's a small loophole, captain."_

"How out of control is it?"

"_Very."_

"For Pete's sake" Steve cursed, going to his dresser and digging out a pair of modern underwear "Give me the rundown."

"_So far Master Stark has managed to suit up into the Mark IV, get excessively drunk, host a party much too large to control, try to kiss Miss. Potts at least three times, and has just now announced the 'after' party has started. I know Master Stark wouldn't want me to say, but his excessive flirting must be mentioned as well."_

Steve hissed at the last bit, almost ripping the elastic in his haste to adorn his (boxer-briefs? Is that what Tony had call them?)

"_There's one more thing, captain."_

"I don't know if I can take it" Steve opened the door to his closet, pulling out clothes.

"_Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes is, at this moment, using his emergency pass to hijack the Mark II."_

Steve froze, "Are you telling me he has access to the suits?"

"_More than" _JARVIS replied _"Master Stark told me to give the Lieutenant Colonel access should he ever request it. He believed that if he needed to use it, it was a dire situation."_

"Is it dire?" the soldier asked, pulling out a thick suitcase from the closet instead and setting it on the nearest dresser.

"_Master Stark is shooting bottles mid-air as a party trick, the Lieutenant Colonel deems it dire enough. I, however, do not. I believe Rhodes plans on taking the suits by force."_

"The hell he will" Steve flipped the lid open, revealing his shield and his suit "Can this material withstand a blast from the Iron Man suits?"

"_Yes. Master Stark made it so."_

"Good" Steve started pulling out pieces of the suit, strapping on the pants first "After this I want all access that Tony may have given erased. Do you understand me? No one but Tony and I are allowed near the suits."

"_Yes, captain."_

Steve slapped the material over his chest, hands brushing the bold silver star there, "Where's Pepper?"

"_Miss. Potts is trying to control the situation but her efforts have failed. Miss. Rushman is in the south hall consoling her."_

"Tell her to stay clear of the living room and the rooms around it. If Rhodes wants a fight, he's got one" Steve yanked on his gloves, zipping them tight "I'm not going to let them destroy the flat, I promise. Keep the girls safe as best you can, JARVIS."

"_I will, sir. Good luck."_

"Thanks" the soldier stepped into the boots, feeling like his old self for the first time since the race track "I'm going to need it."

**xXx**

Steve arrived the moment Rhodey did, though on the other side of the room. His cowl was down, revealing the rage on his face. Their eyes met and electricity crackled between them, enough to light a hundred fires.

"This has gone far enough!" Steve shouted, gaining the crowd's attention "Ladies and gentlemen, it's best you exit the Tower immediately in a calm and orderly fashion. Anyone who attempts to cause a panic will be tossed out the window."

They stared, he grinned, "Understand?"

Still murmuring amongst themselves the party dispersed, heading towards the hall that would lead to the multiple elevators and the staircase. Once he was sure the crowd was gone he turned his attention to Rhodey.

"Get out of the suit" Steve demanded.

"Me? Do you have any idea what he's been doing up here?" the Colonel pointed accusingly a the genius "He's making a mockery of everything Iron Man is supposed to stand for! You should be yelling at _him_, not me."

"I'll get to him" Steve gestured at the stumbling genius "But he's not the one in stolen property. Surrender the suit and we'll talk this out like rational human beings. This, what you're doing, is asking for a fire fight."

"Steve, Stevie, Steve!" Tony came at him, a bottle of alcohol in one hand while the other reached out for a hug "Hey, baby, you made it!"

"Tony, please, I'm trying to fix things" the soldier cringed at the strong smell coming out of the suit "Jeez, how much have you had to drink? You smell like a hot speak-easy."

"I was just coming to wake you up, sweetie" Tony slurred, leaning into the hero and trying to steal a kiss but getting a palm to the forehead instead "Don't be like that. You were all pretty and soft earlier. Don't be mean, Daddy just wants a little kiss. One kiss, that's all, come 'ere..."

"Stop it" Steve grabbed the helmet, looking into the man's dark eyes "You look like a wreck. You need to get out of that suit and into bed."

"I can sleep when I'm dead" Tony's tone held a serious note "How about we try some of that hot kinky suit sex, huh? I've been thinking 'bout it."

"You want to do this again?" Steve hissed through his teeth "Huh, _Howard_? You want to try something with me?"

That sobered Tony up, "Fuck, Steve, I didn't mean it like that."

"Stark!"

They turned to see Rhodey had flipped down the face plate, taking a few steps closer.

"Keep your distance, Colonel!" Steve barked, brandishing his shield.

"He doesn't deserve to wear that suit" Rhodey took another step, holding up his hand "You've abused the responsibility, Tony, and I'm here to relieve you from it."

Steve held his shield sturdy, "Surrender the Mark II or I'll be forced to-"

The blast was unexpected and sudden, bouncing off his shield and hitting the ceiling. He raised his head, eyes narrowed and jaw set.

"Hey!" Tony flipped down his faceplate, getting in front of the soldier "You don't fire on him! Your beef is with me, Rhodey!"

"He's in the middle of this whether you like it or not."

"Like hell he is!" Tony growled, holding up his hands to fire back.

Steve watched, frozen and horrified, as Rhodes charged full blast at Tony and knocked them both through the wall. He shielded himself from the glass and metal shrapnel, looking again to find they had crashed through to the gym.

Pepper rushed in, Natalie hot on her heels, "Oh my God! What the _hell_ are they doing?!"

"Pepper" Steve got in front of her, taking her shoulder in his hand to keep her steady "It's alright. I'm handling this. You don't need to be here right now."

"What are they...are they _fighting_?" Pepper held a hand out toward the new hole in the wall "Why are you suited up? Is Rhodey in the Mark II?"

"Miss. Potts, please-"

"He can't take that suit!"

Steve grit his teeth, "Do you trust me?"

Pepper stopped her rambling, caught off-guard by the question, "Steve...of course I trust you."

"Then trust me to keep that suit from leaving this Tower" the soldier encouraged, looking into her eyes "Can you do that?"

"Yes" Pepper nodded tightly "Of course I can."

There was another crash, they all winced.

"I want you to tell Happy to make sure every witness is out of the Tower" Steve was looking to the younger red head "I don't want a single picture or video of this incident."

Pepper nodded, reaching to her headset to

"Natalie" Steve turned to the CEO's arm over to the assistant "Get her away from here. This isn't going to be pretty. Protect her."

Natalie nodded, leading the older woman away as gently as she could.

Steve pulled on his cowl, slipping 'Captain America' on the best he could. His first objective was to protect Tony at all costs, the second to keep the suits in the building, the third...the third was to show Rhodey he couldn't push them around. He followed the path of destruction, eyes hard. Steve wasn't sure where all this righteous fury came from but it was useful. He knew there was something going on below the surface of all this, something terrible and awful...but no one bothered to let him in on the secret.

So until he knew what was wrong, he was going to protect Tony with his life.

Tony was his everything. His home, his family, his best friend, his teacher, and his lover (at least as far as he was concerned.) He was going to keep him safe, no matter what the cost.

Steve found the hole in the tile to the lower floor, jumping through it in time to bounce a piece of hurled steel off his shield. He looked up to find Rhodey on one side, Tony on the other. Both suits looked roughed up, apparently they had been brawling like men in a pit.

"You need to stop, both of you" Steve commanded "Rhodey, you know better. Just take the suit off and we can discuss this."

"Move, Captain."

"That's not going to happen, Lieutenant Colonel" Steve put himself between them "That suit is Stark property."

Rhodey scoffed beneath the mask, "That's not all Stark owns, is it?"

The soldier squared his soldiers, daring the man to continue.

"I should've known the rumors were true" Rhodey raised his palms, the stabilizers glowing strongly "Tell me, Captain, how long have you been under Stark Industries patent?"

"You need to leave" Steve replied lowly, voice rougher as he tried to contain his rage.

He could hear Rhodey's sneer, "_With_ the suit."

"Get out of the way, Cap!" Tony was ready to continue the fight.

"Shut up, Stark!" Steve turned his head, glaring at the other hero "I'm trying to keep you out of jail or worse, so if you don't shut your mouth-"

Steve found himself thrown back a few feet, knocked on his back and out of breath in seconds. He blinked up at the ceiling, running a hand over his hot chest to make sure there wasn't a gaping hole there. He raised his head and looked down to find a circular burn mark on his suit, just under the star.

"That's it!" Tony charged on his friend, locking fists with the man "You touch him again and I'll smash your skull, you understand me?"

Steve was _so_ done fucking around. He got to his feet, securing his shield before he ran at the two suits. He grabbed them both by the neck, picking them up and slamming them down with a groan. They sunk a few inches into the floor but didn't break out of the grip, and in seconds Steve had crushed the metal around his fingers.

He straddled the Mark II, disabling the arms with two swift punches to the shoulder joints. He raised his shield and brought the edge down on the man's chest, denting the metal with the first strike...but the second strike cut through the core, the power source. It's glow faded to a dull pulse, the suit humming in protest as it threatened to shut off on him.

"Get out of the fucking suit" Steve cursed "_Now_. Or I'll rip the core out and let Tony pry you out _piece_ by _piece_."

Rhodey didn't say anything. The moment he raised his shield to strike again the suit began to detach itself, falling apart at the plates and revealing the man beneath. Steve got up, watching the Mark II blossom open until the colonel could free himself and sit up. The captain held out his hand, the other took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Rhodes looked roughed up but unharmed for the most part, thought the suit would take months to repair.

They were both too angry to apologize, but they shared a little nod to show that the fight was over.

"He needs to be dealt with" Rhodey stated, not pushing the issue anymore.

"He will be" Steve promised "I'm sure I'll see you soon, Lieutenant Colonel."

Rhodey raised his chin, "You will, _Captain_."

Without a word to Tony, Rhodes took his leave of the Tower.

Steve pushed back his cowl, taking a deep breath to push back the adrenaline. He turned to Tony to give the man a piece of his mind but found the genius on the floor, collapsed to his knees with a hand over his chest. The soldier rushed over, picking the man up under his arms and helping him stand up.

"Tony?"

"Get me down to the lab" Tony wheezed, sounding sober "Need to get the suit off...I need to..."

"Okay, I'll get you to the lab" Steve was confused but could tell when his friend was in pain "What else do you need?"

There was no answer.

"Tony!?" Steve shook him a little, getting the man to groan "Stay with me."

**xXx**

Steve hauled the genius up onto the platform, stepping back as the machines sprang to life and started to remove the older suit. Tony looked pale and shaken when the plates fell away, sweat beading on his forehead and dampening his hair. The soldier was on the verge of having a panic attack despite the fact that he didn't have the physical capacity to distress like that ever again. His lungs were heavy in his chest and his mouth was dry, a helpless sensation choking him up.

"What's wrong?" he rasped, holding out his arms for the other to fall into.

Tony collapsed against the soldier, hands grasping at the burnt material over the man's chest, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm made of stronger stuff than that" Steve tried to joke but he choked when Stark nearly fell over his own feet "But it doesn't seem like you are. What did he do to you?"

"Cigar box" Tony wheezed, making his way to the desk with the blonde's reassuring hands braced on his lower back and stomach to keep him upright. He pushed away from the soldier, bracing himself on the edge of the desk with a heavy groan.

Steve relented, "Just tell me what you need."

"In the drawer, get it" Tony gestured to the lower drawer "It's wooden. Hurry."

Steve knelt down and pulled the drawer opening, searching for the box. Tony shed his silk shirt to reveal the scarring and poison lines on his body, not caring about hiding it anymore. He couldn't breath and his chest was on fire, his dream becoming all-to-real. The soldier stood and turned with the box, nearly dropping it when he saw the lines on his lover's body.

"What the hell?"

"Poison" Tony spat the word, digging his fingertips into the edges of the arc reactor to twist it out "It's the palladium Vakov mentioned. It's...fuck, just hold on..."

Tony pulled the reactor from his chest, ignoring the way the soldier gasped and told him to be careful. He brandished it like a broken trophy, the core fluttering open to pop out the ruined core.

"It's smoking" Steve was horrified "Is is...supposed to do that?"

"No" the genius replied truthfully "It's neutron damage from the reactor wall. That box you're holding is full of them. They're burning out quicker than I can make them, and they're making the marks you see. So please...just get me one..."

Steve sat the box down and opened it, pulling one of the new cores out. He fingered the burning hot chip in the reactor, sliding it out and examining it's fried exterior with a sense of dread.

"This was in your body" Steve sounded as if it was in _his_ chest instead "Tony...you let it get this far?"

"Steve, you can yell at me in a minute" the brunette gasped, growing paler "But right now I'm kind of dying, so if you could-"

Steve muttered a curse before switching the cores, coming closer to grab the man by the nape of the neck. Tony tried to protest but was shushed while the captain took the reactor from him.

"Stay still."

"Cap, it's delicate, I can't breathe-"

"Then be quiet and do as your told" Steve cut him off, voice still soft.

Tony bit the side of his lip and stayed still, watching as the soldier slid the arc reactor back into place. He turned it just so, pushing down, and the device lit up against his palm. Tony gasped as the pressure lifted, firm fingers digging into his neck to keep him stable.

"Better?" Steve inquired, getting a silent nod in response. He pushed Tony into his seat, letting his fingers stay on the warm glass of the reactor to keep himself completely grounded. The soldier's head was swimming with dark lines and the strange element 'palladium' that he'd tried to find but couldn't. His fingers trailed away from the device to touch one of the thicker black curves that marked the poison's trail.

How had he missed this? He hadn't seen Tony without his shirt...not really, not ever.

"This is why you've been reckless lately, why you've been guzzling down that strange drink" Steve let his hand fall away, unable to meet the other's dark eyes "How long have you known?"

"Since before I kissed you" Tony confessed, flinching at the blonde's hurt look. He turned in the chair and grabbed his bottle of chloroform concoction, flipping open the lid and taking a long drag.

"It's killing you...isn't it?"

Tony dropped his head, the tip of the container digging into his temple. That was the sound of Steve Rogers, the weak kid from Brooklyn who couldn't walk ten feet without a puff from his inhaler. There was no trace of the captain in that tone, not one drop of that usual steel or determination. This sounded like a boy who didn't know what to do with himself.

"I'm hanging on, Steve" Tony admitted, clutching the bottle like a lifeline "But I don't know how much longer I can carry on like this."

"There has to be a way to fix it" the soldier said, mostly to himself.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing?" Tony snapped.

Steve leaned against the desk, feeling a little woozy, "Does Pepper know?"

"No, no one but Rhodey knows" Tony couldn't lie anymore, he was just too tired "I should've told you...I should've told everyone. But I thought I could handle it."

The soldier rubbed his chest over the burn mark, the heaviness there more from hurt than actual injury, "So you told Rhodes but not _us_, your family? You've been walking around with poison in your veins...and you haven't said a word?"

Steve ran his hand through his hair, sweat and dust plastering to his locks, "I don't know whether to be proud of you for sticking it out this long or angry because you lied and hid this from me."

Tony drained the bottle, tossing it aside with a scowl, "I feel...fuck, I feel like I should be in some shitty, generic zombie movie. God, who would keep going when they're _this_ weak?"

Steve got closer, leaning against the table right beside the genius. He was still angry and feeling a little betrayed, but this was the man he had just risked his life for – he had to give it a try. He unzipped and unlatched his gloves, setting them aside with care. He threaded his bare fingers through the other's thick dark hair, turning his head to meet their eyes.

"You know how sick I used to be" Steve spoke softly, heart breaking at how helpless Tony looked "I couldn't sleep through the night, I had an inhaler in my mouth every other minute. Hell, I couldn't get too excited without losing my breath. I was so weak, a real pathetic sight. Someone like you wouldn't have looked twice at someone like me. I got beaten bloody more than once...and the New York winter almost took me a time or two."

Tony cringed at the thought of a smaller Steve struggling for warmth, alone and cold in a threadbare bed.

"But I overcame it" Steve continued, pushing away those lonely thoughts "I never backed down from a fight, not one. I pretended I was ten feet tall and stood up to every bully I could find. I squirmed my way into the army, I went through boot camp, and I let them turn me into what I wanted to be. I never backed down, I never surrendered."

Tony smiled, his eyes wet and catching the lab light, "And that's why I looked up to you."

The soldier's calm faltered, mouth twisting in a frown, "Not anymore?"

The genius shrugged, leaning unconsciously into the touch, "Maybe I still do."

"Then listen to me" Steve insisted, digging his fingers into the man's scalp "You have to keep looking for a...a cure, a pill, a new core, _something_. You have to keep fighting it."

"Aren't you mad at me for lying?" Tony brushed the soldier's hand away, missing the warmth of it the moment it was gone "I broke your trust. Remember how mad you got last time?"

Steve's jaw clenched visibly, Stark flashed him a knowing grin.

"See? It hurts, doesn't it?" Tony needled "Just say it: I abused your trust..._again_."

The other was stubborn and didn't say a word.

"I'm obviously just a carbon-copy of my father" Tony spat, throwing his chin at the door "So why don't you leave already? Or would you like to make a grand exit?"

"Is that what you want me to do?" Steve couldn't keep the tremor from his voice "You want me to leave you alone to die?"

"It'd be for the best, wouldn't it?" Tony pushed the chair away, putting some distance between them "I can have some dignity, and you can move on."

"What is wrong with you?" the soldier seethed "I don't even know who is sitting here in front of me! You're Tony Stark!"

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, wincing at the movement, "There are some things even Tony Stark can't fix."

Steve grabbed the chair and dragged the man closer, "Well you may have given up on yourself, but I haven't."

"You can stay here, if that's what you're worried about" Stark broke their stare, each word like lead on his tongue "I had JARVIS write up a will a while ago. You're in it. You can keep your rooms and everything I've bought you. You have just as much right to the Tower as Pepper does. I can't leave you with nothing."

"Don't bother" Steve spat, pushing the other away so hard he smacked against the desk "Because if you die, I _have_ nothing."

"Stop trying to save me!" Tony stood, knocking the seat over "It's too late."

"You're not alone anymore, Tony!" the soldier reached out to grab him but the darker man shoved his hand away "You can't push me away, so quit trying!"

Tony was losing his conviction, the man's pleading tone was getting to him, "You're better off this way."

Steve's brow furrowed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Tony steeled himself against the soft look, deciding a knife to the heart would be better than a lifetime of pain. What he was about to say...he knew Steve would leave the moment the words spilled from his lips. He braced himself, raising his chin defiantly.

"We haven't even fucked, Cap" Tony snarked, managing an annoyed look through the ache in his heart "Whatever we're doing here...it's pointless. It's better you get out now before you get too attached to me."

He saw it coming but he couldn't dodge it.

Steve punched the man, maybe not as hard as he could but hard enough to knock the genius off his feet. Tony hit the floor hard, jaw nearly out of place and fire dancing down his neck and up through his temple. He clutched his cheek and flexed his jaw to make sure nothing was broken. It hurt but it wasn't ruined. His eyes teared up from the blow, his fingertips starting to tremble as the adrenaline shot through his system to make him fight or flee.

Tony did neither, he merely let the stars dance in front of his eyes as he tried to get over the fact that his soldier had struck him. A meaty hand grabbed him by the hair, dragging him up for what he assumed would be another blow. He clenched his eyes and braced himself for another hit. There was no way he could fight off Captain America without a suit and he had no urge to challenge the hero to a fist fight.

Dry, full lips slanted across his own. He opened his eyes and gasped, surprised more than before.

Steve could taste the sickly sharp taste in Tony's blood, different than the usual copper. The reality hit him full force and he couldn't stop from holding the man tighter, forcing his touch upon him.

Tony moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the soldier and letting him take what he wanted. His lower back pressed against the table, the captain's hard body pinning his own. Palms cupped his ass and pushed him up until he was sitting on the desk, the soldier's hips taking up the space between his parted thighs. It was hot and harsh and all the things he needed righ tnow. His mouth was bleeding, his head was spinning, he was seconds from crying, but he couldn't part their mouths for more time than it took to snatch a breath.

"Didn't you hear one word I've said?" Steve ripped his lips away, panting from the rush of agony and love he felt for this man "If anyone knows how hard it is to fight for your right to live, it's me. And I'm telling you right now, Tony...it's worth it."

Tony wanted to say something else nasty. He wanted to tell Steve to get the fuck out and get on with his life. He wanted to shove him away, punch him back, do anything but give in. But he made the mistake of looking into the man's eyes, and in that moment he was lost. Those blue eyes he admired were full of tears and uncertainty, as if he was the only one who cared about what happened to them.

Tony pulled the man back into a hug, holding him so tight it almost hurt. He could feel his reactor digging into Steve's chest and he knew his nails were biting into the man's skin, but the hero didn't voice one word of protest. If anything he hugged him back just as hard.

"You can't give up" it was barely a whisper in his ear.

"Fuck" Tony huffed, turning his head brushing his nose against the man's smooth cheek "Why aren't you yelling at me? Why aren't you leaving and making everything easy?"

"How about this?" Steve began, pulling back enough to steal another brief kiss "We'll have a really big fight _after_ you get better."

The soldier smiled suddenly, trying to lighten the mood, "I'll even hit you again. It'll be more realistic."

"No way" Tony's laugh was weak but sincere "I think we'll keep that a one-time performance."

The smiles faded, the reactor warming between their bodies.

"Can you deal with this?" Tony was pushing it and he knew it "I...might not make it, Cap."

Steve put on a brave face, kissing the frown off the man's face, "I don't know about you, but I believe in Tony Stark."

**xXx**

Pepper decided a night at her actual apartment was better than spending another night in her spare bedroom at the Tower. She kicked off her heels by the top of the staircase, hissing when her aching feet touched the tile. She limped toward her bedroom, cursing her choice of heels for the stupid party. The whole thing had been a disaster, she couldn't believe Tony had pulled that stunt.

And now there were repairs thanks to Rhodey and Stark's little suit-fight.

But from what she'd been told Steve had gotten Rhodes to give up the Mark II and now it was safety back in the lab. Of course _that_ needed repaired too, which meant even more money to be funneled into the Tower. Why was everything going to hell? Wasn't it stressful enough that she was the new CEO, did Tony have to humiliate her too?

"Next year we're skipping his birthday" Pepper sighed to herself, reaching back and managing to catch her zipper. She shimmied out of her slim black dress, kicking it aside. She tossed her jewelry into the glass bowl on the kitchen table, leaving it for tomorrow. She pulled out her silver kettle, pouring a fair amount of water in it before setting it on the burner.

Right now she didn't care, right now all she wanted was to change and have a cup of tea.

Pepper leaned against the door frame of her bedroom, shedding her stockings and tossing them on the dresser. She should've known the moment Steve hadn't appeared at Tony's side that something was going to go wrong.

Who knew it would take Captain America to keep the big bad Iron Man in check?

Pepper tossed her bra and underwear into the hamper, going to the dresser to get more. She was sorting through the mess of her top drawer when she felt eyes on her, burning a path down the slope of her back. She turned around to confront the intruder but there was no one there. She rolled her eyes and stepped into a pair of panties, the lace resting just below the jut of her hip bones. She pulled a few bobby pins from her hair and untwisted it, letting it flow down past her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it a few times, smoothing it out and taking out a few tangles.

She pulled open the second drawer, pushing through the nighties until she found one she liked. It was a soft cream pink and pure silk. She pulled it over her head, lashes fluttering as the material brushed her skin like pure butter. It fluttered around the tops of her thighs, just loose enough for her to sleep in. She tugged out the matching robe, slipping the material up her arms and over her shoulders. She loved these little nighties that Tony gifted to her, she'd never buy them for herself and they felt amazing.

Pepper slipped out of the bedroom, heading down the hall to the kitchen and the living room. She ran her fingers through her hair again, pulling it together and letting it all fall down one shoulder. The moment her feet hit the tile she realized she _was_ being watched.

She pulled open the junk drawer, curling her fingers around one of the handguns she kept for protection in every room of the house. She thumbed off the safety, taking a short measured breath before she pulled it out.

Pepper whirled around, aiming the gun straight and true with her index finger parallel to the trigger (just as she'd been showed at the range), "Alright, scumbag, what the hell-"

Pepper cut herself off, a pink flush working it's way across her cheeks, "Natalie?"

The younger woman raised an eyebrow at her, a few folders clutched to her chest. She'd changed into more casual clothes, her dark scarlet curls pulled up into a sloppy ponytail. Her jeans hugged her curves and hung low on her hips, her emerald colored t-shirt was cut at the neck to show off more of her pale skin. She looked...lovely.

"Miss. Potts" Natalie greeted, eyes fixed on the gun "Were you expecting someone else?"

Pepper flicked the safety back on and set the gun on the table, "I'm sorry. I know the building has security, but you can never be too careful."

"No, I support it" Natalie set the papers down "I'm just surprised to see you with a gun. You seem more the passive-aggressive type."

"A lot of people think that" Pepper turned to the stove, snatching up the kettle before it had a chance to whistle "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you."

Pepper found a mug and a bag of cherry mint tea, carefully pouring the steaming hot water. She could hear the woman coming closer but didn't look up.

"You know, Pepper, I always pictured you as a huge t-shirt kind of woman."

Pepper tensed, realizing she was in almost nothing in front of the assistant. She wet her lips put the kettle down, trying ot keep the shameful red from her cheeks.

"You caught me off guard" Pepper waited until she heard the woman go to the living room before she turned around "Not that I'm sad to see you, but why are you here?"

"I brought the guest list you requested, a damage assessment, the electronically signed deals from the contractors I've called, and the finish dates I've anticipated" Natalie replied briskly, laying the papers out in order on the coffee table "You don't have to look over them tonight but you said you wanted them in your hands before you came in tomorrow. I just finished before I came over, I thought it would be easier than bothering you at breakfast."

She looked over her shoulder, still bent over the table, "I don't mean to intrude or startle you. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, stay" Pepper sank down on the white leather couch, the thick mug clutched between her hands "It's...it's alright."

The older woman took a small sip of her tea, using it as an excuse for the heat in her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was half-naked in front the very assistant she had been engaging in guilty fantasies about. Natalie circled around the table, blue eyes tracked her movements from beneath light lashes.

"I also wanted to check on you" Natalie sat down beside her boss, eyes dark with more than concern and skimming over the slim body "Tonight was rough. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Things like this happen" Pepper took another sip, setting the cup aside "Every time there's an event centered around Tony he finds some way to take it too far. I'm used to it, I've dealt with it for years."

"You shouldn't have to" Natalie looked like she was trying to stop herself, but the words were almost flooding past her lips "Tony's brilliant but he's an ass. He makes your life a hundred times harder and you condone it! I don't know how you do it, Pepper. I don't know how you can baby-sit and run a company at the same time."

"I don't know" Pepper tilted her head, flattered "I just kind of...do it."

"You make it look flawless" Natalie's eyes were straying to the bare tops of the older woman's thighs "In more ways than one."

"What are you saying?" the CEO tucked a lock of cinnamon hair behind her ear.

"I just wonder" Natasha was the one who moved closer, not Natalie "While you're watching over Tony and Stark Industries, who watches over you?"

"I can watch over myself" Pepper's voice went weak as the woman's hand came up, untucking the lock she had just pushed back "Nat, what are you doing?"

"Tony told me you were perfect" the younger woman took the hair between her fingers, the texture softer than she had imagined "And I believe that's the only pure truth he's ever told."

Pepper wanted to protest but she couldn't, she was lost in the vixen's eyes. Like the stare of a predator...it was hypnotizing, beautiful, and it made her melt.

Natasha could hear the rational voice in her head screaming at her, telling her to get up and leave the woman alone. She didn't need this, she was undercover and didn't have permission to seduce the sweet CEO. Her mission was to make Tony want her, get Steve on her side, and watch to make sure Stark took control of the reactor's poison and it's plans. She was here to keep the Iron Man secret protected, not take a tender interest in this wonderful woman. Pepper's was kind, strong, smart...beautiful...

Natasha closed her eyes slowly, taking in the woman's shocked look as she took her lips in a kiss. Pepper was stiff for a moment or two, but with the plump mouth demanding so much she ended up giving into temptation. The assassin grinned, the lips she'd fantasized about parting beneath her firm touch. The CEO tasted like hot mint, she took her tongue and forced her to play.

Pepper returned the kiss with soft experience, still hesitant but oh-so-willing to let the other take what she wanted. Natasha's fingers slid down the ginger lock, following it's path down to the silken curve of the woman's breast. Pepper gasped and arched a little into the barely-there touch, the assassin could feel the hardening flesh of her nipple just touching her knuckle. She gave in and cupped the smaller breast, it fit perfectly in her palm.

Pepper let out a weak moan, breaking the kiss to duck her head. Their cheeks brushed, curls of hair mingling and creating a red curtain of privacy. Natasha's hand fell from Pepper's chest, she stroked her thumb along the woman's knee in a silent plea of apology. Guilt filled her heart, weighing it down in her chest and making each breath that much more difficult.

Natasha didn't meant to let it get it this far, she hadn't meant to give in. But the way Pepper had bared her neck, the subtle part of her thighs, the way she'd flirted back...fuck, the woman was skilled whether she knew it or not. No one could resist those submissive vibes, not one man on this Earth could've stopped themselves from kissing her after that smile.

But Natasha wasn't just 'any man', she was better than most of the men out there in the world. She should've been able to stop herself and now she might've blown her whole cover.

She pushed 'Natalie' to the forefront and stood, backing away and keeping her eyes lowered. 'Natasha' may want to ravage the trembling woman on the couch but 'Natalie' was a little more professional.

"Is there anything else you need, Miss. Potts?" Natalie inquired, losing her breath when she raised her eyes to find her boss in a state. Pepper's skin was prickled with goosebumps and her face was flushed, the peaks of nipples showing through her nightgown. She was glassy-eyed and her lips were still parted, looking to all the world like a woman left wanting.

Pepper pulled herself together long enough to shake her head no, folding her grasping hands in her lap.

Natasha forced herself to look away, fingers curling into fists at her side as she resisted the urge to go back to the couch and take what was hers.

"Good night, Miss. Potts" Natalie whispered, giving a little skirtless curtsey before she took her leave towards the stairs.

Pepper wanted to stop her, but by the time she voiced a protest the younger woman was gone. She couldn't bare to sit up anymore and curled up on her side, letting the leather glide against the silk of her nightgown and the smooth of her skin. Her fingers were curled up by her mouth, eyes wide in surprise and pupils blown in arousal.

She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, but she knew her skin was on fire.

What had they started?

**xXx**

The blinds were pulled back from the window wall, exposing the New York skyline to the large bedroom. The man on the bed was lost in the depth of sleep, sweat slick with skin and muscles straining as he waded through those depths. The blonde arched and cried out, chest heaving as he struggled to breath past the invisible bindings in his chest.

Two companions laid by his side.

Nightmare and death.

Shades overtook the soldier, dragging him even deeper into his own mind. He was chained down, held still by claws and fangs and nails until he could do nothing but scream and watch. These scenes appeared before him like the tragic plays of the past, unscripted, and each time new and more horrifying than the last.

At first it was Howard, slain in a thousand ways and alone every time. Captured by Hydra and tortured for knowledge he didn't possess, his ship wrecking the ocean he searched so long for his friend, the scenes were endless...some longer, some blissfully brief. The last was painfully realistic, showing him Howard's truest death. A car accident, killing a woman he'd never met but had given life to his lover.

One of the most brilliant men he'd ever known...lost in a blaze of flame and swirl of metal.

And when he lost Howard, it was Tony who replaced him. These images were far too real, he'd seen the man engage in horrible life threatening situations every day and now he was viewing them in fast forward. A simple lab accident turned into a flesh-eating acid spill, the man's sweet skin gone in seconds to eat through to muscle and bone. Tony's screams curled in his ears, rougher and twice as painful to his heart as his father's had been. Then it was the suit, metal plates clamping down on fragile all-too-human limbs and slicing them clean off. The flight-system failing mid-air, the circuits overheating with the man still inside.

Tony Stark...crushed like a tin can.

Steve woke up screaming, fingers clutched hard in his damp hair like it would keep the images away. Sweat stung his eyes, the images of his nightmares burned into his retinas. Whines of fear and pain escaped his lips, body curling up tight on itself.

Minutes went by and he still couldn't calm down, blood pumping quick and sharp through his veins. Adrenaline drove him out of bed and across the room. He grabbed the edges of the dresser and nearly flipped it over as he pushed it out of the way, baring the blank white wall behind it. He grabbed his new charcoal set off the nightstand and tossed them at his feet, digging through them with blurry eyes until he came across one of the thicker sticks.

Steve started sketching, still whining from the pain that felt like needles behind his ribs. Even as his eyes physically adjusted to the screen he couldn't see, his vision full of fire and fire red metal scraps. The image of the arc reactor appeared on a section of wall though different, cracks spidering down it's center. It was dark, showing no signs of life. He growled and smeared a dark hand across it, smudging and ruining the image. He dug his fingers into his hair, nails raking across his cheeks as he tried to wake up from the fucking nightmare.

His mind was in a loop, he couldn't take it another second.

Steve pried his hands his hair and started drawing again, eyes starting to glisten as the lines started to form into a real shape. The dark curve of eyes, the sweep of a jaw, a nose...half a neckline, then a loosened tie and worn collar. Then came the blood, smeared across those cheek and that pale neck. He scraped his raw nails across the image, pushing away from that part of the wall to start fresh.

It wasn't enough.

The charcoal crumbled in his balled fist, he grabbed another and started again.

A familiar face started to appear on the wall, the man's strong jaw and dark goatee obvious to anyone who looked upon it, his fingers fumbling when it came to the curve of his mouth. Half of his lover's face appeared on the wall, looking pained and almost betrayed. The soldier couldn't breathe as he dug a gash into the man's neck so deep it grooved into the wall, another cut appearing down his cheek and the jut of his jaw.

Steve slammed the charcoal in the wall in one thick black streak, finally breaking down into harsh sobs. He cried like he had for Bucky, he cried like he hadn't for Peggy and Howard...he cried for the loss that was soon to come. He collapsed against the wall, sliding down slowly until he couldn't move anymore.

**xXx**

Tony busted through his soldier's door with a look of concern, "What the hell, Cap? JARVIS said you were having nightmares and I was-"

Tony couldn't believe what he was seeing. He expected to find the man sulking or still asleep, he would never in a hundred years think to discover him like this.

The room was dark and streaked with moonlight, it took his eyes a moment to adjust. Steve was sitting against the wall with streaks of charcoal up and down his arms, across his face, and even in his hair. The only thing that cut through the streaks were his tears, handsome face twisted in pain as he subbed into the back of his hand. He was fresh out of bed and barely covered but his skin was damp with sweat already. And the wall...the drawings on the wall were raw and practically etched into the surface, every line screaming pain.

There was the arc reactor, broken into pieces and dead. Then bits and pieces of what looked like a familiar man, and on the other side...on the other side was him, his face (kind of.) It was so rough, stark wounds striking across his likenesses skin. He rubbed at his own neck, pulling a face.

"What the hell is in your head?" Tony whispered, quickly pulling himself together. He went over and knelt in front of the soldier, trying to think of something to say. He reached out a hand and touched the man's knee, calling his name softly to try and get his attention.

Blue eyes, stormy with shadows, cracked open to try and see him. It took Steve almost a minute to realize he was there, but when he did the tears came even harder.

"T-Tony?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me" Tony let the endearment slip, dropping down so both knees were on the carpet "What were you drawing? What happened?"

The genius lost his breath when he found himself with his arms full of heaving, sobbing soldier. Steve grabbed him tight and buried his face in his chest, cheek brushing against the arc reactor and tears soaking through the darker man's skin.

Steve managed to swallow down his sobs long enough to speak, "You were dead."

"What?" Tony laced his fingers in the man's hair, unsure what to do "Steve, I'm fine."

"You were dying" the soldier palmed the arc reactor, begging for it all to be a lie "You were dying a thousand ways and I couldn't stop it. I was...I was s-scared, Tony. I thought you were gone."

The tears were drying up but the man was still trembling, "I can't lose you. I just _can't_! Tony...you mean everything to me."

Tony's heart breaking in his chest, he hugged Steve harder into him. He dropped kisses on the man's cheeks and across his temple, soothing him the only way he knew how. Touch was his native tongue, any words he could've come up with would've been empty.

"Tell me it's okay?" the soldier's voice was weak, but the plea was desperately strong.

"It'll be fine" Tony half-lied, rubbing his hand up and down the other's broad back "It'll al be fine."

"Everyone leaves me" Steve rasped against the man's neck, his own tears choking him up "Please be different, please don't leave."

The soldier's palm pushed at the reactor, drinking up it's warmth, "Don't die. I don't want to be alone anymore. It _hurts_, Tony...I can't do it again."

In that moment everything changed. The drive he had lost was rekindled, his hopelessness bleeding away as he cradled the blonde against his neck. He'd been so worried about what to do with his last days and leaving everything in order...he'd forgotten _why_ he had been so concerned in the first place.

He was Steve's everything. He'd been so busy scrambling to keep him boarded, fed, and comfortable that he'd nearly forgotten about this tender thing between them. What use was a wardrobe and a floor in the Tower if he was alone?

Truthfully Tony had tried to fool himself into thinking the man didn't care, that whatever they were doing was just fooling around. He'd forgotten that Steve wasn't wired like that. The soldier had trusted him with his body and all he'd done is lie and sneak around behind his back. He'd been planning on going out with a bang, but what kind of man would leave his hero behind?

All this time Steve had been protecting him...and he wouldn't even suck it up to do what it took to protect the soldier.

Tony decided right then that it was time to ask for help.

He needed to sacrifice his pride.

"Come on, pretty boy" Tony whispered in his ear, sliding his hands under the man's arms to push him upwards.

Steve managed to stand but his hand still laid over the reactor, eyes clenched shut in an effort to ground himself. Tony led them over to the bed, rolling the blonde into it with a sigh. He stripped down to his boxers and undershirt before pushing the covers aside so he could slip in. Steve immediately reached out to him, pulling him down into the bed and in his arms for a tight embrace.

"At ease soldier" Tony touched their foreheads, prying one of the man's hands off his arm to let it fall over his reactor again. The sharp pain the fingertips left behind told him he'd have little bruises on his skin in the morning.

"Don't make me sleep" Steve begged, lashes still wet "It's so dark and sharp. Please, Tony, don't make me. I-"

"Shhh" Tony shushed him with a soft kiss "Just close your eyes, baby. I'm right here, I'm not going to make you do anything."

Hazy eyes fell shut once more, though this time he seemed a little more at ease.

"Tell me about Brooklyn" Tony encouraged, the soldier's brow creased "No, really. Tell me about your house. What was your mom like?"

He smiled when Steve sank into the pillow, memories of his old life starting to replace the nightmares.

"There's that pretty smile" Tony teased "I bet your mom was a real knock-out."

"Tony!" Steve whined, fingers flexing against the warm reactor "Shut up."

"Come on" the man's tone softened "Tell me all about it."

The super soldier's lashes fluttered for just a moment, then he relented and started to talk.

Just an hour later, Tony had crooned his lover into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, but it was my birthday this week and there has been many festivities and I've been spending loads of time with my little sister. She's wonderful and amazing and I love her, but I never get to see her so I've spent days with her, barely writing anything.**

**But I'm back, pretty much, and I've got this doozy for you.**

**This universe is now called the "Ever Fallen 'Verse". Awesome? Awesome**

**Hope you enjoyed yourself, feedback is appreciated and squee-d over**

**AND HEY! **

**No more 'you need spellcheck' reviews unless you're going to point out what the hell I misspelled so I can fix it. Being UNHELPFUL isn't cool, marking a few places I may have misspelled something is awesome. You understand? _Telling _me I fucked up is called being a douchy-flamer, _showing_ me where I fucked up is being a super-cool-awesome fan that I love and wish I could hug.**


	18. Chapter 18

**And we're all just going to ignore all the continuity mistakes with the Tower and all that. We're all just going to roll with it, right? Right**

**Forgive the spelling mistakes, I'm pretty sure it's ready to post**

* * *

Tony woke up with blonde hair in his face and large hand covering his reactor, gentle puffs of breath tickling his neck. The soldier was fast asleep and half on top of him, oblivious to the world and glad of it. Those nightmares had wrecked Steve into the ground. His cheeks and eyes were still slightly puffy and red from crying, the serum taking it's sweet time to fix the man up again.

But there were some things the serum couldn't fix, and that's what Tony was there for.

Tony slipped out from beneath the soldier with a whisper of comfort, easing the man back beneath the covers and kissing his head. He would deny the domestic-aspect of it later. He crept out of the room and to the elevator, his destination the lab.

He had to do this, he couldn't put it off anymore. Steve's words from later in the night curled through his mind, making him shiver and prick in goosebumps.

_There was blood pouring from your mouth, it was choking you...and then I knew it was the poison._

This had to stop.

Tony adorned the Mark III with a solemn expression, knowing it would be the last time he'd wear an Iron Man suit for a while. There was no point in trying to be careful now.

Where he was going...he was either going to get his cure or his death.

"JARVIS, call Director Fury."

**xXx**

Tony knew Fury was already here the moment he landed in the suspiciously empty doughnut store parking lot. He probably had the whole block cut off from the public, the big show off. He released his full helmet and tucked it under his arm, slipping his sunglasses out of his suit pocket and pushing them on his face.

Of course Fury was inside, taking a booth near one of the wide windows. He walked over and plopped down opposite the man without a word, taking one of the doughnuts out of the box and shoving it in his face. The rush of sugar was nice, taking the second coffee on the table for himself.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Tony Stark, all dressed up" Fury had his cheek rested on his fist, gazing at the suited man with an air of surprise "To be honest, I didn't think you'd actually show. The last time we had a chat, you mentioned something about fellatio and hellfire."

"Well I'm not joining your super secret boy band, if that's what you're hinting at" Tony devoured the rest of treat, taking another one. His nerves were making him hungry, it was better to fill his belly with doughnuts than butterflies. He didn't want to show any weakness but his pride felt like nails in his throat.

"I remember" Fury commented, dropping his fist back to the table to grab his own coffee "You do everything yourself. How's that working out for you, Stark?"

Fury chuckled to himself, raising the cup to his lips. Tony mumbled and stuttered under his breath, biting back any sarcasm but unable to tell the truth. The director lowered the cup before he took a drink, surprised at the genius's strange response. Tony looked away, revealing the long line of his neck.

Fury reached out and touched the skin, making a face, "That's not looking too good."

"Tell me something I don't know" Tony snarked.

"How about you tell me how the good captain is taking this whole deal?" the director inquired "I assume you told him by now? I was informed you've been stubborn about the whole thing."

Tony bit the side of his mouth, "You've been watching me."

"Of course we have" the older man grinned, flashing white teeth "We're always watching, Stark. Especially when one of our rogue heroes is infected with the very thing that's keeping him alive."

Tony took a drink of the dark coffee, sneering at the bitter taste, "I told you I'd take care of Rogers and I am. He's practically a 21st century man...except for that whole 'he's crushed the last three phones I've tried to give him' thing."

Fury gave him a knowing look, "Yeah, but I didn't realize incorporating him back into society involved falling in love with him."

"Whoa! Hold your anchor, One-Eyed Jack" Tony snapped, pointing at the man and glaring at him over the rim of his sunglasses "There's no _falling_ in love going on. Don't push that mushy crap on me, Fury, I'm not in the mood for it."

There was a click of heels coming toward them, "That's not what I've seen."

Tony looked up to find Natalie there, clad in leather from head to toe. She looked dangerous, her eyes sharper than he could remember seeing. He knew something had been off about her but he wouldn't have guessed she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Natalie?"

"It's Natasha, actually" the red head smirked, then turned to her boss "We've secured the perimeter but I don't think we should hold up for too much longer."

Tony couldn't stop staring at the woman as she sat down beside Fury, he shucked off his sunglasses and tossed them on them on the table. How did this get past him? How did it get past Pepper? Oh man, Pep...his friend had been fretting and blushing all over this woman for weeks. And it had all been a lie. Pepper would be devastated.

"Huh" he ran his tongue over his teeth "You're so _fired_."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "That's not up to you."

"Tony" Fury put an arm around the woman "Meet Agent Romanov."

"Hi" Stark threw out off-handedly, scrubbing his hand across his rough cheek.

"I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. shadow" Natasha informed him "Once we knew you were ill, I was tossed in by Director Fury."

"So you were just – what? Throwing me off the scent by seducing my CEO?" Tony grit his teeth "That's a real classy government move."

The cat-like eyes hardened into daggers, "Don't you dare bring her into this."

"Oh, _that's_ your soft spot" Tony snarled "But telling Fury all about _my_ life is okay in your book. Tricking me, Pepper, Steve, and everyone else is totally okay."

The man's brow furrowed as he realized something, "Except Steve. You didn't fool him for a moment, did you?"

"Not even a second" she shot back "He's smarter than you give him credit for."

"I suggest you apologize to Pepper, but not too soon" Tony hissed through his teeth "Because I don't want to be around when you break her heart."

"The way you tried to break Steve's?" Natasha growled, not one to back down from an obvious jab at her heart.

"Speaking of Rogers, he's been a concern of mine as well" Fury retracted his arm, leaning back into seat with an exasperated look "You dying isn't going to help me keep my Captain America happy. And if he's not happy, the world doesn't get saved."

"Uh, _your_ Captain America?" Tony asked, tongue in cheek "He's _mine_."

Fury rolled his eye, "Oh I'm sorry, do you want to draw up papers for joint custody? How about I take him on weekends and every other holiday?"

Tony gave a brief fake laugh, then glared when the woman got up from the table, "He's a person, Cyclops, not just a soldier. Like, he does the living, breathing, feeling, human things. Weird, right?"

"I hear you've been doing things too, Stark. You've been keeping yourself pretty busy" Fury leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the table "You made that pretty girl of yours CEO, you've been giving away all your stuff, and you almost let your friend fly away with your suit."

"I didn't _let_ him do anything" Tony countered "I fought him on it."

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for Rogers he'd have it."

"He took it, okay?" the genius scoffed "What the hell was I supposed to do? He got in my lab and he stole it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He _took_ it? Hold up" Fury was was just drilling in the point "You're Iron Man, and he just _stole_ one of your suits? The little brotha' walked in there, kicked your ass, and took your suit."

"He didn't get it, did he?" Tony whined.

Fury tisked, "Only because Captain America swooped in and saved 'yo ass."

The genius flexed his fingers in the suit, letting the metal scratch the table. He couldn't protest that fact. Without Steve, Rhodey would have one of his suits by now...the military would have one of suits. That was something he couldn't let happen, but he'd been too drunk and sick to take Rhodey down. He'd felt like shit the whole party, he'd been in no condition to fight.

Fury gaze narrowed, his true expression half-hidden by the eyepatch, "Why did you call me now? Why not before?"

"The captain's more than just a pretty face" Tony tried to joke "He's persuasive as hell."

The man didn't look convinced.

"And I'm in over my head" Stark's voice dropped lower than a whisper "I can barely get out of bed in the morning. I need..."

Tony closed his eyes, filling his head with Steve. Blue eyes shining so brightly, lips trembling and begging him to stay alive. He had to think of his soldier, he had to push past his ego for just a second.

"I need help" Tony rasped, the words bitter on his tongue.

Fury cracked a smile, snapping his fingers, "Hit him."

The genius only had a moment to look confused before a bolt of pain shot through his neck, followed by an icy relief that spread quickly through his body. Natasha was beside him, retracting a needle before grabbing his face to get a good look at his neck.

"Oh God! What..." Tony gasped, face twisted up in pain as he glared at the woman "What are you going to do? Steal my kidney and sell it?"

Natasha smirked, pleased as she watched the lines retract from the man's handsome jaw line. She sat down beside him, ignoring his hateful stare.

"Could you please not do anything completely _awful_ for five seconds? Thanks" Tony turned to look at Fury, rolling his shoulders and easing the hissing sensation away "What did she just do to me?"

"What did we just do _for_ you?" Fury corrected him "That's lithium dioxide. It's gonna take the edge off. It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Tony's head felt fuzzy, "Give me a few boxes of that and I'll be right as rain."

"It's not a cure" Natasha didn't exactly sound happy "It just abates the symptoms."

Fury leaned in closer, examining the inventor's neck, "And it doesn't look like it's going to be an easy fix."

"Trust me, I know, I'm good at this stuff" Tony replied with a heavy dose of bitterness "I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I've tried ever combination, every permutation, of every known element."

Fury's lips curled in a smile, "Well I'm here to tell you you haven't tried them all."

Tony's brow furrowed, opening his mouth to ask him what the hell he was talking about.

"I think you should head back for right now" Fury suggested, sliding out of the booth rather easily "I think Rogers is blowing up Coulson's phone and I'm not going to have an angry super hero busting through S.H.I.E.L.D.'s walls again."

"I told you, that whole thing wouldn't have happened if you'd just been up front with him in the first place" Stark rubbed at his neck, the ache in his chest easing slowly but surely "I should've been there. But that was _your_ power-play, not mine."

"And I told you: S.H.I.E.L.D. ships are just as fast and well-geared as Stark ships" Fury held out his hand, helping Natasha out of the booth "We took over the search because it nearly drove your father crazy, we didn't want you fueling false hope with booze like he did. You needed to concentrate on other things, especially after Afghanistan."

Tony winced, the phantom taste of sand and blood staining his mouth at the mere mention of the incident.

Fury patted his shoulder, "Let's get you home."

**xXx**

Tony arrived at the Tower to find agents swarming the building. From JARVIS's report it seemed as if they were cutting off the business floors from his personal floors, breaking off communication from them and the outside world all together. He landed smoothly and let the machines pick apart his suit, taking the bits away to be analyzed and reassembled back in it's proper case.

God, he still had so much work to do on the Mark V and Mark IV...there wasn't enough time.

Tony turned around on the platform, wondering how long he had before Fury was in his living room. He froze when he saw him. The super soldier was standing at his full height, eyes as sharp as daggers while his thick arms crossed over his chest.

"Anthony Stark" Steve growled through his teeth "Where have you been?"

"Uh" Tony puffed out his cheeks, searching for an answer as he stepped down off the pedestal "Well, that's a funny story."

"You snuck out of bed on me" Steve's stony expression was crumbling, some of the hurt shining through "Did...did I do something wrong? I know I was hysterical last night, and I apologize, but I didn't think I made you angry."

Tony pulled the soldier into a firm hug, kissing away the words with determination.

"You shut your pretty mouth" he laced his fingers through blonde hair and pulled hard enough to make him pay attention "You told me to fix things and I am."

"There are agents swarming the building" Steve's reply was breathless "I didn't know what to do, you were gone and JARVIS wasn't stopping them. He told me was not to worry and not to call Pepper, and to wait down here for you."

"Yeah, about that" Tony pulled a face "I wanted to tell you myself. S.H.I.E.L.D. is here. Fury's probably in the living room right now."

"Why?"

"I called him" Tony admitted "You said so yourself: I let this get out of hand. So I called in some back-up. They gave me a little something and now, hopefully, Fury's gonna tell me how to fix it."

"Do you really think he knows?" Steve still sounded soft, unsure of his place in all this.

"Maybe" Tony let his hands slide down, grabbing both of the other man's palms and letting their fingers mingle "But he knows more than I do and that's good enough for me."

There was a long pause, he wet his lips, "Come up with me."

Steve frowned, "I don't know what good I'll do up there."

"I need you with me right now" Tony grasped his hands more firmly "Don't make me beg."

The blonde nodded, a small smile creeping over his face, "I know how bad you are at begging."

Tony smirked, getting into the man's personal space. He brushed his lips across Steve's jaw, feeling the man shiver just beneath his fingertips.

"Once all this is over, I'll show how nicely I can beg" Tony whispered, pulling away very slowly "That is, if you earn it."

"Jeez" Steve breathed, prying his eyes back open "You're mean, you know that?"

Stark smiled, "Cyclops is waiting."

**xXx**

The living room was thankfully untouched by his face-off with Rhodey, one of the bots had cleared it of any spare rubble earlier this morning. On the other hand the gym, two of the halls, and the main bar room were completely wrecked. Tony changed into a spare set of clothes from the lab before they'd gone up the stairs, settling into a worn band t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were getting ratty at the knees. The suit had made him sweat, a new occurrence that he wrote off to the poison.

The moment he saw the man Steve rushed forward and offered his hand, "Director Fury"

"Captain Rogers" Fury shook his hand firmly, staying seated on the couch "I've heard you're coming along into the new century rather nicely. I've seen you in the news" he cocked his head "And the gossip mags."

Steve felt his cheeks warm up, "Those things can be deceiving, Director."

"Mm-hmm" Fury didn't believe that for a second "Just so we're clear, boys. Fraternization is discouraged but not uncommon. And technically Tony is rogue, so any incriminating photos of the two of you floating around are none of my business."

Fury looked down at his nails, making a point, "Some things I don't see, you know?"

Steve smiled, backing up to stand beside the couch, "I understand, sir."

"But when Captain America makes a _real_ comeback here in the states, I want you to realize the backlash it could have" the director shook his finger at the soldier "If your identity comes out, if they get one good look at your face, you're outed as Tony Stark's latest boy toy. You understand that, soldier?"

"Yes, sir" the blonde nodded, hands folding at the base of his back like a good captain.

"Well at least you got someone as bold and stupid as you, Stark" Fury sat back, watching the genius sit a bottle of fancy imported water on the table. He poured them both a glass, taking a seat on the second couch. They stared off for a moment, then Steve cleared his throat.

"Tony, please" Steve insisted "You brought him all the way here, you don't need to glare at him."

"I know how to treat a guest, Nanny" Tony teased, getting the soldier to smile and duck his head.

"You know, Stark" Fury tried to ignore the love dancing between the two, wondering how one of Howard's biggest obsessions became he love of his son's life "That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology."

"Not, it was finished" Tony countered, drawing back his glare to keep his soldier happy "It's just never been particularly effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my-"

He tapped his chest, eyebrows raised.

"No, Howard said the arc reactor was a stepping stone to something" Nick informed him "He was about to kick off an energy race that was going to dwarf the arms race. He was onto something big, something _so_ big that it was going to nuclear reactor look like a AAA battery."

Steve's smile was bright, "That sounds like Howard. He was brilliant. He wanted to change the world."

The director's smile was less bright but could be seen as indulgent, "And he did his damnedest."

"Was it just my old man?" Stark swirled the water in his glass thoughtfully "Or was Anton Vanko involved?"

"Anton Vanko was on the opposite side of that coin" Fury pursed his lips, remembering just how bloody the whole ordeal had gotten "Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out he got him deported. When the Russians found out Anton couldn't deliver, he had his ass shipped off to Siberia. He spent the next twenty years in a Vodka fueled rage."

Fury grinned around the rim of his glass, "Not the best environment to raise a kid in. The son you had the misfortune to cross paths with in Monaco."

Tony gave him a wry look, the director set his glass down on the table.

"Speaking of Monaco" Fury turned his head, finding the soldier tense "You did well, Rogers. I suppose that little display proves you're ready to return to the world as Captain America."

"Almost, sir" Steve replied honestly "Not until Tony is back on his feet."

"Of course not" the man leaned back into the leather sofa "I have a feeling you two are going to be stubborn when it comes to this 'keeping you together' thing. I hope you'll be able to do solo missions, captain? The military still needs you, you know."

The soldier dropped his head again, hiding his expression.

"Oh, I see" Fury was more amused than annoyed "It's going to be like bending steel. I get it. You just have to come in first at everything, don't you Stark?"

"Can we not talk about my love life and start concentrating on my chest?" Tony hissed, taking the attention away from his squirming solder "You told me I hadn't tried everything. What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried?"

Fury gave him a nod, "Howard said you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started."

Stark's eyebrows nearly shot into his hairline, "What?"

"I told you" Steve whispered under his breath, the genius shot him a filthy look.

"What was that, Spangles?"

Blue eyes rolled, "Nothing."

"He said that?" Tony asked the director.

"Mm-hmm. Are you that guy? Hm?" Fury sat forward, insistent "Are you? Cause if you are...then you can solve the riddle of your heart."

Tony choked on his disbelief, turning his head away to get away from that piercing stare.

"That's very romantic of you, Director Fury" Steve spoke up, teasing lightly "But if Howard left something like that behind, why hasn't Tony already found it already?"

Fury shot him a look that told him to be patient, he made a show of shutting his trap.

"I...I don't know where you're getting your information, but Howard wasn't exactly my biggest fan" Tony bit down on the swell of his lip, eyes skirting back to his soldier. He didn't want to bash his dad too much and make Steve uncomfortable, the subject was still touchy between them. They'd resolved most of the tension but there were still strings keeping them apart, his father being one of them.

"You really think that, huh?" Nick pursed his lips "What do you remember about your dad?"

Steve shifted his stance, staring at the wall and suddenly wishing he wasn't here. He didn't know what to do with himself. His feet took him behind the couch before he could stop himself, one hand falling onto the genius's shoulder and squeezing softly. Tony reached up and covered the man's fingers with his own, squeezing back and letting the man bring him down. He tilted his head back and looked into serious blue eyes, getting a small nod.

"He was cold, he was calculating" Tony looked back to the director, the blonde's fingers digging into his shoulder just a bit "He never told me he loved me, he never even told me he liked me. So it's a little _tough_ for me to digest that he said the whole future was riding on me and he's passing it down – I don't _get_ that."

Tony scoffed, voice rough as he tried to choke down all those old feelings of rejection, "We're talking about a man who's happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school."

"That's not true" Fury's gaze shifted to the super soldier "Howard had a great many happy moments. Seeing you or anyone else leave him were not among them."

Steve's other hand fell onto his shoulder, fingers rubbing soothing circles across the man's tense muscles. Tony slowly relaxed again, sensing the unease in his lover.

Fury tried to keep his "Rogers, what do you remember about Howard Stark?"

"Howard was..." Steve hesitated, fingers creeping across the brunette's shoulders almost thoughtfully "He was upfront about what he wanted and what he thought was right. He was charismatic and sharp, but more than anything else...he was brilliant."

Tony started to drop his head but the soldier grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look at him, "And I think his son has surpassed him. If anyone could figure this out, it's Tony."

Tony batted his hand away, though there was no malice in the gesture, "I keep telling you – if I'm so fucking brilliant, why haven't I found a combination that works yet?"

"Your dad left the answer for you" Fury promised "And he was confidant you'll find it. I tend to believe him."

"Well then you clearly knew my dad better than I did" Tony snarked, taking a gulp of cool water to soothe his throat. The constant sour that came with the poison was gone for the moment but he knew it would return, his renewed strength and breath were just a brief blessing.

"In fact, I did" Fury replied flippantly, looking down at his watch. Two agents came around the corner, where the elevators hulking a silver case between the two of them. They set it at the edge of one of the step-down ledges in the floor then walked away rather briskly.

Fury glanced up for just a moment, "He was one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tony felt his stomach drop out, "Wait, what?"

"I got a two o' clock" Fury stood, still looking at his watch.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait" Tony stood as well, looking between the case and the director "What's this?"

"Okay, you're good, right?" Nick pointed to the case "You got this?"

"Got what?" Stark face was twisted in angry confusion "I don't even know what I'm supposed to get."

The director put his coat back on, the leather sliding across him rather smoothly, "Here's how it's going to be. Natasha will remain a floater at Stark Industries with her cover intact. And you remember Agent Couslon, right?"

Tony glanced over to the glass doors that led out to the helicopter deck, said agent had slipped in when he hadn't been paying attention, "Oh joy."

Fury passed the couches, holding out his hand to the soldier, "Captain."

"Director" Steve shook his hand firmly.

"I'll be seeing you soon."

Steve managed a smile, "Not too soon I hope."

Fury grinned, "Sooner than you think, I'm afraid."

The blonde sighed as the director started to walk away. He should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

Fury reached the door and paused, turning back, "Oh, and Tony?"

Stark barely suppressed the urge to stick his tongue out at the man.

"Remember...I got my eye on you."

They shared a hard stare, the older man not giving an inch. Tony huffed and tossed up his hands as he gave up, letting the man have his dramatic exit. He rolled his neck, tilting his head back to glare at Agent Romanov.

"What?" he snapped.

Her hands were on her hips, a smile curling her ruby red lips, "We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck."

Natasha turned on the points of her heels, taking her leave. Tony gave in and pulled a face at her retreating back, getting a hard look from the soldier. He shrugged and mouthed, 'What do you want from me?'

Collusion cleared his throat, getting his attention.

"Please" Tony whined sarcastically "Don't give me that look. If you're here to fawn all over Cap, you can save it."

A flash of embarrassment swept the agent's face, but was soon replaced with his usual cool facade.

"I'm not here for that" Coulson corrected him "I've been authorized by Director Fury to keep you on the premises by any means necessary. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will taze you and watch _Supernanny_ while you drool into the carpet."

Tony's eyebrows shot up, he turned and gestured between the agent and his lover, "Is he for real? Are you just going to stand there and let him talk to me like that."

"I'm sorry, people keep telling me I'm not in the 40's anymore. Should I defend your honor?" Steve smiled good-naturedly "He's just trying to help, Tony. You know how difficult you can be."

"You wouldn't let him-" Tony cut himself off, the soldier's smile didn't falter "You totally would, wouldn't you? That's called mutiny, you know?"

Stark looked between the two, rolling his eyes. He knew when he'd been beat, the two of them were on the same side. He should've known calling Fury would invoke this.

"Fine, sure, whatever" Tony took the agent's hand and gave it a firm shake "I think I got it."

"Great" Coulson smiled "Enjoy tonight's entertainment."

Coulson started to walk away as well, aiming for the elevators, but Steve followed him. He caught the agent around the corner, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Captain" Phil smiled, looking up at him "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, thank you, Agent" Steve glanced over his shoulder, making sure Tony wasn't listening "Will you be staying here in the Tower?"

"I'm not sure-"

"Please" Steve bit down on his lip, trying to keeping the desperate plea from his voice "Stay. For me, at least. I _know_ you, and with all these agents in the building and Tony being so vulnerable...I would just prefer to have a friendly face. If you don't mind."

"Not for a moment" Phil glanced at the hand on his shoulder, looking ten years younger "I'll be here the whole time."

"Thank you" Steve visibly relaxed "I do appreciate this, Agent."

"Any time."

The soldier clapped a hand on the slighter man's shoulder once more, then made his way back to the living room. Once Steve was out of sight the agent jolted and started to dig through his pockets, cursing under his breath when he realized he'd left his trading cards in his locker again. Every time! If he wasn't choking back praises and worship he was forgetting to bring the cards so the soldier could sign them.

Damn.

Steve came back to the living room to find his caretaker circling the silver crate, a serious expression on his face. The soldier walked over to read the case, surprised to see the stenciled words _Property of H. Stark_ printed on it.

"What in it?" he asked.

"I don't know" Tony wrinkled up his nose, eyes never leaving the case "That's kind of the point of a lid, Cap, to _hide_ what's inside."

Steve frowned but didn't say anything.

"Did you know about Natasha?" Tony inquired lightly.

Steve's brow knitted, speaking without thinking, "Is that Natalie's real name?"

Tony looked over, catching the guilty look cross the soldier's face, "So you _did_ know?"

"From the first time I met her" Steve tried to explain "She carried herself like a soldier. I was in the military for a while, Tony, you'd have to get up pretty early in the morning to pull an undercover operation past me."

"You should've told me I had a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in my home" Tony touched the case, fingers skimming over the clasps "Especially one who looks like that."

"She's just doing her job" the blonde sighed, arms crossed over his chest "Once this is over, I'm going to take up a position as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent...wouldn't you want me to do the same on an assignment?"

Tony didn't reply.

"They knew you were sick and they wanted to help" Steve balled up his fists "It's more than I did."

"You didn't know."

"I would've done the same" Steve insisted "If I had been in charge I would've slipped a pretty woman through your door to watch your every move too."

Tony pursed his lips, silently conceding, "Grab this case, will you? Let's see what's inside."

**xXx**

The pair settled down in the lab, setting the case down in the "chilling out" section in front of the television. Tony had flipped it open to reveal a roll of blueprints for an arc reactor, paper clippings of Anton Vanko, notebooks, an old movie player, and a few sealed rolls of film.

Steve set up the machine with the reels, reminiscing about the few times he'd gotten to see a movie. He talked about how Bucky and himself had worked at a movie theater for a summer, he'd helped one of the older men fix a machine just like this one once. It wasn't too different, he explained as he tightened up the reels.

At the moment Tony had hunkered down into his favorite chair with a notebook open on his lap and a datapad in his palm, taking down significant notes and equations as he came across them. Steve was perched on the edge of the low white leather seat, fingers laced in front of his mouth as he watched the film closely. It was so strange to see Howard like this, the time lapse almost making him dizzy. So many years danced between the Howard he had known, the Howard he was seeing, and the Howard that was now in the ground.

It hurt his heart.

"_Everything you could need in the future is right here_."

Howard stopped talking on screen and retraced his steps, starting again from the top. A boy popped up from beneath the table, grinning mischievously and plucking one of the props off the table. He was dark haired and pale, looking ready to smash the model.

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Is that...?"

"_Tony_!" Howard barked on screen, frightening the boy "_What are you doing?_"

A bit of affection crept into the man's voice, "_Tony...what is that? What have you got? Put it back._"

The boy sat the piece down, face pulled in a frown.

"_Get him out of here_" Howard sighed "_Maria! Maria, come get this kid_."

Steve brow furrowed, seeing the stress on Howard's face and the steel in his voice was new.

"Did he always talk to you like that?" Steve inquired.

"Always" Tony replied without looking up.

On screen, little Tony was picked up by one of the crew and taken off-camera. The film cut to another scene of him pacing and trying fix his hair, repeating a few lines to himself.

Though he had a good idea, the soldier asked anyway, "Who's Maria?"

"My mother" Tony ran his fingers over a drawing in the book, a series of squares that looked like a suspended cube "Huh, looks like a power source..."

"Oh" Steve felt his cheeks warm, remember Howard's kiss "What was she like?"

Tony let his gaze rise to the ceiling, brow crinkled in thought for a few long moments, "Faded."

The decisive tone surprised the soldier, "What do you mean?"

"She always looked like she was phasing between worlds" Tony caught a glimpse of the man's expression and realized he didn't understand that, he went back to the datapad "She seemed to be on the edge, stuck in perpetual limbo, whatever you want to call it. It was like she wasn't there. Like...pieces of her were missing."

Steve remembered what he had told his lover about his own mom, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be" the other catalogued a string of symbols "She tried her best."

The film flickered brightly for a moment, drawing Steve's eyes back to the screen. Howard seemed so nervous, so tense, it was almost hard to watch. He kept forgetting his lines and stuttering, very unlike the man he used to know.

"I met your father at a world fair" Steve was almost talking to himself "An invention of his failed but he only faltered for a moment. He looked so unapproachable, like silk and steel on the stage. If I hadn't seen that look of hurt, that chink in his armor...I wouldn't have had the nerve to talk to him. And if I hadn't spoken to him after that show...I wouldn't have gotten into the super soldier program."

Tony raised his head, giving the man his full attention, "Are you serious?"

"Mm-hmm" the soldier nodded "He was the one who gave me the doctor's name. Without Howard Stark there would be no Captain America."

"Great, I'm in more debt to him" Tony muttered to himself, going back to the notebook.

Steve raised his chin and put it atop his folded hands, "He looks so..."

"Old, yeah" the other's voice was distant again, mind slipping back into the pages of his father's writing "Normal people do that when they age."

"I was going to say _tired_" Steve looked over the man in the film, wishing yet again he hadn't taken that plane into the ocean "At least compared to how he used to be."

Tony scoffed harshly, "Whatever. The man had anything he wanted whenever he wanted it. He had no reason to be depressed. The world was practically in his palm."

In the film Howard took a long drink of whiskey from a glass with ice, holding up a finger to indicate he needed a moment.

"You look sad too" Steve turned his head, giving the confused genius a sweet smile "When you think no one's watching."

Tony turned his head away, closing the notebook and tossing it back onto the table between them. Steve accepted the man's denial and looked back to the film, knowing he was right. There was a deep sadness in the Stark genes, the burden of genius he supposed.

"_Tony_" the serious tone caught them by surprise, they both looked to screen to find Howard leaning against his desk and staring at the camera "_You're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you._"

Both men stared with wide eyes, unsure if they were sharing a hallucination or not.

"_I built this for you_" Howard gestured behind him to the Expo layout board "_And someday you'll realize it represents a lot more than just people's inventions_."

Tony moved to the edge of the seat, scrubbing his palms across the goosebump covered flesh of his arms.

"_It represents my life's work_" images flashed on screen of the centerpiece on the Expo board, the reactor model, scanning along the lines of the fake roads "_This is the key to the future_."

Steve looked over to find Stark's eyes were narrowing, that brilliant mind already flexing and wrapping around everything he was seeing. Tony was so bright, just as Howard had been. Everything was a puzzle, everything meant something. Every piece could fit if only you knew how to put it into the grand scheme of things. Stark men were great for that...finding the big picture and what not.

"_I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out_" Howard promised, dropping his head for a moment to let a bitter laugh shake his chest "_A good man once told me that I would change the world. Well, Tony...once you solve all this, it will be __**you**__ who changes it._"

Steve could feel a pressure welling up in his chest and he swore those weren't tears starting to wet his eyes. He bit down on the edge of his thumb, remembering how he had told Howard all that time ago that he was "crazy smart" and the "living end". It all seemed so far away now. Like a dream.

If any man was made solely to grace someone's dreams, it was Howard Stark.

If any man was made solely to keep you in the present and dizzy, it was his son Anthony.

The Howard on screen sighed deeply, like the world was sitting on his chest, "_I have helped make two amazing things in my life, and they've made it worth living. The first...I lost in the ocean, and it broke my heart. But then I had __**you**__, Tony, and you changed everything. What is and what always will be my greatest creation...is you_."

The film lasted just a few more seconds, enough to capture the man's sad smile. Then it fizzled out, the film flipping in the machine to show it was over. Tony eyes were wet when they found the soldier, a small smile curling his lips when he saw the man's pale cheeks wet with his own tears.

"You were wrong about being all that's left, Cap" Tony teased, surprised at the rough edge of his voice "It's you, that shield, and _me_."

Steve gave a broken laugh, using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the evidence from his face. Stark got up and walked over, dropping to his knees between the man's legs. The soldier tried to say something but he caught his mouth, the words garbling into a low moan. The kiss was all teeth and sloppy but it was what they needed, two sets of hands grasping for control in clothes and hair.

Tony was the first to break away, breath coming quick now, "I need to go see Pep. I need to talk to her, try to tell her...I just..."

"Do what you have to" Steve fisted dark hair between his fingers, pulling him in for another quick kiss "I'll distract Coulson. Whatever you need."

Tony brushed their cheeks, kissing away the last drops of anguish off the blonde's face, "I'll be back. I promise."

"You better be" Steve's chuckle was weak "I'll be right here."

Tony looked around, moving to stand, "Let me clean this up-"

"No" Steve pushed him to his feet, their hands grasping desperately as if they'd fly away without the touch "Go. Do what you need to do. Let me take care of this."

Tony nodded, bending down and taking another kiss. He nibbled hard at the soldier's lower lip, getting another sweet sound out of the man. With a heavy heart he let go of Steve's hands and walked away, deciding a quick change was in order before he saw the woman.

Pepper was in another Stark Industries building, he had a drive ahead of him.

**xXx**

Only thirty minutes after Steve had asked JARVIS to contact the agent, Couslon appeared at the base of the stairs to the lab. Steve had managed to clear his face of tears and removed the reel from the machine, busying himself laying the notebooks out on the table and packing up the film they'd already watched. He looked up and smiled when Couslon approached, deciding to be honest.

"Agent" Steve nodded "You know...I'd like us to be friends."

Phil seemed rather pleased with that, "I would like that as well, Captain."

"Then I'm afraid to tell you Tony's left for an hour or two" Steve still smiled "And I can't let you go after him. I can promise you he'll be back."

"You don't give my men enough credit" Phil was good-natured "We saw him slip through. As long as he watched the reels, then I'm sure he got what he needed."

"Well then, Agent Coulson, we're lucky to have you" Steve flipped open one of the notebooks, realizing very quickly he wasn't going to understand one bit of it "You're welcome to join our little family, you know. Me, Tony, JARVIS, Pepper, Natasha..."

Phil raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know Tasha was trying to start a family."

"You know her?" then the man scoffed at his own ignorance "Of course you know her. You all seem to know each other."

"I'm her handler" Coulson replied honestly, then thought a moment "I mostly manage her missions and an agent we like to call Hawkeye. The two of them consume my life."

Steve was curious, "Like children?"

Phil huffed a laugh, "More than you can ever imagine."

"I understand. Maybe we're all beyond the definition of normal" the soldier shrugged, heading back over to the white leather seat he favored "But we're not exactly trying to drum up a traditional family, now are we?"

"An AI, three super heroes, and the leading role model for women of the 21st century" Phil rattled off "No, not really."

"We try" Steve shrugged, settling comfortably "Why don't you sit with me?"

Coulson barely suppressed his smile, he couldn't believe his luck. His childhood hero was asking him to just sit and chat, and damn it his cards were still in his locker. The heavy weight in his pocket reminded him why he had been told to stay until Tony had made his escape, the reel Fury had personally handed to him and told him to guard.

"Actually, Captain-"

"It's 'Steve'."

"-Steve, then" Phil pulled a sealed reel of film out from inside his jacket "There's something else. Something Howard made that was just for you."

"What?" Steve sat up, turning to give the agent a confused look "How did he know I was alive?"

"I was told it was made on hope" Phil walked over to the machine, slipping it in easily and setting up "I assume you want to watch it?"

"Yes of course" Steve turned back, hands folded up on his lap "I can't imagine what it is. I was still-"

The soldier bit off the rest, a jolt of pain dancing across his chest at the thought.

"I know" Coulson's voice was soft, flicking the switch that started up the process "Do you want me to leave and give you some privacy?"

"It's fine" the blonde gestured "Sit."

Coulson took a stance behind the soldier's seat, "I'm fine right here."

The film was grainy and out of focus at first, it seemed to be after the Expo shot was done. Howard had shed his coat and tie and it looked like he'd run his fingers through his hair a few times. He appeared less nervous but his business facade was gone, he looked more like he did back then.

"_Steve_" Howard slumped on the Expo board "_I don't know if this will reach you. And right now I don't even know if you're still alive. I've instructed Nick to give this to you if you're ever found. I hope...God, I hope you're okay_."

Steve could feel his tears coming back already, his heart starting to bleed into his chest.

"_By now you've met my son, and I'm sure you two are getting along_" Howard's smile came back, stronger than the fake one he'd put on for the Expo shoot "_I told him all about you. You've become a bit of a...of an obsession of mine, I'm afraid to say_."

On screen Howard wet his lips, sitting back a little, "_I think you know why_."

Steve smiled into his curled fist, "You're both impossible, Howard. You and your son...I swear."

"_Tony's interest in you reminds me of my own, back in the day_" Howard confessed, hands braced on the table "_So I hope you two will become close friends...maybe more, if the times allow it. He'll grow into a good man...good enough for you, I'm sure_."

The soldier sat back, crossing his arms over his chest, "I knew you were brilliant but didn't know you were a psychic."

"_The world needs Captain America_" Howard assured him "_Above all else, Tony needs you. I've been a terrible father, as I'm sure he'll tell you. I hope you're there for him like I wasn't. His life won't be easy, but whose is?_"

Howard shifted uneasily, shaking off years worth of grief, "_This will be the last time we speak, Steve...maybe not even that. But I have to say it._"

Steve bit his lip, heart skipping a beat or two at the man's words.

"_I'm sorry_" Howard admitted, pride shattered from the look on his face "_I'm sorry for not talking to you. I'm sorry for not apologizing sooner, I'm sorry for Barnes...I'm sorry you lost so many people and so much time._"

The older man smiled slightly, more vulnerable and open than he had ever been, "_But I'm not sorry for kissing you_."

Steve flushed darkly, "Damn it, Howard..."

"_Goodbye, Captain_" Howard gave a weak wave, as if every movement hurt "_I leave you in Tony's capable hands_."

The picture cut out, the reel spinning idly on the machine.

Phil gently removed the reel and placed it back in it's case. He set it on the table in front of the soldier, giving the man a minute to compose himself.

"Thank you, Agent" Steve cleared his throat "I...I appreciate it."

"It was no problem" Phil stepped back, giving the man his space "Captain...could I speak freely for a moment?"

Steve's smile regained some of it's warmth, "You are _hardly_ my subordinate, Agent Coulson."

"I just wanted to say...that you are very beloved" Coulson kept his voice steady, trying not to betray his true feelings on the matter "And that just because you had a relationship with his dad and he currently provides you a home doesn't mean you have to..._engage_ with Stark."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "You mean I don't have to sleep with him?"

"Yes" Phil's voice had an edge "If Stark is pressuring you into something, I'll gladly-"

"_Please_" he held up a broad palm, cutting him off effectively "Tony isn't pressuring me into anything."

The agent looked doubtful, "I know Stark can be persuasive and charming."

"I can handle myself against that Stark charm, Phil" Steve assured him "I've had plenty of practice."

"Isn't it strange, though?" Coulson inquired "When you're with him, don't you see Howard in his face? They look so much alike at that age."

The soldier sighed, remembering a time when that was true.

"When I look into his face..." Steve scraped his nails across the back of his hand "All I can see is _him_. That charm, that persona, even Howard's eyes...they don't matter."

He looked up to find the agent giving him a look of surprise, he smiled nervously.

"I can handle myself against Tony Stark, Agent Coulson" Steve put some steel in his voice "_That_ I promise you."

**xXx**

Steve had just managed to collapse the projector when JARVIS spoke up.

"_Captain. There's a call from Master Stark for you_."

"Put him through, thank you."

"_Steve_!" Tony was yelling.

Steve was patient, "Yes, I can hear you. I'm right here."

"_Did you know Pep is allergic to strawberries?_" he sounded frustrated.

"Yes" Steve replied honestly "It's the only thing she's-"

"_-allergic to. Yeah, I got the memo. I'm bringing the Expo to you, pretty boy, so get your muscle up to the elevator_" there was a scuffling sound "_Fuck, they barely fit in here. It's gonna be a squeeze. I need you to lug these down to the lab_."

Within the hour, Steve had brought down the pieces and they'd set up the Expo table. It was just like it had been in the film, though a bit dustier and a few bits of paint were scuffed away.

"JARVIS" Tony looked the board over carefully "Would you kindly execute a digital wire frame. I need a manipulatible projection. Steve watched with wide eyes while a blue film ran over the model, copying and downloading every curve and inch of it. Tony was quiet, hands flicking and snapping over one another in that busy/thoughtful way the genius had perfected.

"_1974 Stark Expo scan complete, sir_" JARVIS reported after only a few seconds.

Tony tapped the soldier's chest, "Stand back, babe."

"Oh, I am hardly your 'babe' " Steve countered, but obeyed nonetheless. Tony picked up the projection and carried it over to the middle of the room.

"How many buildings are there, JARVIS?"

"_Am I to include the Belgian waffle stands?_"

"Rhetorical" Tony muttered "Just show me."

The other went over to grab a chair, Steve took his place in front of the blue virtual board. The soldier looked it over carefully, then tilted it so it hovered on it's side. The layout made more sense length-wise, creating a sort of shape he was sure he'd seen before.

"Hey!" Tony rolled over, pushing the blonde out of the way before looking the model over himself "Good. Better this way. Thanks."

Steve smiled to himself and crossed his arms over his chest, stepping behind the other to give him room to work. Tony looked it over carefully, fingers twitching in mid-air as he seemed to run through calculations in his mind.

"What does that look like to you?" Tony asked out loud, eyes on the central center of the display.

"It looks like a core" Steve answered, unsure if it was rhetorical.

Tony tilted his head, "Hm."

"Like a cell?" Steve offered "Building blocks of the body and all that?"

"Close enough" Tony started to reach up "It looks to me like an atom. Which means this would be the nucleus."

He touched the center part, "Highlight the endosphere."

It glowed a soft gold, Tony pulled his hand back and gave it a whirl. He brought the endosphere out and expanded it in front of his face, the globe slowly rotating in mid-air.

Steve was starting to catch up, brow furrowed, "JARVIS, remove the footpaths."

"_What is it you are trying to achieve, sir?_"

Tony swiped the paths away, eyes still on the globe, "I think I'm discovering a new element."

"Rediscovering" Steve corrected "Get rid of the landscape and the shrubbery too, JARVIS. Thanks."

The green dots and figures vanished.

Tony started breaking and flicking more images away, "Parking lots. Exits. Entrances. Structure the protons and neutrons using the pavilions. Show me framework."

The countries on the globe faded until it was bare, the structures minimizing and collapsing onto the structure. Tony scrubbed his hand over his face, soon enough the globe had become structured. He threw his hands out, the figure exploded and expanded until they were surrounded by little glowing blue spheres that represented so much more than discovery.

Steve gave a little gasp but recovered from the sudden movement, staring up at the new element in wonder. He spun around, gaping mouth slowly curling into a smile. Tony was just as awestruck, swiveling around in his chair to get a look at it all.

"Your father was brilliant" Steve breathed, amazed that a man of Howard's time had managed to do this all by himself.

"Dead almost twenty years...still taking me to school" Tony grinned suddenly, laughing "Do you know what this means?"

"Life" Steve beamed "Your life."

"_Our_ lives" Tony corrected, slamming his hands together and collapsing the model "Come here."

Steve knelt down beside him, both bathed in azure light from the little structure between the genius's fingers. He held it up between their faces, the element's stats glittering around it while it pulsed.

"_The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium_" JARVIS announced.

"Thanks, Dad" Tony whispered, eyes glued to the miracle.

_"Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesize."_

Nearby, DUM-E raised it's pincers and hummed.

"I agree" Steve touched the element, the buzz of electricity against his finger pleasant "Nothing is impossible if you're Tony Stark."

Tony let go of the element and stood, pulling the soldier close and snagging a harsh kiss.

"Challenge accepted" Tony pulled away, grabbing his comms ear piece of out of his pocket and slipping it on "Get ready for a major remodel, boys, we're back in hardware mode."

**xXx**

The first Tony did was push a pair of silver-colored safety glasses on his face and lay a sledgehammer in his hands, showing him just where to hit. He took out a few sections of wall and some of the floor upstairs, giving the genius free reign to the power supply. Stark helped him haul down crates of parts that S.H.I.E.L.D. had brought, though they managed it in one trip with the soldier showing off and carrying four crates down at once.

One of the DUM-E's trailed behind him most of the time, brandishing different floor plans for the Tower to show where all the major bits were.

At one point Steve was standing ankle-deep in rubble, waiting patiently for Tony to drop down the main power line wires.

"Waiting on you, princess!" Steve called, tilting his head back to get a face full of wires. They coiled and clung to his body, curling at his feet. He went to yell but found his vision black, soft cotton covering his eyes and mouth. He ripped the fabric off his face to discover it was Tony's shirt, he cautiously looked up to the hole in the ceiling.

Tony was grinning down at him, crimson/gold safety glasses doing nothing to hide the mischievous gleam in his eyes. That flimsy tank-top revealed the curve of his arms and the glow of his reactor, showing off the body that the soldier coveted.

Steve raised an eyebrow, "If you throw down anymore clothes, I'm coming up there."

"Is that a threat or a promise, Cap?" Tony waggled his eyebrows "Because I could get into both."

"Cheeky" Steve teased, waving the shirt "Can you keep it in your pants until _after_ we get this element up and running?"

"Synthesize, Cap" Tony called, disappearing "It's called 'synthesizing'."

"It's called: Get your ass in gear, you big ol' lounge lizard."

Steve winced as soon as he said it, Tony's face appeared back over the hole.

"What the hell is a 'lounge lizard'?"

"It's, uh..." Steve sighed, tossing aside the shirt "Just hurry you, will you?"

When they finally cracked open the crates, Steve was surprised to find them full of pipes.

"They're gonna go around" Tony gestured, giving the basic layout "From the outlet in the wall, then just about through there. We'll need some things to pile up, they need to be braced and perfectly level. I'm thinking books and cords, chairs, anything you can stack. Get on that."

Tony lifted one of the pipes, putting it up on his shoulder with a harsh breath. He braced himself as best he could but he found it slipped out his hands, his strength not holding up. That dose of lithium dioxide was starting wear off, he could feel the ache in his chest returning.

"Whoa, I got you" Steve took the heavy pipe away with one hand, holding it above his head while the other curled around the other's waist. He kept Tony tucked tight against him, letting the man get his footing and his breath back.

"Sorry" Tony muttered, holding onto the soldier's shoulder with a hint of desperation "I'm not really running on all cylinders."

"Not _yet_" Steve promised, lips brushing the man's temple "You can do this. Just let me do all the heavy lifting. You worry about all this...tech."

"Yes, sir" Tony stood on his own "I think I got it now, soldier."

"Good" Steve lowered the pipe, eyebrows practically in his hairline "Uh...where does this go?"

He crooked his finger, "Follow me."

**xXx**

Steve was buried beneath a thick length of pipe (trying to brace it up with milk crates and a few books) when he heard someone enter the lab.

"I heard you broke the perimeter" it was Coulson.

"Uh, yeah, that was like three years ago" Tony snarked "Where have you been?"

"I was doing some stuff" Coulson walked in, starting to look around.

"So was I" Tony waved his wrench through the air "And it worked."

Phil peeked into a crate, "Where's Rogers?"

"Over here" Steve called, buckling the books hard onto the crate "Almost done."

Tony whipped out his balance stick, laying it across the pipe in front of him, "I can't get this thing level. See if you can find me something...I don't know, _small_. It doesn't need much."

The soldier's nose wrinkled up, "I think we're out of small things."

"Of course we are" Tony spat, taking off the leveler "Hey, I'm playing for the home team, Coulson. You and all your fabulous super-secret sneaky brothers. Now are you going to let me work or are you gonna break my balls?"

Coulson reached into one of the crates, shoving some of the packaging and spare parts aside to grab onto something else. It wobbled a little like aluminum but was strong. Tony didn't even look up, busy shucking off the wrapper to a piece he needed and examining it closely.

"What's this doing in here?" Coulson asked, eyes wide as he held it up for the genius to see. Tony looked up and grit his teeth in a grimace, glancing over at his soldier to find him still busy. The piece Coulson was brandishing like a shield was colored like the captain's suit, the thing was obvious an old prototype of the man's shield.

"Give me that" Tony walked over to the pipe and held out his hands, lowering his voice to a whisper "Quick. Before he sees it and makes me keep it."

"Do you know what this is?" Coulson needled, holding onto the piece.

Tony glared, "You want to be the one to take it away from him? He can make these puppy eyes that will seriously break your heart. Give it."

Tony took the prototype, looking it over briefly, "Lift the coil."

Phil hesitantly obeyed, putting his arms underneath and lifting it up as best he could.

"Go, go, put your knees in it" Tony started to wedge the shield underneath "Careful, careful – watch your hand. Okay, drop it."

Phil gave an 'oof', letting the coil fall back where it was. Tony whipped out his balance and set it atop the rings again, grinning.

"There. Perfectly level" he concluded, taking it off once more to look at the agent "I'm busy, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I came down to say goodbye" Phil announced "I've been reassigned. Director Fury wants me in New Mexico."

"Fantastic" Tony felt a little pang of loss, he had just been getting used to the meddling agent "Land of enchantment."

"So I'm told."

"Secret stuff?"

"Something like that."

Tony grinned, looking back down at the pipe briefly, "You won't be back then?"

"I'm always around, Stark" Coulson replied smoothly "Good luck."

"Bye" the inventor took the offered hand "Thanks."

"We need you" the agent admitted.

Tony chuckled low in his throat, "More than you know."

"Not that much" Coulson countered sharply, pulling the man closer by the hand "You take good care of him, Stark."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Jealous, Agent?"

"He deserves better, that's all" Coulson's grip tightened for just a moment before he let go "You're a good man, Stark, you have a lot to prove before you deserve him."

"We'll see" Tony watched the agent leave "Hey, pretty boy, get your pert ass over here – it's show time."

**xXx**

Tony put on thicker scarlet colored safety goggles, handing his soldier a matching pair in silver. Steve took off the other pair and put on these new shades, eyes quickly adjusting.

"It's going to get brighter" was the man's only explanation.

Steve looked around at their handiwork, "This is really going to work?"

"Well I hope so" Tony stuck the crystal piece into the coil, locking it in place before giving it a few small adjustments "Because if it doesn't...well, let's just say – you'll die a virgin, Cap."

Blue eyes cut him in a sharp glare, "Tony-"

"What?" Tony whined, putting the lid back "Unless-" his eyes went wide "Have you been holding out on me, soldier? Did someone else get into those star-spangled panties?"

It was an obvious tease but there was an underlying tone of jealousy, hoping it was nothing.

Steve's cheeks burned hot, "You know I haven't."

"Good" the brunette pointed over to the circle of metal with a little triangle held inside, suspended and independent "Because if this thing goes wrong, I will haunt you until you keel over and I promise you'll never get laid."

"You would" Steve tried to keep it light-hearted, rubbing his hands together "Alright, what should I do?"

"This thing is going to be strong" Tony explained "I'm not exactly sure about the rest of it, but I know it's going to be kind of violent. So just stand back and get ready to grab something if I tell you. And no matter how shiny it gets, don't touch it."

"I'm not a child."

"Not the point" Tony knelt down and brandished a key "Brace yourself."

He activated the panel, the whir of power starting to fill the room.

"_Initializing accelerator_."

What looked to Steve like pure blue light shot through the pipes, catching on the crystal and magnetizing. The glow was already growing brighter by th emoment, the hum increasing along with it. He could feel the crackle of electricity in the air and it made his hair stand up. Tony was cool headed about it, stepping forward to grab the round valve on top of the main coil. With a grunt he started to turn it but it wouldn't budge.

"_Approaching maximum power_" JARVIS announced.

"Damn it" Tony muttered, grabbing his largest wrench and locking it onto the rim of the valve. He finally got it moving, gritting his teeth when the laser cut through the wall. Fire ate at the paint and plaster, gaping holes left behind. It started to get away from him though, slicing through bookshelves and crates until it hit th e device that held his new core.

"Little help?" he called, and in a moment his solider was pressed behind him and grabbing the wrench on either side of his hands "Stop it right on the edge of the core!"

Steve obeyed, forcing the valve still as the beam hit the triangle. The coils and wrench were beginning to shake almost violently, their bodies shuddering under the force. The room was filled with azure light, bathing their bodies and pulsing from the new core.

"Steady" Tony winced when the core radiated so harshly it almost cut through their protective shades "Just a little bit more."

After just a few moments, with the timing only someone like Tony could have, the genius surged forward and shut the power off. The core almost purred as it faded. Tony panted lightly, relaxing into the soldier's body. Steve let go of the wrench and let his hands fall to the man's waist, dropping his head onto his shoulder in relief.

Tony reached up and threaded his fingers in the other's blonde hair, knowing anything he said would be empty in comparison to having this new element actually work. Steve picked up his head and started toward the element, ducking almost painfully to get over the pipes. Tony followed and plopped down on the stool in front of the new core, both of them tossing their shades on the table.

"It's beautiful" Steve said before he could stop himself, kneeling down and peering at the triangle.

"Kind of wicked looking, very _Dark Side of the Moon_, don't you think?" Tony picked up a pair of specialized pliers, ignoring the blonde's confused glance "It's a music thing. Soon, Cap, soon."

Tony held up the core. Neither of them could stop gawking at it, the power of it humming in their ears and casting them in contrast.

"_Congratulations sir, you have created a new element_."

"Get the new reactor" it was a request, and Steve obliged. He got up and retrieved it from the other side of the table, bringing it over to the little holder they had set up earlier for it. The device was different from the one Tony had in his chest at the moment, the circle-core middle now cut into a shape to match the new core. Steve gave it a kiss, tossing a wink at the genius.

Once the reactor was secure Tony carefully set the core down into the device. The protective glass closed over it and dragged the core down further, locking it in place. It swirled and blinked, giving little beeps that slowly increased until it became something of techno heartbeat.

"Sir, the reactor has accepted the modified core. I will begin running diagnostics."

"I can't believe it" Steve whispered, voice slowly rising "Tony...Tony, you did it!"

Tony found himself taken into a bear hug. He latched onto the soldier and squeezed back, grinning widely.

"_We_ did it" Tony admitted, for once not caring that he was sharing credit "Me, you, and Dad. This is insane, you realize that?"

Tony pulled away, "Seriously, this is crazy. We just..._made_ a new element? This is, like, one of _the_ most impressive things I've ever done. Iron Man, then this. Fuck, what do we even call it?"

"I have no idea" Steve looked to the reactor "But I'm sure you'll think of something real keen. But then you'll just name it after yourself."

Tony grabbed the blonde's jaw, tilting his head up for a kiss, "That sounds about right, doll-baby."

The tease was light, bringing a smile to both their faces.

* * *

**Sorry you had to wait a week. But it's super long and that makes up for something, right?**

**We had the most fantastic nerd-grill-cook-out thing. We all got together and ate loads of vegetables, hamburgers, brownies, vegan burgers, and sweet tea. It was real keen, let me tell you, super swanky. We talked about comic books and movies, music, we had card-readings, it was a total blast.**

**Yeah, I have a life, and it's kind of cool.**

**PS: *is still laughing* There was a sentence in here that had Fury leaning on a table three times and it looked hilarious. I almost kept it. It's all fixed now**


	19. Chapter 19

**SO MUCH GOING ON! AHHH!**

**But really, everything I type – just consider it canon, okay? I know I screwed around with Spider Man's background and that makes him different. Whatever I type, just...pretend it's true. Quick notes so no flames: Peter = shy nerd, Spider Man = super badass. Don't flame about how I play any characters, I will seriously just giggle at you.**

**I am setting up a sequel WAY into the future. Like, September/Late October future. This universe isn't dying any time soon, I can tell when I'm creating a fanon world of my own to play in. **

**So not to be confused: Rhodey's role has been split in half and he has been given a new one.**

**And the Oracle building is the one Rhodey and Tony fell into where they fought Vanko and sparred**

**PS: Thank you all for the birthday wishes, it made me super happy**

* * *

The New York air was stale but it still tasted like rain, and every breath was precious. Rain was good. On weekends when the university was closed, rain meant a bath.

Peter heaved his twin gallon jugs into the ally, looking around once more for thugs. He carried them over to the fourth boarded up window on the right side, the only open entrance to the abandoned house he squatted in. He removed the three loose boards he'd set there, easing them inside one by one while casting his eyes around again. He'd never been caught before but he never let his guard down. This _was_ New York after all and this was his only place to crash at for the moment. He braced himself on the ledge and launched himself inside, landing on a bad board. It creaked dangerously and threatened to give beneath his feet but it managed to hold. He put the boards back in place, hopefully setting the illusion it was condemned.

Peter grabbed the jugs and lugged them across the room and down the hall to the bathroom, wincing at the tang of bleach that still clung to the place. The last time he'd been here he'd finally scrubbed the grime out of the shower stall. That same bottle of bleach was hidden in the only clean cabinet in the hall along with a few towels and a bar of soap. Anything else and he'd be afraid to attract other homeless scavengers. He stripped all his clothes off and folded them neatly, exchanging them for his biggest towel and the soap. He took those and the jugs and carried them into the dark bathroom, setting his load on the ledge and stepping into the stall. He grit his teeth and picked up one of the jugs, pushing off the lid and ducking his head.

Jaw clenched so tight it hurt he poured the clear rain water over his head. He shuddered, goosebumps breaking out over his pale skin. He grabbed the soap and started grating it across his arms and torso, fingers starting to tremble from the cold. The building was already chilly and he was risking his health a little here, but he needed to look presentable tomorrow morning for school. The dirt from the city had crept into the lines of his hands and the threads of his hair, he was sure he smelled.

As he poured more water over his head, he could only think of one thing.

_If my parents were alive I wouldn't be doing this._

If Peter's parents were still alive he'd be living back in his house, warm and _clean_ all the time. He couldn't remember their faces but he could still recall the cinnamon scent of his dad's favorite after shave, and if he closed his eyes he could almost hear his mother humming and feel the push of her fingers through his hair. It had been more than ten years since their death and every year he lost a little more of them. He had started keeping journals when he was twelve but even by then the memories had started to fade, those little notebooks were still tucked in one of his few backpacks. Just brief sentences in small letters, as detailed as he could make them. He'd gained a lot of time to write about them since the other kids considered him either a know-it-all or a freak.

Thankfully his parents had left him behind one precious thing, his mind. He'd been dubbed a genius since before he could remember, catching on with reading and math before he could ride a tricycle. He was good at learning and being smart, it was the only thing he'd been able to succeed at besides surviving. He'd run away from every foster home they'd ever placed him in, all his living relatives had been dead or unwilling to take him in.

Peter ran away at least once every year but he'd never missed a day of school, only going back long enough to get relocated to a new one. The day he'd graduated high school (freshly seventeen years old), he'd run away for good. Finding himself outcasted by his peers and abandoned by the system, he decided a life on the street was better than no life at all.

Somehow he'd worked himself into the Empire State University's science scholarship program, making it just a bit after his eighteenth birthday. He hadn't been there for more than two months before they'd taken that trip, the one that had changed his life. It had been one little outing that Gwen had wanted him to go to, one she was forced to go to, a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of a nuclear laboratory waste materials. They'd showed a demonstration for a particle accelerator, and the spider they'd used had gotten away and...well, _bitten_ him.

And that had added a whole new element to his life. It had given him these strange powers he'd never heard of, spider-like and terrifying. He could climb walls by force of will, he could run faster and longer than ever before. He'd been practicing backflips and lifting cars in abandoned lots, he could take a punch and heal from it in minutes, and he didn't get sick as often. He could just _sense_ danger now, and he could react to it quicker than he could really think.

Peter had thought about using these powers to help with money but that sounded more selfish than pickpocketing. These powers were a gift but now was not the time to use them. So he kept them under wraps and waited for when it was safe to bring them out.

He freelanced at the Daily Bugle, wall-crawling really came in handy for those city-wide pictures they were always looking for. The money was weak but every dollar was a blessing to his growling stomach.

Speaking of food...his belly made a gargled sound, showing how hungry he still was.

Peter spilled the rest of the jug over his body, letting loose a little whine.

If his parents were here, he'd be warm and safe right now.

But they weren't, he was by himself and no one in this world gave a damn about him. He was alone and he was all he'd ever have.

Peter grabbed the next jug, flicking the top off with his thumb.

And until he got a real job with real money, this was what he had to do to stay clean and presentable.

Peter would just have to make the best of it. He needed something to cheer him up, but what? The Expo was still going on, he could head down there tonight and check out some of the displays. If Mr. Stark knew how to do anything it was put on a good party, and it would lift his spirits a little. He had a handful of twenties left from his last batch of pictures, he could get something to eat and maybe a new jacket to replace the ratty one he had now.

The boy smiled through the slice of chilly water, content with his plan.

**xXx**

Tony was sitting on the table with Steve's beautifully thick waist between his thighs, his soldier's plush lips dancing up and down his neck. He smiled to himself and pulled him closer, imagining how good they'd feel on his cock. And now they had all the time in the world to get to know each other, physically as well as mentally. There was still so much Steve didn't know about his life, even more that the soldier didn't know about his own.

At the moment they were having a little celebration of their own, the new reactor still had a few hours before it'd be ready to put into action.

All the time in the world...

"DUM-E, can we get this all cleaned?" Tony called at the robot, waving at the floor "You're killing me. You know I like a clean-"

"_Excuse me, sir. Incoming call from a blocked number."_

"Huh" Tony pulled away a bit "Reinstated phone privileges?"

"Must be Coulson" Steve offered, going back to nibbling on the man's neck.

"Lovely" Tony flicked his fingers at the screen, tilting his head back to get a glimpse of the call going through "Coulson. How's the land of enchantment?"

"_Hey, Tony_" the voice on the other end was thick with accent and rough like gravel "_How you doing?_"

The two slowly pulled away, Steve's whisper in his ear, "I thought he was dead."

Tony put a thumb to the soldier's lips, silencing him.

There was a low chuckle, "_I double-cycle._"

Tony swallowed back his fear, "What?"

"_You told me double-cycle is more power. Good advice._"

"You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy" Tony patted Steve's shoulder, moving him out of the way so he could silently hop down to the floor and then into his chair.

"_You too_" Vanko replied, sounding pleased with himself.

Tony leaned forward and hit the mute button for their side, "Trace it."

"_Sir."_

The screens shifted from palladium levels and tests to a picture of the globe, JARVIS running full power tracing the call down to the exact vacation.

"_Now..._" Vanko began "_The true history of the Stark name will be written._"

"JARVIS, where is he?" there was a note of panic in his voice.

"_Accessing the Oracle grid. Eastern seaboard."_

JARVIS did the best he could, locking onto the weak signal.

Vanko was still gloating, "_What your father did to my family over forty years...I will do to you in forty minutes_."

"Sounds good, let's get together and has it out" Tony muttered, fingers itching to help but knowing his AI was doing everything he could for it.

"_Tri-state area. Manhattan and outlying barrows."_

"_I hope you're ready_" Vanko drawled "_By 'ze way...is your pretty soldier boy still around?_"

They both froze, Steve's hands clenched into fists.

"_I'll fix that soon enough._"

There was a click and then the dial tone, the man had hung up. The screen flashes red for a moment, the highlighted area still stuck around New York.

"_Call trace incomplete."_

Steve could see the panic on his lover's face, he was sure it was on his own, "He's here in New York."

The genius started look between all the screens, scowling, "He's alive, that sneaky son-of-a-bitch. He couldn't have gotten out alone..."

A set of dark and light eyes shifted to the last screen, the one that showed the highlights of the Stark Expo. There was a big thing about Hammer presenting tonight, the title _In Defense of Peace_ catching their attention. They looked at one another, then at the new reactor. Tony stood up and ripped the reactor off it's stand, handing it to the soldier.

Steve reluctantly accepted it, "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Depends" Tony nodded at the device, taking a few deep breaths and shaking the tremor out of his hands "How many good luck kisses do you have left?"

Steve realized what this meant, "We're really going to do this?"

"I want you to stick it in before I lose my nerve, then go put 'Captain America' on" the genius clenched his jaw, he could feel the warning bells in the back of his mind going crazy "We're going to go stop that motherfucker, you and me. You've got your CTB?"

Steve raised his wrist, showing off the gleam of silver there.

"Okay" he reached up and turned the reactor, disconnecting it completely and setting it on the table "Do it now."

Steve kept their eyes locked as he pressed one last kiss onto the device, mouthing a prayer for strength against it before dragging the genius closer. He carefully eased it inside, Tony's hand coming up to blanket his own so they could lock it in place.

"_Sir!"_ JARVIS sounded concerned.

"You want to run some tests, run 'em" Tony commanded, fingers still locked with the soldier's "And assemble the suit why you're at it. Put it together, now!"

"_Sir, we are unclear of the effects-"_

"I don't want to hear it JARVIS!" Tony barked, the glow starting to grow beneath their hands "Steve, go. Go put on your suit. I don't know what's going to happen-"

"Shut up" Steve's eyes were locked on the reactor, it was positively thrumming "How does it feel?"

Tony was gasping, "It feels like new batteries."

The light was going stronger, the genius started coughing for breath. He didn't look to be in pain. It was a heady mix of stunned and wondrous, the reactor casting off a power neither had felt before. That was a lie, Steve could remember the same awe filling him when he saw the tezzeract up close for the first time.

Steve let go, starting to back away and covering his eyes, "Tony?"

" 'M fine" Tony grunted, teeth bared for a moment before he started sputtering "It tastes like coconut."

The man coughed harshly, grimacing, "And metal."

Blue light swamped the soldier's vision, filling the room until it blinded them both.

**xXx**

"That son-of-a-bitch" Pepper kept mumbling under her breath "That son-of-a-bitch."

Natalie laid her hand over the older woman's, eyes never leaving the display. There was nothing she could say to ease Pepper's rage, at least not yet.

"How fast do you think I could claw out his eyes?" Pepper whispered in the younger woman's ear, eyes still locked on Hammer's smug face.

"Would it help if I said you look stunning tonight?" Natalie replied just as lowly, getting the other to smile.

"I'm glad you're here" the CEO squeezed her hand just a bit tighter "With Tony going off the deep end, I thought I'd be doing this alone."

"I am nothing if not useful" Natalie sat back in her seat, trying not to frown as she remembered her true purpose here. Not for the first time she wished 'Natalie' was real and that she was here to support her boss, that she wasn't an agent who had a job to do. She savored Pepper's hand in her own, wondering how long until the woman she'd come to care about wouldn't want to touch her. Once Pepper knew exactly what she was, this delicate illusion would shatter.

"This technology is revolutionary" Hammer gestured grandly, it made Pepper sick to her stomach "No longer must man face the fear of war! No longer must lives be lost to defend peace. And here, representing the US Airforce, is none other than the infamous Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes!"

"What?" Pepper hissed through her teeth.

Rhodes appeared on the stage through a rise-up panel in the floor, looking sharp in his dress blues and not too happy about being there. He and Hammer shook hands, one smile more genuine.

"His superiors had something to do with this" Natalie assured her "You know how close the military and Hammer Industries have become since Stark pulled out of the weapons business."

"That's _Stark_ technology in those stupid drones" Pepper spat, still keeping her voice low.

"He won't get away with this" there was promise in Natalie's eyes.

"For America and it's allies" Hammer saluted the colonel "It's Hammer Industries, reporting for-"

There was a flash light in the dark sky and a low roar like turbulence filled the air, the sound welcoming to Pepper's ears. She turned in her seat to see Mark VI coming at the stadium full force, with something attached to it. It swept into the stadium, hovering high above them for just a moment. The load it carried fell, landing smoothing at the end of the stage.

It was a man.

That man had an iconic shield strapped to his back, lights catching off it's surface brilliantly.

An older man in the crowd stood up, pointing and calling, "It's Captain America!"

Iron Man landed beside him, both standing tall and proud center stage. The crowd got to it's feet and started cheering at the sight of their hero, some starting to recognize the familiar coloring of the other and clapping twice as hard.

"We've got trouble" Tony walked towards his friend, putting his arm around his shoulders and waving toward the crowd.

The captain moved to his other side, smiling at the crowd through his cowl, "It's not good, Colonel."

"Tony, there are civilians present" Rhodes tried to smile it off but he was faltering "I'm here under orders, I don't like it anymore than you do. Let's not do this right now."

"All these people are in danger, we need to get them out of here" Tony kept his voice low, ducking his head closer when Hammer went by them in an effort to take back the crowd "I need you to trust me for the next five minutes or so."

"Yeah, I tried that" Rhodes scowled "I got knocked around your house, remember?"

"Things are different now" Steve promised, shucking his shield off his back "We think he's working with Vanko."

Rhodey's brow furrowed, "Vanko's alive?"

"We just found out" Steve assured him, patting his shoulder "We need to catch you up."

Iron Man approached Hammer with intent, "Where's Vanko?"

"Who?" Hammer played dumb.

"Where are you hiding him?" Steve approached, voice laced with steel.

"Whoa, buddy, who is this?" Hammer looked the captain up and down "Did you get yourself a sidekick? He's nice."

Steve seized the worm by the collar, scowling, "Sidekick _this_."

With one firm shove, Hammer went flying and skimmed across the floor right in front of the crowd.

"I'm rubbing off on you, Cap" Tony turned back to the colonel "Did you see anything suspicious at Hammer Industries?"

"Not that I noticed" Rhodey looked frustrated "I should've known he was in with someone. These drones are nowhere near what he could make. He said he had a new prize dog, some new ideas. I thought he was just being a jackass."

"Not surprised" Steve caught sight of the drones as they raised their arms "Uh, fellas..."

"Vanko must be controlling them" Tony growled "You're the leader, Cap, what's the plan?"

Steve didn't even hesitate, "Iron Man will take those boys to the skies. I'll cover ground control because this crowd is lost. I don't think all the drones will fly, I'll minimize their destruction as best I can. Rhodes, I want you to find Pepper and Natasha-"

"Natasha? Who's that?"

"_Natalie_, whatever" Steve sliced his hand through the air "Find them, make sure Pepper stays safe, help Natalie if she'll let you. I'll feel better knowing she has back up. This will be over before the military gets involved, understood?"

Tony fired up his stabilizers, "I love it when you talk dirty."

Steve just pointed up, glaring.

"On it, boss."

Tony launched, taking his leave of the stadium.

Rhodes picked up the ear piece that had fallen off of Hammer, putting the mic in place, "People, I need your attention! You need to evacuate the area. Do not panic!"

"Colonel!"

Steve grabbed the man only seconds before the shooting started, covering their heads with his shield to block the bullets. The blows took out the glass ceiling, shards raining down on the screaming crowd. They ran for their lives, thankfully not stomping over one another. The bullets only stopped long enough for about ten suits to deploy, chasing after Iron Man.

"Rats" Steve cursed, pulling the colonel out of the way as another dozen suits started off on foot off the stage and into the crowd "I told you this crowd was gone. I'm going to try and take out as many as I can, it's the best way to help them now. Can you handle yourself?"

"I got this" Rhodey promised, taking the man's hand in a firm shake "Take care of yourself, captain."

"Will do."

**xXx**

Pepper got backstage and made an angry beeline for Hammer's center station, finding strength in the firm click of heels behind her. She'd seen what Natalie could do, she trusted her to have her back. Rhodes appeared at her side in stride, giving her a nod.

"We can't handle anymore emergencies" Pepper shot curtly "We don't need you here."

"Well, I _am_ here" Rhodey countered "And believe it or not, Captain America sent me. I want to shut Hammer down just as much as you do."

The CEO flashed him a brief smile, "Let's hope so."

"He's locked us out of the main frame" one of the lackies reported.

Hammer scrubbed a palm across his face, clearly frustrated.

"Who's locked you out of the main frame?" Pepper demanded.

"No, no" Hammer held up his hands "Go away. Just go away. I've got this handled."

"Have you now?" she snapped.

"It doesn't look like it to me" Rhodey glowered, the two approaching security guys backed off.

"Yes I do" Hammer defended himself "In fact, if your guy hadn't showed up this wouldn't be happening. So please, now, go away! Thank you."

Rhodey took a step forward but the CEO placed her hand on her chest, shaking her head.

Pepper shared a glance with her assistant, nodding, "Nat, if you'd please..."

"My pleasure" it was Natasha, not Natalie, who went up behind Hammer and twisted his arm up behind his back. She slammed him face-first into the desk, shattering his glasses and making him groan.

Rhodey whistled lowly, "Damn!"

"Tell me who's behind this" Natasha demanded, gripping him tight by the collar and the arm when he didn't answer "Who's behind this?"

"I-Ivan. Ivan...Ivan Vanko" Hammer confessed breathlessly.

"Where is he?"

"He's at my facility."

The moment she got her answer she let him go, going back to Pepper's side.

"I have to go" Natasha stated, giving no room for argument.

And just like that, Natalie Rushman was dead.

Pepper glared, "We're talking about this later. I don't know what's going on-"

"You will" Natasha promised "Soon. But right now I have to do this."

"Go on, then" Pepper nodded over her shoulder "Go find this guy and take him out. I've seen your moves, Nat, you'll be fine."

"You haven't seen all my moves yet."

"What-?"

Natasha cupped the woman's jaw and brought her down for a kiss, cool and sweet like the promise of rain. Pepper's hands went the red haired woman's hips, pulling her closer and kissing back. It only lasted a few moments but it meant something. A promise. Not of rain, but of love. A promise for the truth, a promise of more time...a promise they both intended to keep.

Rhodey cleared his throat as the two pulled away, pointedly not looking.

"I've got this end covered" Pepper smiled, smoothing down her hair and taking a step back "Don't let me down."

"Never."

"Not to interrupt" Rhodes said smoothly "But I'm coming with you."

Natasha cocked her head, "Why?"

"Because Captain _fucking_ America told me to be useful" Rhodey unbuttoned his jacket, flashing the guns he had strapped to him "And I'm more than willing to get my hands dirty."

"Fine" the woman replied, an amused edge to her tone "Try to keep up, Flyboy."

And just like that Natasha turned on her heels and left, everything about her different than it had been only an hour ago. Rhodey followed behind her, turning around and getting Pepper's attention. He pointed between the two of them, mouthing 'Damn girl', and raised an eyebrow. Pepper nodded and waved him off, he did a quick victory fist pump before giving her the thumbs up.

Pepper pulled out her phone, dialing quickly, "Hello? I need NYPD, please. Command central. I need them down here right away."

"No, no, no, honey" Hammer was ruffled and bleary but he was still grasping for control "Don't call the authorities."

Pepper put her palm over the phone, glaring down the rat, "Step aside, Hammer. _Step_ aside."

He moved, she leaned over one of the lackies' shoulders.

"Tell me everything you know."

**xXx**

Steve was managing. He wasn't winning, but he wasn't exactly _losing_ either. He'd taken out two of the drones so far and had taken the attention off the crowd, though he could see Tony flying around out of the corner of his eye. His lover was doing his best but there were so many. The things could take a hit too. Steve had tricked one of them into blowing a hole into another drone, the second he had climbed up it's back and jammed his shield between it's head and neck to pop it off. He'd reached inside and ripped out everything he could, eventually getting it to shut off.

Steve was quickly realizing he didn't have enough fire power to fight these things. He could punch through their armor but it took more than two shots and his knuckles had already healed twice now. He needed something more.

One of the drones was firing nearby, he raced over to catch a glimpse of the target.

There was a boy hiding behind a statue, apparently he'd caught the drone's attention by the way it was firing on him. The boy couldn't even be nineteen, hair as dark as his eyes and his slim form fitted into some clothes that were too big on him and torn in patches. Steve was about to intervene when the teen performed an act he'd never seen a civilian do.

The brunette climbed up the statue on the balls of his feet and the tips of his fingers, launching himself off it with impressive height. He landed just behind the still-firing drone, turning and scaling the robot just as easily as he had the stone. The boy held on tight as the drone thrashed and tried to grab at him. But the boy was swift to duck the grasping hands, pulling out what looked like a hand-held tazer. The boy aimed carefully before shocking him right in the back of the head, the drone stuttered to a stop.

It was temporary, the robot's fingers were already starting to twitch at it's side as it recovered. The boy acted quickly, digging his fingers beneath the bot's head unit and ripping it off. Steve's jaw dropped, the strength it would've taken a normal human to do that was baffling. The boy reached in and dug around, face scrunched up as he looked for something particular. With a click, the reactor in the drone's chest faded out and the robot collapsed in a heap of metal.

The boy jumped off and landed smoothly, looking pleased with himself.

"Hey!" Steve called, jogging over to the other man "Son, that was amazing. What did you do?"

The boy gaped at him for a few seconds, ducking his head awkwardly and scratching at the back of his neck, "I-I disengaged the main power source. It's in their chest...just...you know, beneath the reactor. It's an arc reactor in there, isn't it?"

Steve nodded, "What's your name?"

"Peter" the kid glanced up at him from beneath chocolate spun lashes "Are you...are you seriously Captain America? I thought he was dead."

"Yeah, well, I'm back" Steve shook his shield to prove a point "See? I've got the shield and everything."

The boy actually broke a smile, "Heroes never really die, I guess."

"Something like that" Steve smiled back, looking up in time to see one of the droids Tony had taken out plummeting towards them. The boy seemed to sense it the moment he did, looking up and gaping. Before either could move, Steve grabbed the boy by the back of the neck and pulled him close. He knelt and tucked Peter under his body as best he could, throwing the shield over him. He made sure to keep the boy's head protected on impact, the shield vibrating but not giving an inch with his grip tight on the handles.

Peter instinctively clung to the hero, feeling safe in the strong grip.

The droid semi-exploded above their heads, spilling across the ground all around them. Once Steve was sure it was safe he lowered his shield, pulling the boy gently to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Steve inquired, looking the boy over.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Peter looked around wildly "How many are there?"

"Too many" the soldier saw more coming at them "You need to get out of here. It's going to get worse before it gets better."

Peter nodded, "Uh, yeah, I'll just...yeah."

"You did good work here, son" Steve patted the boy on the shoulder, watching him almost glow with the praise "I don't know what that was, but it was effective. But these things are dangerous and you're a bit too young to be doing freelance super hero work."

Realization seemed to bloom across the boy's face, like an idea struck him he'd never had before.

"No, I guess not" Peter smiled again, cheeks flushed "Not in this condition."

"Good" Steve whipped his shield into a defense position "I've got this covered. You find somewhere safe and hunker down."

Peter nodded, "Good luck, Captain."

The soldier smiled behind the rim of the shield, "Thanks, kid. I'll do my best."

Steve watched the boy run off with a speed that belied his body. That boy was made of some pretty sturdy stuff. But he didn't have time to linger on thoughts of Peter when one of the Marine Droids slammed into him. It started raining bullets down upon him but he kept his shield up, lashing out when he could. The thing reached down and grabbed him by the arm, he thrust upward and managed to snap the limb off it's hinges.

Dropping his shield for only a moment, Steve grabbed the thing by it's chest and leg and heaved it over his head. He threw it into another drone, knocking them both down with the force. He was panting when he picked back up his only defense, making a run for it.

"I can't do this" he huffed, bringing his wrist up to his eyes and desperately trying to remember how to activate the device there. He ducked between two stands, sliding beneath the counter of one and hiding for the moment. He slid his finger along the bracelet, it lit up beneath his touch and glowed faintly.

"Uh, JARVIS?" Steve tried, hoping to get some sort of response.

"_Voice input recognized"_ JARVIS chirped from the device _"How is the ground force holding up, Captain?"_

"I'm afraid I'm going to need some help" Steve admitted "Can you get me the CAP-100 suit?"

"_I'm sending it to you now, Captain. It's design is similar to the Mark V. Do you recall that procedure?"_

The super hero nodded, then realized the AI couldn't see him, "I'll figure it out, JARVIS. Thank you. How's Tony doing?"

"_I'm afraid he is in great need of his soldier, sir."_

Steve's lips quirked in a smile, "Then let's get me in the sky, JARVIS. How long until the suit arrives?"

"_Two minutes and counting."_

"Thanks again."

"_My pleasure, sir"_ it sounded like JARVIS was smirking _"You'll do better than you think."_

Steve smiled at the vote of confidence.

**xXx**

"We we arrive, I need you to mind the perimeter" Natasha instructed, taking down her hair before stripping off her black dress in the back seat of the car "Rhodes and I will go inside, eliminate any hostiles, and take down the target."

Happy and Rhodes nodded, eyes drifting to the mirror at the same time to catch a glimpse of pale chest before the driver had to swerve to avoid a car.

"We're going for minimum death of the guards" Natasha flipped onto her back, shedding her stockings "And watch the road."

"Yes, ma'm" they chimed, eyes pointedly straight ahead.

Rhodes cleared his throat, "So...how's the boxing coming, Happy?"

"Pretty good" the man replied quickly.

Rhodey started to remove his jacket, "Yep."

"Uh-huh" Happy looked confused "What are you...?"

"You ever tried fighting in dress blues?" the colonel loosened his tie and dropped it to the floor.

"Yeah, and they itch" came from the back seat.

The two men bit their lip and tried not to laugh.

**xXx**

Steve could hear the drones taking out other structures, he hoped the terrified screams were of the survivors. He popped up only long enough to get tothe nearest building, the steps steep. He took them two at a time, bullets dancing behind his heels. He took refuge behind a column, ducking out of their sights long enough to get away around the building.

The soldier wasn't catching his breath for more than a few seconds before there was a low roar like an Iron Man suit, a bright gleam in the sky followed by a trail of smoke. He cringed and stepped back, his CTB blinking rapidly. What he assumed was his suit stopped and hovered over the ground in front of him for a few moments, rockets dieing suddenly to let it plunk on the cement. It stayed upright, shaped like a dull bullet and colored the same as his suit. Silver and blue, sleek.

Steve looked it over cautiously, wondering how this was going to work. He recognized what looked to be a foot pedal at the base, just like the kick-start of the Mark V. He set his shield on the ground before he approached, taking a few quick calming breaths before he kicked down on the pedal. The suit whirred to life, glowing at the top before blooming like a flower. He remembered how Tony reaching inside putting it on his chest, he grabbed the two silver handles sticking out and pushed in. He pulled it up to his chest, holding his breath now.

The CAP-100 was a masterpiece, knowing just what to do with only that simple command. It crawled and formed over his body like snake skin, clenching tight but not too much. His legs were covered first, the metal locking tight along his muscles. His arms were threaded into the plates, each digit encased almost delicately. Steve was too scared to move, he felt like he was being trapped. He couldn't stop his jaw from clenching shut when the helmet started to close around his head, strapped across his chin first before the head plate locked into place.

For just a moment he was wrapped in total darkness, he took a ragged breath.

"JARVIS?"

And then the world lit up again, blue lights that reminded him of Tony's lab falling all across the landscape. It was like being inside a computerized sniper rifle, only with more radar and internet access. The inside of the suit started to cool with air filtration, his next breath easier.

"_Welcome to the CAP-100, Master Rogers. I trust it is to your liking?"_

"I...uh, well, I don't really know yet" Steve started to move, slow at first "I don't know how to do this, JARVIS. Tony and I never had a simulation run."

"_Trust me. You look stunning."_

"Well thanks" Steve smiled, starting to rotate his arms and pick ups his legs "It's not very heavy."

"_The suit reacts to your body movements, Captain. There's no reason to be afraid."_

"I'm not-"

"_I monitor all your vital signs, sir. There's no reason to lie to me."_

"Okay, you win" Steve tried a jump, it was easy to get his normal height "This is swell, JARVIS. Are you running the whole thing?"

"_I am at your disposal, sir."_

"Good to know" the screen in front of his eyes started zooming and targeting an approaching wave of Navy bots that seemed to be aiming for him and his suit "Vanko recognizes the reactor in my chest, doesn't he?"

"_It seems so, sir. I suggest grabbing your shield before we take flight."_

Steve turned and leaned down, snatching his shield off the ground and holding it up, "Where do I put it?"

"_On your back"_ JARVIS replied almost sarcastically. Steve scrunched up his nose and did as the AI said, surprised to find some of the plates on the suit fluttered open long enough to hook into the handles. A single thin bar of metal slid from his ribs and over the shield, slithering into an open slot on his shoulder until it was held in place. That thing wasn't coming off.

"That's amazing" Steve turned back around to find the Navy bots almost in his face, he panicked "Ah! Autopilot!"

"_I've got you, sir."_

Without his consent the arms locked down, wrists held out for stabilization and feet stuck together. In seconds he was launched into the air, his eyes clenched shut like a kid on a roller coaster. JARVIS seemed to know what he was doing, getting him up and out of danger. It felt like he was free flying, like the suit didn't exist. It was vulnerable and thrilling all at once.

They were still moving when JARVIS spoke again, _"You can open your eyes now, sir, I'm taking you to Master Stark."_

Steve pried his eyes open, looking around to find himself still blasting through the air. He was breathless and soon enough laughter started to bubble up in him, the position becoming familiar enough for him to want to do it on his own.

"I think I'm ready to do it on my own."

"_Are you sure, captain?"_

"As ready as I'll ever be" Steve felt his body go lax, but he snapped back into position before he could falter too much. It wasn't tiring at all, it felt almost natural (as natural as flying could be to a human.) He spun in the air, dipping and weaving to get the feel of it. Yeah, like a plane, he could do this.

"Show me all the weapons this thing has, scroll them on the left side if you could."

Steve gaped at the list, seeing everything from the stabilizers' blasts to rockets buried in his shoulder blades. There were silver shields made of some pretty strong stuff collapsed and hidden under his forearms, and from what he could read they were voice commanded. There was a brief simulation played out in front of his eyes, they were each about as big as his shield and fast to come out.

Oh! And they spun...and were detachable. Flying blade shields. Neat.

"Show me Iron Man."

"_Coming on your screen now."_

Steve's screen came to life, showing his enemies in red and Tony in a vivid gold.

"Put your best stompers on, JARVIS, it's show time."

"_Indeed."_

**xXx**

Happy stopped the car smoothly in front of the Hammer Industries building, the other two got out.

"It's not fair!" Happy barked out the window "I can fight too!"

"Happy" Rhodes ducked his head into the side window, smiling indulgently "We value you as a person and a driver. Now sit in this car and call me if something happens out here. You need to be ready to go on a dime, you got me?"

The driver pursed his lips but nodded, agreeing, "You two stay safe."

Rhodey flashed him a thumbs up before heading over to the agent's side, the woman was trying to trick the security system into believing she was a staff member. It wasn't working.

"You need some help?" he inquired.

"Listen, Rhodes, I'm a proffessional" Natasha growled at him, swiping the card again "You can stay in the car with Happy or you can shut up and let me work."

After a few moments she scowled, "The door's bolted. He has the building on lockdown."

"You know what that means" Rhodey pulled out his gun, aiming carefully "We get to do this the hard way."

He shot in a pattern, taking out the series of locks he knew were keeping the door barred. He gave it a good kick, the door swung wide open.

"Ladies first" Rhodey gestured inside, she flashed him a smirk before proceeding.

"Remember, go for non-lethal" she warned him again, then muttered something low in Russian "There was a time when I was sure I'd never say that."

"They're just underlings" Rhodey assured her, spotting a thick guard coming their way "I'll take care of your leftovers."

Instead of answering, Natasha dodged around the guard and went after the two in the hall. Rhodey whipped out his collapsable steel baton before the man could think twice, dropping down to take out the man's knees with one quick strike. Another across the head and the man was out, the strength behind it enough to knock him for a loop.

Rhodey stood with grace, swirling the baton between his fingers. He always kept the device tucked into his side pocket for just these occasions, a handy thing to have when you didn't want to kill. He could if needed, but these boys looked sturdy enough to take quite a few hits. It was no small feat to take a blow from the baton. He caught sight of the agent taking down a man with a swift jump and a hard landing, he rushed to help when he saw two more coming down the hall. She seemed to know he was there and slid between the guard's legs, taking out the legs of the man behind him before knocking him out.

Rhodey dodged a punch and dislocated the man's elbow, driving the base of the baton upside the man's head before driving the length across his knees. The guard went down with a groan. The colonel followed behind the agent, their steps quick.

"So...you and Pepper?" Rhodey inquired lightly.

"Oh, this is _so_ not the time" Natasha said under her breath "We're on a mission here."

"She's amazing" Rhodey offered, keeping his voice down as they skimmed along the wall "She's smart, too. Not to mention smoking hot."

The woman whipped her head around to glare at him, he smirked.

"So do you 'like-like' her?" the colonel teased mercilessly "Does she 'like-like' you? I could pass her a note at homeroom and ask, if you want."

"Remind me to throttle you later" Natasha peeked around the corner "There's two coming fast, two more behind them. I'll smoke the first set and slide past them, think you can take them?"

He nodded tightly, "No problem"

Natasha snapped two disks from her belt and tossed them, smoke billowing and giving them their opening. They were quickly, Natasha skimming past the confused guards to charge at the others. While Rhodey took a punch and shattered the kneecaps of two very unfortunate men, the woman was cutting through them ease. She was like water, constantly moving and fluidly graceful.

"Have you two gone on a date yet?" Rhodey called, moving quick to put the guard charging up behind her in a choke hold.

"Not exactly!"

Natasha kicked off the wall and caught a guard between her legs, swinging him down hard and crushing off his hair. He hit the floor with a solid thud, body limp.

"You should" Rhodey took an elbow to the stomach, he sucked it up and jammed his baton tighter across the man's windpipe.

"She..." he wheezed, struggling to get back his breath "She needs something good in her life right now."

"I'm not exactly a good thing" Natasha flipped a charging guard over her shoulder, using his momentum to send him skidding a few feet "If you haven't noticed."

"She'll get over it" Rhodey whipped the baton across the man's head, the colonel shoved the unconscious man aside to deliver a swift heel-kick to the solar plexus of the guard on the floor. Another kick across the head and he was out of it, groaning lowly and bleary eyed.

"She deserves better" Natasha took a moment to catch her breath, spotting the approaching guard with a can of pepper spray in his hand. She took him at a full run, throwing another disk out in front of her that flashed smoke and light right in his face. The man reeled back, throwing a blind punch. She trapped his arm and twisted it hard, cracking bones beneath her skilled touch.

"She deserves someone who loves her!" Rhodey knelt and dropped the baton in one smooth motion, whipping out his pistol and aiming very carefully. He fired two shots, catching the guard down the hall through the hand and in the foot. The man, as planned, started freaking out at the sight of a hole in his hand. He collapsed against the wall, body shaking as it went into the shock of being shot.

"She'll find someone else" Natasha promised, knocking the guard's head against the floor once before releasing him. She took the pepper spray from him, the team standing smoothly and heading toward one another.

"What if you're it?" Rhodey's brow furrowed, dead serious "I've never seen her kiss someone like that. The way she is with you, how easy you two are together...maybe you're the best she'll ever have."

Natasha's expression was cool as she raised the pepper spray, the colonel panicked for just a moment before he realized it was aimed over his shoulder. She sprayed the guard creeping up on them right in the face, his cry of surprise and agony echoed through the hall as he fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. She tossed the can aside, cocking her head.

"We can't have everything we want" Natasha replied, a note of hurt in her voice. She turned to walk away but the man grabbed her wrist, the touch light enough not to trigger an aggressive response.

"What about what we _need_?"

Natasha closed her eyes for a moment, seeing nothing but Pepper's sweet smile.

"Come on" the agent broke the clasp "Vanko's still here. I have a job to finish."

Rhodey nodded, "In more ways than one."

**xXx**

Peter ran on quick feet through the Expo, trying to steer clear of the robots but they were fast. He knew at least two were close by, his sixth sense was going crazy with danger. His head was still dizzy with the fact that _Captain_ _America_ had saved him. The man had been handsome past the cowl and freaking _huge_, just as broad as those old films and posters had portrayed him to be. Every year in history class for every kid in the US, the teacher would kickass the lesson on World War 2 with a bit about Captain America.

Brave, true, strong...hell, he'd even had the shield.

Peter couldn't really put a pinpoint on it, but he'd felt safe with the man. He'd never let anyone grab him like that, he could've gotten away but he'd let the man protect him. It had almost felt second nature to him. For a moment he thought it was a physical attraction and _that_ made his cheeks burn, to be attracted to a super hero was a thing for school girls. But the more he thought about it the more he realized it was more a warm-feeling, a hero-worship mixed with a father fig-

No!

Peter stopped in his tracks, digging the heels of his sneakers into the ground. He didn't need to start thinking about that right now. He could take care of himself. He was independent and strong, damn it, he didn't need to look up to anyone.

Someone grabbed him from behind, dragging him between the two buildings behind him. The lights from the Expo cut out in the dark of the alley, a hard body pressed tight up behind him as he was dragged backwards to a fire escape. Hands dug into his shirt and across his hip, the man tugging him behind the thick steel ladder until they were hidden.

The man held him tight but didn't hurt him, the only reason he didn't try and take him down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peter spat, getting a hand clamped over his mouth for his trouble. His words were muffled against a smooth leather palm, the man's hands covered in fingerless gloves that strapped across the wrists. Biting wouldn't work then, but he _could_ break the man's wrists.

The man let go of his hip long enough to reach behind him and do something, the clear gasp he heard suggested the man removed a mask or something.

"Shut your pretty mouth and listen for a sec, will ya?" the man spoke into his ear, the hand returning to his jean line to hold him in place "Those robots aren't stupid. That thing you took down sent a picture of your face to it's buddies."

Peter heard the heavy clunk of the drones outside, he turned his head just enough to see the mouth of the alley. It was broad and held those rockets across it's shoulders, head piece glowing as it scanned the area.

"They're looking for you" the man had a hint of worry in his tone "Two of them have broken off and have been on your ass for the past half mile. I thought you were a genius or something?"

Peter went to turn and glare at the man, but he was held still, "Don't think about it, brat."

So the man didn't want him looking at his face? Was he a criminal or something? And how the hell did he know whether he was smart or not? A hundred questions whizzed through his mind, he unconsciously leaned back into the man's overly warm body. The man didn't stop him but his attention was clearly on the drones still scanning out there.

"Are you shaking?" lips brushed along the line of his neck, the hand on his mouth softening it's grip "I'm not going to hurt you, dumbass. I'm kind of saving your butt right now, so calm down."

Peter's eyes fell to the hand on his face, brow scrunching up when he saw a raw looking scar spidering across the skin beneath the glove. The wound that had made that must've been incredibly painful.

"You need to get out of the Expo and back to your little hovel" the man held him still when the teen tried to surge forward, he gave a scolding hiss "Fuck, not right now. They're still out there."

Peter said something behind his hand, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I know where you live. No, I'm not going to sneak in at night and steal your liver" the man tried to sound assuring but the sarcasm evened it out "Chill out, I've known for months."

"Months?" Peter squeaked behind his hand, starting to squirm to get away.

The drone stomped over to the alley, the head gear glowing brightly before it started to scan for the one who had destroyed one of their own. The man grabbed the teen and ducked down with him, moving so he covered him completely. Peter was never so happy to be slim, the man's broad chest covered past his back. He saw the lights flicker behind them, the drone's scanner analyzing what it was seeing in the alley.

After a few moments, the two drones took off into the sky.

"About time" the man abruptly let him go and stood, Peter looked up in time to see him pulling up a simple black mask. The material covered his neck, over his jaw, his mouth, his nose, all the way up to stop just below his eyeline. The man's jacket hood was pulled low down his forehead, his face and hair completely covered up.

Those eyes though...they were dark, full of life and pain.

Peter slowly stood, keeping his eyes on the man's eyes.

The man raised an eyebrow, "You should be running now, Pete."

The teen swallowed down a swell of fear, "You know my name too?"

The man rolled his eyes, "Can we just assume I know everything? It makes conversation easier."

Peter took a step back, unsure if he wanted to bolt or attack the guy, "So you're not trying to kill me, right?"

The man looked down at his watch, eyes squinting for a moment before crinkling at the edges to show a smile, "Not at the moment, hot stuff. Now get going, I suspect Big Red and Captain Crazy Ass are going to have this whole mess buckled down in about an hour. No need to be around for the messy aftermath, right?"

Peter nodded slowly, taking another step, "And you're going to stick around?"

"Hey, what can I say?" the man shrugged "Some guys wanna watch the world burn, some guys hang around to roast marshmallows."

The brunette faltered, "Uhm...you don't have those, do you?"

Before he was even done talking the man had dug into his bag and produced a bag of large marshmallow, shaking them pointedly.

Peter gaped far too long before he picked his jaw up, "You're insane and I'm leaving. Please don't sneak into my place and kill me."

"No worries" the man made a shoo-ing motion with his other hand "Now _get_. Let the big boys handle this one."

Peter let his gaze linger, mouth opening as if to make a remark...but he could find nothing to make this situation any better. He turned and ran down the alley, throwing a look over his shoulder before jumping up onto one of the walls. He climbed quickly, obviously deciding the roof would be the safest place for now.

The man turned around, digging a marshmallow out of the bag before stuff the whole thing away in his bag beside his guns. He didn't have his regular outfit with him tonight but this mask and jacket would do. He pulled down the black material and popped the treat into his mouth, chewing happily.

"Cute kid" he cast his eyes up to the roof, catching a glimpse of the pert ass as it disappeared over the roof line "_Really_ nice ass. Kinda dumb for a genius."

He slipped his mask back in place, stepping out of the alley into the chaos of the Expo.

He still had a job to do.

**xXx**

Tony had been trying to knock out these drones for what seemed like forever but the bastards kept coming out of nowhere. The screens showed him one in particular that seemed to be smarter than the rest, it was certainly better armed. It was faster and stronger and it had him in it's sights, rockets dancing past him to prove him right.

One of the drones was catching up, inches from him. It reached out, it could grab his leg if it tried.

A silver disk sliced clean through the drone's head, and in seconds the disk came back to cut into the reactor in it's chest.

The drone dropped through the sky like a dead fly, disappearing.

Tony's screen lit up in the corner, a 3-D silver star swiveling as an avatar, "_Looks like you could use some help_."

The genius smiled brightly when he saw the suit he had built for his lover lower to his side, looking more brilliant than he had ever hoped, "Captain."

"_Mr. Stark_."

"JARVIS, you're holding out on me" Tony accused.

"_I thought you'd like the surprise, sir."_

"_Most of the drones left are in the sky now_" Steve reported "_They're all locked on you. There must be more than a dozen back there_."

"I took out a good mess of them" the genius replied "You're going to need to follow my lead up here, Cap. JARVIS, keep Steve on my six or my three. Make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"_Master Rogers seems to pilot fine without me."_

"You're doing it by yourself?" Tony couldn't help but be surprised "Wow."

"_Don't sound so shocked, I'm a soldier and a hero remember?_" Steve teased, dropping from his sight long enough to shoot from his gauntlets and take down one of the drones.

"Impressive, Cap" Tony saw the globe ahead of them, the one that had been the nucleus of the Expo board "Stay sharp. We're going to thin the heard out a little."

"_I'm right behind you_."

Tony smirked, "That's just where I like you. Get ready to get wet."

Iron Man dropped down and the captain followed him loyally, stopping inches from in-land decorative pond before blasting the length of it.

"JARVIS?" Tony barely spoke before the display was up, showing him the route to follow to navigate through the globe unharmed.

"_You're not seriously doing this?_" Steve sounded worried, his screen showing him the same.

"Take a deep breath" the iron hero started to advise, but then thought of his soldier faltering even an inch "JARVIS, take control of his suit for the next few seconds."

In the CAP-100, the soldier was starting to freak out.

"Oh gosh" Steve felt the suit lock up and he was thankful, if it had been up to him he would've peeled off "Tony!"

"Hold on to your stripes, babe!"

Steve clenched his eyes shut and let it happen, swallowing down his screams as he was pushed back and was forced to kick off something that felt like metal. He pried his eyes open long enough to see himself hurtled at the iron frame of the globe. He managed to squeeze through and his relieved cry was more high-pitched than he would've liked to admit. They flew fast and swift away from the globe, the explosions from the drones smashing into the globe bright in the night sky.

They stopped just by the Oracle building, looking back at the globe with matching grins.

"Thanks, JARVIS" Steve dropped just a fraction when the autopilot "That was...exhiliarting."

"You screamed like a girl" Tony teased "Are you okay in there?"

"Fine" Steve caught his breath, looking down at the ground and cringing "I'm not really scared of heights, but this is pushing it."

"You're too cute, you know that?"

"How many left?" Steve inquired, ignoring the flashing red light at the top of his screen "We should check the ground, get in touch with Natasha."

Tony saw it a moment too late, "Steve!"

The captain was tackled out of mid-air by the heavy super drone that had given him cause to worry earlier. Steve startled yell rang in his ears as the CAP-100 was driven down to Earth, crashing through the Oracle dome's windowed surface and out of sight. With a snarl Tony blasted after them, eyes smoldering with rage and determination.

No one knocked his soldier out of the sky.

When Tony got down there Steve was pinned by one large metal hand, the drone's hidden machine gun emerging from it's back. Tony landed just as the thing started to shoot, raining bullets down onto the CAP-100. Steve was trying but it didn't seem like the suit couldn't convey the soldier's strength. He knew the man was strong but he couldn't shake the drone. Steve must've been disoriented, armor getting eaten at by the thick pellets.

Tony shot a blast from his stabilizer, the drone reared back on impact but didn't dislodge. Another blast sent the thing flying backward, skimming across the ground and tearing up the grass.

"You still okay, princess?" Tony teased, wincing when he realized how that sounded. He could hear Steve's growl through the comm link. The soldier got to his feet and propelled himself toward the drone, tackling it back to the ground when it tried to stand. The first round of bullets went past his hand before he blasted it, disabling the device.

Steve started punching at the drone's chest, ignoring the way it tried to smash in his shoulders. He rolled with each blow, barely feeling the impacts as concentrated on destroying the arc reactor. He couldn't quite get through. An idea struck him.

"JARVIS, expose my fist if you can" Steve commanded, smirking when the suit fluttered open around his wrist to expose his gloved fist. He slammed it down with all his strength, breaking through the drone's chest. He didn't go through the reactor but hit it at the angle, he dug further to find the wires. He knew Tony's old reactor connected that way, he was hoping for the same thing.

Steve was so focused on disconnecting the reactor he didn't notice the way the device lit up, and before he knew it he was blasted in the chest. The force sent him flying straight up, then straight down.

Tony watched his lover fall hard and stay down, limp, his helmet dark. He blasted the drone in the reactor, destroying it's power and effectively killing it.

"Steve!"

JARVIS started running the captain's vitals across his screen, he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the man was just stunned and out for a seconds to recover. He had done the same at the track when he'd taken the shrapnel to the shoulder. The vitals disappeared to be replaced by a small blank screen, showing a signal wired directly into his frequency.

"Put us both through."

The screen flickered to life, Natasha's face peered back.

"_Vanko's not here_" Natasha reported, looking annoyed "_Pepper's detaining Hammer right now. How are you boys?_"

"Fine. Cap's a little stunned but we're dealing. _where_ are you?" Tony asked, brow furrowed.

"_Inside Hammer Industries, of course_" she grinned on screen "_You're not doubting my skills, are you Mr. Stark?_"

Rhodey's face appeared beside hers, he looked smug, "_I took out half, don't let her take all the credit._"

"Look at you two, the dynamic duo" Tony needled, watching the agent's gaze narrow threateningly.

"_Good job on your new chest piece_" Natasha's eyes danced across what he assumed was her screen, a smile sneaking across her face "_I'm reading a higher output in power and your vitals all look promising_."

"Yes, for the moment I'm not dying" the genius bit the inside of his cheek, reluctant to admit it "Thanks...to you."

Natasha seemed caught off guard, a flash of surprise appearing across her face, "_No problem_."

"_Yeah, yeah, we'll pass around the gift baskets later_" Rhodey's brow was furrowed "_The captain doesn't look too hot right now_."

"He's just dizzy" Tony looked to the soldier, wincing when he saw the man hadn't moved "I'll get him going, don't worry."

"_Good_" the colonel sighed in relief "_Then we won't have to bury anyone. I seriously thought your battery was going to die before we could settle things, man_."

Tony was about to initiate the apology, ready to explain his behavior, when another window popped up and a voice cut through them all.

"_What do you mean you're dying_?!" Pepper snapped.

"Uh, Pep, is that you?" Tony laughed nervously "Hey, no. No, I'm not dying. Not anymore."

"_What's gong on?_"

"I was going to tell you" Tony tried to explain "I didn't want to alarm you-"

"_You didn't tell me?_" Pepper sounded hurt but livid "_You really were dying?_"

"You didn't let me-"

"_Why didn't you tell me that?!_"

"I was going to make you an omelet and tell you!" Tony shouted over her.

"_Hey, you two, save it_" Natasha cut them off "_You've got incoming, Tony. Looks like the fight is coming to you_."

"_Nat?_" Pepper's voice softened "_Are you okay?_"

"_I'm fine_" Natasha promised.

"_Rhodey?_" the CEO inquired.

"_We're both fine, Pep_" Rhodey assured her.

"Hey, Pep" Tony interjected.

"_You're a bastard!_" Pepper scolded hotly "_Are you at least okay now?_"

"I'm fine now" the man replied calmly, trying to soothe her "Don't be mad-"

"_I am mad_" she spat.

"I will formally apologize when I'm not fending off a Hammerrhoid attack!" Tony got sharper, that passion between them always riling him up.

"_Fine_" Pepper replied curtly.

"We could've been in Venice" the man offered.

"_Oh please_" the CEO scoffed.

Tony cut them all out, flipping up his faceplate. He walked over to his soldier, the CAP-100's helmet was still dark and he was flat on his back. The iron hero knelt down and gently tapped the other's helmet, watching the lights flicker over the eyes.

"Babe?" Tony called softly "Come on, pretty boy, I need you up. We've got company coming."

The CAP-100 lit up, a groan coming from within. JARVIS scanned the suit before his eyes, it had taken a beating. There were finger indents along the shoulders from that big drone.

Tony slapped the side of the helmet, "You okay in there?"

Steve's face plate flipped up, revealing his fluttering eyes and flushed cheeks. He looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings. He smiled weakly, dropping his head back into the dirt.

"I'm going to be seeing this place in my dreams. Gosh, it's pretty..."

"How hard did you fall, Cap?" Tony moved the man's helmet back and forth, peering into his face as he ran scans "JARVIS says your fine but you look a little pale."

"You know, I heal pretty quick" the soldier informed him"But this has been a long day."

"Tell me about it" Tony put his hand over the reactor in the suit "I think I'll make another core like mine and put it in your suit. It'll help."

"Yeah, you're a cheat" Steve tried to lift his arms, flexing his fingers to make sure it all worked "You're running on fresh batteries. I haven't even had dinner."

"Poor old man" Tony stood "Don't you worry, Papaw, we'll have you in front of the TV with your tea and your stories in no time. But we've got the rest of the drones closing in and fast."

The soldier sighed harshly, "Have I ever told you that your sex appeal increases tenfold when you're in your suit?"

"Oh yeah, you're loopy" Tony offered his hand, the soldier took it and stood up.

Steve stretched, making sure every bit of him worked, "You're the darb in a suit, Tony, but I think I'll stay on the ground when I can."

"Uh, thanks?" Tony didn't really know what a 'darb' was, making a mental note to Google that later "You don't like the suit?"

"I love it" Steve assured him "We'll work on it later, okay? Together this time."

"Good deal" Tony slapped his shoulder, getting the soldier to smile a little stronger "We've got these drones dropping any second. What's the game plan, captain?"

Steve looked around again, starting toward top of the mini-river they were standing in, "We're going to take the higher ground. I'll take the hill up here."

Tony started to walk away, "You go up top, I'll draw them in"

"Whoa!" Steve held up his hands, stopping in his tracks "You can't stay down here, this is the worst place to be."

"You've got a spot, where's mine?"

"_This_ right here" Steve gestured at the area around them, the valley "This is no man's land. This is where you go to die."

Glass shattered behind him, he sighed hard and shut his eyes in exasperation.

"They're here?"

"Oh yeah."

"Rats" Steve turned to see more of them dropping in heavy and solid, landing in all the highest points around them. They were making a circle, trapping the two men in. Stupid strategic bastards. The soldier's eyes caught on the rain of cherry blossoms scattering across them all, an obscene contrast of machine and nature. Oh yeah, he had loads of new sketch ideas.

The heroes flipped down their faceplates, and just like that it was on.

Steve kept his eyes on his enemies, trusting Iron Man to take care of himself. He unfolded his remaining silver shield and blocked what damage he could while he used the rapid-fire gun on the gauntlet of his other arm. He watched the bullets cut through the drones and grinned behind his mask, enjoying the feeling of being Captain America again. He could feel the bullets bouncing off his shield on his back, giving him extra cover. One got too close and he spun the shield, taking off the drone's head in one slice. The next cut went across his chest, destroying it.

Tony was in front of him suddenly, shooting from the wrist and taking down three bots at once with a specialized weapon.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, nice" Steve grunted, punching through the chest of a Marine drone before kicking it on it's ass "Don't get cocky."

After another minute or so, just when Steve was getting blinded by muzzle-flare, Tony's frustrated growl echoed in his ears.

"Get down!"

Steve obeyed in an instant, dropping to his hands and knees. He looked up in time to see twin red beams swirling over his head, cutting through everything in their path. Just like _that_ every drone was cut in half, great hunks of metal bodies collapsing into the grass and water. Their enemies reduced to scrap heap in seconds.

Steve stood, looking around with his mouth agape like a fish, "Uh, maybe next time...you should lead with that."

"Sorry, Cap, I can only use it once" Tony held up his fists, the canisters ejecting themselves "Still experimental."

"Thank goodness that's over" Steve put a finger to his ear, then dropped it when he realized he wasn't wearing a comm piece but an entire helmet "Natasha, are you there?"

"_Yeah_" her voice came through clearly "_Pepper's out of the park and the police have Hammer. You're almost out of the woods_."

Tony gave a protesting whine under his breath, "What do you mean _almost_? What else is there?"

"_There's another drone heading your way_" Natasha replied "_This one looks different. It's energy signature is significantly higher than the other's. Brace yourselves._"

"Natasha?" Steve was surprised to see the red head on his screen "You're alright. Where's Rhodey?"

"Later" Tony urged, looking around while JARVIS tried to get a lock on the approaching threat "Where's he coming from?"

The suit coming in was loud and bright, making an entrance through one of the broken slots of the dome's ceiling. Natasha disappeared from their screen, giving them a clear view of the droid. It was larger than the others, twice as thick as the others and bigger than even the mega-drone they had taken out. The thing landed and looked at them, it's helmet collapsing and falling back to reveal none other than Vanko.

"Good to be back" the man drawled, grinning "Looks like you fixed your heart, Stark. Allow me to rectify that."

"You're a monster and a thief, Vanko!" Steve spat accusingly, pointing his stabilizer at the man "And we're not going to let you walk out of here."

Vanko scowled, bringing in his arms to release something before throwing them out. Those all-too-familiar extensions appeared, crackling with electricity and more dangerous than before.

"If you could _not_ annoy the tentacle man, that would be great" Tony snarked, eyeing the man warily while he locked on to it's most vulnerable spots "We got this."

Tony fired from his shoulder, prompting the Russian to slip back on his helmet and attack. He struck between them, sending the two men apart. Steve ducked and rolled, coming up on his knees and firing on all pistons from his gauntlets. He was amazed how much ammo the suit held. Tony tried an air strike but was cut down, knocking him against some rocks.

Steve let up his rounds for the few seconds it took to extend his silver shield, revving it up at a quick pace before launching it at Vanko in hopes to cover his lover for a few moments.

Vanko wasn't one to be slowed down, he dodged with an easy lean.

Tony surged forward and was knocked across the dome, crashing through trees and fixtures before disappearing from sight. Steve got up to help but couldn't stop the electrified extension from wrapping itself around his neck and under his arm. He tried to pull at it but the contact burned him even through his suit, sending warning bells all across his screen.

"Tony!" he hoped the other hero was coming back, he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Vanko's laugh was amplified from beneath his suit, and with a click the captain found himself reeled in like a fish. He flew through the air and crashed against the other suit, a huge arm clamping along his lower back. The other extension coiled across his legs, sending shocks through the CAP-100 that seared his inner-suit almost to the point of danger.

"The little soldier boy got his own suit!" Vanko was amused, amplifying the charge to make the captain scream "If I kill you, who will be left to weep at your funerals?"

"Son-of-a-bitch" Steve growled breathlessly, arching under the electrical surge.

A pulse blast across Vanko's back forced the man to release one of the extensions to whip at Iron Man, catching the man around the neck as well. They struggled but Vanko had them pinned tight, increasing the power every second to send sparks dancing across their suits in swarms.

"What now?" Steve grunted. Dread was welling up in his chest, he was almost out of tricks and Vanko was firing on all cylinders. He pulled with all his strength but these things were sapping his power, his skin threatening to sizzle. How the hell were they going to get out of this one?

"Workin' on it" Tony was busy watching his suit break down around him, JARVIS showing him just how screwed he actually was. He felt an idea coming, just on the tip of his tongue...

A shot rang out, Vanko froze. The extensions fizzled out and fell from the heroes necks limply, coiling up like snakes on the ground. The suit powered down to it's basic station, the Russian swaying on his feet. Tony was about to attack when Vanko swayed on his feet, falling back and landing with a heavy thud. The two watched their foe stay still, just as limp as Steve had been when he'd passed out. They slowly inched closer, flipping their faceplates up to get a better look.

There was a round bullet hole right in the eye socket of the suit, backlash blood spatter staining the torn metal.

"You're welcome!" a voice called.

The two turned and aimed, looking for the source of the noise. There, by a broken panel, was a man waving at them. He was clad in black and seemed to have a sniper gun with him, still braced on the frame where he had taken the shot.

"Who the hell is that?!" Tony gestured wildly "Hey! Hey, you!"

"Oh no" the man's voice was lower now, sounding cheeky. With the grace of a person trained for this sort of thing, the man shimmied down the remaining windows and they watched his shadow drift all the way down to the ground.

"Did he just...?" Steve winced "You know what? I'm grateful. I'm done being confused and outmatched today."

"New feeling?"

"Yeah, and I don't like it."

"Second that" Tony went to Vanko's corpse and knelt down, digging his fingers into the plates of his chest and prying them back.

"What are you doing?"

"These are _my_ reactors" Tony spat, working his fingers around the rim of the reactor and pulling "I'm not leaving this place until I've dissected every last one of these fuckers."

The arc reactor locked in tighter and turned red, starting to flash after a few seconds.

"Shit" Tony stood, eyes wide as he swept them over the other drones and their new red chest pieces "These things are rigged to blow. Fly!"

Steve watched his lover's helmet lock in place, the man taking off before he could even pick his jaw up. The captain reacted slower than he would've liked to admit, settling his own faceplate and blasting up after the genius.

"We need to get far and high, these things are everywhere!" Tony yelled through the comm.

"I'm right behind you!"

Then they started to explode, sending waves of energy and heat up into the air. It shook the two heroes, their paths wavering dangerously as they were caught in the backlash. Steve's stabilizers gave out, dropping him unceremoniously onto a roof top. He skidded and flipped, metal and concrete creating sparks before he managed to stop himself on the edge.

Tony landed beside him, "We really should've run a few flight tests on that thing first."

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" Steve griped "JARVIS! Get me out of this thing!"

The suit broke itself up around him, the helmet plates falling apart and disappearing into the chest piece. He squirmed and pushed at it, forcing it off him as soon as possible. It was messy and uncoordinated, but the CAP-100 managed to get itself back to it's capsule form with the exception of one captain's leg.

"I've done some stupid things in my life, but this is definitely tops" Steve physically pried his limb out of the metal, growling at it while it retracted "I've had your dad drop me from hundreds of feet up into unknown enemy territory _with_ missiles going off, and _this_ is still the stupidest thing that has ever happened!"

Tony's helmet sparked and broke apart on him, he pried it off, "What about me? You think this is easy for me?"

"I'm tired of this crap with you risking everything and everyone, jumping into things alone and just _hoping_ it will all work out!" Steve picked his shield up off the ground, casting one last glare at the CAP-100 "We could've lost everyone in this! Between Vanko, Hammer, and that sniper guy – this could've been it, Tony!"

"I think I did pretty good" Tony gestured at the Expo "Sure, the place is on _fire-"_

"We're making rules!" the soldier cut him off, swiping his hands as if to physically stop him from hearing the excuses "We're making rules and guidelines and structure, because I'm not doing this again. You're not alone anymore and I'm not going to have you acting like it. We're a team, partners, and I can't go through this again. I've almost watched you die more than once today. Do you know what that does to me?"

Tony looked back to the man, "Steve..."

"No, I'm dead serious, and you're going to listen for once" Steve got closer, heat in his eyes "I told you I'd yell at you later and I meant it! You broke my trust again. How the hell am I supposed to count on you when you hide things like your reactor failing from me? You promised you'd stop lying and you lied about _that_! You are the worst kind of person, Anthony Stark!"

"I love you" Tony blurted out loudly, causing them both to freeze and stare like startled rabbits.

Steve managed to rasp in a breath, "What?"

"I've always...kind-of-sort-of loved you" Tony wet his lips, the confession started spilling from his lips like champagne bottled up too tight then popped "I've been in love with you ever since I realized that those shields on my sheets meant more than safety. I dreamed red-white-and-blue. I still do. It's in my blood, you're under my skin, and in my mind. There wasn't one day that went by where I didn't think about Captain America. There's _still_ not a day that goes by where I don't think about you..."

Tony scratched a hand through his hair, face scrunched up, "Steve, seriously, you're filling up my brain. I can't work some mornings because it's just _you _rolling around up there. Your eyes and your ass and your smile, and that stupid way you pick the sunniest place on the couch to sketch...the way you tremble when you come...fuck, the way you blush when I flirt and smile when I'm stupid. I love it! I love it all."

The iron hero took in a great breath, his babble still going at full blast, "And don't tell me you love me, because right now it'd be a lie. You're mad at my for lying and being an ass and I understand that. I get it. This was just something I needed to do myself and want you to know I'm seriously sorry for it. I just want you to be happy and sometimes I forget how to do it. I forget...how to be human. But you help me remember and that's..._good_, I guess."

Tony finally managed to look the man in the eyes again, throat drying up, "Just tell me you'll stay with me and that'll be enough."

Steve grabbed the other by the front plate of his suit, dragging him forward until their noses brushed. Half-lidded azure eyes cut through to Tony's soul, forcing a whimper from his mouth as he bared naked and open to the soldier. Their kiss was like lightning striking sand, hot and sudden. Steve practically devoured him, slick tongue stealing his own and forcing him to take the assault. The brunette keened and pressed closer, reaching up and letting his metal fingers curl across the man's thick arm.

The lights from the explosions danced across them, highlighting the weary slump in their shoulders and the joy in their eyes when they broke away.

"Anthony Stark" Steve spoke softly, chest tight with the overbearing love he felt for this man "You are sharpest, most damaged person I've ever met."

Tony bit the side of his lip, "But not beyond repair, right?"

"You don't need repaired" the soldier lifted a hand and buried his gloved fingers in dark hair, bumping their foreheads "You just need a band-aid or two."

Tony laughed brokenly, eyes wet with tears that were threatening to fall from the sudden rush of relief, "Are you offering to play doctor, Captain?"

"Mmm" Steve closed his eyes, tightening his grip to ground himself in the man's presence "Only if you ask nicely, Mr. Stark."

"I told you I can beg _very_ nicely."

Steve covered his mouth in a kiss, both grinning too hard to get more than a press of lips before they started laughing.

There was still so much to do, but for right now this was enough.

* * *

**That was a lot of stuff going on. I'm going to read back over it a few times today and fix any mistakes left in there, but I really wanted to just get it out there so I could start on the next chapter.**

**Next chapter: Lemon, apologies, a missing assistant, the Avengers Initiative, and the identity of the unknown man.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, dropping a review REALLY really helps me write faster. And I know it was a few days before I posted this, but it's 32 pages, what more can you want what that kind of climax?**

**QUICK APOLOGY:**

**I'm sorry for the extra pairings, and I promise in the future to give Stony their due. I've had a few people comment about it and I feel awful. More Stony feels, check, got it**


	20. Chapter 20

**Want to address some things before we get started, since I know you are ALL so eager for th e lemon.**

**First: You lot must be impossible at Christmas, since you took my mystery man and shook him until you pretty much guessed who he was. Good on you, though**

**Second: I apologize for past/present/future fight scenes. They will be lame because reading fight scenes is less cool than watching them. I promise to make them quick enough but detailed to satisfy most of you. I'm crap at writing at them. When it's Avengers fight scenes, just watch the movie, it's easier**

**Third: I'm mostly going off movie-canon (if any canon), just so you know**

**Fourth: Thanks to all my my positive feedback, there will be no more apologies for my writing style, content, couples, or verb usage.**

**Enough of that crap, shoo – read the Stony**

* * *

They stayed in each other's arm entirely too long, forgetting that they had obligations to the rest of 'Team Stark'. It was selfish, but what aspect of Tony Stark's life wasn't? Still pressed together, they talked about how in the hell they were going to get back to the Tower.

They settled on Tony carrying him by the waist, flying for them while the captain hung onto the CAP-100 capsule. Steve's weight was fine but with the extra suit it was slowing the ride down. He kept his eyes up on the starry sky, recalling the free-falling feeling of being in his suit.

"Sorry about the suit" Steve apologized "I kind of panicked and overreacted."

"It's okay" it was still strange to look into his lover's face and see Iron Man "Just hold on."

"I love the CAP-100" Steve gripped the handles on the capsule a little harder "It's...badass."

Tony gasped dramatically, "Did Captain America use a swear word outside of anger? I am shocked and appalled, and maybe even a little turned on."

"It _is_" the blonde insisted, closing his eyes to let the wind dry the sweat from his brow "Gosh, it's gorgeous in New York. I know it can be a pit, but you can't tell up here."

Tony chuckled in his throat.

The most beautiful thing in the world was smiling in his arms right now.

Tony faltered at the thought. Since when was he such a sap? He'd let himself get soft, please. Steve was more beautiful than New York? What was he, drunk?

"Look at the skyline!"

Tony broke into a grin. Nah, he was just in love.

And that was fine by him.

**xXx**

Tony dropped them down onto the platform outside the loft floor, thrusters cutting out at the last second. He peeled off his helmet with a scowl, that piece was pretty much fried. They hauled themselves down the slope and to the door to the living room, putting in the code before pushing inside. They sighed at the familiar side, then cringed in unison at the gaping hole in the floor from their bout of science earlier. They'd forgotten about all of this in the rush to get out.

That meant the lab was still a mess.

The heroes exchanged a look and a huff, "Tomorrow."

"There they are!"

Pepper and Rhodey came from the kitchen area, the CEO looked pale and worried. Happy standing off the side, smiling when he saw the two heroes. Tony met the woman half way with a bright smile, ready to spout off a hundred apologies and offer her whatever she wanted. He didn't get out a single before he got a sharp smack across the mouth, he hissed at the sting of it.

"Why?" Tony whined, nose scrunched up petulantly "Pep, I told you: You break it, you buy-"

Pepper grabbed him around the shoulders and dragged him into a hug, digging her nails into his hair and forcing him close. He huffed and let her, face still smarting from the blow.

"What is with this new trend of hitting me before showing me some lovin' ?" Tony griped "Guess I'm just a lucky guy."

"You scared me! You stupid, _stupid_, selfish man" her voice broke at the end, she pulled back and glared with glassy eyes "If you think you're getting away with this, you are _so_ wrong. We're going to have a long talk about this and you're going to stop being-"

"What? Stupid? Selfish?" Tony insisted, smile returning at her concern.

"Yes! Those things" Pepper slapped his shoulder, he swayed "Next time you're going to die, at least give me a two week notice. You can't just spring this kind of stuff on me."

They hugged again, laughing breathlessly in each other's hair.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I know" she sighed "Are you really better?"

"Yeah, all fixed."

"Good" Pepper shoved him away, wagging a finger in his face "No more nonsense. This company can't take it."

"Yes, mother."

She smacked him across the head for good measure, "Don't 'mother' me."

Tony managed to get away when she started hugging and praising Steve, in a much gentler tone he noted. Rhodey held out his hand and after a moment he took it, his smile warm.

"Listen, man, I wanted to apologize" Rhodey began, sounding genuine.

"Don't, it's fine."

"No it's not" the colonel insisted "I should've trusted you."

"I'm the one who put you in this position."

"Oh it's _totally_ all your fault" Rhodey shot back "But I'm still sorry it went down like this."

"That's all I wanted to hear" Tony grinned "So we're good?"

Rhodey could see the shimmer of uncertainty under the man's bravado, "Yeah, we're cool."

Their shake turned into a fist bump.

"Good to have you back, buddy."

Rhodey was about to back some smart comment about how technically he was on the right side all along when Steve came up to them, jaw set as if to bite back the words he wanted to say. Rhodey smiled nervously, recalling the words they'd exchanged in the tower not too long ago. The gym was still destroyed from the little suit-on-suit battle he had started. Tony was tense in his suit, watching them both carefully in search of aggression.

Steve offered his hand. Rhodey hesitated but ended up taking it, shaking it firmly. The captain's eyes softened before he dragged the other soldier into a tight man hug. Rhodey lost his breath, huffing as he was picked up off his feet. The embrace was desperate, like an assurance.

"You're a good man, Colonel" Steve's voice was rough as he set the man back down, not the least bit embarrassed about the hug "You did well today."

Rhodey picked his jaw up and put aside his confusion, "Thank you, captain. You were pretty impressive yourself."

Steve smiled.

"So" Pepper cast her eyes around the room "Where's Natalie?"

The men looked between one another, silently agreeing the captain should be the one to tell her. Steve walked over and took the woman by the arm, urging her to sit down. Rhodey raised an eyebrow at his best friend, flipping his palms up to indicate the hug.

"He actually likes you" Tony replied in hushed tones, heart heavy at the thought of explaining to Pepper that her crush was a spy "He's just protective of me. We're kind of building a little family here. And he's happy not have lost another soldier."

Rhodey cleared his throat, heart warmed a little from the implication, "He's a good man. You got lucky. I don't know how, but you did."

Further into the room, Steve was sitting Pepper down onto one of the couches. The woman was still pale but there was hurt in her eyes now, not fear. Steve bit down on the side of his lip, baffled by how articulate he was on the field but stumped when it came to the emotional side of things. Especially when it wasn't his direct involvement. He couldn't speak of Natasha's true heart but he could tell the CEO what he knew. Hopefully that was enough.

"There is no Natalie Rushman" Steve confessed.

"What?" Pepper laughed, a fake sound that hurt the captain's heart "Of course she is."

The soldier shook his head slowly.

"Oh really?" Pepper was chock-full of sarcasm but a glimmer of hysteria was starting to shine through "Then who exactly has been running our lives for the past two months?"

"Her name is Natasha Romanova " Steve explained, each word cracking Pepper's denial just that much more "Do you remember the organization Coulson's with? S.H.I.E.L.D.? She's one of their best agents. She was planted here when they found out Tony was sick."

Pepper's lips parted, brow wrinkled up as she tried to process what she was hearing. Natalie was..._Natasha_? The woman she had shamelessly fantasized about was...what? A secret agent? A spy?

"So 'Natalie' was all a lie?" Pepper clarified slowly, pulling herself through the realization bit by bit "That woman...was here for Tony. Was that _all_ she was supposed to do?"

Steve choked back a thousand apologies and excuses, almost unable to watch the proud woman fall apart in front of him, "Yes."

Pepper fingers raised to her lips, remembering the kiss she'd shared with the undercover agent. It had all seemed so real at the time. The way she'd held her hand on the plane, the way she'd touched her hair, that kiss at the Expo...had it all been fake? Had that been 'Natalie' not Natasha? Who had kissed her? Who has she started to fall in love with?

"Where is she?" Pepper asked suddenly "I need to talk to her."

Tony knelt down at her feet, still lodged in the Iron Man suit and looking just as exhausted as did when he came from from Afghanistan.

"Pep" even the always-articulate Stark was running short of words "She's...she's gone."

Shocks of hurt chased across the woman's face, taken aback by the news. It was bad enough she had lost her heart but now she was losing her pride. It was one thing to slip into Stark Industries to spy on Tony, it was a whole other thing to seduce her and gain her trust. But had it really been a seduction? She remembered that night in her apartment and the commanding kiss, the one that had left her breathless and warm. The other woman had taken all the control, swamping her with her own desire.

Pepper cringed, embarrassment flushing her cheeks. What S.H.I.E.L.D. must think of her...what Coulson must think of her. She knew he knew, he had to. She looked around the room, swallowing a whine of dismay when she saw it on the faces of her friends. They had all known.

She scraped up the remains of her dignity, sniffling softly.

"Well" Pepper forced a smile "She did a very good job, didn't she?"

Tony's smile was sympathetic, "Yeah, she did."

The woman tilted her head back, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. She's spent years surrounding by men, trying to prove her worth and her strength with each breath and step. But this was almost too much. How in the world was she supposed to keep running Stark Industries at this rate?

"I can't do this anymore, Tony" Pepper tried to smile but it failed, she looked to the man and saw only understanding in his eyes "I think it's best if I resign."

Steve's eyes widened, "Pepper, you don't have to-"

"Steve" Tony cut him off gently, still reeling from just how drawn his beautiful ex-secretary looked "It's her decision. Will you stay as Vice? For me?"

She nodded stiffly, "If you take back responsibility. I need you to help me with the media. I can't have my face on everything. I won't do it alone anymore."

"I'll be there" Tony took one of her hands from the vice grip she had on her skirt, bringing it close enough to kiss "I promise."

The rare tender touch was enough to break down the rest of her walls. With a strangled sound of grief, Pepper threw herself into his arms. This hug was more desperate than the last. He put a metal hand on her back and the other in her hair, comforting her as best he could.

"I'm so stupid, Tony" Pepper breathed, a few tears escaping.

"No you're not" Tony actually kissed her temple "You're really not."

Rhodey and Steve quietly excused themselves while the two clung to one another, the woman's sobs echoing through the floor.

**xXx**

Tony and Pepper all but vanish from the Tower for the next two days. They traveled all over New York and further to DC, tackling fires from the Expo backlash. The PR department and Rhodey wove up some stories and spread them, cooling a lot of the heat. At first it seemed like Team Stark would be on their own but after the proof that all the stolen technology was destroyed was presented the government reluctantly backed them up. It took a lot of promises on Tony's part, and for his credit he had _tried_ to be nice. Eventually he gave them the ultimatum, telling them to shut up and deal with it.

"_Iron Man isn't going away, so you better just suck it up and get it over with_."

And once the major new channels starting running in favor of Stark Industries again, the fires stopped.

The public, as always, had backed Tony Stark up from the beginning. At the main conference they'd lined up outside and cheered for him, a chant of 'Ir-on Man! Ir-on Man!' echoing through the streets.

"_My promise to the public is that if this ever happens again, I promise not to destroy half of Flushing Meadows taking care of it._"

They'd only cheered harder.

Steve had given them breathing room, electing himself guardian of the Tower for the next two weeks. He had cleared the lab himself, using JARVIS as a guide to what could be reused and what could be thrown away. Once he and the DUM-E's got all the rubble and pieces cleared out of the way, the contractors showed up (ordered by Tony himself, already signed and paid for their privacy.) He'd given his help when it was needed but they seemed to know what they were doing.

Then at the end of the week, on a lazy Friday evening, the news channels erupted.

Steve had been relaxing in his bedroom with a small knife and an apple, peeling off the skin in one lazy movement while the TV played in the background. His mind had been drifting to the sketches on his wall, torn between covering it back in white or painting a mural of sorts over it. He'd only _really_ painted a few times, it would be a fun little project to fill in the normal hours.

_"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir. But there's something you should see."_

Steve had given up trying to get JARVIS to call him by his first name. What started as 'Captain Rogers' had turned into 'Master Rogers', and for some reason he took it as an acceptance from the AI. If he knew Tony, the man had probably programmed JARVIS to deal out respect as he deemed fit.

"Go ahead."

Steve was too busy concentrating on keeping the peel in once piece to notice that the TV screen split up into a dozen different screens, each one a different new program. Bits and pieces of audio broke through, JARVIS sifting through them to bring out the important lines.

_Captain America was spotted, in the flesh, at the Stark Expo._

_Footage from the Expo shows a man many claim to be America's first super hero._

_But is it a real deal? The guy's been gone for almost seventy years._

_Listen, no one wants Captain America to be back more than me, but the guy just can't be real._

_Witnesses claim the masked man destroyed drones on the ground, saving their lives._

_He was in an Iron Man suit, for God's sake! He's obviously just another Stark stunt!_

Steve sat up straight, knife slipping through the peel as he gaped at the TV. It seemed like every news station was running the Captain America story at once, competing with tons of footage and a variety of theories. Most of them were spouting his praises but the impossibility of his existence, a few channels were getting nasty, and only a handful were hopeful and optimistic about the whole thing.

But they all had one thing in common – they wanted to know if it was really Captain America.

"Oh jeez" Steve set the apple down "Has Tony seen this?"

"_Master Stark and Miss. Potts are watching a few of the channels at the conference room in DC_."

"Can you tell Tony he needs to come home for a night?" Steve inquired "No big rush, but we really should talk about this."

"_Indeed, sir, I shall inform him immediately._"

Steve rubbed a hand over his eyes, "Thank you."

"_Shall I turn off the news, sir?_"

"Please, if you could."

"_May I recommend a movie?_" JARVIS sounded almost timid.

Steve smiled, "Of course."

The screen went dark for just a moment, grey and white fading in to reveal curly lettering that read _Holiday Inn_. Steve's smile grew, he hadn't gotten a chance to see this particular movie back in the day. He crossed his legs and picked back up his apple and knife, resuming his peeling while the music began to play.

"Thank you" he whispered "If I could hug you, JARVIS..."

"_You're more than welcome, sir._"

**xXx**

The next night, Steve found himself watching a very different movie with company.

Tony had tucked them in the dark rec room and put on an old Batman movie, a bowl of popcorn drenched in melted butter tucked in the brunette's lap. They slipped in and out of discussion about the Captain America hype going around, the bouts of silence more thoughtful than awkward. They were stuck in a particularly long one, the soldier was hyper-focused on how in the world a gorilla strip tease was supposed to be attractive. Surprisingly it was Stark who broke the silence.

"You don't _have_ to do anything about it" Tony explained softly "S.H.I.E.L.D. will throw a fit but they can't really stop you, you're not technically an agent yet."

"I'm as good as theirs" Steve pointed out "And Fury knows I have every intention of returning."

The other rolled his eyes, "Yeah I still wish you hadn't told them that. Those jackasses don't need anymore guns in their arsenal."

"You want me to stay here, is that it?" Steve teased him, laying his arm across the couch behind the man's head "You did say once I was Stark Industries property."

"You're mine, I told Fury that" Tony growled, settling just a little closer to the man and getting an arm around his shoulders for the effort "There's still so much you don't know yet, Cap."

The soldier tore his eyes from the screen and leaned into the man, brushing his nose across his earlobe, "Like what?"

"Like the fact your mask _will_ come off" Tony shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth "There's no hiding anymore, Cap."

"I hid my identity once" Steve's brow was creased "I plan on keeping 'Steve Rogers' separate."

"Good luck with that" Tony scoffed, then saw the hero pull away with a concerned and slightly offended expression "I don't mean anything by it, seriously. It's just not easy to hide in the world right now. It's less hassle to just be open about it and stay on high alert. That's why I'm Tony Stark, the Iron Man."

"Why can't I be Steve Rogers in here and Captain America out there?" Steve pulled away completely, getting the feeling that the billionaire was trying to tell him what to do "I don't see the problem."

The man raised a dark brow, "You'd know the problem if you hadn't broken all the phones I've given you."

"They were frustrating" the soldier shot back.

"Well every other person in the US has a phone, and those who don't have internet access" Tony explained patiently "And almost every phone has a camera that can snap a glimpse of your face in seconds. It takes someone barely a minute to upload that picture to the internet. I know you haven't been on much but imagine a very large, nosy JARVIS that only wants to know what you look like."

Blue eyes widened, "That happens?"

"Every day, ask any politician" Tony hated crashing reality down onto his soldier's head but this was kind of necessary "Your face is already out there as my boy toy, it's not long before they find your name. And once they see a resemblance they'll never stop trying to put you two together."

"They already have, I think" Steve chewed on the side of his lip.

"People are dumb, Cap. Seriously, they're like a box of painted rocks" Tony flicked a piece of popcorn, managing to catch it in his mouth "But a single person, like a reporter, is smart enough to ruin everything."

The blonde scratched the back of his neck, getting tense from all this stress.

"I just told them the truth, they can't do anything with that" Tony pointed out "One less thing to worry about."

Steve turned his eyes back to the screen but didn't really see what was going on, his mind still stuck on his secret identity. If he didn't have that separation...well, he didn't really have his family anymore. His mom was gone, his squad was gone, everyone involved with the project was either dead or too old to really remember anything.

"I'd protect you" Tony offered, lapping the butter off his fingers while gauging the soldier's reaction from the corner of his eye "You know that, don't you? You're completely safe here."

"What do I really have to lose anyways?" Steve thought out loud "I don't have any family or friends that aren't already associated with you. I've been seen with you out in public, at the gala and at Monaco. I fought alongside you at the Expo and the cameras seemed to have captured the entire thing on tape. They'll put two and two together."

"There aren't too many broad-chested blondes who can lift cars out there in the world" Tony offered the popcorn bowl as a peace treaty "People already see Iron Man and Captain America as a team."

Steve took a few pieces and popped them in his mouth, thinking back to the memorabilia room the other had, "And you like it?"

The genius ducked his eyes guiltily, "Maybe."

"Well if they're a team..." the soldier sighed like it was a big deal "What's so bad about Steve Rogers and Tony Stark being a couple?"

Tony perked up, "Seriously?"

Steve started to smile at the man's enthusiasm, "I don't see why not."

The bowl skidded across the table in front of them, wobbling dangerously and sending a few kernels tumbling on the glass. Tony slid into the soldier's lap, curling his fingers across the man's neck and pulling him up into a kiss. Steve moaned loudly as the hard body settled on his hips, his hands coming up to clutch at strong thighs to hold them in place. The kiss was warm and conveyed wave after wave of content, the genius humming against his lips.

He's never seen Tony this pleased about something, it was endearing.

It was like a promise for their future, sealed with a kiss.

**xXx**

Natasha knew the moment someone arrived at her window but she didn't shot it. She inched for her knife but it didn't seem to be a threat, her skin would be sizzling if it was and this was more of a buzz. She had been busy packing up the last of the Rushman alias's apartment when she'd first felt it, the tingle at the back of her neck that alerted her to being someone's main objective. She could almost see them in the glass now, she pulled out her knife and prepared for a one-hit kill.

Knuckles rapped against the window glass, she lowered the knife to the table.

Natasha turned around to a see a familiar set of sharp green eyes peering at her, "Clint, what the hell are you doing out there?"

"Dangling" came the casual drawl, his gloved hand disappearing above his head to grab the ledge again "Wanna let me in?"

"You could've used the elevator and the door" Natasha griped, knowing very well he would never do it "We're seven stories up."

"Hence the implied 'move your ass' part" Clint shifted "Open it or I'll kick it in."

"You're such a brat" the red head walked over and unlocked the window, the man swinging inside the moment he could squeeze through "I thought you were in South America?"

"I had to wrap it up, just got back today. Fury needs me for something" Clint shed his gloves and jacket on the bare table, making himself at home "It was a kind of a rush job."

She fixed the window back in place, "How'd that turn out?"

He hissed through his teeth and flexed his fingers in the air, "Messy."

She wrinkled up her nose, "It happens."

"Nice place, a cover?" but Clint already knew that, he plopped down on the couch and propped his feet up "Phil said you were infiltrating Stark Industries but he didn't have time to brief me. What have you been up to?"

Natasha started from the beginning, leaving out everything on Pepper while she got them both some wine. How Tony had been sick, about how good Captain America turned out to be, and how Vanko had tried to steal the technology only to be shot.

Clint stopped mid-drink at that, "A sniper? Was it one of ours?"

"All the Director told me was that it was internal" she sat back and kicked off her heels.

"Great, that's probably why I'm here now" the other groaned and let his head drop back on the couch "Either I'm going to get scolded for not getting back sooner to do the job or Fury's going to rub some rookie sniper in my face."

"It was no rookie" Natasha assured him "The hit was clean. The guy was in and out, he wasn't seen on a single camera. It was professional."

"Joy and rapture" Clint downed the rest of his drink before tilting the glass at her "Hit me."

She poured until it was nearly full, he took down half of it without hesitating.

"It must've been rough" Natasha observed.

Clint belched behind his hand, sinking further into the couch, "South America is rough this time of year."

Natasha wasn't sure how to change the subject so she just blurted it out, "I've been compromised."

Clint's eyes almost cut into her, "What happened?"

The pure concern and the underlying _if anyone fucked with you I will kill them_ made her relax, at least enough to let the subject of Pepper to come up. It was like a dam broke beneath her heart, words rolling off her tongue without her permission.

"I screwed up so badly" Natasha confessed "There was this woman, Pepper. She was the CEO and she's beautiful. She has these legs that go on for miles and a smile even you would go for."

Clint nodded but didn't say a word, he was picky of his partners and his friend knew it.

"I seduced her" Natasha raked her nails through crimson curls, trying to understand why in the world she had done it "She wasn't my main objective but I worked under her, I was with her all the time, and it's impossible not to flirt with her. She gets all worked up over things and I loved being the one to calm her down. She counted on me for so much, I ran her life."

"Sounds like she appealed to that dominant streak in you" Clint teased.

The other agent cut him a glare, "You're the exact same, don't start with me."

His smile faltered, "I'm not like that anymore."

"What?" Natasha snapped "It was only-"

She broke off her own words, remembering just how long ago it had been since they'd tried a relationship on the job.

"Four years ago" Clint stated bluntly "Things have changed a lot since then. I've tried a few people, the usual meek natured types I used to go for, but they didn't do anything for me. I'm starting to think I need someone who's a bit more hands-on, you know?"

He waved away the notion, "But you're telling me about this Pepper. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing serious until I went to her apartment" Natasha smiled nervously at her friend's shocked expression "I told her I thought she was perfect, and I...I kissed her."

Clint's jaw dropped a little, "You slept with a target's best friend?"

"I barely touched her!" Natasha countered but it sounded weak even to her own ears "We didn't kiss again until I broke cover. I promised her we'd talk and I don't have time. Tomorrow 'Natalie Rushman' will be scrubbed clean from the Stark Industry database and I'll be on call for my next mission."

"When does it start?"

"I don't know" Natasha took up her glass, draining it easily "Coulson told me to expect a call any moment to head over to Moscow. A few agents have gone missing over there and I think they want me to either break them out or find out where they are."

"That means you'll be gone for a few months" Barton rubbed his fingers over his jaw, the stubble there scratching him "Tough. Are you going to try and see her before you leave?"

"I think so" Natasha started off with confidence but slowly started breaking down with each word "Maybe. I think so. Fuck, I don't know."

She dropped her head into her hands, letting out a frustrated growl, "This is my own fault. I shouldn't have fallen for a civilian. If Fury finds out my reputation is shot."

Clint clicked his tongue thoughtfully, "What matters more to you? Black Widow or Pepper?"

"Pepper, obviously" the agent replied instantly, she picked up her head to reveal an amazed expression "That was way too easy."

"Someone's got it bad" Clint teased, topping both their glasses off with the rich red wine "What's she like on the inside?"

"She's funny, sharp" Natasha had thought about it enough to make lists of the woman's praises "She can take the attention of entire room. She's passionate. She's so _smart_, Clint! She's so bright and I just want to touch it, I just want to be apart of it."

The pure misery in her voice was rare, a tone he almost never heard. It wasn't nightmare-bad or you-almost-got-killed sadness, it was incurable misery. For once he couldn't take it away, he couldn't hold her and tell her he was fine or it wasn't real. This was something different, this agony was deep in her heart where he couldn't reach.

"I think you should go for it" Clint replied decisively "She sounds awesome. I've never seen you talk about someone like this before."

"The fact that it's a woman doesn't bother you?"

Clint gave her a look, "Nat, _please_, I thought we were past this. Between the two of us we have an even list of men and women."

Natasha scoffed, "I think you mean 'boys' on your part. I've yet to see a real man in your bed."

Clint's lips turned up in a smile, "Like I said, things are different now."

"Yeah" she sighed, kicking her feet up on the table "Things were a lot simpler back in the day. It was you, me, a bed, a comm link to Coulson, and fake sex. It was easy."

"You try doing push-ups for almost an hour" Clint pushed her, getting a laugh "My arms were numb for twenty minutes after that!"

"We could've just had sex for real!"

"Listen here, pretty girl, I'm not into having sex while my boss listens in."

Natasha chuckled, curls spilling across the back of the couch, "It's kind of like having your dad walk in on you."

Their laughter died as the statement really drove home. Neither had really had dads, not in the technical sense. It was a sour note. Clint scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, clinking their glasses delicately.

"Here's to falling in love when it's least convenient" he offered.

Natasha didn't say anything, but she leaned into the touch and drank to it.

**xXx**

Tony put together a large press conference in just two days, calling every nosy reporter and big name news channel he could think of. He liked to pretend he did it all himself but once word of Captain America attending got out there it was impossible to stop them from swarming for an invitation.

Tony had arrived way ahead of time, making sure everything was running smoothly as the press began to arrive. Pepper was by his side the entire time, taking things for him ("Just give it to me, he doesn't like being handed things") and cutting people off when they tried to weasel questions in.

"Coulson called" Pepper stated as they walked backstage, eyes on the tablet in front of her "He asked us not to do this. He said S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to keep Captain America quiet."

"Did you tell him to bite me?"

"Of course" she smirked "But I assured him it was with all your love."

"Good, perfect."

"Speaking of..." Pepper tapped his shoulder "Steve's here."

Tony turned and there he was, the perfect man. Steve looked like he'd just stepped out of an old World War II romance novel, either that or straight out of teenage-Tony's dreams. How many times had he fantasized about turning around to find Captain America in the doorway waiting for him? Like in the old movies, just a dramatic turn and – bam! The most handsome soldier in all the world had been standing just out of eyesight.

Tony may have looked sharp but he was no Audrey Hepburn and Steve wasn't Fred Astaire.

But that didn't matter, not with his soldier looking so sharp.

Steve was clad in his dress blues, shoes polished to a shine and hair combed neat and swept perfectly. His broad shoulders held lots of metals and trinkets, buttons shining in the light and lined up neatly down the length of his torso. His hat was clutched between his hands, the golden eagle plaque shining just as brilliantly as his buttons.

Steve caught sight of the pair and smiled, exposing those pearly whites.

"Look at him" Tony breathed "He's an honest-to-God angel, Pep. I can't throw him to these sharks. I've seen his file, he's only – what? Twenty-three? Half my age."

"He'll be just fine" Pepper promised, smiling sweetly when she saw the pure concern on her boss's face "You've never thought about his age before."

"I've never announced to the world I'm in love before" he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"Don't be so dramatic" Pepper jabbed him in the side "Pull yourself together. This is the one time he needs you to be a Stark."

The switch was flipped, he wiped the lovesick look off his face and replaced it with a broad grin. Steve came right up, eyes casting around the backstage area to take stock of who was where and the privacy level. A habit Tony found smart as well as endearing, another protective streak in the soldier.

"Nervous?"

"Maybe just a little" Steve admitted "I saw all those people."

"Don't be" he raked his eyes up and down the blonde "You look dashing. Try not to steal any more hearts than necessary out there."

Steve chuckled low in his throat, "I'll try."

"You look charming" Pepper tucked her tablet under her arm before she reached up to fix the soldier's tie just a fraction "They'll hang off your every word."

Steve nodded, "I only have one message and it's the truth. They'll have to listen."

Pepper tapped his cheek lightly, "You keep thinking that, sweetheart."

"Stop hogging him" the genius grabbed the woman lightly by the shoulders and switched their positions, running his fingers over the soldier's lapel "It's your big moment, you say whatever you want. You can't be anymore dramatic than me telling them I was Iron Man. That was a big blow-up. A few deep breaths, that's all it takes."

Steve held onto the words rather desperately when he was led to the stage, Rhodey was there waiting for them. Steve took the spot beside the colonel, sharing a respectful nod. Tony took the podium, Pepper close by as support. The Stark spoke smoothly, keeping their questions muted with quick words. The banter was easy, fluid, and soon enough he got to the point.

But on the other side of things, Tony couldn't breath past the lump in his throat. He was getting nervous for the soldier, the hungry eyes of these reporter stirring up the butterflies in his stomach. He kept his smile strong and his charm on full blast, and he didn't dare to look to the captain as he got to the heart of it all. He had the soldier's hat in one hand, he had taken it from the man in hopes to anchor himself.

It was kind of working.

"I think it's time we address these rumors of Captain America" Tony could see the flutter of anticipation in the crowd at his words "Today I've brought the only man in the world who can give you the absolute truth. Here he is, signed-sealed-and-delivered, Captain Steven Rogers."

Tony stepped aside, applauding with the rest of the audience as he took his place beside Pepper. Steve stepped up to the podium looking every inch the super hero he was, chin high and shoulders squared as if the entire world were watching. He'd explained to him briefly about the cameras and how they'd be recording live, but the soldier hadn't seemed to nervous about that particular fact.

"I'm afraid I'm out of practice with speaking in public" Steve flashed that smile and more than a few mics swayed in mid-air "So I can't promise to answer question you have. I believe there's only one that matters right now."

Steve chose a camera and looked into it, trying not to imagine all the faces out there that were staring at his own, "I _am_ Captain America."

He might as well have punched a hole in a pool, the reporters all stood instantly and started raining questions down upon him. It got loud and bright all of a sudden but he kept his cool, after being inside the CAP-100 this was a piece of cake when it came to sense distortion.

"Captain! You were seen with Stark at the last charity gala! What's your relationship?"

"Was that you at Monaco?"

"Rumors state you're a fraud, what would you say to that?"

"Your face has been in the papers for months with Mr. Stark, why have you waited so long to resume super hero work?"

"Many have claimed you and Mr. Stark are a couple. Is that true?"

"Are you the original Captain America? How old _are_ you?"

"How long have you and Mr. Stark been together?"

"Captain! Is this another Stark publicity scheme?"

Steve let the questions go on for a few more seconds before he raised his hand, "Please."

The reporters slowly quieted down, mics raised and cameras set on his face. Every eye was on him, he held everyone's complete attention like a giant beacon on the dark.

"It doesn't matter whether I'm who I claim to be or not" Steve began, letting his eyes slowly roam to every face one by one to get his point across "It doesn't matter what kind of relationship Mr. Stark and I have. I regret those years I disappeared, I do, when I was unable to help this country and the people who mattered most to me. All that matters right now is that I'm back...and I'm fit to fight."

The reporters stood still and quiet, blinking up at him like he'd just given them a new truth.

A petite female reporter took a step closer, putting her mic to her lips.

"Captain?" she asked, voice stilted in her hesitance "May I ask a question?"

He nodded, giving her an indulgent smile.

"Do you still believe in what you did back then?" she inquired, hope shining in her eyes "Do you still stand for the same things?"

"I will carry the same moral code as I always have" Steve replied, tone softening as he opened up just enough to show them his sincerity "I believe in people, ma'am. I believe they can be _so_ good. Even in this new world, I see hope. I see it here, in you – in all of you."

Tony watched the crowd carefully, surprised at their reaction. They were looking up at Steve like he was some kind of messiah, glassy eyes wide as they hung on to each world. Some of them slowly sat down, mics hanging limp in their hands as they just listened.

"I know some people would like to call us vigilantes and accuse us of abusing the system" Steve was speaking of all the masked heroes out there, not just himself "I can't speak for all of them out there, I can only tell you that _I'm_ not above the law and I don't intend to act like it. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn who met an amazing man and got _really_ lucky. In more ways than one."

Steve's eyes skidded over to the billionaire, speaking a thousand more words in just that shared look.

"That man gave me a gift, and I want to share that gift with those who can't defend themselves" Steve turned back to the cameras, but that little flush from just seeing Tony's grin was still on his cheeks "My armor may be new, but my shield is the same and it's just as strong as ever."

Steve's smile was blinding, the petite reporter actually seemed to swoon back into her seat.

"Honestly, I hope you don't need me" Steve admitted "But if you do, and even if you don't want it, I'll be here. Ready to defend you."

Dead quiet had settled over press conference. The reporters who'd come to take pictures had their cameras in their laps and a thoughtful looks upon their faces. Some cameras threatened to sag as their operator peeked around them to get a good look at the soldier, as if contemplating whether he was for real or not.

Steve nodded sharply, "Thank you for your time."

Steve walked towards the end of the stage, passing the genius. Tony spanned his fingers across the soldier's shoulder blades, nodding and mouthing 'good job' at him. The moment he touched Steve, the crowd started clapping. It grew in seconds, everyone from reporters to generals had risen to their feet to give him a standing ovation. It became a roar, filling the room until it was almost alive.

Standing side by side, the couple tossed up matching peace signs and grins.

The next day, that picture was on the front of every major newspaper across the country.

**xXx**

Steve stood at the kitchen counter with a mug of fresh tea cradled between his palms, eyes drifting lazily over the paper spread out before him. He'd slept in before spent the entire day in the new and improved gym testing out the reinforced punching bag Stark had made for him. It was flattering to have specialized equipment in their home. Huh, _their_ home.

Steve swept his wet blonde locks back, he had barely bothered to dry off before coming up to Tony's kitchen. It was bigger and better equipped than his own, the tea spread growing more and more each grocery trip thanks to Pepper's observant nature. He didn't want to admit it but he was kind of waiting on the billionaire to get home. He was off at a conference in upper New York, firmly cementing his position as CEO again and reiterating the non-weapons policy Stark Industries was taking.

Apparently some people were starting to stray and it was pissing Tony off.

The genius had been gone since yesterday shortly after the conference, promising to be back before the next night was out. The sun had been dead for hours, the moon was swollen in it's place.

Steve took a sip of his tea, hiding his smile as he scanned another picture of the two of them. It was of them in Monaco before the incident, talking lowly with their heads together. It wasn't as if he _had_ to wait up on the man, he just wanted to. It was one of the many unspoken things between them, a silent agreement in their relationship to be there for one another. Tony would be exhausted after his trip and the soldier wanted to be there as a shoulder to lean on or just to listen.

No matter how brash Tony came off, Steve knew the man liked to be listened to. And even if he didn't understand half of what Stark was staying, the sentiment was still there. Tony's mind worked in a fascinating way and it was interesting to listen to his train of thought, leaving something like a bread crumb trail for Steve's more down-to-earth mind.

Tony's voice had a rhythmic quality to it, it was actually nice when he wasn't insulting anyone.

The faint ding of the elevator echoed through the floor, he smiled around the rim of the cup. His heart started picking up it's pace as he caught the sound of the Italian leather on the hard wood, signaling the man's approach. In moments Tony appeared around the corner, shucking off his tie and looking exasperated with the world.

"They're idiots, they're all complete morons."

Steve drank to that, "Bad meeting?"

"I might as well have been talking to myself" Tony admitted, shedding his jacket and tossing it on the nearest chair "I think they're trading old Stark weapons overseas. I'll look into it more tomorrow, it's just a hunch right now."

"I'm not surprised" Steve sighed "If you find anything I'll suit up and come with you."

"Thanks" Tony's smile was small but sincere "I've already hunted down a few suppliers and I have a couple red-lighted. JARVIS watches them at all times, any suspicious activities and we'll have the coordinates in seconds."

"I'm guessing Stark weapons are a hot commodity?"

"More than you know, gorgeous" the endearment rolled off his tongue before he could think, he tensed up and dropped his head to keep their eyes from meeting. He rubbed the back of his neck, working out some of the stiffness there and praying that the soldier didn't catch it. When he finally worked up the courage to look the man in the face he found him smiling softly, cheeks dusted pink like a doll.

"How's the new core holding up?" Steve inquired, swirling the last bit of his drink.

"Perfectly, and why wouldn't it be?" Tony raised a dark brow "_I_ made it."

"But how do you feel?"

"Great, actually" the man came into the kitchen, leaning against the fridge and enjoying the cool steel along his back "It really does feel like new batteries."

"And your blood?"

"Nearly clean" he shot him a wink "Stop worrying. I told you I'd handle it and I did."

"Barely" Steve downed the rest of his drink, walking over to the sink to wash it out. He ran the water clear and hot, adding a dollop of soap to work on the few dishes he'd left from his dinner. There was a dishwasher and lots of disposable dishes in the flat but he preferred this act, it reminded him of being in the kitchen with his mother on soft Sunday mornings. Fresh sunlight would spill into their little kitchen and they'd stand side by side, her wrist deep in suds while he dried. They'd talk about art, music, school, anything really to take their minds off both their failing healths. Their neighbor's record player could be heard through the wall, playing a recorded piece from the new movie at the time _Holiday Inn_. Thanks to JARVIS he'd finally seen it but he had already known most of the music, his neighbor had some money to spend and a healthy obsession with Bing Crosby.

Steve whistled softly to the music playing in his head, remembering the record like it was yesterday.

"You're...easy to dance with" he sang softly, humming the rest.

Tony had never imagined the captain could carry a tune but it wasn't horrible, a bit like his own with that deep bow to it. He was thinking up a few jokes, most of them involving the Star Spangled Banner, when his eyes caught on the soldier's form.

Steve really was something to look at. His hair was still wet, mussed up and sending little droplets of moisture down the line of his neck. The white t-shirt he'd adorned was sticking to him in places, clinging to his muscles in a way that enticed someone to just _look._ Tony loved those broad shoulders and the way they tapered down to his solid waist. He knew the swell of the abs there but not well enough, he had yet to truly explore that area with his mouth.. As Steve washed the dishes the muscles in his back flexed and jumped, shoulder blades gliding beneath the shirt in graceful arches.

Tony started chewing on his lower lip as he imagined the other places his mouth hadn't been. He had yet to see the captain naked up close and personal, the cameras and the brief glimpses he'd gotten to their rare couplings hadn't been enough to satisfy the demon in him. And what a sinful monster it was, lust bringing a growl up from his chest. His eyes worked down the man's body to settle on the curve of his ass, almost hidden by the sweatpants he wore. He'd grabbed that ass a few times and could confirm it was as tight as it looked.

The man's cock started to take an interest in his thoughts.

Steve stepped back and bent down to grab a towel out of one of the drawers, the genius had to bite down on his lip even harder to stifle his groan. Tony reached down and palmed the growing bulge in his dress pants, dark eyes seeking every curve of the soldier all at once. He'd never been much for art but he definitely had an eye for beauty and Steve had caught it.

Steve wouldn't do any public magazine modeling, but maybe Tony could convince him to take a few "tasteful" photos for his computer backgrounds. All of them. Something with him covered and grease and posing on a motorcycle...sweat glistening on his brow, his hair swept back. A male pin-up with stone washed jeans, ripe strategically placed below the curve of his ass and across the top of his thighs.

Tony couldn't stop this moan, eyes glazed over in his fantasy.

"Are you too tired to eat?" Steve threw over his shoulder, stacking the dishes up as evenly as he could on the counter "There's still some of that oriental food you like in the fridge."

"You ordered Chinese?" Tony replied a little dully, trying to drag himself out of his pin-up daydream.

"JARVIS did" Steve confessed "I'm terrible over the phone. It's not like back then, there's no central operator and not everyone speaks English. They're very impatient if I don't know exactly what I want. I think I'm ready for a new cellphone though, I'd like to give texting another try."

"I'll take care of it" Tony offered, breath hitching when the other's shirt rode up to reveal a slice of skin just at his hipline. He caught a glimpse of a prominent hip bone and that's all it took to launch him into a new fantasy, one where he straddled those hips and rode the soldier until he screamed. And just like that he decided when their first time would be.

Tonight, right now. Slow and hot, passionate, sweet, filled with filthy talk and slow strokes.

"We've worked our asses off the past few days" Tony began, quietly closing the distance between them as the blonde drained the sink "I made a new element and you came out to the public, not to mention the CAP-100's success and our team up at the Expo. Pretty Earth-shattering stuff. I think we deserve a bit of a reward, don't you?"

"I like the sound of that" Steve made sure to wash all the soap from his hands, drying them on the towel he'd used for the dishes "What kind of reward?"

"A nice one" Tony came up behind him, snuggling in real close. He wrapped his arms around the soldier's waist, their height mis-matching at just the perfect angle for him to drop kisses along the side of his neck. Vanilla was still clinging to his skin from the shower, it was starting to become an aphrodisiac to the genius. Steve sighed and closed his eyes, letting the man do whatever he wanted. Tony took this permission in stride, keeping his touches sweet as he let a hand start wandering over the man's stomach.

"We deserve only the best kind of prize" Tony's voice was low, weaving a spell against pale skin with his lips and words "We've done so much...we deserve some personal time."

"Mmhmm" Steve tilted his head back, parting his lips to sigh when teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh. Tony's fingers eased under the hem of his t-shirt, tracing the lines of his jeans before his thumb settled just below his belly button.

Tony grinned, still mouthing the man's pulse while he stroked his thumb through his happy trail. The golden hair was almost soft under his touch, the shifting muscles beneath his hand reminding him it was a man he was trying to seduce. He pressed the evidence of his desire against Steve's firm ass, the soldier responded with a happy sound and a subtle rock back into him.

"One rule" Tony grazed his lips across the blonde's ear "I get to pick."

Steve braced his hands on the sink, the touch of the man's hard length through layers of clothes enough to send little sparks of lust through his groin, "What do you want?"

Tony inched his hand higher, skimming taut flesh until he reached those infamous pecs. He raked his nails across the muscle, the blonde hissed through his teeth.

"What would you give me?" Tony's voice was like a silk scarf across his neck, tightening up to leave him gasping for air.

"A-Anything, Tony" Steve replied, no trace of captain in his voice "Anything."

Tony's thumb grazed a pink nipple, finding it already stiff and waiting. So the man was as turned on as he was, the little pants and the the goosebumps giving him away. The genius wanted to push it, he wanted to start this night off with his intentions on the table. He admitted to half-baked daydreams about seducing the soldier with champagne, soft music, and an old romantic movie. But he could make due. Why not now? Why wait?

Tony tried for something romantic only to have the truth come out.

"I want to fuck you" he purred into the man's ear.

Steve's body went stiff, the brunette caught sight of the soldier's hands curling tighter along the edge of the counter. He was afraid he'd pushed too far too fast, Steve barely tolerated his cussing when they _weren't_ on the edge of changing their whole relationship. He wanted to explain that it wouldn't just be fucking, it would be making love but that was just too embarrassing a phrase to utter.

He was on the verge of re-evaluating the entire conversation when the younger man raised his head enough to look over his shoulder, eyes dyed the color of a storm and face flushed with more than embarrassment. The skin beneath Tony's lips grew hotter, the blush working it's way down his neck.

"Would you really?" Steve whispered, surprise and apprehension mixing in his voice.

"In a second" Tony promised, fingers coming back to life to seek the other nipple "I would have you in every way you can imagine. The thought of you bent over my desk is enough to keep me warm down in the lab. In my bed, the jet, in the living room, while watching movies, it doesn't matter. Anyway you would let me."

The blonde shuddered, eyes slipping shut as the images flashed through his mind.

"I've been dreaming about it since I was thirteen" Tony admitted, trailing the edges of his nails across the man's ribs to get another little sound out of him "Every other night, there you were. But it was always Captain America fucking me."

Steve outright moaned at the thought of a young Tony dreaming about him, wanting him desperately and writhing in his bed. It should've felt hollow to think of a young boy desiring his body so fiercely that he dreamt of it, but all it did was fuel his own libido. The soldier's sweats were tented. His desire would ashamed him except he could still feel the other's hard flesh against him.

Tony urged him to turn around and he obeyed, he found the genius equally as flushed.

"Tonight I don't want that" Tony stated "Tonight I want Steve Rogers."

Steve took a slow breath in an effort to calm himself down, "I want that too."

"Thank God, this could've been really embarrassing" Tony teased, taking the blonde's hand "Let's go up to my room."

Steve stood still, "I can't..._be_ with you in a bed where you've had so many other people."

Tony's smile didn't even falter, "The day you moved in I threw away that mattress and everything on it. Six hundred count sheets and smooth pillows, you'll think you're being blown in heaven."

Steve couldn't help but laugh at the vulgarity of that statement, "How thoughtful."

"I try" he brought up the man's hand to his lips, kissing the calloused fingertips "Come with me."

Steve nodded, /Always./

**xXx**

Steve had never been in Tony's room before. It was bigger than he had imagined, faerie lights dotted along the edges of the ceiling and floor now that the sun was down. The artist in him noted the shade as bright cerulean, a recurring theme in Stark's work.

"Twenty-three percent light" Tony muttered between their kisses "One hundred percent windows."

Steve was confused until he saw that JARVIS had changed the brightness, the lighting adjusted to the perfect balance of intimacy and privacy. He could still see every bit of him but the shadows were a blanket, a curtain from reality and the prying world. But the world was out there, the tinting on the wall-wide windows disappearing to reveal the hues of Manhattan. He gaped, allowing the genius to rain attention on his neck as he marveled at yet another futuristic device in the Stark Tower. His own windows had blinds, this was something new.

Tony noticed the blonde's awe and tightened his grip on his hand, "Let me show you."

The pair walked over to the window, gazing out on the magnificent city. From this high up it felt like being in the Iron Man suit, like he could touch the stars if only he reached up high enough. It was just a floor up from his own view but it was completely different. Maybe it was the heady mix of emotions in his chest or maybe just being with Tony, but it looked even more breathtaking at the moment.

"It's..." Steve began, looking for the right word.

"You surpass it" Tony interrupted smoothly "Trust me, you put the skyline to shame with that profile."

The soldier looked to him, "You don't have to seduce me, Tony, you've got me."

"Do you want me to lie?" Tony leaned against the window, still looking the man over "Fine. You're as homely as the broad side of a house. I'm definitely _not_ thinking about letting you fuck my mouth up against this window right now. And I'm certainly not contemplating having sex with you here just to show this city you're mine and mine alone. You inspire no lust in me, these pants just make it look that way."

Those words made his ears burn. Steve couldn't help but look down, he could see the curve of the man's cock tenting the trousers. He was glad for his own practical underwear keeping his own in check, there was nothing more embarrassing than looking like an adolescent.

Tony grinned, "Don't tell me the wholesome Captain America likes to be talked to like a ten dollar whore?"

"Of course not" Steve shot back, shedding his damp shirt to make the man's breath hitch "But I think Steve does."

"You can't possibly look at yourself and not see all _that_" Tony pushed off the window, eyes glued to the sculpted torso.

Steve looked in the window at his reflection, brow drawn together, "I just see _me_."

The brunette's smile grew more affectionate, "You're still not used to it, are you?"

"Not really" Steve confessed "I had a while back then but the war made it all go pretty fast. Before I knew it I'd lost my best friend, and after that I met a metal man who flew through the sky."

"I wish it had been like that" Tony got a far away look "I lived an eternity before I met you."

Steve remembered the man's capture, the torture he wasn't supposed to know about, the way he'd gotten his reactor. One day Tony would tell him but it wouldn't be today, he didn't want to ruin the tender thing blooming between them. He reached out and grabbed the man by the back of the neck, pulling him into a kiss that cleared both their mines. Tony moaned softly before pulling away, backing up until he could sit down on the bed.

"Strip" it was a gentle command, a question in his eyes.

Steve took a few hesitant steps toward the bed, stopping in front the genius before raking his teeth across his lower lip. His heart was like a trapped rabbit in his rib cage, threatening to jump out any second at the thought baring his body to this man. It was another one of those trust issues, the ones Howard had planted and both Starks had nourished with lies and hasty decisions. But this was no moment to doubt. Not with those startling dark eyes begging him.

Steve hooked his thumb in his pants, pushing them down to let them pool around his feet. He kicked them aside, keeping his eyes on the floor as he grabbed the elastic of his underwear. He didn't want to see any flashes of disappointment. He'd seen a woman in nothing but her underwear gyrating on Tony's lap, this mediocre show of his body probably did little for the playboy. He bent down and shed his underwear, revealing the evidence of his lust at last.

Steve finally managed to look up, eyes widening at the sight of the other man stroking himself through his pants. The billionaire's gaze was burning him as it took in every inch of his body, lingering on his swollen cock as if it were a prize.

"Come here, gorgeous" Tony husked "Let me touch you."

Steve walked closer without fear, gaining confidence with every heave of the man's chest. Tony moved faster than the soldier thought he could outside his suit, striking his ankle and throwing his balance off. A strong hand seized his neck and pulled him down, forcing him face-down on the mattress. Steve responded on instinct, breaking the hold and flipping around to fist and pull dark hair. He sat up and dragged the genius into his bare lap, the expensive pants against his erection pulling a whine out of him.

Tony settled happily into his lap, "You got me."

"That was a cheap shot" Steve grabbed him by the belt loops, thankful the man had shed that particular accessory on the way up to the room "And you're not even naked yet."

"I don't know" the genius let his fingers tease drying blonde locks, pushing them out of the man's eyes "There's something sexy about you being completely naked between my thighs while I'm still dressed."

Steve shifted, the friction against his cock enough to make him leak, "How do you plan to have me with all these layers?"

"Soon" was his only answer.

They kissed again, this time more slowly. Steve's hands started fumbling against buttons in an effort to remove the man's shirt, managing somehow to get them free without ruining the material. In all honesty he wanted to rip the dress shirt apart. Yet there was a satisfaction to pushing it down the man's arms, exposing him just a little more.

Steve pulled away, "Is this silk?"

Tony looked down at his dark silk, "It's the best thing for keeping the reactor light contained in a white shirt."

"I've never seen a...what do you call it now? Technically?"

"Muscle shirt."

"Strange" Steve chuckled to himself "I've never seen it look like this. Only you could pull this off."

Tony grabbed the hem and pulled it over his head, tossing it over the edge of the large bed. The reactor bathed the soldier, highlighting his eyes and the thick chest. It was a new experience.

"Confession time?" he offered, hoping to keep the mood light.

Steve stilled his fingers in mid-air, cutting off his intention to trace the scarred skin around the reactor, "What is it?"

"I haven't been naked with another person since all _this_ happened" Tony gestured to the device "The few times I let off some tension I kept my shirt on. You're the first in a long, _long_ time."

"I think it suits you" Steve dragged him closer, nosing the protective glass along the reactor. He jerked back with a gasp, surprised that it was almost buzzing. He couldn't hear a hum but he could feel it, reminding him of the raw power they'd both felt when it was created.

He searched for the right word, "It's..._purring_."

A laugh bubbled from the genius's lips, "It likes you."

"Does it still, you know, glow when you're happy?" Steve asked, leaning in to kiss it this time.

"I don't think so, but I can't really tell" Tony watched the soldier trail more kisses downward, lips grazing scarred flesh soon enough "It's always bright around you."

Steve smiled, his fingers joining his exploration of the flesh he'd longed to touch.

"I can make a filter if it bothers you" Tony babbled, he could feel the pressure (and not much else) but the sight of the man shamelessly enjoying himself sent fire through his veins "No one wants a big night light shining in their face their first time. Could put the shirt back on."

"Don't you dare" Steve snapped, then softened "Do you know how long I've waited for you to let me touch this? It's so..." he dragged his teeth along the smooth tissue "Intimate. You're the first to touch me at all, and I'm the first to touch you here."

"It's like we're virgins" Tony snarked, getting a sharp bite right beside his nipple "You act like a wilting flower, Cap, but I think there's a sex kitten in there somewhere."

Steve dug his other hand into the man's hip, snagging a nipple between his teeth and biting. Tony bucked against him, fisting blonde hair and forcing him into a kiss.

"Maybe a sex cougar" he corrected against his lips before kissing him harder, releasing soft locks in favor of working open his pants. It was struggle to get them off, he ended up flopping down onto his back and wriggling out of them. They both laughed as the frustrating material clung to his legs, it took the captain's grip to finally yank them off. He was toeing off his socks, throwing out a comment about the unsexy side of spontaneous sex, when he realized the other's eyes had glazed over.

"What's wrong?" Tony started to sit up only to have a broad palm smack across his chest, pushing him back down. He watched him carefully but obeyed the silent command, the soldier shifted out from under him to kneel on the bed. He wet his lips at the sight of that full-cock, serum-enhanced or otherwise it was impressive. He couldn't wait to feel it on his tongue again, against his stomach, inside him...they had all the time in the world again.

"I've never really touched another man like this" Steve stated the obvious, eyes still lingering on the thick cock hidden under dark underwear "Can I...try?"

The iron hero couldn't help but goad him, "Try what?"

"You know" his ears felt warm again, he hated how inexperienced he came off "What you did with your...your mouth, on the plane. Can I try?"

"You can try whatever you want" Tony relaxed into the bed, parting his legs a little in a sign of trust "I'm game."

"Just...lie still for me" Steve snagged the edges of the man's boxer briefs. He actually closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath, psyching himself up so he didn't make any embarrassing lustful noises when he finally saw the man naked. Tony wasn't the only one who had dreams. He pulled them down and off, letting them join the rest of their clothes on the floor. The soldier lost all the breath in his lungs and couldn't quite catch it back, he memorized every inch of flesh in front of him.

"I know you said you look your best in those suits" Steve sounded wrecked, he knew he had a lovesick look on his face but he couldn't help it "But right now...I can't think of a single person in the world who would turn you down."

He cut his eyes up to the man's face, eyes bright and fierce, "No one can see you like ever again, no one but me. I'll gouge their eyes out if they even dare."

Tony could feel all his blood rush further south. Why in the hell was that so incredibly hot? Maybe a little bit of Captain America in bed tonight wouldn't be such a bad thing. He attention was stolen as the soldier shifted back and down, kissing just beneath his reactor again. He trailed down his smooth stomach, keeping his touch light until he reached the sensitive 'v' of his hips. Part of his hip bone fetish was because that particular area on him was-

"Ah!"

Steve looked up, surprised at the high pitched noise the older man made. Tony seemed just as surprised, a hand coming up to touch his mouth like he wasn't sure what just happened. Steve looked down at the smooth flesh, not as defined as his own but strong and apparently sensitive. He smiled before kissing along the muscle again, dragging his teeth across it to get a moan out of the genius. A hand laced in his hair, not quite gripping but an anchor nonetheless. He suckled until he brought up a dark hickey, the musky scent of the man's drowning his senses. He sat up a little and decided to just go with it, releasing his nerves and letting his desire take over.

One little noise of anticipation from the other hero shattered any hesitation he had left.

Tony's gaped as the soldier took him firmly in hand, giving him a few sure strokes that put him at full glory. Steve wet those pink lips before touching the crown, tasting and experimenting with the texture of his cock. Tony forgot what it was like to be with a virgin, how new everything was. It was a breath of fresh air. The other man was highlighted by his reactor and the LED lights, giving him somewhat of an angelic glow. It was obscene to watch him start to take in his hard flesh but _fuck_ if it wasn't good. Hot pleasure shot up through his body as the soldier slowly swallowed down his cock, making little pleased noises with each bit more he managed.

Steve pulled off with a wet pop, mouth already swollen and red as he tried to catch his breath, "You made it look so easy."

"Please tell me that's a call for practice" Tony tried not to moan it out but it was hard when your childhood hero just had your cock in his mouth.

"Does that mean I'm doing it right?"

Tony huffed out a chuckle, "Anything with your mouth on my dick is right."

"Vulgar brat" Steve muttered against the side of his cock, taking one more breath before trying again. The flesh was heavy on his tongue and blood-warm, pulsing against his lips with each hard suck. It was strange and new, the pure male hormones on his palate driving a base desire in him to full flame. He made up for his lack of technique with enthusiasm, working the flesh the way he had liked done to him. He gripped what he couldn't get down his throat, remembering what movement got the most sound so he could do better next time.

Tony couldn't shut his eyes. Steve was even more beautiful with his plush lips wrapped tight around his cock. He felt a little bit like a dirty old man but he had always liked his partners sweet faced and young. He fisted his hand in blonde hair again, loving the color against his skin.

"I think my love of blondes started with you" he gasped out, heart jolting in his chest when blue eyes fluttered open to gaze up at him. Steve pulled off of him again, rearing up on his knees and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stopped and gazed down at the slick skin, he carefully licked the excess back up.

The taste of pre-cum danced across his tongue, he made sure to get it all.

Tony sat up and tugged him into a kiss. Tasting himself on the other hero's tongue made his hips flex, desperate for more friction. If he'd been ten years younger he would've made the blonde drink down his cum before getting it up again to fuck him, right now he wasn't sure how well that plan would go. It had been a trying week, his body was still recovering from the poison, and-

"Stars above" Steve said it like a curse, his voice strained "Tony...I want you to own me."

Suddenly Tony felt ten feet tall and invincible. He would get off ten times tonight if it meant satisfying his pretty soldier.

Tony touched the man's jaw, "Lay back."

Steve dropped his eyes, realizing what was coming next, "Okay."

The brunette slid over to the end of the bed while the other got settled further up against the pillows. He dug through the bedside drawer and grabbed the slim tube of sweet-smelling slick he had bought just for this occasion. His cock was swollen and needy against his stomach, he could barely think past the constant throb of _want_ coursing through him. His fingers skimmed the edge of a condom, he paused.

Tony grabbed the string of golden wrappers and held them up questioningly, not daring to look over his shoulder. This decision was completely up to Steve. Everyone and their mother knew about Tony's sexual prowess, he wouldn't blame the man if he wanted him to glove up. The thought of sinking into tight, bare heat was dizzying but it wasn't his choice.

"Don't bother" came the soft reply to the silent question.

Tony smiled gratefully and tossed them back in the drawer, turning to crawl back up the bed. He paused when he saw how _good_ Steve looked against his sheets, the dark navy stark against his pale skin. Steve's eyes were wide and honest, his expression unguarded.

/I am the luckiest guy in the world/ Tony smile widely, flashing all his teeth /This is a dream and I'm going to wake up any moment. Don't let me wake up before it's over./

Steve's eyes darted to the lubricant in the man's hand, breath hitching. It was an innocent act, one of nerves and desire, but it reset the other's lust for a moment. Tony crawled up to his side, splaying his fingers across the soldier's stomach.

"Are you sure you trust me with this?" Tony asked, refusing to meet his eyes as he watched his fingers stroke the firm flesh "I know I'm an ass, I lie and drink and fuck everything in a skirt. It doesn't matter what I said earlier, we can do whatever you want. You can have me or we could just stop, I wouldn't blame you."

Steve sighed and grabbed the man by the back of the head, /Just like his father. That Stark mask comes off when he really cares about something. He's just as insecure as me./

"You said you loved me" Steve began, saying it out loud for the first time since the roof "Did you lie about that?"

"No" Tony replied honestly, cringing as the truth was ripped out of him by that steady gaze "If we're being honest here...I've never loved anything more."

"Then it's fine."

"How can you say that?" Tony looked over the naked body in front of him with reverence "You could have anyone, seriously. You could share this with _anyone_."

"We fight, Tony" the soldier explained softly, growing hotter under the man's close inspection "We have a thousand problems to get through, and this won't make it all better. But it's okay because it's what we both want. Trust is a process, right?"

Tony leant down and mouthed a sensitive nipple, getting the other to arch up, "Sex changes everything."

Steve shuddered, the brush of beard against his stiff flesh sending the blood rushing back to his cock, "N-Not for Tony Stark."

"Maybe not before" Tony left the peak wet, catching the blonde's eyes "Steve, if I'm inside you...I don't think I can let you go."

Steve's smile was blinding, "Then don't."

Words died between them, a kiss sealing off anymore doubts or worries. Tony rolled onto the the soldier, both moaning as they touched skin to skin for the first time. It was almost unbearably hot, hands grasping and stroking in hopes of finding every inch of bare flesh. It was all about _touch_. They rolled, Steve's weight settling over him for only a few brief moments before they rolled back. It was fluid, a subtle fight for dominance that they knew Tony would win.

"I've wanted to touch you for years" Tony breathed, teeth biting flesh that would heal before the night was over.

"Big talk" Steve shot back with more confidence than he really felt, he grabbed the lube and shoved it into the older man's hand "Show me."

"Just you wait, pretty boy, you'll be seeing stars."

The man's smart mouth descended on him, working down his length with the same expertise he'd displayed on the plane all that time ago. Steve whined and rocked his hips, he'd never been so worked up in his life. The sensations were still new and they mucked up his mind, he barely registered that the other was slicking his fingers up for the main event. How long would he last like this? All this waiting and wanting...he doubted either of them would last long.

A warm hand slid between his thighs, something slick touching his entrance as if asking for attention. He parted his legs more, giving the last permission. Tony's tongue swirled around the sensitive crown as he pushed in, making the soldier cry out at the double sensation. The gel seemed to cool the burning, close to the fresh sensation of mint.

"Made this just for you" Tony licked up a stripe up the thick sex in front of him "Modified to fit your healing rate, takes the sting out."

"Thoughtful" Steve sighed with a smile, chest stuttering as he tried to keep his voice steady. His head felt light and his eyes wouldn't stay open. It was overwhelming to say the least. A second finger slipped inside him as the man took him all the way down his throat, wrenching an obscene moan from the flushed blonde. He didn't know how much time went by after that, between the other hero's talented mouth and insistent fingers he fizzled out of reality.

Steve came back when lips took his, he managed to pry open his eyes to find the man staring back.

"There you are, gorgeous" Tony smiled "I thought I lost you for a second."

Steve whined when the man's calloused fingers slipped out of him.

"Are you ready?" Tony strokes his hands down his thighs.

He nodded, "Please, I feel...empty."

The older man moaned at those words.

It was a slow dance, a deep kiss shared before Steve was rolled on his stomach. A pillow was pushed beneath his hips with the promise that it would help, his thighs parted by rough hands. Steve grabbed another pillow and clung to it, breath coming faster as he listened to the other slick more lube along his cock. Tony wasn't small, maybe not up to his serum level but still more than he thought such a small hole could take. His face was hot to the touch, heart pounding a warrior rhythm in the base of his throat. He could feel everything, his skin hypersensitive.

Tony's lips skimmed the soft skin below his ear, "You look gorgeous like this, Cap. Thinking of keeping you like this all the time."

"Impractical" Steve grunted, arching his hips up when he felt the hard length brush his thigh.

"More like incredibly sexy" Tony teased, getting him to smile "Just breathe. It will only hurt for a second."

"Then it'll get better?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't worry" the genius actually _nuzzled_ him "Tell me to stop and I will. It's not like taking a punch."

For once Tony Stark was gentle and careful, easing in the impossibly tight body with a slowness he didn't think he was capable of. They both groaned, the hard body beneath him arching up for more. Once he was sheathed to the hilt he stilled, droplets of sweat rolling down his spine as he panted against the blonde's shoulder.

Steve pushed back, pupils blown wide and mouth wide open, " 'M not glass. Fucking _move_."

Tony smirked at the swear, shifting his grip on the man's hips to get a better hold. He set a hard, slow rhythm...long strokes that made Steve growl and spread his legs for more. His man was no wilting flower, he'd said that earlier. This was just proof. He took it like a soldier, pushing back and demanding more with each pump of his hips. It wasn't a rough coupling by any means but it was hot, driven by lust and the need to cement their relationship.

It was a claim, one they placed on each other.

Each time Steve clenched up around him it said, _No_ _more_ _women_, _just_ _me_, _forever_.

Every time Tony hit that sweet spot inside his lover he said, _See what I do to you? See how I make you moan? No one else can do this for you_.

Steve could feel the wetness in his eyes but he didn't care. This was what he wanted his first time to be like, full of passion and with someone he loved. A scientist and an artist, two bodies creating something beautiful together. This would be their equalizer. Here, right now, it didn't matter that Tony was a hundred times smarter than he would ever be. Here they created together, they invented, they tried out new things on a level playing field.

They were creating their own love. Maybe a little rough around the edges...but it was _theirs_.

Soon enough they felt the fire in their bellies, the deep spiral that meant the beginning of the end. Steve found himself shoved to the edge of his climax almost by his lover's words alone, the filth the man uttered in his ear making his cock drip and stain the sheets beneath. The reactor digging into his back added a whole new sensation, each thrust inside him branding the shape into his flesh.

"So pretty all spread out for me" Tony nipped marks into the man's neck "It's all I've been thinking about for months. You're so tight, barely letting me in...so hot on the inside. I can feel you winding up, gorgeous, I know how close you are. I haven't even touched your cock and you're ready to spill for me."

"Tony!" Steve moaned and bit into the pillow, his thighs threatening to give out as they trembled. He'd never in a million years believe he could come without a touch, but from the liquid heat building up at the base of his cock he thought it was possible.

"You want me to touch you?" Tony sounded just as needy as he was "You want me to make you come?"

Steve nodded, ripping the material beneath his fists the second the man's hand curled around his aching flesh, "Close."

"I've got you" the older man drove into him hard, abusing that little bundle of nerves inside the soldier "I've always got you."

"Ah!" Steve pushed back hard, the heat cresting up through his loins "Tony!"

Tony would never be able to replicate this sensation, this pure moment. His hero tightened up around his cock better than any women had ever done, the powerful body beneath his trembling and rocking almost helplessly as his orgasm overtook him. It was a beautiful thing to watch Captain America toss his head back and whimper _Tony_... like a prayer.

Tony felt his own climax tear through him, he bent down and buried his nose in the dip of the man's spine. He found his release to the scent of vanilla and cum, the heady mix fogging up his brain. Steve made the sweetest keening sound as he was filled, hips still flexing as he took every drop.

They weren't sure how long they stayed like that, pressed together and panting, but it was long enough for the hickey Tony had bit into his lover's flesh to heal. The genius pulled out carefully, rubbing his thumb across the red rim to check for blood.

"Does it hurt?" Tony rasped.

Steve shook his head, slowly raising up on his arms. He tossed the cum stained pillow off the bed, behind him the genius pulled off the over-sheet and kicked it off the edge as well. The soldier turned and sat down on the bed, he could feel the other's essence trickling out of him. It was kind of satisfying to know that Tony had never spilled inside anyone else.

They got a good look at each other and smiled.

"You look happy" Steve pointed out.

"And _you_ look tired" Tony countered.

An opposite for both of them.

"Shower?" the genius yawned.

Steve shook his head, crooking his finger at him, "Bed."

"Caveman talk" Tony laughed, crawling up the bed to collapse against the pillows "Even sexier than pillow talk."

Steve started to reply but the moment his head hit the pillow he found himself yawning.

In moments, with only their hands touching, they fell into the best sleep they'd ever had.

**xXx**

The sun hinted at the horizon, shades of lavender and pink painting the sky beautifully. Stark Tower caught the light first, just starting to shimmer in the early hour. In the lab the DUM-E's hummed and went about their maintenance work, fixing what they could and scanning the floors for any remaining rubble. Little bots lazed across the upper floors to sweep and sanitize, their little attachments buffing the hard wood behind them.

It was a normal day.

In the highest floor of that tower laid two super heroes, face to face and buried waist-deep in blankets. The morning had a chill and JARVIS seemed to think the temperature was fine, letting them bask in each other's warmth instead. Their bodies still stained with cum and dried sweat clinging to their skin, the two of them had never been so content. They'd awaken an hour ago but had refused to move, they hadn't even spoken.

Steve scooted closer and brought his fingers up to tangle in dark hair, smiling softly, "I like your hair better when you don't slick it back. I forget how long it is."

The locks fell over the man's brow, just starting to get into his eyes.

"Gotta look professional" Tony slurred, face half buried in the pillow.

"Last night..." Steve bit down on his lip.

"You hurt?" Tony woke up a bit more, blanketing the hand in his hair "I can get you something for it."

The soldier shook his head, "I'm okay."

The other relaxed more, " 'M glad."

"You know, when you said you loved me, I was afraid you just wanted me to stop yelling" Steve confessed, still sifting through the dark tresses "I know we've been getting closer, but I couldn't comprehend that someone like you would want someone like me."

Tony took his hand out of his hair and kissed it, "Someone like you?"

"Thought you'd want someone more on your level, intellectually" Steve explained "I know I sound like an insecure jackass. I'm ruining it, aren't I?"

"More cursing? Why, Captain..."

Steve pushed his face into the pillow, wondering if he could smother himself and get the tender moment back.

"Look at me, gorgeous."

The nickname made his heart flutter like a bird, he turned his head and looked to the genius again.

"It took my months to work up the nerve to tell you I love you" Tony played with the strong fingers, lacing them with his own "It's a hard thing for me to admit. Caring is..._new_. So I may not say it a lot, but I mean it. Because..."

Tony's voice was weak, he hated being so vulnerable. He closed his eyes pressed the man's fingers to his forehead, hiding the tenderness on his face behind his hand.

"Because you're the only person I've ever wanted to say it to."

Tony yelped when he was tackled, rolled over twice before the soldier settled on top of him. The blonde was positively beaming at him, flashing all those pearly whites and dimples. Tony could see that kid from Brooklyn there in his smile.

"Why?" Steve asked, still smiling like a kid on Christmas "Why are you doing all of this for me? The suit, the rooms, this side of you – why?"

Tony rolled his eyes, a smile breaking out over his own face, "Someone has to look out for you."

They kissed slow and sweet, enjoying this moment for all it's intimacy.

Steve parted first, "I can make waffles."

Tony considered the possibilities, "JARVIS, time."

"_Seven twenty-three AM, sir._"

"Too early" the older man grabbed blonde hair and pulling him down into another kiss "Waffles for lunch."

Steve hummed against his lips, "Deal."

They weren't perfect by any means, but maybe imperfection was underrated.

**xXx**

Later that day, after waffles and syrup sweet kisses, Tony got a call from Fury to come to an address. He arrived to find armed agents outside an abandoned, run-down building. He'd been led through the facility by a suited escort to a cement room with high windows, crates lined along the walls. Some cases were open and set up to reveal screens depicting everything from news of the Expo disaster to the damage reports, one display holding only the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. There was a table in the middle of the room lined with files, a chair on either side of it.

Tony sat down in the nearest one, looking around again. There were a few guards in the room but they were all silent, no sign of Fury. He tapped the desk, scratched his beard, ran his hands through his hair, then finally broke down and snagged one of the files. It read _Avengers Initiative_ in bold letters, along with a smaller _Preliminary Report_. He had no idea what this was. Well, he had an _idea_, but it had been an off-hand comment from Fury about a group.

A hand came down and smacked the report onto the table, he looked up to see the director standing on the other side of the table, "I don't think I want you looking at that."

Tony raised a brow in silent question, the man sat down.

"I'm not sure it pertains to you anymore" Fury clarified, bringing up another file "Now _this_, on the other hand, is Agent Romanova's assessment of you. Read it."

Tony took the folder that was slid over to him, flipping it open to scan through the contents.

"Ugh, let's see. Personality...compulsive behavior" Tony rolled his eyes "In my defense, that was last week when I was dying and all."

Fury's hard look didn't falter.

"Prone to self-destructive tendencies. Yeah, again, _dying_."

The man didn't even blink.

Tony found another phrase that bugged him, "Textbook narcissism. Fine."

He kept going, perking up when he reached the end, "Here we go. Recruitment assessment for the Avengers Initiative. Iron Man: _Yes_."

Tony flashed the man a smirk, "See? I'm awesome."

Fury cocked his head, "Read on."

Tony pulled a face and flipped it back open, following the text, "Tony Stark...what?"

The billionaire's heart dropped into his stomach, "Tony Stark _not_ recommended."

Tony slammed the file down, drumming his fingers across it, "I don't get it. How can you approve me but not approve _me_? You're not getting my suit and no one could possibly man it as well as I can. There's nothing wrong with me anymore. I got a new ticker, I patched things up with Steve and we're stable-ish. I'm even CEO again. Responsibility, honesty, I'm on it. I even built Cap a suit, how cool is that? Tell me I'm not Avenger material. I dare you."

Fury laced his hands together, setting them on the table in a deliberately calm manner, "At this juncture, we would prefer to bring you in as a consultant."

"You couldn't afford me" Tony snapped back "Whether you like it or not, Cyclops, I'm kind of a super hero now."

"You're not _our_ type of hero" Fury countered.

"I'm fine now!"

"But for how long?" Fury barked, the genius reared back "How long will you stay sane? How long until you get bored or you go rogue? How long until our rules don't suit you anymore?"

Tony scoffed, "I can follow rules when it comes to saving lives."

"Really?" the director needled "Because it seems like when it comes to doing what you think is right the rules end up getting bent."

"Then let me straighten them out for you" Tony snatched up the file that read _Captain America_, brandishing it like a badge "If I'm out, so is he. No Iron Man? No Captain America. We're a team now."

"I can't count on Rogers keeping you in check all the time."

"Well that just sucks for you" Tony smirked, throwing down the folder "Because he won't join without me. There's no way he'd leave my side. So either approve me or lose your leader, you choose."

Tony stood so hard he knocked his chair back, offended and hurt by the assessment. He practically growled at the guard to let him by and he obeyed, the genius disappeared into the hall.

Fury leaned back in his seat and rubbed his thumb across his temple. He didn't get paid enough to deal with spoiled rich kids who wanted to play with their toys in public. Stark had a lot to prove before he was Avenger material. Hell, he wasn't even sure the initiative would make it off the ground. He swept his gaze over the files spread out before him, wondering not for the first time if this Avengers thing was even a good idea. His phone vibrated in his jacket pocket, he yanked it out with an impatient grunt. He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear, barking out an order to speak.

There was silence over the line.

Fury bared his teeth, "Who the hell is this?"

"_Peek-a-boo._"

The voice was like gravel to his ears, he knew it all too well. He snapped his phone shut and tossed it on the table, irritation replacing any real anger he may have felt.

"So I take it you heard everything?" Fury spoke to the empty expanse of room "You can come out. Stark's gone."

A crate on the far right shifted, a rumbling sound coming from inside. The guards immediately drew their weapons, he held up his hand to signal them to stop.

"Don't even bother" Fury stated "It's a waste of time to shoot him. Trust me, I've tried."

A blade slid out from the edge of the crate, wiggling around a little before hitting the latch. With a twist the metal was popped and flipped open, the blade shooting back inside. After a moment the lid was lifted, revealing just who he thought it had been.

"Oh goodie, you've changed into your suit" Fury drawled sarcastically.

"Yeah, that civilian get-up wasn't really working for me" the man hopped out of the crate and started stretching. The suit matched the color of his mask, a thick utility belt slapped across his waist along with two pistols. His favored swords were crossed across his back, more weapons most likely hidden on his person.

"How did you get in there?" Fury sounded exasperated "And what happened to whatever was in there?"

"I dunno" the man shrugged, looking back inside the crate "Can't really remember what was in there to start off with. I think it was round...or square...or something. Some kind of shape."

The director grumbled under his breath, scrubbing a hand over his face, "You could've just used the door."

"You know me and doors" the man strolled over, kicking back up the chair Stark had left and spinning it around so the back faced the other man "They always seem to fall on me."

Fury watched the man sit down and fold his arms across the back of the chair. He didn't often deal with him, at least not in the positive way, but this had been an extreme circumstance.

"You did good on Vanko" Fury admitted, knowing it had to be said eventually.

"Aw, Nicky, it was nothing" the man was teasing him "I'm always happy to help old friends. Don't know why you didn't let the Iron Fury take care of it. Him and Captain Underpants had that guy hands down."

"It's not that we don't trust Stark" the director replied "We just can't let evil guys with special tech run around for very long. It was easier."

"You could've had anyone do it" the man put his hand to his chest in mock-flattery "I'm just _ever so_ flattered you chose me."

"You have S.H.I.E.L.D's gratitude and good favor" Fury continued, sounding as if he was reciting off a card "We will remember this."

"You and your lackies are real sweet and everything, and I'll keep the good favor, but you can trade your gratitude for my payment" the man replied smoothly, resting his chin on his folded hands "And you can wipe that look off your face, I don't want to be apart of your little club. No matter how cool your jackets are, I'm a mercenary first."

"Agent Barton" Fury spoke into the comm, getting a confirmation before he gave the other anti-hero his attention "You wouldn't like them anyway. It's a _team_, not really your thing."

The suited man's eyes shot to the door that opened, revealing none other than Clint Barton holding a duffel bag and a box. He didn't look pleased as he walked in, dropping the duffel on the table.

The suited man huffed, "I thought my demands were specific enough. I wanted him in a bunny costume."

Fury smirked, "And I told you that was only a condition if you agreed to wrestle him into it."

"Touché."

"Deadpool" Clint intoned.

"Hey there, Hawk" Deadpool batted his lashes at the archer "Did you miss me?"

The archer grunted, unzipping the bag, "Full payment for your one lucky shot."

"And?" the anti-hero insisted.

Clint pulled out a gun from the duffel, assembling it in seconds as he rambled off the specifics, "Your new L115A3 AWM sniper rifle. Bolt-action, effective to one thousand four hundred meters. Five round detachable box magazine, both day and night optics, two sets of sights, and the two days worth of ammo you requested."

Deadpool cocked his head, "And...?"

Clint growled and slid the box he'd been holding across the table, "Your damn doughnuts."

"Awe, Hawk, you're so cute when I make you do what I want" Deadpool chuckled and flipped open the lid, pushing up his mask and devouring one of the glazed treats in seconds "That hit the spot."

The archer just stared at him, "I don't get you."

"Have your needs been met?" Fury cut in sharply.

"Let's see" Deadpool spoke around another doughnut "Money, gun, doughnuts, and all delivered by my favorite pert-assed assassin. Yep!"

"Director?" Barton inquired, wondering what to do now.

"Here" Fury handed him a file from the stack on the table "You need to get down to New Mexico, Coulson needs you with him. There's a situation. And once that settles down I have a special mission back over seas for you."

Clint hissed through his teeth as he took the folder, "Back to South America? Because I left some fire behind there-"

"Think more Middle Eastern, third world country" Nick smiled "You'll love it, it's very dark and war-weary."

"Joy and rapture as always, Director" Clint saluted him with the folder "You'll be fine here?"

Fury looked back to the masked man watching and listening carefully, "Oh I can handle him. Our business is almost through."

"Whatever you say" the archer shrugged, looking to the anti-hero "Try to stay out of trouble, would you? The last time you were in New York I had to clean up your mess."

"That was _one_ zombie virus" Deadpool defended "And I totally stopped it before it got out of hand."

"One zombie virus outbreak is _one_ too many" Clint spat "Kill you later, numbnuts."

"Only if you can find me in that stick-scope of yours" Deadpool called after him, watching him leave with a waggle of his eyebrows "Do you recruit by skill or by how many quarters you can bounce off an ass?"

"Eventually I'm going to let him put an arrow in your eye socket" Fury tucked the folders away in his briefcase, keeping an eye on the man as he stood up "One more thing before you leave."

"Another favor? I could use a new leather jacket" Deadpool ranted, pushing his gun back into the duffel with ease.

"I got my hands on some footage from those Hammer drones and a particular alley in the west side of the Stark Expo" Fury feigned nonchalance, gauging the man's reaction "A young man caught my eye. He took down a drone all by himself. Strength, speed, the boy was obviously enhanced."

Deadpool was whistling as he fixed his doughnuts into the duffel, zipping it up.

Fury turned it up a notch, "It's been a while since S.H.I.E.L.D. has come across that type of mutant. Some of our scientists have been itching to try and remake the super soldier serum, I think that boy would be a good ground base, don't you? You must've seen him in action?"

Deadpool heaved the duffel over his shoulder, but his whistling had stopped.

Fury thought he had missed the mark so he looked down, straightening the folders, "I gave the order that if found, he's to be brought in for dissection and analysis."

Four shots rang out, one from each guard in the room. Fury found his head forced back by a cool blade, the edge cutting into his skin and sending blood dripping down his neck. The other blade stabbed into the sleeve of his gun hand, stopping him from going for his weapon in seconds. Deadpool's face loomed over his own, those dark eyes crinkled from the snarl behind his mask. Blood spurted from his bullet wounds but they didn't seem to even slow him down.

"That kid is off limits" Deadpool growled fiercely, all joviality gone from his voice "If I even _smell_ one of your grubby agents near him, I'm coming after _you_."

One agent fired twice more, succeeding only in spilling more blood across the floor.

"You understand me?" the man hissed "Every agent who puts a hand on that kid will return to you in a _fucking_ _bucket_!"

Fury smirked, "So he's under your protection?"

Deadpool retracted his blades and slid them into the sheaths on his back, blood staining crimson rivulets down his suit. He heaved his duffel bag further up his shoulder, rolling his neck as if to relieve a bit of a crick in it.

"Nice doin' business with ya, Nick" Deadpool turned and tossed him a lazy wave "Laterz."

Fury watched him go, blood creeping lazily down his neck. He grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket, brushing off his agents concern while he pressed the cloth to his leaking wound. It was shallow but the point had been made. He'd never issued a hit on the teenager they had caught a glimpse of. Hell, he'd only gotten a brief look of what he thought had been Deadpool pulling the kid into an alley out of danger. It had been a shot in the dark.

"Sir!" Maria Hill burst into the room, looking pissed "I'm sending a team to-"

"Don't" Fury informed her "Let him go."

"Sir, he-"

"I know" Fury cleared his throat "No real damage. It wouldn't do you any good, that guy is damn near invincible. But there is something you could do, Agent Hill."

She looked defeated, "What?"

"I want you to put Wade Wilson and Unknown #23 into the Avengers Initiative file" Fury replied, ignoring her shocked look "For organization's sake."

"Organization" Maria's frowned "Sure."

Fury pulled the cloth away, gazing down at his own blood.

This wouldn't be the last of Tony Stark or Wade Wilson, and he had a feeling Unknown #23 would soon have a name of his own.

* * *

**Well that's that. There's a lemon and some wrapping up, I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with it but there it is. SO MANY SPELLING ERRORS! I really hoped you liked it and I'm so glad you stuck around.**

**But wait! My dears, my loves, it's not over. Not by a long shot. We still have the epilogue to do! **

**Don't part on me now, the ride has just begun.**


	21. Epilogue

The college appealed to the artist in Steve. He trailed behind his lover with wide eyes, being careful not to trip over his own feet as he admired the arches in the ceiling. The architecture here was amazing, the stone columns carved into the walls just _begged_ to be touched and sketched. Tony and the head of the Developmental Science department were walking briskly ahead of him, talking in a tech language he didn't understand. Students skittered by with their heads ducked into books or over clipboards, somehow managing not to run into the walls or each other. The soldier could imagine Tony as one of them, baby-faced and sharp eyed among these tired bodies.

At the moment Tony was seething. He tried not to get involved with the scholarships and grants Stark Industries supplied but his Vice wasn't up to it today, she'd given him the college name and forced him to make an appearance. These people were years behind him and they knew it when it came to clean energy, but they were trying and that had to count for something.

"Oh, Mr. Stark, we were so happy to hear you chose Empire State University for the _Brighter Future_ Grant" Dr. Polchik gushed, as bright eyed and bushy tailed as when they'd first arrived "We haven't received such a generous offer in years. We're not going without, mind you, but so many of our projects will be finished thanks to this donation."

"I'm always up for helping science progress" Tony stated, wishing Pepper had done this for him instead of interrupting his lazy day with his lover "Your department has some interesting self-sustaining energy ideas going around. Stark Industries is proud to back anything revolutionary."

"We're more in the hypothetical stage, you're _very_ far ahead of us" the scientist sounded like he was just happy to be close to the genius "The fact that you came in person gives us hope that we're on the road to even minor success. It's not everyday ESU gets to have two super heroes walk it's halls."

Polchik glanced over his shoulder, letting his gaze linger on the following blonde.

"Ignore him" Tony gestured "He saw your campus photos and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Captain America" the scientist whispered reverently, trying to tone down his giddiness "Here's the main lab."

When Steve passed through the doors he couldn't help but gape. The lab was almost as large as Tony's! The room buzzed with electricity and the murmur of discussing grad students. The ceiling was high, lined with windows to let in some natural sunlight. The soldier had no idea what this stuff was for but it looked impressive, eyes catching on dozens of devices that were polished silver and sleek looking. The artist turned into a toddler again, fingers itching to touch and poke.

"Tony?" Steve inquired sweetly "Can I look around?"

The genius shot him a knowing look, "Carefully."

Dr. Polchik suddenly looked nervous, watching the blonde wander off by himself, "Does he know how expensive these machines are? How sensitive they can be?"

"I've got insurance on him" Tony replied smoothly "Why don't you tell me what I'll be paying for?"

"Well, this device over here-"

"I am far from stupid, Doctor" the iron hero snapped "I know what every machine in here does. I've broken toys you couldn't imagine in your dizziest daydreams. I've forgotten things you'll never begin to understand. I've read every paper you've published and though I'm mildly impressed, I still have reservations. I sent a feeler in two weeks ago, I know the work here. What I want from you, Doctor, is to know whether or not _you_ understand what you're doing."

The scientist seemed confused and maybe a little offended, "Mr. Stark?"

"I don't give money to morons" Tony raised an eyebrow at him "Are _you_ a moron, Dr. Polchik?"

The other man caught on, "No, sir."

"Good. So, this focus you're so proud of..."

"Our biggest project revolves around nanotechnology" Polchik took him to one of their screens, bringing up the files they had for the machine they planned to build "We've built a model, we have the hardware down but it's still theoretical at this point."

"Microfabrication" Tony pulled out his clear screen handheld, bringing up his software and JARVIS to start analyzing the work for himself.

"There are solar cells, yes, but if we can make self-sustaining cells that small it would be a miracle" Polchik continued, opening up the blueprints for the machine they would use to create the cells.

Tony sighed loudly through his teeth, these people were even farther than he thought. With the minimum funds they had he wasn't surprised. He examined the plans, JARVIS highlighted all the bits that were wrong. He flipped through more of the Developmental Science department's files, thumbing through project after project. It was all so boring, so normal.

There was a crash behind him.

"It's not broken!" Steve called quickly, peeking out from behind a mass of machinery "At least, I don't think so. I'll fix it."

Tony didn't bother to look up, "I'll write you a check for that."

Polchik nodded, pale.

Stark tried to pull up a file titled _Neogenics_ but it glared red at him. He'd heard the term before but he couldn't remember reading anything on it, that bugged him.

"_Access denied, sir"_ JARVIS informed him through his ear piece _"This project is protected."_

"How heavily?" Tony inquired, curious.

"_Multiple password levels and an above average proxy server grid"_ JARVIS replied _"It will take me two minutes, sir."_

"Not yet" Tony looked up from his handheld, Polchik was giving him a strange look "It's my butler. Are any of your students working on neogenics?"

"Neogenics? That's very specific" Dr. Polchik's brow furrowed up as he thought about it "I believe that's a side project for a few of the undergrads. If I remember right, they're all in different areas of science with a variety of majors. It's just a few kids, a small thing. Why?"

"Curious" the genius replied quickly "Who leads it?"

"Harry Osborne" Polchik nodded to himself "Yes, I believe it was his brain child."

Tony was already typing in the name, getting a few results about the rich kid. He was smart, at least smart enough to set up the security defense.

"Is there anyone from that team here?"

"There should be one of them, this is a good think tank" the scientist looked around, nodding toward one of the super computers "That the group's cataloguer. Parker!"

The boy looked up, fingers quick to dissolve whatever he'd been looking at. Polchik waved him over, the boy picked up his digital tablet and obeyed. Tony looked the undergrad over with a critical eye, a pang of sympathy shooting through his usually indifferent heart. This Parker was clearly out of place, different from the other trust fund cases he'd seen coming in. He carried himself like he was waiting to get hit, the clothes beneath his lab coat old and rumpled. He looked uncomfortable when Dr. Polchik put a hand on his back and presented him like a piece of meat, he kept glancing at the ground from behind his glasses as if he found Stark's presence overwhelming.

"Here he is" Polchik pat the boy's back, knocking him forward a little by accident "He'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I have a few questions" Tony crooked his finger at the boy, starting to walk away "Doctor, why don't you go check and make sure Cap hasn't destroyed anything else?"

Polchik nodded eagerly and scurried away, eager to get the blonde away from his expensive toys.

"Walk with me, kid" Tony didn't touch him, leading him only with his steps across the room and out one of the doors. It led into another large hall, doors lining the walls to show classrooms. The younger man was quiet was quiet, arms crossed over his tablet protectively.

Tony stopped suddenly, turning to face the student, "Your project is encrypted on ESU's database."

Parker gave a tense laugh, "Yeah, that's Harry's doing. You don't know him but he's totally selfish. He wants to make sure no one gets a look at it and gets the credit for our work."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "I'd like to see it. I promise not to tell."

Parker's calm was shattering fast, his smile straining so hard it was about to break, "Well you'll have to ask Harry. It's _his_ project, even Dr. Polchik can't gain access without the team leader's permission."

The genius looked him over, wondering if this boy was for real, "I can break into it in two minutes flat if I tried."

Everything in Parker's body language was screaming _Please don't_, but he had no idea why. The boy was a bad liar, it must've been something _very_ important for his resolve to shatter this quickly. He relented a little, softening up that sharp Stark exterior. He liked to intimidate everyone but this boy seemed pretty frightened, he didn't need him passing out on him. Steve threatened to put him in a headlock if he made a student cry on this trip.

"We got off on the wrong foot" Tony crossed his arms over his chest "Tony Stark."

"I know" the boy's lips curved up in what could pass for a weak smile, head ducked to hide it "You're the leading revolutionary in clean energy and one of the best weapons manufacturers the world has ever seen. I've read about you. How close are you in getting Stark Tower to be self-sufficient?"

Tony was genuinely surprised, "I thought college students stopped reading about me once I stopped blowing people up."

"I didn't" the boy confessed "You're fascinating."

Parker looked up suddenly, brow drawn together, "Your _work_ is fascinating, that is."

"Of course" Tony grinned from ear to ear "You know, neogenics is one of the fields I'm not really familiar with. If you give me a run down I promise not to hack into your project."

Parker looked uncomfortable again, the look Tony remembered getting back in the day when he tried to explain how DUM-E worked.

"Talk to me like a big boy" the older man flicked his fingers through the air "I can take it."

"Neogenics is the application of human genetics for alleviating human sufferings, like improving the gene pool" Parker started on a rant, words coming smoother now that he was in his element "The Nazis kind of knocked the field out of favor with their human experiments but I believe it can apply to a whole range of things. It's considered shady and immoral."

"I know what that's like" Tony interjected "So you're...? What?"

Parker seemed to remember something, "My friends and I are taking human genes and examining them for improvement. That's all. As I'm sure Dr. Polchik has told you, it's only a side project."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Tony rolled his eyes before fixing the boy with a knowing glare "I can sense bullshit from a mile away."

Parker kept his gaze, "I don't know what else to tell you."

The genius flashed his teeth in a grin, "I like you, kid. What's your first name?"

"Peter."

"Peter Parker" Tony stepped closer, pulling size on the kid to get that worried look back "You're not pulling something 'shady', are you kid?"

"It's not even my project" Peter defended himself, backing up "Osborne is in charge. Everything in there is from _him_, I barely have an input."

Tony let his gaze linger for a moment longer before he put a finger to his earpiece, "Do me a favor, J. Set up a scholarship, call it something simple. Not too much, mind you, just enough for a small grade project."

"_Of course, sir."_

Peter's fingers tightened on his tablet.

"When will it be done?"

"_The money will be finalized in two hours."_

"Two hours, gotcha, thanks" Tony lowered his hand "Here's the deal, kid. I'm going to give your group this check and you're not going to mutate anyone into a hamster hybrid."

"Are you serious?" Peter sounded floored.

"Yeah, dead serious" Tony held out his hand "Deal?"

The boy practically seized his hand, a wide smile breaking out onto his face, "You won't regret this."

"I already regret giving money to this place" Tony grumbled, peeking over the boy's shoulder to look at the door "I could get half these projects done in a week with half the resources."

Peter chuckled, loosening up a bit, "We can't all be brilliant, Mr. Stark."

Tony reached in his pocket for his handheld, intent on looking this boy's name up and getting the dirt on him, when something cut through the wall. He grabbed the younger man by the arm and dragged him to the side, narrowly dodging a red beam of light that cut through everything it touched. It disappeared as quickly as it came, both men gaping like they'd just seen an eagle with two heads.

"Rats!" echoed through the hall.

"Steve!" Tony barked, leaving the boy behind to stalk toward the entrance "Was that you?!"

The door opened to reveal the shy blonde, cheeks flushed in shame, "I didn't know it shot a laser, Tony, _really_."

"That's it, we're going home" Stark grabbed him by the forearm "You're a menace! You can't just _touch_ everything that's shiny!"

"I'm not a child!" Steve countered, eyes drifting over to the student coming up to them "Wait...Peter?"

Tony looked between him, the boy seemed to recognize his lover, "You two know each other?"

"We met at the Expo" Steve remembered that face, though the details were a little fuzzy "Didn't you-?"

"He saved my life, a drone almost smashed me" Peter cut him off "It's good to see you again, Captain."

"So you're a student here?"

"Yeah."

"Mr. Stark!" Dr. Polchik came through the door, looking thoroughly flustered "_He _needs to leave, I must insist. He just destroyed-"

Tony held up a hand, "Just tell me how much and I'll cut a check."

Steve stepped back, ducking his head toward the teenager, "It's good to see you too. How are you holding up?"

Peter winced at his professor's red face, "Better than you."

* * *

**That wasn't much of an epilogue but it needed to be done, this kind of just sets up some of the scenes in the Avengers sequel. It will all make sense EVENTUALLY...maybe. Be patient.**

**What a long, strange trip it's been my dear hearts. Again, I'm so glad most of you stuck around to the end. I'm happy with what I wrote and I'm even happier that you like it. Tonight I start the two/three chapter Black Pepper sequel, and then back to school where I will slowly create an Avengers sequel. I bought a whole new notebook and everything. But everyone knows the back-to-school rules, that means one chapter per week (maybe every week and a half, depends). I do promise to finish everything I've offered. **

**So if you want to continue reading in the Ever Fallen Verse, I suggest a few things. Following me on is a safe bet, following me on Tumblr will give you updates on how I'm doing with chapters and when I'll be posting, this universe has it's own Tumblr if you want to skip all my other crap and just get all the important updates, or you could just keep checking the Avengers fanfiction tab on this site for Steve/Tony. **

**All links are up on my profile, both Tumblrs along with a category for the Ever Fallen Verse**

**Love and Rockets,**

**Emono **


	22. Black Pepper Fic

Whaddup my Avenging-bitches?

A few people asked me to put this up because it's easier, so I'm posting this chapter to let you guys know that the Black Pepper (Nat/Pep) spin off story is up. It's called "I'm Scared You'll Forget Me" and it should show up on my profile within the next few minutes. I'll post another chapter on this story when the Avengers sequel is up as well as any other stories in this universe, just to for the convenience for those already following.

I love you all dearly and I hope you are enjoying yourselves.

Love and Rockets,

Emono


	23. AVENGERS SEQUEL!

So you know, my loves, the first chapter of The Avengers sequel is up. It's the first prologue out of two. I hope you enjoy it, even though it focuses on Bruce/Clint at the start. Don't worry, Stony gets their own prologue next. The story is called "There's Never Been So Much At Stake".

Hope to see you there!

Love and Rockets,

Emono


End file.
